Transformations
by Dragon's Lover1
Summary: Kagome gets bitten by a demon and it changes her into something Inuyasha really likes. But something's wrong, like this is how she was meant to be. Why is that? Who's this blue pack that's following her? What's her mother hiding? -Ending 1 Completed-
1. Changes

Okay, this story was deleted for some odd, stupid reason, so I have to do it all over again. Sorry, but that's just the way it is. I'll try my best to get it up again and as well written as the first, but the second never really is better than the first, is it? Sigh

Anyway, here goes. And this time I'm keeping individual chapters and will be trying not to confuse people.

**Chapter One**

_What's she **doing**? _Inuyasha thought while following Kagome. She'd just walked away from Kaede's hut and into the surrounding forest. Her smell had woken him up, and something told him to follow her.

She stopped at a hot spring, but obviously not for a bath. She just sat and looked into the water. After another few moments, she sighed.

Inuyasha was watching Kagome from a tree, wondering what in the world she was doing out and wandering and what she was thinking about alone at two in the morning.

Kagome wasn't really thinking, though. She watched the water ripple and contemplated her future, as she had done many times before, about what would happen after all the shards were collected. Sighing again, she leaned more towards the water and thought of Inuyasha for the zillionth time. His image in her mind was so real she could even see his reflection. . .

Wait a minute. . . "Sit, boy!" she snapped and spun to see Inuyasha land face-first on the ground, making an Inuyasha-shaped crater. "What do you think you're doing, following me!"

He sat up painfully, rubbing the back of his neck. Those stupid prayer beads are going to cut of his circulation one of these days. . . "I should be asking _you_ what you're doing out at – get down!"

Confused, Kagome blinked. But then, Inuyasha was staring behind her, at something else. And this time he left Tetsusaiga in the hut where demons wouldn't look, hoping for one night's sleep without a demon attack for the sword or the shards. He leapt up and Kagome got down like he said, spinning to see what was happening.

A huge dark blue dog demon was there, long fangs, dripping mouth, flattened ears and swishing tails – four of them. And Inuyahsa, her savior on more than one occasion, was fighting it head-on without using his sword for once.

But something was poking her side. Reaching down she remembered what it was. Just in case, Kaede had said when she handed it to her. . .

"Inuyasha, catch!" she said, unhooking the long, dangerous looking dagger and tossing it to him. Once he caught it the fight was won, even if the dog demon didn't know it.

Before Inuyasha had a chance to use it the demon flung him off and went straight for the shards around Kagome's neck. And she left her arrows behind. . .

She screamed instinctively and then the demon did. A second later it stood on its hind legs and roared, revealing Inuyasha ripping the dagger up its chest. He hopped around and stuck the dagger in its back, dragging it along. The demon was dying – she remembered Kaede saying it was made with herbs that were fatal to a demon, but only a full-blooded one – if it got under its skin, and it started working instantly.

But the demon flung Inuyasha off again and snapped at Kagome, catching her right arm between its teeth and sinking down, _hard_. Kagome screamed again and then the demon was gone, but just before it did, Kagome heard something like its voice, but not quite, and only to her ears: _I will live on, if only through you, girl._

Inuyasha was next to her now, the dagger dropped and forgotten. His arm was around her, and he was inspecting the wounds. Rather large, gaping holes littered her upper arm with two on her forearm. She turned her face away from the sight, feeling herself get weak and felt her face meet with Inuyasha's hair. He lifted her arm and sniffed it.

"It's some kind of venom."

"What will it do?" Kagome half whispered, half whimpered.

"I don't know. I don't think I've ever found any like this."

"Does that mean you can rule out the usual death?"

Inuyasha drew back slightly, looking in her face. "I don't know what that means," he said, almost gently.

Somehow, that felt like Kagome had taken some step over an invisible line. And that there was no way of knowing what would happen after. Feeling an urge to cry, Kagome dropped her head to Inuyasha's shoulder, her arm throbbing with pain but not really being noticed. His arms tightened around her before he spoke. "We should go back to Kaede's."

Kagome nodded. She bent down and grabbed the dagger, putting it back in the sheath. She forced a smile for Inuyasha when she looked up again. "Lead the way," she tried to say lightly, knowing it failed.

After a moment he nodded, turning to walk back. He kept an arm around her waist the entire time, though.

Hardly noticed, a shake had started in her arm. Kagome felt it but didn't really analyze it. If she did, she would see that her hands no longer had simple clear fingernails – now it had black claws like Inuyasha's.

Kagome laid down in her sleeping bag in the hut as soon as she got there, and Inuyasha stepped back outside with the Tetsusaiga, keeping watch for any more attacks.

It wasn't too long until they were both relaxed enough by the relative quiet to sleep – the _normal_ quiet.

**_Kagome's Dream_**

Something was after her, trying to catch her. She was screaming for Inuyasha, but the words never really formed. Something with four legs and a long snout, and with very sharp teeth. . .

It was catching up, and fast. But it wasn't solid, just a shadow, a gust of wind – a bit of black smoke that had form.

It was all around her now, shrinking as it spun around her, mixing with her very core. She screamed, but not in pain – in fear. Her right arm was leaking green liquid like blood, in the same spots the demon had bitten her. The form entered her body through her mouth, her nose, her ears, even. It was changing her, making her different.

Making her into something she didn't want to be. . .

**_Six In The Morning_**

Kagome was moaning in her sleep, quietly. With a gasp and an urge to wake up, she was sitting up in her sleeping bag. Something felt different about this room instantly, and she had a strange feeling what was different – out of place – was she. Everyone else was still asleep, though.

Miroku was sitting, head bent, across from Sango, who had a certain kitsune curled in her arms, and Kirara right above her head. Inuyasha was still outside and, Kagome guessed, still asleep.

Consulting her watch told her it was now just after six, an hour before she usually woke up.

Getting up anyway she walked outside, feeling more energy in her now than ever before. Inuyasha was sitting beside the door in the same position as Miroku, with his sword over his shoulder.

His nose twitched and she caught that, somehow. Another twitch and his eyes opened slightly. "Kagome?" he said, quietly. His nose wrinkled like he was trying to determine the scent that hit his nose. He tilted his head up then, looking at her. His eyes went wide and he stood.

"What?" she asked, feeling something in her mouth that wasn't there before. Touching it with her tongue she got one hell of a shock – she had fangs!

"You're – not you, anymore!" he said, astounded. He touched her hair, like trying to see if she was really there or not. "You're hair's blue, and longer, and you have dog ears!" He stepped back, looking her over to see what else was different. "You're eyes are green! You have fangs – and a tail! Your nails are black! Your _lips_ are black," this last as just confusing, like he was asking a question.

"Oh, no," she said, lifting her hands to her mouth. She remembered, suddenly, the hot spring, and ran there, feeling Inuyasha close behind. Once she got to the spring she hesitated, not sure if she wanted to see her reflection or not.

After a few moments she decided she should and stepped up to it. Her reflection showed a rather beautiful half-demon girl, young and shapely – more so than a fifteen-year-old should be – and with amazing green eyes. Her tail moved behind her, and she lost balance.

She fell back, but Inuyasha caught her. Once she was up again she spun to face Inuyasha. "How did this happen?" she asked, almost desperately.

For a moment Inuyasha looked like he wanted to ask the same thing. Then he seemed to figure it out. "The venom!" he said. "That must be what it was! It changed you – at least physically," he added, gesturing her new attributes. "And don't be surprised if Miroku hits on you, thinking you're someone else," he half-laughed. "You look like a different person."

"Oh. Oh, no. I can't go back! They'd all freak if they saw me like this!" Kagome looked around suddenly, like she was trying to find a way out of a round room. "I have to get out of here!" she said, turning to leap away like Inuyasha always did. But said person caught her before she could.

"Let go!" she snapped, trying to jump out of his arms. Which is kind of hard when your feet don't reach the ground.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped back. "Look, they all accepted me, so why wouldn't they do the same for you?"

Kagome quit struggling and thought. That _was_ true. Although dealing with Miroku would probably be the hardest part, she thought she could handle it. Especially if Sango was on her side.

"Alright," she sighed, finally giving in. Inuyasha let her go and started back for the hut. Kagome was behind him, but not very close. She didn't know why she wanted distance from him, but she felt it would be easier for the others to take this way.

They took their time getting back, taking around twenty minutes. The others ought to be up by now – and probably wondering what happened to them.

As if summoned, they were. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were all calling for them or looking for them – but not going too far from the hut. When Inuyasha appeared they all seemed to relax a bit.

"So where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Did you kill her or something?" Miroku asked.

"No way!" Shippo cried. "I can still smell her! Only - Inuyasha, why does she smell a little better?"

_Better?_ Inuyasha hadn't really thought of it, but her smell _was_ a little sweeter now than it was before - not that it'd been a bad smell before.

"I'm here," Kagome said, still hidden behind a tree. She waited for Inuyasha to say something else, though.

"You guys are probably going to go into shock, and Miroku -" he looked at the man, "-you keep your hands off!"

"Alright!" Miroku said, his hands raised in defense.

"Okay, Kagome. Come out," Inuyasha said. A second later she stepped into the small clearing. A few gasps were heard.

"Hi, guys," Kagome said, almost shyly.

Then Miroku laughed. "Nice try, Inuyasha. Who is she, really? We all know Kagome's not a hanyou."

"She is now," Inuyasha said.

"It's a long story," Kagome said, although it really wasn't. She just didn't want to explain.

"What's to explain?" Miroku said, suddenly glaring at Inuyasha. "We all knew some time or another Inuyasha would take you as his mate."

Kagome and Inuyasha fell over anime style.

"Are you kidding!" both yelled once they got to their feet. Neither would admit that it was a nice idea, or that they wanted it to happen.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, eyes closed. "I did **not** take her as my mate. _And_ I never will. A demon bit her and injected her with some type a venom I couldn't identify. It changed her into a hanyou. The end."

Kagome laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Long story short," she said.

"You mean? . ." Shippo went up to Kagome. "Are you going to stay like this?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know for sure."

Shippo's eyes widened as he thought of his adopted mother being like this – a half demon – forever. His mouth turned into a smile as well. "Yay!" he cried, jumping into her arms.

"But I wonder," Sango said, looking Kagome over, "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you've already read this story you know that before there was no message here. I'm fixing it, alright? Chapter by chapter. And I have to say that DAMN I wrote short, short chapters when I began. I'm surprised any of you read on. But do! Read on. I get better as I go along and thank God I do cause I wouldn't have read a fic that was this lacking if it went on like this.

But I'm rambling. See you chapter 2!

Also, try to remember that this fic is entirely FINISHED, as in, I won't be updating it, as in, if you review with questions, I can't exactly answer you. This is especially true if you don't sign in, then ask a question in a review. Cause you see, while I accept anonymous reviews, has a new 'reply' feature to reviews -- but it only works when you're signed in.

Also, there are now 'PM's if you haven't noticed. 'Private Message.' It's sent directly to e-mail addresses. You have a question, then be sure I can reply by sending a PM or making sure you're signed in. Thank you.

See ya!


	2. Training

Shippo's eyes widened as he thought of his adopted mother being like this - a half demon - forever. His mouth turned into a smile as well. "Yay!" he cried, jumping into her arms.

"But I wonder," Sango said, looking Kagome over, "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

**Chapter Two**

"**Ow**! Why do you have to hit so _hard_?!"

"I'm not. _You _are just a weak hanyou. If you knew how to defend yourself better - "

"**Can't you tell that's why I'm here in the first place**?!!"

Inuyasha winced, holding his ears. Why was Kagome so _loud_ all the time? Sheesh!

"You know, if you were any louder, I'd have to get ear-plugs."

Kagome hissed, snarled, and growled in one, then pounced at him. She swiped at him time and time again, trying to land a hit. And none of them made it.

Inuyasha was, in a word, too fast. She couldn't catch him! But then, at least he wasn't hitting back. . .

Sango and Shippo were sitting from a distance, watching the two fight-slash-train, and watching Kagome as she got better by the second. Her swings were becoming more coordinated, her movements more fluid, and her hits more powerful by the minute.

Miroku was standing near Sango, watching as well. He had to admit Kagome looked pleasing to the eye before, but now she was downright gorgeous! Being a hanyou suited her almost too well. It got you thinking about the possibility that one of her parents were a demon, or both half.

He smiled now, enjoying the view of Kagome's kick and the way her skirt was so short.

Crack!

And now Miroku was facedown in the dirt, a lump on his head and anime swirl eyes. (DL: Cause I always found them funny. .)

Sango was standing behind him, her boomerang swung to the side like she just hit him with it, head down, eyes closed and with an anime pulse on her forehead (DL: Another thing I've always found funny.)"Hentai," she muttered, going back to her designated spot.

Shippo didn't even notice she was gone. He was too wrapped up in his 'Mother' to notice Sango had left.

Kagome didn't notice, either. _She_ was too wrapped up in trying to tear Inuyasha's throat to shreds.

Just now Kagome paused, her tail dropping to brush the ground, and caught her breath. Inuyasha may not seem like much of challenge at first, but now she knew that those demons he fought all the time must've been really strong to hold their own against him for so long.

Inuyasha himself was hiding how he caught his breath, not letting Kagome know she was more of a challenge herself than she seemed. He was surprised, to say the least. Astounded. Hell, he was surprised himself that he was as strong as he was, having a human mother, even with his Father being a Lord, which made him so powerful.

But for Kagome, who had two human parents – as far as he knew – and was merely bitten, was the most amazing thing he'd seen since Kikyo came back. On top of that, Kagome was escalading in her power faster than he would have thought possible. Even her scent was ascending in strength.

Before, her scent had been faint but vivid, showing she had not much physical strength, but did not lack in more magical powers. Now her scent was strong, sweet, vivid and long lasting, even though that sounded like a Winterfresh commercial.

Her scent lingered on everything she came close to, and Inuyasha guessed that by now he was probably covered in her scent – from head to toe, to use the cliché.

Once Kagome caught her breath she took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. She'd never done this before, but that didn't matter. It was instinct telling her to calm down so she could think more clearly. But also she listened, paying attention to the slightest sound and even smell.

She could hear the breathing of everyone present, plus Inuyasha's heartbeat. She could smell something like vanilla and cherries, which she worked on tracing. _Two ofmy favorite snacks, which are irresistible_, she thought.

And it seemed to be coming from somewhere in front of her, and when she opened her eyes, she realized with a shock who it was coming from. (DL: Gee, can you guess who?)

"Inuyasha!"

He blinked at her, looking a little confused at why she said his name like that. Almost like she was surprised, and even shocked.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder, thinking maybe she meant someone else, or at least to make her think that it was what he thought. (DL: Anybody confused yet?)

"Why on Earth do you smell like Vanilla?"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look shocked. "How am I supposed to know?" he snapped. He narrowed his eyes. "It's a little bit hard to smell myself, you know!"

"Oh, God!" Kagome turned around, trying to block the scent from her nose. Before she'd known she was attracted to him, but had pushed it down, thinking it was better that he be with Kikyo. And _now_ he smelled extremely good to her nose?! "Great, just great," she whispered, lifting a hand to rub her temples. "I have a freaky dream where my arm is oozing green, I wake to find I'm a hanyou, Inuyasha offers to train me, and _now _my nose tells me he smells like Vanilla and cherries?" She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "What next?"

Almost as if called a dust devil came onto the clearing, and died down in a second. Turned out to be Kouga, who was looking at Kagome like she was a gift from Heaven.

His scent hit her nose as well, and he smelled like a forest. Wood, tree sap, dirt, and, faintly, sweat. Like a man who did everything to the fullest, even if it required pushing himself to the edge, and liked doing everything in the wilderness.

Interesting, Kagome thought. She turned to Shippo, holding open her arms for him in a silent invitation.

Without a second's hesitation he jumped into her arms, and Kagome got a good whiff of him, too. Kagome laughed mentally, smiling down at her 'pup'.

Grass, open fields. Kagome hugged him closer. His smell wasn't one you could identify, but it made you think of plains, sunlight, even butterflies that travel over them.

Turning back to Inuyasha, then Kouga, she found that they now had their eyes locked. Figures. You couldn't put them in separate corners without having them fight.

"Boys, don't start," she said, catching both's attention. Kouga came up to Kagome, taking in her newest attributes, and circled her, much to the displeasure of a certain male hanyou.

"What happened to you?" Kouga asked, smiling slightly.

If he liked me before, he must really love me now, Kagome thought, resisting the urge to giggle.

"In a nutshell, a demon bit me." Kagome took a step back and set Shippo on the ground, who whined. She brushed her bangs back with her hand, cooling her forehead. "So far I'm turning into Inuyasha."

"Gods forbid," Kouga said, looking over at Inuyasha, who glared daggers. "But this is an interesting change for you - " His eyes caught something else, behind Kagome, and he laughed. "What did the monk do?" he asked, gesturing at the black and purple mound on the ground.

"I hit him," Sango said, now standing as well. "He brought it upon himself." But she didn't say _what_ he did. He was still out; if anyone tried to injure him now he might not wake up.

Kouga just shook his head before fixing his attention back on Kagome. "You look much better as a hanyou – and here I thought you couldn't look _any_ better," he said, adding a compliment.

Without meaning to, Kagome blushed, looking away. Compliments were hard for her to handle, and he made it sound like she was the most beautiful being on the planet, even as a human. Which meant now she was a Goddess.

If Inuyasha didn't put her down all the time, she might've been able to not feel so embarrassed right now. But then, if Inuyasha didn't put her down all the time, she might realize that what Kouga said might also be taken as an insult.

Faintly, she heard Inuyasha growl, and knew that the 'boys' were about to get into yet another name-calling match.

Without even waiting to see if her assumption was true or not, she tilted her head back and took a good sniff, and smelled something like mud, with a fragrance surrounding it, smelling something like flowers.

In a moment's time she realized that she heard it before she smelt it, and now she knew exactly who it was.

"Inuyasha!" she said, catching his attention. "It's Kikyo!"


	3. News Is Out

In a moment's time, she realized that she heard it before she smelt it, and now she knew exactly who it was.

"Inuyasha!" she said, catching his attention. "It's Kikyo!"

**_::Low whistle::_** Wowee. Kagome knows her nose, doesn't she? Makes you kind of wonder how long she knew Kikyo's scent, or if she was _more _than just a miko. Hint hint.

**Chapter Three**

"What do you mean, it's Kikyo?" Inuyasha snapped, still not quite over his anger towards Kouga. "How can _you_ tell the difference?"

"Because I think that she'd be the only one who smells like me and dirt! Why don't you go and make her shoo or something? _You're_ the only one she listens to." Kagome went over to where Shippo had ran at the sound of Kikyo, and picked him up, nuzzling his cheek to try to comfort him.

Inuyasha growled, narrowed his eyes, and then stuck his nose in the air. He took two big sniffs, then sighed. Defeatedly. "You're right, though how you could know something like that so soon eludes me." Ignoring whatever insult may be thrown his way, he followed the scent to the edge of the forest, but did not enter. "Kikyo," he said, crossing his arms, "come out. You've been uncovered."

One ofher Spirit Gathererscame out instead, carrying something. It dropped it on Kagome's head, and then disappeared into the sky.

Everyone noticed how Kagome snarled when it hit her, and reached down to pick it up, not even caring if she was more flexible now. Usually her knees had to bend in order for her to touch the ground, but not anymore. It makes sense – how could a half-demon fight if it couldn't move?

Turned out to be a rock, but with parchment wrapped around it held down by a string. She shifted Shippo to onto her shoulder and pulled off the string, being careful to not shred it with her new nails.

Inuyasha was in front of her, constantly pushing back Kouga who was trying to get closer, too. And _he _was looking like he wanted to rip Inuyasha to shreds.

Sango was behind her, looking over her shoulder – which, Sango noticed, was harder because Kagome was now almost as tall as Inuyasha. _How could all this happen from just a bite?_ Sango thought.

Miroku was up now, rubbing his head and wondering what was going on. Since everyone was gathered around Kagome, he tried to act like he knew what was going on and joined the crowd.

"For you, Kagome," said person read. "I know what has happened to you, my reincarnation. But I did nothing; please do not suspect me. I chose to speak this way for one reason: I have elsewhere to be. And do not worry, my Inuyasha - " Kagome paused to restrain a growl - "I have not forgotten about you. I will be back in a week or so, and just so you're not surprised, I plan on getting rid of my reincarnation. She has no place in our world anyway, does she?"

Kagome shook her head, refusing to read any more. "For one who says this is for me she sure got off the track." She lifted it to Inuyasha, whom it seemed to be really written for. "Here. It seems to be more for you than me, anyway."

She turned after Inuyasha grabbed it, walking away with her pup on her shoulder still. Shippo didn't let go or look back, but stayed right there. Where he knew it was still safe.

Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice as he finished reading, be didn't concentrate on words. If there was anything _more_ threatening than what was already written, he would tell her.

Kagome found herself at a stream about an hour later, Shippo now asleep wrapped in the fur of her tail. She knelt in front of it, placing her hands in the water, and watching it ripple her reflection.

She sighed, bowing her head, but still looking at the new her. It was true that she didn't recognize her own reflection anymore, but it was also true that this new her didn't feel wrong, like it was meant to be. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice another reflection showing up to the right of hers.

Not until the figure made itself known.

"Who are you?"

Kagome's reactions to being startled changed as well. Instead of jumping and shrieking, she spun and took a step back, further muddling her reflection.

She was staring into golden eyes, narrowed beneath silvery hair. A second later she spoke back, not afraid at all.

"You don't recognize me, do you? Sesshomaru?"

He looked her up and down, and Kagome noticed his arm had finally regrown. Tooknearly a year.

"Spring. . ." he said, as though figuring something out for himself and talking aloud helped. "Flowers, sunlight, freshness. . . You smell like Inuyasha's wench. But you look different."

Kagome jerked up her chin, like he Americans did on TV. "I am **not** a wench, but yes, I'm his companion."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her, taking a step back. "But you're not a demon."

"You're right, I'm not. Never was."

"Why do you look like a half-breed, then?"

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha himself? He knows all the answers."

Now Sesshomaru looked surprised, probably because of the way she was speaking to him. "You've never had this type of foolish courage, speaking to me in a way that could get you killed."

"If you think you're so good then why haven't you already killed me?"

"Needless to say, _wench_, but you appear different. I intend to know every single demon, demoness and hanyou in this area."

"Why?" Kagome asked, taking another step back. She wasn't afraid, but Shippo was still asleep. "So you can plot their murders?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side slightly, like he was trying to read her, and then smiled. (DL: And we ALL know what that means, don't we? No, he's **NOT **developing a crush. When he smiles someone dies. Hentais.) "Clever girl, your quick tongue is going to get you killed. You should learn to shut your mouth."

With a swift, fluid movement, he leapt back, his right arm swinging out and a long, yellow whip following the movement.

Kagome jumped, dodging the attack, and, for some reason she didn't know, she howled.

For whatever reason, she knew that this was the quickest way to get Inuyasha and the rest here, but she did not let down her guard. Sesshomaru hit her twice with the whip with a flick of his wrist, and Shippo awoke screaming.

Kagome hit the stream, which was only inches deep, facedown. Shippo popped out of her tail and saw Sesshomaru, then started throwing things at him, trying to keep him at bay.

Shippo cried out suddenly, and when Kagome looked, she saw Ses's whip wrapped around him, whacking him into the ground and trees, etc.

Kagome howled again, hearing a return from what could only be Kouga. Her ears deciphered the howl, telling her he and the rest were nearly there.

She leapt up, charging at Sesshomaru, getting right up against him and breaking the whip – which disappeared – and hitting his jaw at the same time. He used his speed after that, running to behind her and driving his left hand into her back.

Kagome cried out in pain, feeling Sesshomaru's poison enter her bloodstream.

"I never hated you, wench," he said in her ear as she fell. "But I don't particularly like you. You were always in the way, but no more."

He hadn't pulled back, and Kagome took the chance, ignoring pain and poison and spinning to kick him in the chest, making him short of breath.

"Bastard!!" Okay that _had_ to be Inuyasha. He fell from the sky, like an angel come to protect his charge.

He had Tetsusaiga already drawn, and he swung at Sesshomaru, who only barely dodged, losing a thick strand of hair in the process.

Kagome fell back, panting, and felt someone help her sit up, hearing Shippo start wailing.

Sango was the one pulling her up, wary of the wound on her back, and Miroku was trying hard to keep Shippo calm. With once glance at her, Kouga leapt into the fight as well, and anyone could tell you two demons were harder to beat than one. Especially the ones that were fighting for the same reason.

Together they managed to drive Sesshomaru to the other side of the twelve-foot-wide stream, and he just ran off at that point, after saying, "I have no reason to fight you now. You'll just have to wait to die."

Both of her warriors looked like they wanted to follow him, no matter how fast he was, but obviously Kagome came first, mostly now, when the poison started eating away at her, which was not as painful as she thought . . .

**_Kaede's_**

"What has happened to Kagome?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha set her down, carefully, on her stomach, so Kaede could treat the wound Sesshomaru left. And he told her as much, from the first howl to when Sesshomaru ran off and everything said.

Kaede nodded. "So this is Sesshomaru's poison? . . . . I may not have the right herbs. Would ye go to find more?" she asked, turning back to Inuyasha, and the group gathered behind him.

Inuyasha nodded and turned, getting a list from Kaede of things she might need. Thus far no one had noticed Kouga was gone, and no one paid and attention to the howling wolves that sounded like crying.

Inuyasha had Sango make copies of the list, then sent everyone in different directions to get what was needed. There were a few items Inuyasha hadn't heard of before, but thanks to drawn pictures of the plant – which Sango reproduced nicely – he could find all but one item. Vervain. He didn't even recognize the drawing of it.

Shippo was following him, either for protection of thinking he could help Inuyasha the most, he didn't know. But, since the rat was here, Inuyasha decided he ought to help out.

"Recognize this?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling down and pointing to the picture.

Shippo looked at it a long moment, not bothered by the herbs he carried or paying any attention to how much less Inuyasha was carrying. "Yeah! I do!" He turned and started scampering away, yelling for Inuyasha to follow him.

**_Sango_**

She sighed, stopping in her search. She had a little of everything on the list, but had a feeling she needed more, so she hadn't stopped walking yet. After all, if her instincts told her Kagome might need more, she was going to get more.

She thought about what happened thus far, and in only half a day. From what Kagome told her, she went to think in the middle of the night. Inuyasha saw her and followed. A Demon attacked - presumably a wolf, if not dog. Inuyasha killed it. It bit Kagome. Kagome changed throughout the night. Now she was taken as a half-demon - a hanyou. Kikyo knew what happened, sent a letter, but claimed she had nothing to do with it. Kagome left with Shippo. Sesshomaru found her. They argued. Sesshomaru attacked. Kagome called them over. They found her, with his claws in her back. Inuyasha and Kouga attacked. Sesshomaru said he had no reason to fight them then and left. Shippo freaked. Kagome passed out. Now she was dying.

Sango paused, looking down at her feet. Why was it that every person she found she loved had to die? It wasn't fair!

Thinking back, Sango knew this wasn't true. Not entirely. She knew for a fact she loved every other member of their group, down to Myouga. Or at least she cared deeply for them. The only one that still confused her, feeling wise, was Miroku.

Every now and then he was incredibly sensitive, knowing just what to say to lighten the mood. But he usually spoiled that by acting like a lecher again. And most of the time that's _all_ that he was – a lecher.

And Shippo. He was just too cute, the things he does, the words he uses. It's obvious he thinks of Kagome as his new mother. He's said it. He opposes everyone that insults Kagome, like the eldest son always would. He's fought Inuyasha before, though it did no good.

Inuyasha himself was the most confusing of the 'gang'. He had more mood swings than a pregnant woman. At one point he could be content, the next angry, then switch to romantic, and lastly bored without blinking. How _does_ he do that?

Sango sat down, picking a few flowers and adding them to the basket on her back. Again she sighed, and found herself praying to the Gods that Kagome could get through this. If she died, a very valuable part of their team would be lost, and there was no telling if they could kill Naraku without her.

"Why does everything bad have to happen to us?" she said, loudly, glaring at the sky. "It's not **FAIR**!!"

An echo sounded, repeating her word as though the forest itself was trying to pass it along.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like the ending. Nice and touching. **_::Sigh::_** Poor Kagome. I'm continually messing with her, aren't I? Well, don't worry. I have a reason for this. Though I don't know which chapter that will be. A long time from now, I'm sure.


	4. Better?

Sango sat down, picking a few flowers and adding them to the basket on her back. Again she sighed, and found herself praying to the Gods that Kagome could get through this. If she died, a very valuable part of their team would be lost, and there was no telling if they could kill Naraku without her.

"Why does everything bad have to happen to us?" she said, loudly, glaring at the sky. "It's not FAIR!!"

An echo sounded, repeating her word as though the forest itself was trying to pass it along.

**Chapter Four**

"**_What_**?!!!"

Kaede winced, holding her ears. For one who had sensitive hearing, he wasn't one who could wince words. "Hold ye tongue, Inuyasha. Ye heard what was said."

Inuyasha, looking like his right eye was going to pop out of his head, just yelled and stepped out of the hut, and began pacing. He nearly had a circle dug by the time everyone was gathered.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked, seeing Inuyasha was unusually tense. Or would it be agitated? Seriously pissed? About to swear out the entire world?

That sounded a little too much like how he usually acted.

He stopped, glaring over at the 'crowd'. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Myouga, and Shippo -who never left anyway. He was _always_ there.

"She's gone."

Nobody bothered to pretend they'd misunderstood, but instead went right into shock. Well, except Shippo, who abruptly freaked out.

"What do you mean, she's gone?! Why didn't you stop her?! What's the matter with you?! You're so irresponsible!! _**You** _- "

Shippo stopped talking, which was hardly surprising considering the hanyou that had him by his tail and was repeatedly slamming him into the ground, head first.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" a female voice screamed at Inuyasha. Everyone in sync jumped, seeing a fuming demon standing nearby, hands on hips, with a glare that could kill.

"Kagome!" all yelled in unison, and promptly shrank back from the look she was giving Inuyasha. Well, at least she isn't dying anymore. But that may not be such a bad thing considering the things she's going to do to Inuyasha for hurting her pup.

Inuyasha stood up, eyeing Kagome carefully to try and see if she was indeed healed or not. But, instead of yelling at her for yelling at him, he decided to do the least hazardous thing.

He ran up to her and threw his arms around her. "How's your back?" he said, turning to be behind her and lifting up the back of her shirt.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined, clamping her arms to her chest to keep the front of the shirt from rising. Pretty much everyone in sight – which included random villagers - were about as confused and even shocked as can be.

Inuyasha got a good look at her back, though, and saw that even though Sesshomaru's poison was fatal to most demons, it had not even left a scar on her. Confused himself, Inuyasha pulled her shirt back down and went into the hut, quickly saying that Kagome was back and healed before coming back out.

Now everyone was looking strangely at him. Figures. It may have been the least hazardous move to make, hugging her like that, but he was going to keep getting stares for a while now.

He folded his arms, glaring at each of the groupies in turn. "And just_what_ are those looks for?" he demanded, not shouting but talking loudly anyway.

And then Kagome just started laughing, her kitsune pup in her arms. She nuzzled his hair before just turning and leaping, half flying, away. Towards where she sensed the next jewel shard to be.

It was strange, but since she became a hanyou, all of her senses – even the miko ones – were sharpened beyond her own belief. She'd learned in her three hours away (DL: After she got out of the hut almost all of her newest abilities.) And most happened to be like Inuyasha's.

Such as flying – sort of, running, all of her senses, agility, flexibility, overall strength, stamina, coordination, and most of allspiritual powers. She now could _create_ bows and arrows, without having to include the things in her traveling.

They were a bright, semi-vivid green, quite literally flowing, and uncannily accurate. She found she could aim at five objects with five arrows and hit them all, just by using her ownspiritual powers.

Kagome smiled, hearing Inuyasha continually shout for her to slow down so he could catch up. Until now Kagome hadn't known if she was faster than he, or the other way around. Now she knew.

At least, if she wasn't faster, she was _as_ fast. And she had a strange feeling that she really was a match for him by now.

Shippo was slightly freaked, slightly proud, but mostly awed by Kagome's being all better so soon. But then, what son wouldn't be in awe at his mother's newest physical abilities, albeit a foster mom?

He found he couldn't stop staring at her, and all of her new traits. Her ears, cutely pointed and dark blue like how her hair used to shine, and now was entirely, and shined purely the color that was shining on it. Her eyes, green now, earthly yet unnatural, but not in a bad way. Her tail, the same color as her hair and ears, which reached a fluffy point at her feet. Not only all that, but her entire body seemed as though it had trimmed up, becoming more strong instead of just slim. She had muscle lines all over her exposed skin, but without lumping or making her any more thick.

Gods, if he didn't think of her as a Mother, he would have the hugest crush on her by now!

. . . But that seemed to go for all dog-demons, which would explain Inuyasha's . . . _interesting_ behavior. Speaking of. . .

Inuyasha was still hopping on trees, and running along from time to time, just to keep up. And it looked like he couldn't go any faster, or look any more. . . What was the look on his face? Contentment? Elation? . . . Lust?

Even as young as Shippo was, he was not stupid. He knew the emotions that could touch older demons and humans, and knew how to recognize them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all, and I ask you to review. . . perhaps with ideas. You guys can come up with some pretty funny shit. . . not ta mention romantic. . .

**_::Pats reader on the back::_**

Yes, I love you. . . what? You're _NOT_ going to review?!!!

**_::Shoots reader with a bazooka::_** Anyone else not want to review? **_::Smiles innocently::_**

See ya!


	5. Fight!

Inuyasha was still hopping on trees, and running along from time to time, just to keep up. And it looked like he couldn't go any faster, or look any more. . . What was the look on his face? Contentment? Elation? . . . Lust?

Even as young as Shippo was, he was not stupid. He knew the emotions that could touch older demons and humans, and knew how to recognize them.

**Chapter Five**

It took quite a while, but Kagome's stamina started to run dry, and Inuyasha managed to reach her. Sango and Miroku were riding Kirara - "were" being the key word. They kept having to stop and peel Miroku off the ground. Lecher. He kept grabbing at Sango along the way. You'd think he would've learned by now to **not** grab while riding a cat who ran along the air, but no. And Sango's reflexes were continuously knocking him off.

Stupid monk.

Ahem. Kagome was sitting now, Shippo hopping around a little way away. Inuyasha had ordered her to stay put this time and searched off for fire wood while she waited for Sango and Miroku. And Kirara. Can't forget _her_.

The three she was expecting arrived sooner than she'd thought, but she didn't really pay any attention to them. She was too busy thinking about. . . well, herself.

Her hair was dark blue now, which didn't look bad on her, even though it was an unnatural color. And she felt like she should've had that coloring all her life, but didn't. Her tail was that same dark blue, fluffy, but not too much, and touched the ground. Again, she felt as though she regained a part of herself that was missing since birth. She had learned how to use it quickly, like riding a bike, to use the cliché. Her ears, positioned alertly at the top of her head, weren't hidden behind her bangs like Inuyasha, but felt like it was always supposed to be there.

She was starting to wonder about her father. Her Mother once told her that her Father and Souta's weren't the same man, but that Souta's dad never knew. A little secret Kagome wasn't supposed to hear, but glad to hear, anyway. So, who was her father? More now than ever she wanted to know. It confused her greatly about why now, in the Feudal Era in Japan, five hundred years before her birth, she was thinking about him, the man she never knew, her mother had no pictures of, and hadn't thought about for over seven years.

When she was nine she decided she _didn't _want to know anything of her father, or why he never once tried to contact her. Caught up in her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha had come back and started a fire, and was staring at her, trying to get her to come back down to earth.

Another thought pressed its way into her skull, and Kagome jumped, standing up and mentally screaming at herself. _How could I have forgotten?! How stupid can a person - hanyou - **be**?!! Ahhhhh!!!!! **DAMNIT**!!!!!_

"Kagome? What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked, seeing her look seriously pissed at herself.

"It's my birthday, and I completely forgot!" she snapped, not meaning it to be towards Inuyasha, but ending up that way.

"Really?" Sango replied, standing up and looking her over. "How old are you, today?"

"Sixteen. Gods, I don't know how I could've forgotten! Sixteen is **the **day! Oh, how could I have been so _stupid_?!"

"It comes naturally for you," Inuyasha said, slightly smirking to know this would get him into another fight. Those were always fun.

Kagome glared at him, then, out of some need to hurt something, pounced on him. He wasn't expecting it, which caused him to loose balance and he fell back, grasping Kagome's wrists to keep her from scratching him.

"God-damned bastard!" she swore, surprising everyone present. Kagome never swore!

"Uh, Kagome, perhaps you shouldn't. . ." But Miroku's words didn't have an effect on the two hanyous.

Kagome snapped at Inuyasha, and he jerked his head to the side, narrowly avoiding her fangs.

Growling, he flipped them over, pinning Kagome's wrists above her head and straddling her waist. "Cut that out!" he snapped, and Kagome in turn growled low and forced herself to sit up and tried again at biting him.

Inuyasha jerked back again, then growled back at her and twisted her arms behind her back. Too bad he didn't know Kagome was a lot more flexible - that didn't hurt at all. Hell, she could link her arms behind her back now, and, keeping her fingers touching, pull them over her head. (DL: Yes, this is possible. I can do it. It freaks the Hell out of people, though.)

Kagome snarled at his attempt to harm her and lunged forward, knocking him back again and nearly lighting his hair on fire. She hopped slightly, getting her feet under her, and then out of Inuyasha's arms. The move left her with her legs on either side of his head, standing, and giving him on Helluva view.

Her tail whacked him in the face as she hopped easily over the fire, and when Inuyasha got back up, she was standing there, behind a fire that was currently as tall as her at times, but really only reaching her waist. It was something to see, Kagome, this exotic hanyou, framed by fire with a look of determination and confidence on her face.

Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku were all bug-eyed by now, staring at both Kagome and Inuyasha in turn.

Inuyasha moved, running around the fire and slashing, nearly hitting Kagome's retreating form.

She lashed out, her nails meeting with his jaw, but that didn't faze him. He shoved her backwards and then to the ground, but Kagome got right back up, although _after_ she rolled backwards. She kicked him in the side and Inuyasha growled again.

This went on for at least a half an hour. The two humans and demons were helpless to stop either of the hanyous (DL: Two demons, two humans, two hanyous! Neat!) And the hanyous weren't even tired yet!

Inuyasha had the upper hand in experience, but Kagome knew his moves. Plus they all knew Inuyasha cared too much about Kagome to harm her, which meant he was holding back. Kagome, they knew, was holding back as well. She never once wanted to hurt Inuyasha. Well, not _too _badly, anyway. She was constantly -

"Sit boy!"

**_Wham! _**Doing that.

Kagome laughed, not because of her win, but because of her knowledge that the beads still worked. Speaking of. . .

Inuyasha peeled himself from the ground with a groan, rubbing the bruises and cuts he got from Kagome. The smallest ones healed almost instantly, but the bruises and larger, deeper cuts were going to need at least another few hours.

"Bitch," he muttered, standing back up.

"Well, half bitch, you know," Kagome corrected. She reached over to the Prayer Beads and saw Inuyasha watching her movement.

She trailed her fingers across them, still ignoring the humans and demons who were still off to the side, trying to decide whether or not she ought to take them off.

A large part of her mind said, "Yes! He's had them for a year, and hasn't done a thing to hurt you!" while another, smaller part said, "Hell, no! You have a certain power over him this way. What happens if you take them off and he instantly kills you?" leaving Kagome in inner turmoil.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, breaking into her thoughts. "Are you trying to make them pull me **further** into the earth?!"

Kagome growled and grasped the beads. With one strong tug she jerked her arm back, pulling Inuyasha towards the fire.

He stumbled and waved his arms frantically, on his toes and with bad balance, leaning more towards the fire. By now it wasn't as large as Kagome's waist, but it was still harmful.

Kagome was walking towards the forest, out of the clearing they'd found, to go and - what? What did she want? To take a bath? Swim? Go pee?

Her mind just told her to leave, nothing else. She followed her nose and ears for a while, having heard Inuyasha's last threatening swear a few minutes ago. She guessed he was alright, seeing as how she didn't hear him scream in agony. True, he never really screamed, but when he was put in strong pain, he did more than just _whimper_.

Kagome stopped and sighed, lost, and leaned against what she _thought _was a tree.

That is, until she heard a voice. "Mm. . . you smell really good."

"Wha -" Kagome spun, recognizing the voice but unable to deny it surprised her and got her heart moving. "Kouga, don't _do _that!"

"You leaned against me," he pointed out. Kagome shut her mouth. Truth was truth, no matter what. She hardly noticed that it was dark out, the sun having finally gone entirely down, and she could still see Kouga before her perfectly.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered and turned around. Kouga grabbed her arm and turned her back.

"You have scratches all over you," he said, a concerned look on his face. "And even a few bruises. What happened? Did something attack?"

"Why'd you come here?"

"I went Kaede's to see you, but she told me you left. I followed your scent here, and a short while ago I smelled your blood. I got worried, alright? Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Nothing attacked," she said, clearly. "I just decided to punish Inuyasha for insulting me," she said, holding back her laughter.

Kouga smiled at her. "I heard you walking this way, and Inuyasha's swears."

"Were you waiting for me?" Kagome asked, taking a step back. "Or were you spying?"

"I - uh - " Kouga was caught, now. True, he'd seen her coming, and didn't want her to see him just yet. He liked watching her, and that was the truth. She always acted too tense around others, and he liked to see her relaxed. He still had enough common sense to not stare at her like Inuyasha did while she was bathing, and had caught Inuyasha on several occasions but never told Kagome.

"You were!" she accused. "You've been spying on me!"

Desperate for a way out of this conversation, and for a way to take her mind off of it, Kouga stepped forward quickly and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gee. Whadaya think Inuyasha's gonna do when he catches THAT?

**_::Stashes bazooka somewhere in the room::_** What? . . . . . . . . . . No, I gave that back! No more weapons! I'm not going to - . . . .

SHUT UP!!!! BAD READER!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_::Gets out Uzi and starts to 'pump him full of lead'::_**

Oooh. . . . . **_::Looks up to see wide-eyed readers::_** Hee. . . You didn't see that! **_::Stashes dead body and Uzi in a box::_**

See ya!


	6. Short Short Short Now Not So Short

"You were!" she accused. "You've been spying on me!"

Desperate for a way out of this conversation, and for a way to take her mind off of it, Kouga stepped forward quickly and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.

**Chapter Six**

Kagome jerked back after a one-second stun. "What do you think you're doing?!" she snapped, stepping back from him.

Kouga's face took on different emotions, and Kagome caught each one. Shock, embarrassment, defeat, hurt. And finally, shame.

Each lasted little more than a few seconds each, and then his face went blank. "Sorry, Kagome. I should have known better than to prove my love to you," he said, bitterly, and ran off.

For a moment Kagome thought of running after him, trying to make him feel better. But common sense hit her too strongly. She loved Inuyasha, she's always known that, and Kouga's place in her heart wasn't too close to that.

Granted, she loved him as well as everyone else, but not in the same way as Inuyasha. She didn't love any of them the same way she loved Inuyasha. Because the way she loved Inuyasha. . . wasn't like a friend, or a sister, or a son. She knew what she wanted of him, and knew she couldn't just take him. It would have to be his decision tocome to her.

But she had no idea if he ever would, and no idea what to do to prove to him that she wanted him to come to her. It was a double-lose situation for her with no third route. In a word, she was screwed.

She sighed. Why did the truth have to be so painful? Why can't the truth be lovely and blissful? It was like. . . like being racist. There was no such thing as a nice racist comment, like there was no such thing as a nice truth in her life. (DL: Metaphor courtesy of a comedian whose name I forgot. Quote: "Why are there no cool racist comments? Like 'Hey, have you heard about those Chinese people? They can fly!' or 'Did you hear about those Pourtugese? They're made of candy!' " It was funny.)

And her life was just getting more complicated. A year ago she would have been counting down the days to her birthday, starting at fifty, with a calender in each room of the house with the days x-ed out as they went by, the day of her birthday circled, decorated, pointed at and numbered how old she would be that year.

There would have been no way she could have forgotten, and yet now, she was so swamped with responsibility and stress that she didn't even realize her birthday was coming up!

Well goddamn.

**_Sesshomaru_**

He watched Rin playing in the forest, impassively. He probably shouldn't have run away so soon in the fight - maybe he should have repelled Inuyasha andthat wolf before he left - but then he'd left Rin alone when he scented Kagome, and in the past leaving Rin alone wasn't always the best of ideas, and he always came back to her sooner than need be, just to be sure she wouldn't end up going off somewhere and getting into trouble. It rarely happened, but when it did, she tended to get into _a lot_ of trouble.

Just now she ran up to him with yet another handful of flowers. Ever since winter ended and the earth began turning green again, she's been searching out flowers, picking them, and giving them to him bundle by bundle. He had no idea why she continually gave them to him, but he found himself unable to tell her to stop.

Instead he always held the bouquet for a short time, and then placed them off to the side. Eventually they always ended up in a pile just outside the doors to the garden of his castle, which was now several days' walk away. It was quite a large pile by now and every week the old, dead ones were thrown out.

Rin didn't know about Kagome yet. He wasn't sure he was ever going to tell her, either.

Just now his senses flared up, alert. He looked behind him and strained his ears, nose and eyes. A demon was coming this way, and by the smell and sound of heavy feet, it was incredibly large. He'd have to kill it.

"Jaken," he said, without panic.

"Yes, milord!" the toad demon squeaked, coming towards him.

"Stay here with Rin. Don't let her leave."

"Yes, milord, but - but where are you going?"

"Stay here," he repeated, and Jaken nodded furiously. He knew by now to never, ever ask Sesshomaru a question twice.

Sesshomaru left to fight the demon. Had he stayed, he would have noticed Rin slip away, not seeing that he left. Nor did he notice that Jaken didn't see Rin leave. When he returned and found Rin missing, Jaken panicked.

He apologized several times over, bowing continuously, and Sesshomaru stepped past him, following Rin's trail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter, long ago, was very very short. I've lengthened it for you all, as of Dec. 7, 2004. Hence the fact that most of it is written in the incredibly detailed style I get into starting maybe chapter 16 or so. Sit tight abd relax, because the chapters up until then are truly short compared to the rest of the fic.

Laters all!! Erm - I mean. . .

See ya!


	7. Again?

Chapter Seven - WOW!!! SEVEN!!!

Inuyahsa was tense now. Kagome had been gone for quite a while now, but since she didn't scream or howl for help, he shouldn't be needed, but still. 

"Why isn't she back yet?!" he snapped, aiming the question at the Gods but getting odd looks from the others present. Myouga hopped on his shoulder.

"Now, Inuyasha. You said that Kagome was almost as strong - fighting wise - as you, correct?" Humph. "Then she won't need your help as often as she usually does. She - "

Inuyasha got up suddenly, freaking out a few people, and headed for the smell that just hit his nose. It couldn't be, he learned his lesson by now. . . He wasn't going for _his _Kagome. . .

~*~ Kagome ~*~

"Stupid wolf," she muttered, kicking the ground idly. She wanted to go back to the camp and show the others she was alright, but at the same time, she didn't think she could face Inuyasha just yet. That kiss Kouga had given her made her unsettled, to say the least. No one, not even Hojo had ever tried to kiss her.

It made her uneasy about herself suddenly. And she didn't like it.

I mean, if she was _that_ well, sexy, maybe, then who else would try and pull the same thing, only try to go further. . ?

She growled at her shoe, not liking that idea at all, but a little girl wondering about broke into her reverie.

The girl stopped and looked at her, and Kagome could do nothing but look back. A pretty girl, with a ponytail on the side of her head, in a pink outfit and looking dirty. Kagome smiled at her, forgetting all about her sharp teeth, and it scared the girl.

She screamed and started to run, but something stopped her. Kagome felt it, a jewel shard, and saw a huge bear demon reaching for the girl.

She leaped forward, kicking the demon back and grabbing the girl. She started to run with her, and stopped when she felt something grab her ankle. She dropped the girl and told her to hide before turning back to the demon. 

It had a tentacle wrapped around her leg that begun at the palm of its hand, and it was pulling back in. The creature howled in pain and arched its back, the tentacle snapping by way of some yellow string, and it fell forward, revealing that a white-haired demon was. . .

"Sesshomaru!" she snapped, standing up, ready for a fight, and kicked the rest of the tentacle off her leg.

He raised his brows at her. "You think I'm here to fight you? You wouldn't last two minutes - "

"No, but I would!" A red-clothed angel fell from the - okay, I'm pushing it.

Inuyasha dropped from his leap over Kagome with Tetsusaiga in hand and slashed, only just missing his half-brother.

"Not this time!" Sesshomaru said, and ran, but towards the little girl Kagome had told to hide.

"No!" she yelled, and intercepted him. She swooped the girl up and protectively had her tail hold the girl in place against her back. The girl gasped and started crying, mumbling something or other.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and, with his back still to Inuyasha, dodged the next swipe of Tetsusaiga. "Give me the girl and you will live," he said.

Kagome growled as a response and saw Sesshomaru's eyes turn red and green. He hissed and knocked back Inuyasha, who was both stunned at why Seshomaur would want a kid and protective of Kagome.

Sesshomaru lashed out, his nails catching Kagome's cheek as she tried to dodge, and then pulled the girl from her tail before she could react. The next instant Sesshomaru was gone, but Kagome caught something odd before he left.

The girl held on tightly to him, like he was her savior, instead of Kagome. Was she dazed?

"Inuyasha!" she said, seeing him still recover from the tree he was knocked into, and which had a dent the shape of him and his father's fang.

He shook his head and sheathed the sword, and then looked up at her. "Yes?"

"How did you know that Sesshomaru - "

"I didn't. I smelled Kouga." Again he shook his head. "Let's just go back." He lifted his left arm, an invitation. 

Kagome nodded and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as his arm did the same to her shoulders. They walked back to the camp in silence; Kagome nursing her nearly healed ankle, which she hadn't even known was hurt. But then - 

"Wait, Inuyasha," she said, turning back around. She nearly forgot about the bear! Another few seconds and she was back, placing a new shard into the almost halfway done new jewel. "Okay," she said, smiling at him.

Only this time they didn't hold each other on the walk back. It took just a few more minutes, and it was extremely awkward. Both realized the closeness they'd just shared and were a little embarrassed about it.

Once in camp Kagome dug through her bag, pulling out ramen for Inuyasha, a few treats for Shippo, and some usuals for the rest of them.

You see, Ramen isn't a 'usual' for Inuyasha. It's an 'ALWAYS!!' for him. Funny, yes?

Shippo curled happily in Kagome's lap after eating, and Myouga hopped onto her shoulder. "So Lady Kagome, this is what you look like now? Tell me, is this permanent?"

"I don't know, Myouga. Why don't _you_ tell _me_ if this has ever happened before? A human being bitten and transforming into a hanyou?"

"Uhh. . . ." Myouga seemed to think, rubbing his chin with two of his hands. "No. I have never before heard of it. But perhaps I could find out something - " Myouga caught himself there and hopped away, before he could be 'enlisted' to wander about again. Danger - **shudder**. He _hated_ danger with a passion.

Kagome laughed a little at him, and looked around the group. Inuyasha was smiling, lying on his back with an empty bowl on his stomach, one hand still attached to it.

Sango was pulling out her mat and a blanket and planning on bathing from the looks of it. She had a towel over her shoulder.

Miroku looked hopeful, like he was going to get a good peak in just a short while. 

Kirara was curled up in a patch of tall grass, already asleep like the kitsune.

And Shippo was smiling as well. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Shippo liked Kagome a lot better like this. 

Kagome turned her attention back to herself, thinking on just what had happened between. . . well, everybody. She noticed that Inuyasha was a lot more possessive now – was it possible he thought of her more than just a shard detector? Or he saw her as more of an equal now?

And what the Hell was with Kouga? He acted as though Kagome had spit on his heart after tearing it out. She just didn't want a kiss - at least, not from _him _. . .

Her eyes turned slowly to rest on Inuyasha again, who was still smiling. She held back her laughter with some difficulty, and studied him carefully. On more than one occasion she had wondered what it must be like to kiss him. He didn't know, but one time when he was human and asleep in her bed, she had touched his lips, just to feel them.

Of course, then he sort of moaned and started to move, scaring Kagome into next week thinking she had been caught.

Kagome blushed now remembering it, looking at the dying fire before her. Kagome touched her lips now, forgetting all else and bringing up the feel of his lips from her memory. She closed her eyes and imagined that her fingers felt that way – to try and trick her mind into thinking he was kissing her. 

She was shaking now, and she knew it. She had to stop before Shippo woke up and started asking questions. Shaking her head out of her train of thought she picked up the kitsune and set him down next to Kirara and got up, deciding on a bath herself. 

And with perfect timing as well. Sango was just standing up, and holding another towel, knowing that Kagome was going to bathe with her. Naturally. Ever since they became such good friends they'd been taking baths together, and for more than one reason.

The main one was talk. While alone and together, not to mention relaxed, they talked about things they couldn't in the presence of the 'men' - hear the sarcasm. Another reason was that the men knew not to bother them there, so they could actually relax and be in peace. The both of them together, against Miroku or Inuyasha alone, was dangerous for both of the boys. Stupid men. You'd think by now they'd know not to spy on the girls.

Kagome bit back a groan and winced, one hand going to hold her stomach. Oh, Gods, not _now_. . .

________________________________________________________

So. . . what do you think happened to poor Kagome? Is she changing again? Is this a human thing? Did Sesshomaru's poison hurt her more than she admitted? Take your guess!

See ya!


	8. Dreaming

Kagome bit back a groan and winced, one hand going to hold her stomach. Oh, Gods, not _now_. . .

Chapter Eight

Kagome sighed, leaning back in the water. Such warm water always soothed her pains, and having cramps hurt like Hell.

Sango sat across from her, rubbing her shampoo through her hair. Sango kept looking over at her, almost worriedly. She probably thought that her cramps might be from 'The Poison' – mocking voice.

Kagome laughed quietly and sighed again. "Sango, stop staring at me like that! I told you that this was _not_ from anything like poison or a fight! This is normal. If you need any more proof, check the red dots on my underwear, alright?"

It was Sango's turn to sigh. She sat on a rock – which left only her legs from the knee down in the water, her head bowed with shampoo suds inching down her. . .

"Yah!" Sango started wiping furiously at the shampoo that had fallen into her eyes and cried out again, in more annoyance than anything. Unable to hold back, Kagome laughed, seeing this as something that was both funny and something to get her mind off of her 'monthly time'.

She laughed harder, remembering the way Inuyasha absolutely _hated_ her then. He would never get too close to her, and would constantly spew out insults, keeping her as angry as she could get. Nobody else minded; they saw it as a monthly ritual.

And Inuyasha was the same way with Sango. Never too close, always arguing. Miroku thought it was hilarious, though. He would laugh all the time.

Shippo was just as confused as ever, especially since Inuyasha kept saying Kagome stunk around her 'time', and Shippo told Kagome she smelled really good – especially around those times. Of course, Shippo was still too young to understand quite what 'those times' were. It served to make him even more confused, if that were possible.

A splash broke into Kagome's thoughts again, and she caught Sango going underwater to wash the last remnants of shampoo out of her eyes. Kagome's mouth opened to start laughing all over again, but a new smell hit her nose.

It was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. . . Something that brought up images of purple, red, green. . . circular. . . Grapes? . . Well, it was definitely fruit. That much she knew. And the only one she knew who could smell like that was. . .

"Lecher!" she snapped. She grabbed a rock as Sango came up, but not higher than her chest, after hearing the word 'lecher'. Kagome chucked it towards the bushes as she slipped further under the water and heard a thunk followed by an "OW!"

Both girls started swearing death to the monk as he stood up straight, rubbing the newest lump on his head painfully, but looking down anyway.

"Did you have to hit me?!" he said, but not in a yell. "Damnit, I heard screaming!"

Both girls knew this was true, but he just had to be taught. Unless the girls screamed for help, or howl in Kagome's case, he wasn't needed and shouldn't come. 

Neither girl stopped their verbal thrashings, and soon Inuyasha was seen dragging him off. Both girls screamed one last time for good measure and Kagome stood up fully, her tail lashing the water to nearly reach the lecherous human.

"Hentai!" she yelled. Now, normally, she wouldn't have continued the tirade for as long as she did, but just now, like this, she felt a little extra notification was needed. It probably had something BIG to do with her being a hanyou, or maybe on her period. Which, for some odd reason, she felt should be called 'heat'. Obviously her demon side was starting to cloud her judgment.

A splash sounded behind her and another instant later Kagome had felt its wrath. She spun to see no Sango, but a mirage beneath the surface. Kagome growled and fluidly moved around it and behind where she knew Sango would appear. 

Sango poked her eyes above the water carefully, and when she saw no Kagome, stood up further. Then a wave sounded and she turned in time to be hit head-on by the wave.

Kagome smirked, standing with her side to Sango. She just found the newest use for her tail.

A water fight ensued, and both girls were shrieking with just plain fun by the time it was done. Both girls were still laughing as they got out, Kagome doing what she must and putting a pad on her panties.

Kagome blushed when Sango pointed it out, and had to explain what it did. Then, obediently, she turned her back and left for the camp while Kagome continued in her dressing.

Once she finished a youkai attacked, which delayed her returning to camp. It was easily defeated, however, and Kagome learned another of her attacks. She didn't have a name for it, she just did it. 

To put it into description, she crossed her wrists against her forehead, claws curved and aiming at the demon, and a soft green light began around her nails, the same color as her bow and arrows. Then she thrust both her arms out, and two long, thin beams launched at the demon. They were crossed like her wrists were, and sliced right through the demon. It was the killing blow.

And Kagome decided that it should be called just that – Killing Blow. A name in progress, she thought, laughing to herself. She could do better than that. After all, if Inuyasha had good ones, so should she, right?

She wiped a smear of blood off her arm as she walked, adding the two shards the demon belched up to the jewel. What was with demons attacking her _now_ anyway? She matched Inuyasha – well, nearly – in every way now! Nothing as simple as a mutated worm demon with two shards could defeat her.

The moment she got back she crawled under her sleeping bag without any answers for the blood on her clothes. Speaking of, she'd have to get new ones whenever she was here from now on. With her more active life-style she'd need clothes that _didn't_ flow like her school uniform did while in motion.

The last thing she needed was to see Miroku drooling while she was fighting or something of the sort.

With a sigh her eyes shut and she fell asleep, Shippo wiggling into her arms and getting comfy himself. She heard the others move, getting to bed themselves, and Inuyasha leapt into yet another tree to sleep. Big surprise. Hear the sarcasm.

Her dreams drifted by her unnoticed until one especially real came up. She was lying on her back, dying, with Inuyasha bent over her, fear obvious in his eyes. He said something to her, but she didn't hear it. She was in her hanyou form, but what had killed her? Naraku? Kagura? Kikyo?

She saw a tear make itself known on Inuyasha's cheek and he said the thing again, the words mumbled and not making any sense. What did he say?

She felt his hands on her shoulders, shaking her as though he needed her to wake up again. It was then Kagome realized she couldn't move.

A third time he said it, and then pulled her against him, holding tightly to him as though he were trying to warm her body with his. _Am I cold?_

She could see his face again now, and she felt his clawed hand touch her cheek, stroking it. He shut his eyes and tilted her head back slightly, and then dropped his head. If she could move at all, Kagome's eyes would have widened. He was kissing her! Inuyasha just didn't do that!

His arms tightened around her again and Kagome felt herself become short of breath.

He drew back enough to look at her again and then nuzzled her cheek, moving his mouth down to her neck. What was he doing? But then, being a hanyou, Kagome knew.

"We never had a chance," he was saying now. "They took you from me too soon. But we'll get them back," he said, assuredly. "But first you must be mine," he added and Kagome felt him bite her.

In her sleep, Kagome moaned shortly and shifted, her head tilting back as though she were welcoming it.

Back in her dream, Kagome could feel her blood being drawn and Inuyasha holding her so tightly he would have crushed her were she still human. He drew back and opened her mouth, flicking over her fangs to make them sharper.

Then he dropped his head again, his hands going to hold her jaw in one hand and her head in the other. She felt his neck against her mouth and then he pushed his hands together, making her bite him.

He was mating with a corpse! She caught herself on that thought, trying to remember if she had died or not. No. She didn't. But then why couldn't she move? She tasted his blood in her mouth and it slid down her throat without problem.

"Good," he said aloud. "Now we have just one more thing, and you'll be mine."

He laid her onto the ground and again she could feel his hands moving, undoing her clothes.

"Mine," he kept saying, over and over again. 

__

No, she thought, desperately. She was alive! What was he doing? Was he mad? _Gods, stop! Not like this, Inuyasha! I don't want it like this!_

With a gasp Kagome sat straight up in her sleeping bag, unconsciously tossing Shippo away in the process. He woke with a yelp and woke up Inuyasha, who jerked and fell out of the tree. But he landed on his feet anyway.

Shippo whined and went up to Kagome. "What'd you do that for?"

"What's going on?"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha, ready to draw out his sword. Figures.

"Nothing," Kagome said, lying quite well actually. Usually she sucked at it. "I just – I had a nightmare, and scared Shippo when I woke up."

"Feh," Inuyasha said, almost sneered. "Nightmares? You _must_ still be human if you have those."

"Go back to your tree," Kagome snapped back. She reached over to Shippo and pulled him into her arms again and laid back down on her side, back facing Inuyasha.

He said some insult to her and she heard his retreating footsteps. Leaves rustled as he jumped and landed on another branch. "Stupid wench," he said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Stupid ba – " Kagome cut herself off there, not wanting to fight again – especially after that dream she had. Plus Shippo was still awake; she could smell it. SMELL?!

She shook her head, not wanting to think about it anymore. She'd learn more about this whole smelling everything hanyou deal in the morning.

"By the way," Inuyasha said, waking her up before she had a chance to fall back asleep. "Tomorrow is another new moon. I'll be going to your house."

"Naturally," Kagome mumbled back, adding sarcasm to her statement.

_________________________________________________________

So . . . number eight: Success! I know it's a bit longer than most of my Transformations chapters, but who cares?? And tell me what you all think!

Now review! What? This? *Pulls a hidden automatic from behind back* Nothing! *Crescent eyes and goofy grin* It's not even loaded! AHH!! A SPIDER!!! *Shoots it repeatedly*

Uh. . . . O.O *Grins again and hides gun behind back* No pressure! *Peace sign*

See ya!


	9. Uh Oh

"By the way," Inuyasha said, waking her up before she had a chance to fall back asleep. "Tomorrow is another new moon. I'll be going to your house."

"Naturally," Kagome mumbled back, adding sarcasm to her statement.

Chapter Nine

Kagome had no idea what time it was when she woke up, but she had a feeling that some sort of danger was lurking. Not the type that could kill you, but still something you didn't want to face. Her instincts kept acting up because of it.

She sat up, careful of Shippo, who was still in a deep sleep, and got up silently. If the sun weren't peaking right now, she'd be invisible with the amount of noise she was making.

She felt her pupils widen, taking in the small bits of light that happened to show between trees and from the almost blue color of the sky. All of the stars were gone now, but it was still violet skies above.

Kagome's moves became completely controlled, like a hunter's should be, as she slowly moved back into a tree. She eyed the area, hearing the sound of her breathing become nonexistent as she crouched. She didn't know what was going on, but it was making her heart become painfully clear. She continued to control her breathing however, and still didn't move. There was no point in making a ruckus over what may be nothing and scaring everyone. 

Kagome shifted her eyes to the tree Inuyasha was in, meaning to _somehow _wake him up and enlist his help in discovering what the possible threat was. But he wasn't there.

Kagome lifted her nose automatically, smelling a faint hint of cherries amid that of vanilla. She withheld a giggle. She would _never _let him live that down. Inuyasha was just such a 'manly man' – er, 'demony demon' – that he would never get over how Kouga smelled more like manual labor than him. Who knows, maybe she'll point that out. That'd be funny.

Making sure to not make a sound and keep one ear folded back for sounds from the clearing, she headed for where the smell led, her other ear changing directions every second to catch all sounds. But why should _she _do it alone? Inuyasha's ears never did that. Sure, every now and then they _twitched, _but never before had she seen them swivel to catch sounds.

Kagome shook her head and continued with her search, focusing entirely on her pursuit. She stopped and froze, both ears heading for a sound that had Inuyasha's voice beneath it. She was sure it was panting, like that of someone who'd just had the fight of his life.

Still being silent, Kagome followed the noise. She came across Inuyasha about a minute later – or maybe it only seemed that way because of the magnitude of time? . .

He was down, on all fours, without his red haori on. But he didn't have the slightest amount of blood on him, either.

His panting stopped a moment and he groaned, fingers biting into the ground and his whole body tense. Spasms of pain? Carefully, Kagome moved closer, inspecting his form strongly for any clue as to what might be wrong with him.

A second went by and Inuyasha's panting returned, his head falling forward as though in defeat. He growled quietly and pulled his legs beneath him, letting his head relax on the ground. He looked like he was ashamed of something.

Then Inuyasha's head snapped up and he sniffed the air, his eyes flicking over the red and green of his demon form.

It was that instant that Kagome understood everything. What her instincts were telling her, what the danger was, why Inuyasha looked like that. . . Everything.

And it was all her fault. She didn't warn him. She said she'd always warn him first! Kagome spun on her heel and ran as quickly and quietly as she could away from the spot, intending on grabbing her things, giving the others a strong warning, and heading back to her time.

But she never made it.

~*~ Inuyasha ~*~

He woke at about two in the morning, for no apparent reason. His demon side was acting up again, trying to get him to listen to it. Feh. Stupid instincts. It would have been a lot better for him if he didn't have any.

He tried ignoring it, and after ten minutes his patience was running dry. Finally giving up, he concentrated on the origin of this one. What did it want?

A smell hit his nose that he hadn't recognized before. Well, he did, but at the same time he didn't. He sniffed it more carefully, trying to isolate the different aromas. One was Kagome, he was sure of that. Not any other female he'd ever met smelled like flowers as sweet as her, most especially now. But what was the other one? . .

His eyes opened slowly and landed on Kagome. "Oh, no. . ."

Before Inuyasha had any idea what he was doing or wanted to do, he'd run off into the forest. He smelled everything, from the air to the trees to the rocks of possible demons in the area. Finding none he let himself crumble to his knees, feeling himself get weak. "Stupid wench. . ." he muttered over and over, among other curses.

Stupid girl didn't tell him like he'd told her to! But then, it technically wasn't all her fault, was it? They'd been traveling for almost a full year now, and every month she'd warn him – blushing profusely – so he'd know to be extra careful around her. And by now he should have known her cycle perfectly – Gods, she should have told him and he should have known! Damn the Gods, she'd had a lot to deal with lately! 

Inuyasha forced himself to sit up, feeling hot and needing to take off something. . . His fire rat shirt. . .

He was breathing heavily now, he knew. It was already starting. His demon side was pricking at the back of his neck, telling him what was to come, no matter how he tried to fight it. Gods, why now?!

Inuyasha knew very well how he felt concerning Kagome. He wasn't so sure it was love, but he knew he felt a rather strong lust for her and all of his instincts told him to protect her. Granted, he took it a bit far with the possessiveness he had for her, but he knew it kept men away from her, which is what he wanted.

Wanted. . . want. 

Kagome. . . . _Mine. . ._

Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from yelling out his frustration and found himself panting with his hands on the ground before him. He had no idea how long he was like that, but it was a _long _time. His demon side was letting Kagome know, he could feel it. His scent was seeking her out, becoming particularly noticeable to her nose. _Fuck!!_

Damnit, why didn't she just _tell _him first?! This whole thing could've been avoided if – 

He tensed, feeling himself grow hard, which meant only one thing: Kagome was here.

He groaned in a desperate yet vain attempt to ignore his own instincts, and felt himself lose the battle. His head jerked up, _feeling _as well as smelling her nearby, heart thudding, with something like fear mixed in with her scent. Bad move.

The scent of her fear made him want her more and he heard her try to retreat, undoubtedly to return home – even in her hanyou form. That form in itself was making this more difficult for him, but as he got up and looked in her direction, all thoughts fled his head and he felt his demon instincts take over.

The hunt was on.

_________________________________________________________

O.O Wow. I think this is pretty good, don't you? *Hides a katana behind back* So. . . do you think he's going to be able to catch her? Or will Kagome get away? Is anyone going to intervene? And just what time is it, anyway??

Let me hear your guess in a review! Go ahead! It won't change the outcome of this! Seriously! OWW!! *Pulls bloody katana from behind back* Eww. . . what am I missing? *Turns around so reader can see a chunk of hair missing and blood running down my neck*

See ya! Ooooh. . . . . . . . . *Wobbles and faints, the katana getting shoved into my side* Nighty night. . . .

*No one cares*


	10. Savior?

His head jerked up, _feeling _as well as smelling her nearby, heart thudding, with something like fear mixed in with her scent. Bad move.

The scent of her fear made him want her more and he heard her try to retreat, undoubtedly to return home – even in her hanyou form. That form in itself was making this more difficult for him, but as he got up and looked in her direction, all thoughts fled his head and he felt his demon instincts take over.

The hunt was on.

Chapter Ten

"Ahh! No, Inuyasha! Stop it!"

He didn't hear her. Kagome was currently lying on her back, with Inuyasha above her, his hands and mouth going wherever they pleased. It was scaring her. Inuyasha never, but _never _acted like this!

She felt his tongue now on her neck, licking up to her jaw.

"I don't want you like this!" Déjà vu, wasn't that what she thought in her dream?

"Too late," Inuyasha said back, although it didn't sound like him. It sounded much too deep, too lustful for him. 

"How is it too late?!" she snapped, more forcefully than loudly. His eyes weren't red anymore, thank god, but his irises were still green. His demon side still had control over him.

"You didn't tell me," he said, almost gently. His eyes held hers for a second before he again smothered her with kisses and caresses. If you could call it that. There was some sort of desperate, needy ness that was making all of his touches too rough. He laughed a little, but that as well scared her. "Good girl." He sniffed deeply at her neck and nipped. 

As frightening as this was, Kagome found herself oddly turned on by it. It was exciting her more than she'd like to admit. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to let him have her like this.

Forcing her body to become coordinated, she shoved him away, through the air. He landed on his feet and Kagome leapt up, like some martial artist. She struck a fighting pose, her eyes narrowed, and saw Inuyasha tilt his head with a mixture of confusion and interest.

"I'm not giving myself up like this. If you want me, you'll have to fight me for it." Okay, that sounded incredibly stupid, but it got her point across.

Inuyasha laughed, his hand grasping Tetsusaiga. With one motion he ripped it away, tossing it out of sight. He was giving her a chance.

He shook his head, hair shifting and becoming more aligned than before. It had gotten pretty damn messed up while he was chasing her. He smiled, showing his fangs, and mimicked her pose. He charged forward.

The fight that ensued was only a fight for Kagome. Inuyasha never really hit her, but caught her in locks to touch what he could reach. Just now he pinned her wrists together above her head and licked up the side of her face. A pink tinge showed in his eyes, telling her he was becoming more like a demon by the second. No wonder she wasn't winning.

"Stupid half-breed," a soft voice said from behind Inuyasha, and Kagome caught a glimpse of more silver hair before Inuyasha was thrown directly into a tree.

Kagome fell back, crawling further back until she hit a tree. She had scratches all over her body, and several rips in her clothing. Hell, if it weren't for her bra, anyone looking would be able to plainly see her breasts. Her skirt was officially dead; having nearly been ripped fully vertically in several places, and smaller rips everywhere.

Kagome looked up to see, again, for the umpteenth time since she became a hanyou, a confusing sight. It was Sesshomaru. He had a hold of the Tetsusaiga, still sheathed, in his left hand.

He glanced over at Kagome before shaking his head. "Stupid girl," he added in her direction. He turned back to Inuyasha, who was now completely shirtless and looking like he couldn't get any more pissed. His eyes were full red, with slitted green irises. So thin you couldn't even see his pupils anymore.

He hissed at Sesshomaru and launched an attack at him, Blades of Blood. Kagome gasped and quickly tried to get out of the way, but in her current state, there was no possible way that was going to happen.

But then, now she was standing off to the side. With an arm around her waist. Unhurt. What?

She looked up as the arm retreated, and very nearly fainted. Wow. Sesshomaru helped her – twice. Huh?

Then he blinked and, deflecting another attack, looked at her with a slightly shocked expression. Then he laughed, shaking his head. "Stupid girl," he repeated, returning to Inuyasha – who was nearly foaming at the mouth with rage.

After a wrestling match Inuyasha was yet again imbedded in a tree, and Sesshomaru spoke to her. "Confused? I'll explain. Inuyasha, being half human, has little to no control over his demon instincts. This one in particular he doesn't know _how _to control." He shook his head, regarding the hanyou peeling himself out of the tree – now that Kagome looked, he was upside-down. "If he'd have taken a mate like he should have, this wouldn't be a problem. I advise you to leave at once." He lifted his right hand, still holding Tetsusaiga in his left, and two of his fingers pointed at Inuyasha, creating that yellow whip thing.

Kagome took a shaky step back before deciding on what to do. She leapt for the sword, jerking it from _Fluffy's _hand and drawing it. Distracted, Sesshomaru got hit by Inuyasha, who wasted no time in grabbing her and pulling her against him. 

There was conflict in Inuyasha's eyes. One side wanted to beat Sesshomaru away so he could take Kagome, and the other wanted to ignore him and take Kagome. But some other part, that engulfed the other two, was pure possessiveness. 

Kagome jerked back from Inuyasha and, copying what Inuyasha usually did, changed the sword. But how did Tetsusaiga recognize her? It didn't matter. When Inuyasha made another grab for her she swung as she leapt back, purposely almost hitting Inuyasha, even as he too jumped back. 

Not knowing what else to do, she kept to her perch on a tree branch, holding the sword/fang at ready. She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha and saw that Sesshomaru had once again disappeared. Either he thought she had everything under control or he figured this would be entertaining. Kagome caught Inuyasha looking around for the same person. When he looked back up at her Kagome felt her heart triple its pace. Unless she found some way to somehow make it to her time, and fast, she and Inuyasha would. . . 

She didn't want to think about that. So instead she tried to get him out of this trance. Since fighting only served to make him want her more, she decided on talking.

"Inuyasha! You have to stop this! I know you don't want me!"

He laughed at her as soon as the words left her mouth. "You think I don't want you?" he yelled back. "Look at you! A demon would have to be nuts to _not _want you!"

"But – you said my smell was horrible – and – and that I was ugly and – "

"I lied," he said, quietly, darkly. As further proof he looked over what could be seen of her skin through what remained of her clothes. "Come down here. I know you want me." He lifted a hand at her, more demanding than asking.

Kagome stood up straight and saw his eyes darken and return to the white/green coloration. His grin widened.

Kagome threw the sword and sheath at him, knowing he'd have to pick it up to keep Sesshomaru from getting it. Then took off for the well – forget her things; she'd get them later. And she'd never before felt so swift of foot. She could hear Inuyasha shouting at her, enraged, from somewhere behind her.

The well was in sight! Thank the Gods she didn't have to cross paths with the others in order to get there. For some reason her eyes caught the sight of the sky, which had lightened to the normal blue with pink and violet streaks. It was morning.

Kagome landed on the edge of the well and shouted behind her, "Don't forget to dress!" as she fell into it. She knew Inuyasha couldn't pass through the well while being a full demon. [D/L: I don't care if this is true or not. In my story, it is.]

Several swears followed her into the well, and Kagome felt the usual rush as she passed through time. When she touched the ground she saw no vines and a wooden brown roof above her head. Smiling, she leapt up and out of the well. 

But then. . . She jerked to a stop, her eyes widening. Her family didn't know about this! They wouldn't believe her! She couldn't go back – they wouldn't recognize her!

Swearing mentally Kagome decided on just staying here until a day or so had passed. She sighed, picking a spot behind the well to sit so if anyone came by they wouldn't see her.

Somehow or another she felt her eyes slide shut and she fell asleep, her knees against her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. It kept her plenty warm, at least.

_________________________________________________________

Ooh! Bad Inuyasha! Bad! *A white dog that had happened to pass by – don't ask – whimpered and tilted its head* 

O.o . . . . . . . . . . Don't you look at me like that!! *Pulls out a pair semi-automatic pistols and begins shooting*

*Dog shakes its head* Arf! *Walks away as each bullet misses by a mile*

*I look down at my guns* But. . . the bazooka worked. . . .

See ya! *Faints again from earlier wound*


	11. Human Again?

Swearing mentally Kagome decided on just staying here until a day or so had passed. She sighed, picking a spot behind the well to sit so if anyone came by they wouldn't see her.

Somehow or another she felt her eyes slide shut and she fell asleep, her knees against her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. It kept her plenty warm, at least.

Chapter Eleven

Kagome woke slowly to the sight of . . . well, nothing. She couldn't see anything but shades of darkened grey. Was it dark? But her hanyou form would be able to see in this light. . . Did that mean. . .

Kagome stood up, feeling aches all over her body. Her clothes were still torn from before, and there were still a few deep cuts that remained from her fight with Inuyasha. But when she looked at her nails, she saw that they were gone. She felt for the ears on top of her head – they weren't there! Feeling excited and disappointed in one, she felt for her tail – which as well wasn't there! Score! Now she could go inside!

She spun and paused. What was that? Oh, Gods no. . . She knew that sound. That voice. . .

"Kagome?"

She shrunk down behind the well again, spying a wooden box a short ways away. She ducked behind it and watched a head with black hair pop out of the well. She flipped to where her back was against the box, hoping against hope that he wouldn't see her.

"Kagome?" he asked again. His voice was somewhat scared, like he was afraid of what she would do to him – or wouldn't do, for that matter. Like she wouldn't return to his time.

There was something of a hopeful pang in his voice – did he think she was just going to forgive him; just like that?! Stupid boy!

"What?"

Kagome swore mentally. She'd spoken out loud, giving away that she was here. She could hear footsteps and knew they were coming her way. Her breathing didn't help any in keeping him away.

"Don't take another step!" she snapped, still hiding, and heard the feet stop. 

"Did I hurt you?"

A strangled laugh escaped her lips. They fought like tomorrow wasn't coming, and he didn't know? "What do you think?" she said, harshly.

No answer. It must've been five minutes before any sound was heard at all. "Is this one of those things I should apologize for?"

"This is beyond any 'I'm sorry', Inuyasha. You should just leave." Kagome bit her lip, wishing she could take back that last statement. Gods, why did she still have to love him?!

Another long silence followed. She heard Inuyasha's breathing as it increased slightly. "For what it's worth. . . . I am sorry," he said, before she heard his feet move again. But it didn't sound like it was heading for the well. "I'll try to explain this to your family," his voice came back. "I've got your . . . bag."

For some reason Kagome stood up. "Explain what?"

He was at the door, illuminating him. But Kagome was still in the shadows. She could see that he could only see _towards _her. "Why I'm leaving and not coming back. Why you're going to stay here."

"Who said any of that?" _I'm contradicting myself,_ she thought. Trying to have it make more sense, she added to her declaration. "I still have an obligation to collect the shards, and to the others. I'm not letting what happened between us get in the way."_ So now I'm throwing away what happened as though it didn't?_

Inuyasha just stood there. Was that hurt she saw on his face? Shame? . . Fear? After another moment she saw his eyes widen slightly and he dropped her bag at his bare feet. "You're human again."

Kagome was caught off guard at that one. "What? N-no I'm not. You – you're wrong, Inuyasha."

A small smile touched his mouth. "You are a bad liar. . . but only as a human."

Well, he had her there. It was true. Kagome was about to say something back when she felt a cramp start in her womb. Goddamn menstrual cycles! She pushed both of her hands against her stomach until the pain passed and then she stepped out of the shadows.

"Go on," she said, gesturing the house without meeting his eyes. "You were the one that wanted to stay here."

If she had looked up she would have seen hurt cross his eyes before he turned, picking up her backpack, to go to her house.

~*~ Inuyasha – First POV ~*~

So she doesn't even want to talk like we used to? Acting like nothing happened? . . I wish I could do that.

I led the way to her house, aware of her more than anything else even though she was behind me. I noticed her human appearance – was this a trick? One of her knew abilities? Is she going to kill me while I sleep? Or was she just human again – the venom ran out. In one day. Somehow, I doubted that.

I wonder how she's going to act from now on. Is she going to be distant, cruel; will she ignore me every chance she gets? There really was no way of knowing. 

But somehow, that hurt me. If I were to lose her friendship, after it took us so long to build it, what would I do? I've already lost most of my concentration today. _Gods, I can't lose her!_

I stopped now, letting her bag drop to the ground. She stopped beside me, probably not letting me fall behind her. Did I destroy our – _her_ – trust? I tried not to think of it. "Kagome – "

She turned her face away. That one stung me. I said her name again and placed my hand on her shoulder – something that _never _bothered her. She rolled her shoulder and took a step to the side. I dropped my hand and looked down, trying to think of some way to regain her trust. My pride kept telling me to blame it on her, for not telling me about her going into heat, but common sense told me that was not true. I could've fought against my demon side more.

Kagome took a step closer to me and I looked up hopefully – she could never stay mad at me for too long, anyway! But she just picked up her backpack and went into her house, swinging it over her shoulder.

Gods, why did this have to hurt so much?! I dropped my head and felt something sting my eyes and crowd my throat. Yet another feeling I'd never felt before. I wrapped my arms around myself and heard laughing from inside her house.

Her brother, Souta, opened the door and yelled for me to come inside before it gets too cold. Summer wasn't quite here yet, he said. Forcing myself to steel my emotions, I lifted my head. I went into the house giving my usual 'Feh' to Souta without looking at him.

The first thing I noticed was that Kagome wasn't downstairs.

~*~ Two hours later – about eight ~*~

"Coming, Mom!" Kagome brushed through her hair one more time before running downstairs. After all, her mom was cooking her favorite tonight! And doesn't she deserve it just a day after her sixteenth?

Inuyasha was still under Souta's close inspection and sitting in a kitchen chair – he hadn't left the chair since he got here. And, apparently, no matter how many times Souta's seen Inuyasha's human form, he never got tired of pointing out the differences.

Kagome didn't even glance at Inuyasha. He might as well not be there for all she cared. 

Kagome made happy chat with her mother and grandpa during dinner, ignoring every comment Inuyasha made – all two of them. [D/L: SURPRISE!]

After dinner Mom asked Kagome to help her clear the table and so she did. Because of how Kagome was ignoring Inuyasha, she didn't even notice he wasn't there anymore by the time she went back upstairs.

She dumped everything out of her bag once she entered her room, sorting through everything and doing her homework while sitting on the floor. She was still having trouble with her math, although by now enough of her friends had explained to her how they worked so she didn't struggle with it so much.

Inuyasha kept quiet on her bed, watching the way she did her work. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful because, in all truthfulness, she was. In his human form he thought of hers as the most beautiful, but in his hanyou form, her human form had nothing on her hanyou. How confusing. At least he'd never have trouble deciding which side of her he liked best.

When Kagome growled and broke the tip off of her pencil he made himself known – it'd been about an hour.

"Why don't you stop that and just go to sleep?"

She jumped on the second word and glared at him before promptly turning her back and ignoring him again.

"Are you just going to ignore my for the rest of your life?"

A long tense pause followed. "No," she after downing his hope. It flared up again – she was willing to forgive and forget? _Now where did _that_ come from?_ "Just for the rest of yours."

Inuyasha fell back onto to her bed, feeling that now all-too-familiar sting in his heart. Did she know how badly this was hurting him? His anger rose amid the depths of his emotions, strong and fierce. He stood up and went over to her, pulling her up so she had to face him.

"Fine!" he snapped. "If that's the way you feel, then I guess I was right about my not returning here! Have fun collecting all the shards by yourself!" He went to window, seeing and loving the scared look on her face. He opened it and got ready to hop onto the tree. "From now on, consider me a rival for the jewel," he said at last, forebodingly. And then was gone.

Kagome yelled something at him and then her window shut. Inuyasha ignored it. Those last sentences were the most painful for him to bear, but his old self – before the prayer beads and shards – was surging up again. His hand settled against his sword. As long as he had Tetsusaiga, he'd be fine. The sword gave him the upper hand in each and every battle he'd faced since he got it.

Perfect.

_______________________________________________________

Ouch. Talk about a hard-to-read chapter, huh? Oh, well. Remember, he still has the prayer beads. But what of Kagome? Is she really human again? For good? Oh, no. . .

*Bang!* O.O Eh-heh. *Silly grin* I guess I forgot to put the safety on. *Pulls hidden Desert Eagle from under chair and flicks on the safety*

Readers: @.@ AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away screaming before reviewing*

Um. . . Well. . . See ya! *Crescent eyes and big grin*


	12. New Clothes

"From now on, consider me a rival for the jewel," he said at last, forebodingly. And then was gone.

Kagome yelled something at him and then her window shut. Inuyasha ignored it. Those last sentences were the most painful for him to bear, but his old self – before the prayer beads and shards – was surging up again. His hand settled against his sword. As long as he had Tetsusaiga, he'd be fine. The sword gave him the upper hand in each and every battle he'd faced since he got it.

Perfect.

Chapter Twelve

For some odd reason, he was stuck. He couldn't go any further. What in the world? –

Okay, so it wasn't the necklace. Alright. That narrowed down the search. Checking the ground, he saw it wasn't muddy. So he wasn't sticking to it. Good. He looked around for signs of a spell, like talismans hanging from a tree and such. Nothing. Fair enough. He moved his hands in front of him. No barrier. Fine. No what else? . .

He looked around, trying to see something, anything that could give this away. Again with the nothing. Great. Just _excellent_. Spectacular. Absolutely perfect. Wonderful.

Scowling at his lousy luck, he turned on his heel and headed back the way he came. But not quite to the exact spot. He stopped at the tree beneath her window.

Even without his sensitive hearing he could hear her above swearing. Which was something that she never did. It was a bit harder to make out the individual words, but then, he didn't have to. He knew very well what she was swearing about, and to who. You didn't have to be a hanyou to know she was seriously pissed.

__

Just wait until tomorrow morning, he thought. _Then you'll get the surprise of your life. See you then._

He climbed the tree to his favorite spot and fell asleep instantly, thinking one last thought: _You're still mine._

~*~ Next morning ~*~

Kagome felt both exhausted and energetic as she sat up in her bed. She sighed and stretched, having the funny feeling she wasn't herself anymore, which was ironic taking into account that she had never felt so much like herself.

Without thinking she got up and headed downstairs, in her pajamas, her hair tangled, and feeling hungry.

When she got there everything seemed to freeze. And it started with two words: "Good morning!"

Grandpa and Souta were sitting at the table, playing thumb wars, and the game stopped when they saw her. Mom was flipping eggs, and she stared at Kagome too, two eggs still on the spatula. 

"What's the matter? Did I grow a third arm or something?" Kagome looked at everyone in turn and in sync they looked at her legs. Kagome glanced down and nearly fainted. Her tail was back! "Oh. Great." She looked up at everyone and, for lack of a better response, thrust her arms to the side and said, "Surprise! I'm a hanyou!"

The eggs dropped to the floor and Mom fell back. Luckily Grandpa moved fast enough to catch her, and Souta jumped out of seat and started poking at Kagome.

"A tail! You have a tail! And Inuyasha's ears! Look, look! You've got black claws like him!"

"Not entirely, Souta," Kagome said. "I'm taller now, too. But that's not the point. Souta," she knelt down in front of him and tried to speak gently. "Inuyasha's not – "

"Leaving until you do," a familiar voice said from the kitchen doorway. 

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and saw, though nobody else could, a message of 'I'll explain later' in his eyes. She sighed, figuring now would be a good time to leave before he went nearly full demon and tried to ravish her again.

She heard Souta chatting on and on about Kagome's new looks – undeniably to Inuyasha – and her Mom's disoriented voice asking what happened. 

Kagome felt different now that she was alone. She wanted to take a shower. She wanted to soak in a bath. She wanted to apologize to Inuyasha for the way she spoke to him last night. She wanted to yell at him some more in hopes he'd leave. She wanted to ask her mother – for some odd reason – if she had any idea how this happened to her. She wanted to warn her family that Inuyasha was no longer as nice as he used to be. For some abnormal reason, however, she felt she needed to tell Inuyasha she loved him; to let him know that she did. Even after what had happened between them. But most of all, she wanted to leave this family, and even Inuyasha, and go back to Feudal Japan to find the rest of the shards and _kill _anyone – human or demon – that got in her way.

Kagome shook her head and tried for the first want, testing the water before getting into the shower. Maybe a good wash-down would help her wake up. What day was it? Tuesday? Wednesday? She couldn't remember. Maybe mom knew. Anyway. . .

She washed her hair and body, noticed how she'd probably never have to shave her legs again . . . or underarms, from the looks of it. Wondering what possessed her to do so, she poured some shampoo into her tail as well. Huge tail, she noticed. Why did it have to as fluffy as it was? Or long? Stupid thing. . .

Although it _did _look rather funny like this, soaked with water and covered in suds. It wasn't so fluffy anymore. She giggled out loud at it. Now it looked like a wet dog – to use the cliché. 

Once she got out she felt an enormous urge to just shake all over. **_Tell_** me Inuyasha never had to do this, she thought. 

She dried herself off, though she was having a hard time with her tail. Giving into the urge she shook her tail repeatedly, and found it dried off in seconds. However, the rest of her room wasn't quite so lucky. . .

She found herself laughing out loud at the funniness of it all. She spoke out loud as well, mainly muttering things about how her messed up life started with a _stupid cat. _She got into telling herself how it all started, up until where she was now, and forgot about Inuyasha downstairs and the prayer beads when she said "Sit" and heard a bitch and a thud from downstairs. 

Shaking her head, Kagome concentrated on hiding her smell for Inuyasha's sake as much as her own. When she was satisfied that it was so well hidden he'd have to stick his nose where it shouldn't go in order to smell it, she went downstairs, fresh and euphoric.

Inuyasha was still rubbing his neck and Souta was still talking at an alarming rate about how much cooler Kagome must be now. Grandpa was helping Mom stay standing while she finished with breakfast – and continually muttering something about "Sixteen" over and over again.

Kagome sat down opposite from Inuyasha, as far from him as she could get. While Mom, Grandpa and Souta made conversation Kagome and Inuyasha had one of their own. It mainly consisted of why he was here after he said he was going to leave and not come back, whose fault it was that he attacked her, and if Kagome was going to remain as a hanyou, with the usual insult between each three or four sentences or less.

Their words were too quiet for the humans around them to hear, their heads dropped so it was hard to see their mouths move only fractions during the meal, and a few times Kagome kicked him.

Other than that the morning went without conflict. Right around lunch time the two left with goodbyes – or Kagome said goodbye. Inuyasha just said "Feh" and headed for the well. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and followed with much hesitation. However, she paused before the well, remembering what she'd thought regarding her clothing apparel. 

Inuyasha looked a little _too_ annoyed at her suspension. Then she shook her head. "Go on without me. I can find you again." Then she turned and headed back up the steps.

"Hold it!" he snapped. "Just what the fuck are you going to do?"

"Get new clothes. These tend to show more than I'd like others to see."

"Feh!" She glanced back to see him hop into the well and continued up the steps and back to the house.

It took a while to explain to her Mother why she wanted new clothes, and what her specifications were. After a few minutes, though, her mother came up with a better plan. 

"How about you put on a hat, a dress, and I'll take you to the mall. No teenagers today!" 

__

That took a while as well. A hat with a dress? . . It wasn't easy to put together. Eventually Kagome decided on a dark pink dress that fluffed around her waist and reached her ankles, and a matching hat that had just enough room above her head to hide her ears without making them uncomfortable. She added heels – Gods, she hated those – to make the outfit a bit more plausible and left for the mall in her Mom's Acura. [D/L: You think _I _know what cars are Japanese?]

Kagome looked through several stores, trying to find something that would suit the Feudal Era as well as make her a bit more . . . inconspicuous by looking more like she was from that time. The first thing she saw as a necessity was black boots. Combat boots, knee-high, with silver linings. Good. One down, Gods-know-how-many-more to go.

She didn't know quite why, but when she saw bandanas in thin, long strips she wanted some. She got three violet ones and two green ones, believing that her instincts knew what each would be for as soon as she got everything, even if she herself had no idea what she would want them for.

She found a store with sweats, or things that looked a lot like them. The pants in the store were only slightly bigger than completely tight, and had string ties. That looked like something people in Feudal Japan might wear, or make. So she bought one that was dark green and, ignoring all the strange looks she was getting, moved on to the next store. For a moment she wished she'd have taken her mother with – she'd know what this was adding up to, style wise. Kagome was lost herself. 

For whatever reason she found herself taking a good look at some shiny black material, which was in a thin string on a huge roll, thinking that she might have some use for it.

Without thinking on it, she told her instincts that if they were leading her in circles she wasn't going to listen to them anymore and cut off about three feet of it.

While walking passed other stores, she caught a glimpse of something black in the background of one of them, and went to investigate. It was something like a robe, sleeveless, that had a high rounded back and came to points at the front, which reached her ankles. It had a dark green border, about two inches thick around the entire rim.

For some odd reason, she felt that this would be the last part of her ensemble. She paid for it and added it to her bag and left, going home and changing in her room. 

While she was changing she realized the weirdest little detail. She just drove to the mall, bought clothes, and drove back, by herself! She was only two days more than sixteen! It was exciting, on one hand, but normal on the other. Weird.

She tied one violet ribbon around her head, beneath her bangs. The other two went beneath her breasts and around her waist, holding her 'robe' shut. The two yellow-green ones went around her thighs, and the thin black one she wrapped randomly around her left hand, tying it at her wrist and leaving several inches left on each strand.

Lastly she put on her boots, admiring herself in her only full-length mirror. The green pants showed off her legs while leaving something to imagination, helping to show her eyes. The ribbons around her thighs seemed to just be there as the finishing touch, and the black robe thingy left her tail a lot of room from the arch in the back. But she needed just one more thing. . .

She searching through her dresser and closet and found a single black glove, whose partner was lost long ago. Using her claws she took off the thumb, index finger and pinky, folded down the wrist so it was thicker, and carefully sowed the edges so it wouldn't tear. 

Smiling, she put it on her right hand and again looked in the mirror. Wow. She looked like she an assassin or about to go into battle. The only thing she needed to make it believable would be a bazooka. [D/L: Yeah, I know. I have a thing for bazookas. But seriously, she does look like she needs it!]

She went downstairs and showed off, spinning for her family. Souta cooed about how she was even cooler than Inuyasha, her Mom looked a bit surprised, if not shocked at her choice of clothing, and Grandpa looked. . . disapproving of her attire.

Kagome grabbed her backpack on her way out and into the well. The moment she got out she got a strong whiff of vanilla and cherries and followed it. To the edge of the forest. Inuyasha was waiting for her. 

His eyes very nearly popped out of his head when he saw her, and Kagome became a bit too aware of how her robe thing left too much of her front visible.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and saw no response. Okay, _now _she was getting freaked. She went over to him, waving her hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers. She whistled and went for the kill – she tugged on his ears. Not hard, but enough to get a response.

He blinked and looked at her eyes refocusing and then his pupils got a little bigger. His eyes narrowed slightly and, lightning fast, he wrapped his arms around her and then his lips were on hers, and she could feel hunger beneath it.

____________________________________________________

Ooh-hoo-hoo! Go Inuyasha! About time, too. Dummy. News: This is the forth chapter I've written in a day. More like four hours. Neat-o, huh?

Anywho, whadaya thunk? *No response* Okay, I'm sorry about the Desert Eagle, Automatic Pistols, semis, Bazooka, and Katana. But I had to make sure you'd review!

*Pulls out detonator* : D There is a bomb somewhere in this room. . . If you don't review, it will explode. This is how it works: it is connected to that little blue button on the bottom left part of the screen. If you don't push it before the one on the bottom right, it'll detonate. Or, if you think you can get away by going back, I'll push this detonator. . . . . What? . . . . No, it's right. . . Whaa!! *Detonator is gone* Kuso!

See ya! Damn readers knowing how to get rid of my things. . . *Raspberry* 


	13. Who's Father?

He blinked and looked at her eyes refocusing and then his pupils got a little bigger. His eyes narrowed slightly and, lightning fast, he wrapped his arms around her and then his lips were on hers, and she could feel hunger beneath it.

Chapter Thirteen – I _hate _these chapters. . . stupid number. . .

For a moment no one moved, feeling tense. Then the silence was broken.

"Where are they?!"

She was quick to respond. "Shush, Shippo. They won't be gone forever. Just have patience. Please."

"Ye must calm down, young kitsune. Kagome and Inuyasha are not the type to be gone for too long." Kaede stood up and plucked a few more oddball herbs from the shelf and added them to the mush she'd already made. "Just ye remain calm for the moment. They should be back soon."

But Miroku had an odd feeling about this, just like Shippo. Something wasn't quite right. Whatever the reason, he felt he should be looking for them, making sure they got here safe. . .

From the way Sango kept looking at the edge of the forest she felt the same way. Anxious.

But then, nobody had to do a damn thing. After a few more minutes two hanyous appeared from the forest, arguing as usual. 

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, leaping off the ground and into her arms in two seconds flat. Kagome held him without cutting off the quarrel with Inuyasha.

Typically, Kagome won by simply saying two words: "Sit, boy!"

Inuyasha swore violently before managing to wrench himself out of the crater.

Of course, nobody was paying attention to _him._ They were all openly staring at Kagome's new clothes. Most especially Miroku, who rather liked the amount of skin her chest was showing. Not as good as her skirt that gave a good view of her panties, but superior on another point.

Feeling a hot, burning hole on the side of his face, he got up and turned his back to Kagome before he got hit again. What was with Sango and that stupid need to give him a lump every time he showed appreciation for physical beauty in women, anyway?

In three seconds everyone – minus Inuyasha – were pointing out her clothes, where she got them, and _why _in the world was she _wearing them_?

Kagome answered each question to the best of her knowledge and after about a half hour, shushed them all when she sensed a shard. She tightened her hand on the necklace with half the jewel and saw Inuyasha come into her vision.

"Where is it?" he said, knowing what that look means.

Kagome shut her eyes and let go of the 'Jewel of _Two_ Souls', letting her arms fall to her sides. Shippo was on her shoulder. 

She concentrated on finding the individual shards and felt three nearby. It wasn't heading for them, but it knew there were more shards near. It felt to Kagome like it had two in its forehead and one on its chest. And 'it' felt like a human type, female, whose powers revolved around. . . the wind. _Since when did my powers pick out such detail_, she thought, but pushed thoughts away.

Kagome unconsciously turned her head to the left slightly and then spun around, nearly losing Shippo. She pointed in the direction the female wind demon was and told Inuyasha she had three shards, and where they were. 

"Sango, take a ride on Kirara with Miroku. Shippo will come with me." And then she leapt off, just after Inuyasha. Well, now she knew how Inuyasha always seemed to fly. He ran across wind currents, which were leading them directly to the wind demon.

The stupid female, known as Kurai, wasn't a fight at all. Shippo left a trail of his mushrooms for the others to follow – who weren't even needed as it turned out – while Kagome and Inuyasha fought the woman. Her main strength was in her speed – Kurai was extremely fast – but Kagome and Inuyasha together managed to corner her. She tried blasting them back several times, but after knocking each of them back once, they knew how to avoid it. She was dead and Kagome had three more shards in just over five minutes.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara missed all of it.

. . . . They weren't too happy about that.

~*~ Next Day ~*~

The humans woke up to a missing pair of hanyous, who were found sparring both physically and verbally near a hot spring. The same one, it turned out, that was the fated one that changed Kagome. It looked like they had gotten over whatever quarrels that had driven them apart.

The fight took to the water when Kagome leapt on Inuyasha and he countered by pushing her to the side. With a splash Kagome was fully under and she got up shaking the water from her face and throwing Inuyasha over her shoulder and into the water.

The added resistance of the hot spring didn't slow them – they just couldn't kick so much. Instead they ended up with their clawed hands locked and trying to shove the other back. They were evenly matched now.

Kagome won this one when she pulled their arms to the right and Inuyasha, not expecting such a move, was thrown that way. Kagome jumped before he got a hold of her ankle and landed noiselessly on the shore. She now noticed the audience. Inuyasha was up and out a second later, dripping water like Kagome was, and looking furious that she won but proud at himself for being such a good teacher in one. How ironic.

"Hey, guys," Kagome said, brushing back a strand of wet, blue hair from her face. "Why are you here?"

"We were looking for you two," Sango said, gesturing at them. Then she narrowed her eyes and took the pose of a disgruntled mother. "And just what do you think you're doing, Kagome, disappearing before the rest of wake up? This is the third time in four days!"

"Uh, yeah," Kagome replied, fiddling with her bangs and the tie around her waist. 

"Has she been leaving to plot against you?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms. Before anyone could reply he went on. "Then you don't have to worry about it and she doesn't have to say."

__

Gods, wow! Kagome thought. _He just saved the both of us from talking about the episode two days ago. But what's in it for him?_

"Kagome?" Shippo was at her feet and tugging on her roby thingy. Going out on a limb, he added, "Mom?"

That got her back into reality. "Shippo? Did you want something?"

"You just zoned out. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Kagome nodded. "I was just thinking. Did you say something? Asked a question, maybe?"

Shippo shook his cute wittle head. He hopped into her arms again, burrowing into her arm and side. He sighed.

Smiling Kagome hugged him to her and turned to leave. But what was holding her back? It wasn't anything physical, she was sure. Was it a smell? A miko sense? Some wolf instinct? She wasn't sure, but she knew she had to get everyone out of here. Whatever this was, it was hers to deal with. And some part of her told her she'd get away alive.

"Sango? Take Shippo and go back to the camp." She turned to Inuyasha. "You go too. I have something I have to do here, alone," she said when he looked like he was going to object.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes like he could read her mind before nodding once and leaving, pushing Miroku forward as he did so. The lecherous monk was staring at her wet body.

Once everyone was out of her earshot she spun and looked at every detail closely. "Who are you?" she asked, without thinking.

"Someone special to you," a male voice responded from everywhere.

Kagome looked in every direction in turn and her ears darted back and forth for the sound. "Explain yourself," she said, clearly, but not forcefully.

". . . I am an important part of who you are."

"But who and _what _are you? What connection do you have with me?"

"I am known as Lockhart. I am a wolf demon. The one your mate killed just four days ago."

"He's not my mate! Wait – if you're dead, then how can you talk?"

"I am now a spirit. You've seen me before."

"When? How?"

"I'll give you a hint – I have – _had_ – four tails, and I'm dark blue, like your hair. I bit you."

"YOU!!"

"Yes. As for my connection with you. . . Ask your mother. She knows. She's been meaning to tell you."

"What are you talking about?! Spirit!"

". . . . ."

"Answer me!! _You _tell me what you have to do with me!!"

". . . . ."

"**_NOW!!!_**"

Sigh. "I am your. . . biological father. Your mother knows the story. I cannot say more. Goodbye, daughter. I have to go."

"**Don't you dare leave!! Lockhart!! BASTARD!!"**

No response. Kagome stood there a good ten minutes, fuming with her teeth bared. Her mother knew the story? How would _that _help?

Shaking off all questions she left to the camp. And walked right on by. "I'm going home. Be back in a day or so," was all she said along the way. She didn't even look at them.

She could feel Inuyasha following her, demanding to know why she had to go. She now had two choices: one, tell Inuyasha and let him go with her to demand her mother explain all this, or two, do or say something to make him _want_ to stay here. She decided upon the latter.

She spun around, catching the end of Inuyasha's speech. 

". . . and you are **not **going to leave after just one day here! We have to collect the shards and each day you're gone is another day the demons find them first!" He stopped, breathing a little hard for a moment then smirking, satisfied.

Kagome said and did nothing, her mind trying to find something that would shock him enough to stay put. After a while Inuyasha started to look confused, wondering at her silence.

"Well? What do you have to say?" he spat, rather forcefully.

Another few seconds of decision passed and then Kagome committed herself. She reached forward and grabbed the strands of hair on the sides of his face, pulling him towards her. 

Without hesitation she kissed him full on the lips, pushing his mouth open with her tongue. She felt shock throughout him for a few moments before his tongue began moving as well. She felt his arms around her lightly, and she moved her hands to weave into his hair.

Just when she was sure he was starting to really enjoy it, she broke the kiss and took a few swift steps back. "_That_," she said, regaining her smooth breathing, "is how you kiss a girl."

_____________________________________________________

Ooh. Go Kagome! Teach him how to kiss! Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Ye – O.o I'm being watched. *Blushes* Tee hee! Sorry!

Ahem. Anywho, I am really starting to like this story better than my original Transformations. How about you guys? *Waves machine gun around at the readers, who scream and duck*

Uh. . . . Sorry again. *Puts it away* Well, well, tell me what you think anyway. 

See ya!


	14. The Big Story Part I

Without hesitation she kissed him full on the lips, pushing his mouth open with her tongue. She felt shock throughout him for a few moments before his tongue began moving as well. She felt his arms around her lightly, and she moved her hands to weave into his hair.

Just when she was sure he was starting to really enjoy it, she broke the kiss and took a few swift steps back. "_That_," she said, regaining her smooth breathing, "is how you kiss a girl."

;D Gotta love that ending! On another subject, pretty soon my parents are going to get Internet access at our apartment. Which means I'll be here 24/7 and can upload a new chapter every chance I get. Whoo-hoo!

Ahem. Chapter Fourteen 

Still in some shock from her statement, Inuyasha could only stare as Kagome walked away, and he was caught between swearing that she had a sexy sway on purpose and swearing her out for making a fool of him. Deciding on neither he ran up to her, and stopped her.

Getting right back on the subject, he spoke harshly. "And just _where _do you think you're going?! You are **not **leaving – do you understand?!"

"And here I thought you'd learned your lesson. I guess not." Without an answer she spun, breaking the contact of his hands on her arms and began a faster pace. 

Inuyasha growled and ran to stand in front of her. "Are you going to give me an answer, or do I have to rip it out of your throat?!" he snapped.

After a long moment of thought Kagome spoke. "I'm going home. My mother has a few things to answer for."

"Fine." Inuyasha let her go and stepped to the side. "I'm coming too, then."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "Are you kidding me? No _way. _**You **are going to stay here."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Well, neither can you."

"Like Hell I can't!"

"Alright, that's it!" Kagome snapped. "Sit!"

The prayer beads glowed to life immediately and Inuyasha shut his eyes, glad that at least the ground they were standing on was soft. A second later he felt dirt up to his nose and what felt like his big toe sprained. Must've been twisted, he figured. When he got back up Kagome was nowhere in sight. 

Cursing the prayer beads and the Gods that made him meet her, he started off in the direction of the well. When you knew where someone was heading, there was no reason to wonder over which route they took.

Along the way he had lovely thoughts of how to make her pay for that last sit. Maybe he'd say something especially insulting, or just constantly yell at her, or maybe something a bit more intimate than that. Like tearing up her room. That would work.

For whatever reason, he found himself thinking of ways lovers might torture each other. Touch her in places she'd go wild over, but deny her anything. That was good. Or find out what she _really_ wanted him to do to her, but do everything _except _that one thing. Yes. That would do nicely. 

__

What the Hell am I thinking?! he mentally shouted to himself. Since _when _did he want to mate with her?! This was absurd! Ridiculous! 

A noticeable throb in his nethers told him just how right that 'ridiculous' intention was. 

Cursing again, he decided on taking a stop somewhere secluded to get rid of those _intentions. _

~*~ Kouga ~*~

"Kouga, you've been sulking for more than a day."

No response. 

"You can't just sit there and wallow!"

Kouga narrowed his eyes. His pack knew enough to not bother him when he did that.

But this one seemed not too bright. Kranor, one of the higher of the pack, kept speaking. "Kouga, you have to do something!"

"How about this?" he snapped, getting up and punching Kranor back a good twenty feet. "Learn to shut your mouth! I'm in no mood to talk!" But then, Kranor was right. He _did _have to do something. Picking something that wouldn't harm any more of his pack, he did the one thing that always used to cheer him up.

He ran. Through forests and deserts, towns and plains. He finally stopped a few hundred miles from his pack and sat down, still trying to figure his woman out. 

He chuckled. After all this time, and after what had happened between them, he still loved her and called her "His." 

He made it clear, nearly a year ago, that he loved her. He thought she knew that. When he kissed her, she didn't pull back immediately. It took about a second. And on several occasions before, she said and did things that told him she wanted him, too. A few times, when Inuyasha couldn't quite handle everything that was happening, he would make it there in just time to save her. He couldn't care less about Inuyasha. And Kagome would thank him for his help, and even hug him. 

Once he brought up the thought to go to her time for a while, a day or so, to see the things that were there. It took a while, and some thought, but he managed to go through by maintaining a hold on her.

And the entire time he was there, she led him places by taking his hand. Didn't she know just how that affected demons? That told any kind of demon that she was willing to court. 

And then, when he took her up on her offer, she denied him. Was it a human thing? But she was a hanyou now. _More of a reason to take her for myself, _he thought, laying back_. Maybe I could tell her, explain to her what she was doing to me, how I interpreted her actions._

But that wouldn't work, and he knew why. She said before that she loved him, but in the same way as Sango or Miroku. As a _friend. Friend._ He was starting to hate that word.

And then an idea dawned on him. She listed off the people she loved as friends, but Inuyasha wasn't on that list. That meant either she hated him or loved him as something more – and with the way she often acted towards him, it couldn't be the first. As long as Inuyasha lived, she wouldn't – no, _couldn't _– love him the same way. So then he was going to have to . . . _remove _Inuyasha from the picture.

Smiling at the solution to his problem, Kouga got back up and headed back for the cave he and his pack stayed in. It was a new one, bigger than the last, with sprouts of grass here and there that made sleeping easier. He made a mental note to thank Yatsuo for finding it a few months back as he ran, and the moment he entered the cave, he told them his plan.

After all, to pull this one off, he was going to need more help than just himself and three or four wolves. 

~*~ Kagome ~*~

"Mom!" Her head poked around a corner. "Mom!!" She looked through the first story of the house. "MOM!!"

"Ahh! Kagome!" 

Kagome spun to see her mother step out of a room, backwards. Stupid manufacturers, they made the broom closet smaller than refrigerator.

She laid a hand over her heart. "You walk more quietly, now, dear. Please don't do that again."

"Sorry, Mom." _Wait – I'm not here to apologize! I need answers! _"Mom, I have a few questions I'm going to have to have you answer."

"Oh? Like what, dear?" she answered, taking the broom downstairs and starting to sweep. "Oh, you left the door open. Leaves are blowing in!" Hurrying, she shut the door and latched it, then returned to sweeping.

Getting straight to the point, Kagome spoke bluntly. "I just met my father."

The broom hit the floor with a wooden clanking sound [D/L: how would you describe that? It's not clank or thunk or tick.] "Excuse me?" Her voice was mostly breathless now.

"You heard me, Mom. Where's Souta?"

"At school, still. Why?"

"I don't want him to hear this. Now talk." Kagome went up to the table and pulled out a chair. "Sit, first. You look like you're going to faint."

She nodded, taking the seat slowly. Kagome took the one across from her. "Start at the beginning."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell this tale, that you were fathered by the same man as Souta. Empty dreams, I suppose." [D/L: Since I don't know her name, I'm going to call her Ray for the Hell of it.] "Are you entirely sure you want to hear this from me?"

"Yes."

"But not without me," an all-too-familiar voice said from behind Ray. He sat down between the two women.

"Fine. I don't care, so long as I get an explanation."

Ray nodded. "It's something of a long story, Kagome. It begins when I got married. Nineteen years ago." She laughed. "I'm almost glad it didn't last that long."

"Humans are strange," the male said, crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha, if you interrupt one more time – "

"I know, I know."

"Go on, Mom."

"Okay. It was two years later that I met your father, but before then, I learned by doctors that I couldn't have children." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "They did tests, gave me pills, gave me shots, did surgeries . . . And finally decided on giving me something permanent to try and make me. . . fertile. . ."

________________________________________________

I've stopped it here for a reason. I want a whole, fresh chapter for this explanation. After all, like Mom said, it's a long story.

Till next time! *Waves the huge sword from Final Fantasy in the air – which snaps in half and pins me to the floor*

Err. . . A little help, please? Someone? Anyone? *Wound from katana re-opens and begins gushing blood*

Eww. . . . . . . . . *Faints*

See ya!


	15. The Big Story Part II

"Okay. It was two years later that I met your father, but before then, I learned by doctors that I couldn't have children." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "They did tests, gave me pills, gave me shots, did surgeries . . . And finally decided on giving me something permanent to try and make me. . . fertile. . ."

Chapter  Fifteen

*Written in Flashback*

It was near midnight, but Ray was still awake. She still had no idea how to bear her husband a child. It seemed impossible. 

The doctors said that her eggs, even though they were all right, died off after leaving her ovaries. Which meant that no matter how often they tried, or how early into her cycle, there was no chance of her getting pregnant. The tablets they gave her a few months back were _supposed _to heal the problem, but it would take years at best. That didn't hold much hope for her.

She smiled at her husband. He was nice about it, and almost never brought it up. He loved her anyway, and wasn't going to divorce her for it, he said. He didn't mind waiting until she had completely healed to have her bear his children. He wasn't going to demean her for something that wasn't her fault.

Sighing, Ray got up and decided to take a walk around the shrine until she got tired. She stopped by the well house [D/L: whatever] to take a look inside. The doors weren't supposed to be open, but her father might have left it open during his morning chores. She shut the door and walked away, planning on looking over everything else to make sure he didn't overlook anything else. He tended to be more forgetful these days – but never about one of his stories. He had so many it was hard to keep track of.

She paused suddenly, but didn't know why. She was listening for something. Remaining quiet, and steadying her breath to where she couldn't hear it, she paid equal attention to each sound, whether it be animal, the wind, or something out of place. And she heard the sound again.

It sounded like either the groan of wood or the groan of a man. Either way, it wasn't supposed to be there. Feeling strangely no fear, she followed the sound. It led her in circles, at times coming from several directions, but she eventually pinpointed it as coming from the well house, but only after hearing a crash like something heavy falling. 

She opened the doors warily, having some weird foreboding feeling, like after she found out what was in here, her life wouldn't ever be the same. But she sucked it up and ventured in, straining her eyes in the darkness to see anything different about the usual crates and empty boxes. 

Her heart jumped as she did when she heard an obvious gasp and groan of pain from very close. Her instincts surged up and she ran, right back into the house. It took a few minutes to get her breathing under control and rational thought to assert itself. There was nothing to fear! Honestly, if the person down there was in pain, they couldn't be a threat, right? She debated pros and cons for another minute before settling on going back there, but with a flashlight so she could see. 

She followed her original path to the spot that spooked her before. She shined the flashlight in front of her and slowly moved it left, looking intently at each detail. At midnight, during a new moon like tonight, it was nearly pitch in every direction and one could easily overlook a teenager sitting next to you. 

And Ray found the person she was looking for, directly left of her, half unconscious. She gasped and dropped the flashlight when she caught full sight of his injuries and fiercely fought off fainting. He was very nearly covered in blood.

He had deep blue hair, held in a ponytail at the back of his head that reached his shoulders, and there were several strands that had gotten free. He wore very old clothing, looking like [DL: To put it bluntly, since I don't know Japanese clothes' names] Kikyo's clothing, the top blue and pants black. The blue was several shades darker than his hair. He wasn't wearing shoes and his toenails were black, but not sharp. He had three black stripes on each of his cheeks and what looked to be green eyes and a white eight-point star on his forehead. 

And every part of him looked as if it were bleeding. With no thought to the consequences, Ray bent down and looped her arm beneath his shoulders and told him to try and stand. Her other hand went in search of the flashlight.

It took several tries, but Ray got him to stand. It took more strength than she thought she had, but somehow, through his determination and her adrenaline, they managed to make it back to the house. It was a struggle getting him to a spare room, which had absolutely nothing in it, on the first floor. Without wasting a second Ray told him to stay conscious and left to gather first-aid equipment. When she got back he was still conscious, and trying to tend his own wounds while clearly fending off sleep.

"No, stop," she said kneeling down before him. He had taken off his shirt and without it he looked a little better. There weren't nearly as many cuts as she first assumed, but that didn't keep a blush from her cheeks. He was noticeably in shape. [D/L: *Blush* Sorry – I'm listening to "Take my breath away" from Top Gun.] Nonetheless, she carefully used swabs to clean up the smeared blood, ignoring the way her stomach was churning. Though if it was from him or his wounds or both, she didn't know.

Even as she applied bandages for the many cuts and antiseptics, she could feel him watching her. It only made her blush more.

"Why are you helping?" he asked, although his voice was dry and rough. Glancing up Ray saw he was thoroughly confused about this.

"Because you need it," she said. Then shook her head. "I'll be right back. Don't leave."

As she got up and left she heard him laugh and say, "Where would I go?"

She came back with tea, a type she rarely had to use for sore throats. After telling him to drink it she examined – blushing profusely – every visible inch to see if there was anything she missed. 

"Why do you blush?" he said next, setting the cup on the floor.

Ray didn't answer. She looked down and tried to think up an excuse. She didn't see him reach out to her, and his fingers caught her chin and lifted her face. She found herself staring into soul-filled deep green eyes. It looked like there were entire fields in those eyes, which you could run through for all eternity.

Finding her voice with some difficulty, she tried to answer him. "I just. . . I'm not used to helping men with wounds. . . who. . . um. . . require to have their shirts. . . uh. . .removed."

He nodded and, after a few more seconds, released her chin and leaned fully against the wall. It was then that Ray noticed two more details about him. His fingernails were sharpened and black, and his ears were curved to points. 

"Who _are _you?" she whispered, without meaning to.

"I intend to know who you are first."

"Oh, um. . . I'm Ray."

"My given name is Lockhart. I prefer to be called Rare." 

She tilted her head. How was "Rare" like "Lockhart"? She mentally shook the question. It wasn't her place to inquire a guest in need of medical treatment. Nevertheless, another question slipped her lips.

"Why are your ears pointed?" 

Rare glanced at her without turning his head that way. He looked annoyed. "You've not seen ears like mine before?"

"No. Never."

"Because I was born this way." Then he sat up and leaned toward her. "Where am I?"

"At my family's shrine. We live here."

"It wasn't here a second ago."

"What do you mean?"

He lifted his chin. "I got knocked into the well during a fight. There was a full forest then. Now there's no forest and a house was built around it."

"I don't have an reason. Wait . . . My Dad told me there used to be a forest around five centuries ago. Does that help?"

He leaned back again. "Yes. It does." He looked so deep in thought Ray thought he might've just forgotten about her.

Without knowing what she was doing, she leaned forward and pulled the tie from his hair. A second later she felt her eyes widen. Just _what _was she doing?! She mumbled an explanation that his hair was a mess and left to get a brush. 

When she got back not a word was said as she brushed back his hair and tied it exactly the way it was, resisting the urge to knock her head against the wall in stupidity in the meantime.

Lastly she went to get a pillow and blanket for him, wishing she had another bed so she wouldn't seem so harsh, but then, Rare didn't seem to mind. He poked the pillow a few times, and even told it to speak if it could. It seemed like he was making sure it wasn't alive before deciding to sleep on it. It made her smile at least. 

It was nearly two when she went back to bed, answering her husband that she had to go to the bathroom as she crawled back in. Good thing he didn't know she got up at twelve.

She got up the next morning at lunchtime, and panicked. She half-expected Rare to be at the table, having been found by her father or husband in the morning, or caught wandering about. But he wasn't downstairs eating lunch. She waited until her Father got to his chores and her husband left for work before checking in on Rare.

He was standing, with his back turned to her, when she came in. He still wasn't wearing his shirt. And at the moment it looked like he was examining his right arm. She was going to say something – until she caught sight of another abnormality she _couldn't _have missed at any other time than last night.

"You have a _tail_?!" she said, before she could stop herself. It was the same color as his hair. _Naturally, _she berated herself, and was fluffy and reached the floor plus another foot. 

He spun quickly when he heard her and glared. "_Must _you yell like that?" he snapped. 

"Oh," she said, lifting her hands to her mouth. "I apologize. But I wasn't expecting to see. . . I mean. . . people don't have tails!" 

"Humans don't, that's true," he said, carelessly. He then went back to looking at his arm. 

"Are you implying that you're not human?"

"Yes. I'm a demon. Wolf Demon, to be exact."

Ray was close to fainting now. Was this guy for real?! He couldn't be a demon – they were evil and. . .

"What were you fighting?" she said, hoping he didn't say "Angel".

"Lein. He's a bear demon."

"Uh-huh." There was a long pause between them before she spoke again. "What do you mean by 'Demon'?"

"I mean all demons are above humans in every aspect." He looked at her. "You've honestly never heard of one before?"

"Yes, but they are in Hell. Demons that – "

"That's not what I mean by 'Demon'. You're thinking about those devils in Hell that follow the orders of Satan. We're different."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning. . . Why do you ask so many questions?" He turned to her and walked up close to her. It was then that Ray realized how much taller than her he was. She eyes were on level with his jaw. 

"Because. . . I-I don't know these. . . things. . ."

"You're stuttering."

"Well. . . you're just so. . ." She lost her words, seeing him lean in closer and look over her face. His hand was on her neck, his clawed thumb against her cheek.

"Are you mated?"

"Wha. . . what? Mated? . ."

He tilted her head to one side and then to the other. "No, you're not."

"Is that a. . . good thing?"

He smiled. "Very good," he whispered. His nose was almost touching hers, and her blush was increasing with each passing second.

And then he kissed her, lightly. Ray instantly was loving it, recognizing now that he was inhumanly handsome. Which made sense, him being a demon and all. . .

That last thought caught her during their second, deeper kiss. She jerked back and saw him lose balance and fall to his knees. He got up slowly, somewhat painfully, and Ray wished that hadn't just happened. He didn't look too happy.

In fact he growled as he got back on his feet. "Why do you pull back? You're not mated!"

"I don't even know what that means!" she snapped back. "Rare, I'm married!"

"And _I _don't know what _that_ means!" he shouted back.

"It means I have a husband, who's also my lover!" Ray shut up then, wanting to take that back, but unable to. She changed the subject to the original reason as to why she was here. "Are you hungry?"

It took a full minute, but she got an answer – rather, a question. "Can you cook?"

She smiled in spite of herself. "The best in the city. Or so my father says."

Rare nodded. "Alright. Then cook."

Ray nodded, knowing she had to eat anyway. "Are you going to stay here?"

"I'd prefer it."

"Okay." She turned and shut the door, setting her mind on cooking/making lunch. 

__________________________________________________________

Wow. Looks like somebody likes somebody, huh? *Sigh* "Take my breath away" is back on. No injuries this time. At least not to any readers. *Sigh* I love this song.

*Melts into a puddle on the floor. But a puddle with a smile* 

See ya. . .


	16. The Big Story Part III

Rare nodded. "Alright. Then cook."

Ray nodded, knowing she had to eat anyway. "Are you going to stay here?"

"I'd prefer it."

"Okay." She turned and shut the door, setting her mind on cooking/making lunch. 

Chapter Sixteen

"I don't get it, Mom. When does any of this relate to my birth?"

"Shush, dear. I haven't gotten there yet. And in one way or another, it all contributes."

"Alright. I'm sorry. Go on."

"Right. Well, he looked surprised at my cooking. I think he hadn't tasted anything so good before by the way he complimented it. Lucky for me I didn't have to do much to convince the men to stay out of the room. After all, if they found him there, they might've lynched him, thinking he was a bandit or something. Nothing else of value happened until I went to get him something else to eat at around one in the morning . . ."

*Flashback* 

"Rare? Are you up?" Ray whispered, one hand balancing a plate against her hip and the other slowly opening the door.

"Yes."

She sighed, coming in and closing the door silently. And gasped.

A huge blue dog with four tails lay on the floor, licking its wounds. Ray's tongue disappeared from her mouth as she fought to stay conscious, her eyes as huge as the dog.

"Ray?" More shocking was to hear Rare's voice come from the dog's mouth.

She stumbled and sat down, setting the plate on the floor. This was getting a bit too insane for her. "I . . . food . . ." she managed.

Looking up again she caught the dog seem to shrivel and turn into Rare. A very naked Rare. She passed out and fell back with a sigh.

~*~ Half-hour Later ~*~

Ray shifted, feeling hard, cold floor against her body although her head was on something cushiony, soft, warm and wrapped around her shoulder. She turned her head to the side and rubbed her face against it, her hand going up to feel it. Very nice, her mind made out. Warm. Soft.

"You shouldn't fondle my tail, onna."

"Wha . . . Rare? Onna?"

"Yes. 'Onna' means 'woman'."

"Oh. Your tail?"

"What you're laying on, onna."

"Oh." Slowly Ray sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. She turned to see behind her and saw that he was indeed letting her use his tail as support. "Thanks." She looked up then, into his eyes, wondering what had possessed her to fall asleep on his tail. Then it hit her, and hard. She jumped up and spun to face him, taking a step back. "You . . . you were a dog!"

"Don't insult me," Rare replied, standing up. "I'm a _wolf _demon. I told you that, I thought."

"But you didn't say you changed _into _one with four tails!"

Rare raised a brow at her. "And what were you expecting me to do? Unleash the pits of Hell on Earth?"

Ray got lost at that point. There were such things as _good _demons? Impossible! Her mouth worked as she sought to come up with a response to that and figure this out in her head in one. _Well, he hasn't been _doing_ anything to convince me he was evil . . . But then, he's hurt, so technically he _can't_ do anything evil . . .But why would he stay here if he wanted to do something bad? . . He might be planning something . . . But he's always being civilized . . . But that doesn't mean he isn't evil . . . But he looks so _good! She caught herself there – since _when _did she think _any _man looked good, save her husband?

"N-no, I guess not. I just wasn't expecting . . . You should've warned me or. . ."

"You're blushing again." Ray closed her mouth and looked away, her eyes landing on an empty plate near Rare's feet. It was spotless. But he was continuing. "Perhaps you don't know, but blushing is quite a turn-on for demons. I suggest you stop."

Ray gasped, her hand going up to cover her mouth. One of two things had to be done – one, she had to get _out _of here, or two, she had to change the subject. Since she didn't know how to leave without offending him or embarrassing herself further, she decided on the latter. "Did you clean the plate?" she asked, gesturing to it.

Rare looked down at it. "No." He smiled as he looked back up at her. "I licked it clean."

"You _what_?" Ray was caught between laughing at the statement and teaching him about how bad that was manners-wise. 

"I _am _a wolf demon, for the last time. Demons tend to run by their instincts. One is survival, which means to eat every scrap you can get your paws on."

"Oh. Wait a minute," she said, her voice becoming stern. "Does that mean to imply you _in fact _did **not **love my cooking, but are just _'surviving'_?"

Rare looked caught now. This was one of those questions a woman could ask a man and have no right answers, and _not _answering is the worst. He kept murmuring "Uh," "ah," "um," and other such stutters. "No," he finally got out. "I was merely pointing out how demons act. Your food is literally the best I've ever tasted."

"Oh, and since you live, I'm guessing – **in the wild – **then you wouldn't normally have a _good _cooked meal, now would you?"

Now he had literally backed himself into a corner. During his speech and hers Ray had been advancing on him, and now he was against the wall, with no way out. As much as he could move now, he still couldn't outrun an angered female. All he could do was stand, walk, sleep, and clean himself. _I knew I should've listened to mother and became a more peaceful demon – then I wouldn't _be_ here or fearing for what's left of my life! _he thought, trying to come up with something that could get him out of this unscathed. Finally he came up with _something. _"Uh, Ray. . . Your raising voice might alert the others in this household of your presence here and lead them to mine."

Unfortunately for him, it didn't work like he had planned. Ray's eyes narrowed and she pushed closer, but when she spoke now it was barely a whisper. "Then maybe from now on you should choose your words better. I don't _have _to feed you. I don't _have _to house you. I didn't _have _to make sure you lived through the night. I didn't _have _to pay the slightest attention to the noise coming from the well house. So **you **_have _to learn to watch what you say concerning my food." She spun on her heel at the last word and swooped up the plate on her way out of the room, shutting the door as silently now as she did when she came in and hearing Rare's sigh of relief from inside the room. Without paying any attention to it, she put the plate in the sink and went upstairs to crawl back in bed, and got there just in time it seemed. As soon as she got under the covers her husband rolled towards her and his arm stretched out across her stomach. She smiled. At least _he _never complained about her food or stumbled over his words.

~*~ End ~*~

The two sitting at the table listening were dead quiet. There was no _way _that this cute, sweet, somewhat quiet _mom _would back talk a demon and get away with it.

"Mom. . ."

"Yes, dear?"

"Well, now I see where you get your anger from," Inuyasha said, folding his arms and taking the last development as he always did – with no care whatsoever.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, waiting silently until he looked at her. Then she mouthed the word "sit". His eyes widened and he nodded, looking back to Ray.

Meanwhile, Ray was looking confused. How could her daughter make him shut up by mouthing one word she didn't quite catch? She shook her head and continued on.

"The entire next day I didn't check up on Rare. I didn't set my alarm clock for one or at all. I figured he'd learn soon enough to be careful when it came to my cooking but I wanted to punish him a little bit more. That is, until about three in the morning. . ."

~*~ Yet Another Flashback~*~

"Ray. Ray. . . . Ray!" a voice whispered into her ear. She jerked to sit up straight, her covers falling to her waist. 

It took a minute for her to completely wake up and realize what was going on around her, even as her mind was reminding her that at around nine she and her husband had made love, and they were still naked. Her eyes were on level with Rare's deep green ones, and part of her was crowing that he couldn't see her naked breasts. Instantly she grabbed the covers and covered her chest, while verbally berating him. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "You're not supposed to be here! . . How did you find my room?"

"I followed your scent," he whispered back as though it was nothing. "I'm hungry. Would you cook for me again?"

Ray shook her head, feeling dizzy. "Wait, slow down. Back up. You followed my 'scent'?"

"Hai. And why do you give three orders in one?"

"No, that's not. . ." She gasped, feeling her husband shift and his arm tighten around her waist. "Go on, back to your room! Tonight I'm going to sleep through the night _with _my _husband_." To prove her point she laid back down and cuddled close to her husband.

"But I'm hungry! Ray, can't you just help me? You're already awake!" 

"No!"

"Why _not_?"

"Because I happen to be naked, that's why!"

"Don't be so meek! I'll turn my back or wait downstairs! You can't blame me for loving your cooking!"

Ray sighed and waved a hand at Rare, mumbling about how he was begging and she'll be downstairs as soon as she got dressed. If she looked she would've seen him grin like a child with delight and hurry downstairs as fast as his still healing body could allow.

While waiting downstairs Rare continued to think over everything that had happened since his fight with Lein. He got seriously injured, fell into a well, felt the use of magic within it, and awoke trying to climb out of it and seeing wood – but not trees – above his head. Ray found him, helped him into her home without a second thought, bandaged his wounds, fed him, and somehow, healed his bitter heart.

All of his life Rare had been used to fighting or dying, kill or be killed. That's how it was for demons in his time. That's how it was for as long as he could remember. Things like compassion, fear, love, worry, they were all things embedded to humans. No demons had those feelings, not now, not ever. Albeit, he himself had heard rumors of demons and humans loving each other and having children, but those were just rumors. . . Until now.

He knew now that it was possible to feel more than anger, hate, or the need for survival. It was still foreign to him, but he knew that Ray had somehow shown him that compassion was real, and that it was not fatal to invoke. He could feel other things as well, though it confused him as which was which. He knew he didn't want to see her hurt, or hurt her. He wanted to see her happy, and eat her food. He wanted to compliment her more, and prove to her that everything she did for him meant more than he would've thought. 

That's when it struck him. He was going to have to do something for her in return. As soon as his wounds heal, he knew. And that would be just two more days. 

Rare's thoughts were cut short when Ray came downstairs, tying a blue robe shut at her waist. She told him to not touch anything as she cooked, so he didn't, but was continuously looking over her shoulder. All of the things she used were as well foreign to him, and he wanted to see how it all worked. And with the way Ray was reacting, she was stuck between laughing at him and throwing him out altogether.

Rare only touched _one _thing the entire time Ray was cooking, and it happened to be the burner. He had a nice puffy red mark on his finger now. Ray had treated him like a child, urging him to get it under cold water and scolded him for not listening to her. While Rare was eating, however, the light mood vanished and cold, hard reality asserted itself.

Her father walked into the room. [DL: I'm going to just stick with "Grandpa" for him.]

A full minute of silence followed, tense, and practically throbbing from the heightened heartbeats. And then Grandpa spoke.

"Who is this young man?"

Ray cleared her throat. "This is Rare, Dad."

"Alright. Why is he in our house?"

"Because he was hurt, Dad. I found him."

"Where? And don't ask me if you can keep him," he added sternly.

It was one of those jokes Grandpa sometimes gave to her to prove he wasn't angry, just confused. And Ray laughed. "I'm not going to, Dad. He was in the well house. I'm not so sure how he got there."

"Ahh. I see." He turned to Rare. "And what time are you from?"

A pause. "Time? . . I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"It's simple, really." He sat down. "That well has magic powers. I never knew what kind, though. But your clothes are not of this time, I have scrolls that say demons with animal-like qualities once roamed this land, and you have a tail. What time?"

Rare looked at Ray and then to Grandpa. "500 years ago," he said, the words like a question. "Back when there was a forest surrounding this area. I don't know the exact year."

Grandpa nodded. "I'm going back to bed. Ray, don't let your husband see him. He'll go mad."

Ray nodded as her father left. Then she turned to Rare. "Good answers. But, since you're done, you have to go back and I have to clean up. Go on."

Rare looked like he wanted to protest, but got up and sniffed his way back to the room he was staying in anyway. Ray cleaned the dishes and put them back and went upstairs. She took off her clothing to make it seem like she never left and crawled into the bed. She was going to have to talk with Rare tomorrow and teach him about not waking up people in three in the morning.

__________________________________________________________

Okay, here's the deal. I know this is taking a while and I keep switching roles, but oh, well. I don't need you to point out what I already know, but I _do _need you to review. If you do not. . . Hee hee. . . I've wired your big brother with three pounds of C-4! If you do not review, I press this button *presses button* and your big brother will go ca-blooey!

*Boom from behind a door*

@ .@ Oops. That was _MY _big brother. I hope Mom doesn't find out. . . Eh-heh.

=^_^=

See ya!


	17. Dreams Again?

Rare looked like he wanted to protest, but got up and sniffed his way back to the room he was staying in anyway. Ray cleaned the dishes and put them back and went upstairs. She took off her clothing to make it seem like she never left and crawled into the bed. She was going to have to talk with Rare tomorrow and teach him about not waking up people in three in the morning.

And now for the next chapter! *Big red velvet curtain pulls back and audience 'oohhhhhs'*

Chapter Seventeen

"For the next two days he was . . . hilarious," Ray said, half laughing. "I don't know _what _I did, but I knew I did _something _to make him act so childish. Everything was funny that he said, did, or pretended to do. He and I swapped stories about our times and often times used each other as other characters. I'd never had such a light-hearted time in my life! But . . . after the two days, he zeroed out his silliness and brought up the matter of paying me back for everything I did for him."

*Flash . . . Ahh, heck to this. You know it by now*

"Ray, would you sit?" Rare was sitting on her couch, fully dressed, and ready to leave at any moment. The men inhabiting this house were gone for a "Guy's Night Out" which Rare had asked Ray to suggest. That left them alone until about midnight, and at the moment it was four.

"Sure," Ray said, sitting down next to him. "Do have another story for me?"

"Um . . . At another time. No. Right now, we need to work a few things out."

"_Things_? What do you mean?"

"I've been here, healing, for five days. In that time you've been an enormous help to me, giving me food and aid. But also, you've done something to my very being. I don't think I've ever felt . . . happy before in my life. But now I do. There's nothing I can do to . . . reimburse you for that, but if there's anything you want, I am more than willing to give."

Ray blinked. That entire speech sounded like he practiced it for hours, and he just said, in a nutshell, "You've helped me, I have to leave, but I'll pay you back first."

"No, Rare. You have nothing that I need that I can't get from my husband – "

"I overheard you speaking with your father," he interrupted. "He and you said a few things I didn't understand, but I think I have it. You have a problem with your body."

Ray blushed again, her eyes wide. "Y . . . yes, I do. I . . . can't have children. I'm taking pills now that would heal that, but it would take years."

"What do you mean? I've heard of no such thing as a woman unable to bear."

Ray looked down, at her hands in her lap. "My . . . um . . . eggs. They die before they have a chance to . . . get fertilized." She didn't look up again.

Rare was taking this all in. "I can think of a way to change that, instantly."

"What?" Her head snapped up and she looked directly into his eyes. "You can?"

He nodded. "Off the top of my head, I can think of one, but it's not too pleasing."

"What does it do?"

"It would require my blood, in you. I'd have to cut you and bleed myself into you. It will heal, and my blood won't harm you, but the cut itself would hurt."

Ray sat back, thinking it over. She didn't think she wanted him to see the _inside _of an organ only her husband would only be able to feel. "No. Is there anything else?"

Rare crossed his arms sat back as well, thinking deeply. Only one other came to mind, but he was sure she wouldn't allow that. "Just one."

"Which is?"

He took a deep breath and met her eyes. "I'd have to . . . be with you like 'married' couples do."

"Oh." Trying to hide her blush, she looked down again. "Does that mean. . . how you say. . . "Mate"?"

"Yes. But," he added quickly, so as to not lead her on, "it's not that simple. It would require my seed. That leaves an open chance that you might get pregnant."

"Not if I wash just after."

Rare nodded. "Those are the only two that I know of. You don't have to accept either one. But I warn you, demon seed tends to not give up very easily."

Ray sighed, dropping her head. "Alright. I know what we have to do."

*End*

[D/L: What, you think I meant the story? Hell, no! Just the chapter. *Innocent smile*]

Ray sighed, and finished her story. "We did. We had. . ."

"I know," Kagome said, smiling softly. This part of the story wasn't easy for her mother to tell, and even harder with Inuyasha here. "But then, why did Dad. . . I mean, Souta's dad leave?"

"Oh, he found out. After Souta was born. I remember Dad saying, "This one doesn't have a tail!" and he kind of freaked. He demanded to know, and when I told him, about three months later, he thought I was mad. But he knew you weren't his. One good look at you and he knew you looked half like me, but half like somebody else, that happened to not be him."

"How is it that this only happened. . . my change. . . now? Why wasn't I like this my entire life?"

"Oh, I went to get a sonogram and the nurse said it looked like the child had an under grown limb, probably leg, extending from its backside. To use technical terms. I told Rare, since he hadn't left yet, and he felt my womb to see if you were his or . . . 'not right'." Pausing, Ray placed a hand on her stomach. "He said you were his, and pointed out that you were a girl. I . . . was frightened. I thought you were going to be born like how you are now, with those ears and that tail, and even claws, and said as much to Rare. He put some kind of spell on you, to make sure you wouldn't show any of his attributes until you got some of his DNA." Ray tilted her head. "Just how _did _you get his DNA in you?"

"He bit me, I think. And then Inuyasha killed him."

"Oh!" Ray gasped, her hands going up to her mouth. And then she fell back, out of her chair, unconscious.

Kagome stood up and went around the table. "Mom?" No response. She sent a searing look at Inuyasha. "I blame you, you know."

"Wha, me?" He stood up as well, looking offended. "Like _I _knew who he was and what he was doing!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. And for the sole reason of having not done it in a while, said, "Sit, boy."

He fell forward, snapping the table in half. Part of Kagome wanted to point out what he did, just because it'd get him angry, but she had to get her mother to her room.

She knelt down and picked her up, standing easily. Her new strength was _really _coming in handy.

Just as she started up the stairs a hand on her shoulder stopped her. A voice she only just recognized spoke to her. "I think she'd prefer waking up to see me, alive."

"Dad?" Kagome said, turning. The man Ray had called "Rare" stood before her, exactly how he had been described. Every last detail. Except one – he had on modern clothes. Blue jeans and a red jacket. He took ray from her and started up the stairs, telling Kagome that she should not treat her future mate so bad.

"What is with you and being so sure that Inuyasha and I are going to become mates?!" she snapped at his retreating back. She heard a protest from the kitchen and then Inuyasha was next to her. 

"_Who _keeps spreading these rumors?" he snapped at no one. A chuckle from upstairs told them Rare had heard.

"Wait, Inuyasha," she said. He had started forward, but now she had a hand on his shoulder. She followed her father, whom she thought was deceased. She found him laying Mom out on her bed and watched him sit down next to her, brushing his bangs back like she had done not too long ago. "How did you know I would travel through the well?"

"I didn't," he said simply, just as Inuyasha arrived behind her. "I followed you there after you fell through the well. I've been keeping an eye on you and waiting for your sixteenth birthday since then. However, you found me before I was going to come to you."

"But. . . Didn't Inuyasha kill you?"

"Oh, yes," he laughed. "Who made that dagger, Kaede? Only she would know how to. That rather _burns._" He shuddered. "Let's not do that again, okay?"

"Okay. But – "

"Wait a moment," Inuyasha said, pushing her into the room so he could stand before Rare. "Your markings are like my fathers'." [D/L" who gives a sh*t if this is true or not. I'm making it that way. Nya *Sticks tongue out*]

"We were part of the same pack before we grew up. When he turned twenty he just left, and became the demon that ruled the west lands. As well as your father."

"And what of you?"

"I stayed until I was about thirty, a good two decades after he left."

"Why did you return to – no. Why did you keep yourself hidden from Kagome all this time?"

"Worried about how your mate was raised?" Before Inuyasha or Kagome could protest, he went on. "Because I don't think she would have believed me."

"What about _after _I fell into the well?" Kagome asked, moving to stand next to Inu. They were becoming quite the interrogation team.

"What is this, the third degree?" Rare asked, then smiled. "I've wanted to say that for years."

"You learn to – "

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, cutting him off before he said something threatening. "Alright, you're my father. That doesn't make you my Dad. You might as well have stayed out of my life. But nonetheless, it's good to know you. I'll stop asking questions – at least until Mom wakes up." Without waiting for any reply she spun on her heel and headed out, to her room.

She plopped down on her bed. With a sigh she began untying her boots and kicked them off, peeling off her socks and untying her bandana. After a few moments of mental debate she decided on raking off _all _of her "Feudal Japan" clothes and taking a nice, long soak in the tub. She needed it by now.

She ran the water, testing it, before she started undressing fully. As it filled she undid the sashes holding her robe in place and let it drop, and undid the tie at her waist holding up her pants. Slowly, to let her body adjust, she sat down in the water with her tail in her lap to keep her from sitting on it. Feeling a little more childish she poured some bubble bath, watermelon scented, into the water and let it finish filling. She turned off the water with her toes and leaned back, letting her eyes slide shut. She stayed like that, in a suspended moment of physical as well as mental peace, and let her mind drift to whatever it wanted. It landed somewhere she didn't want.

It was reminding her of her dream, the one where Inuyasha thought she was dead and decided on mating with her then, when he thought it was too late. Forgetting about that particular part, she thought of how she got there, in a deathlike relaxed state so strong Inuyasha actually thought she _was _dead. She felt her brow furrow as she thought it over again and again, but couldn't think of any way that could happen. It never did before, and might as well have been a dream, but it _felt _real, as though if it didn't really happen, it was going to. _Great, _she thought. _Now I'm prophetic. How lovely. I have dreams that will come to be. I hope I never have one about a massacre. _

Without realizing it, time sped up for her, and soon she was asleep, and conversing with herself, or so it seemed.

Before her was her hanyou self and her human self. They had a hold of each other's hands and were discussing something she couldn't hear. Despite that fact, she still knew what they were talking about. She could even see it, further in the distance. Inuyasha. Or rather, two Inuyashas.

His human form and hanyou form were conversing just as hers were, and both of the males kept glancing at the females, I.e., hanyou at hanyou, human at human, and smiling. In fact, all four of the versions before her were smiling. 

The background was swirling, she noticed. Flicks of turquoise, ruby and dark pink, or magneta. And linger, spinning and wiggling strands that varied in thickness, also of the three colors, and the color beneath it all was pure white. _What's going on here? Why are there two of me and two of him? This doesn't make sense._

"What's going on?" she asked aloud. The two Kagomes turned their backs to her, facing the Inuyashas. "Hey! This happens to be **_my _**dream! Answer me! Hey!!"

The human Kagome and Inuyasha both walked towards each other, and the moment they touched hands they disappeared. That left herself, which she now noticed was translucent and naked, and the hanyou her and Inuyasha. 

Just as she was about to start yelling all over again, the other two disappeared as well. Thoroughly frustrated, she yelled at no one and demanded she know what was happening. She got an answer, strangely enough, and in the voices of her father and mother.

"You are seeing what you want to happen," Dear Old Dad spoke.

"And which side of each other you like best," Mom added.

"Whoa, wait," Kagome said. "Stop. What do you mean by 'like best', Mom?"

"You like Inuyasha best as a human while you are human," she explained.

"Just as you like Inuyasha best as a hanyou while you are a hanyou as well," Rare finished.

"Okay," Kagome said, slowly. "But where did the four of us go?"

"You don't want to see how this ends yet," Rare said.

"And so you can't finish the dream," Ray ended.

"Okay, I'm keeping up," Kagome said. ":So how do I see the end of the dream?"

"When you are ready to accept your desires," Ray said, and Rare continued without a pause:

"You will see how you want your desires to play out on the one you love."

"Can't I wake up now?" she moaned, followed by a cough. Then she started gagging, like she was stuck underwater and drowning. . . And it hit her that before she fell asleep, she was bathing. She fell asleep while in the full tub!

Coughing and gasping like there was no tomorrow, she thrashed about, trying to grab onto something solid and wake up in one. And for some reason, she felt hands on her shoulders and felt immediately like she was being held down by somebody, but couldn't control her movements enough to fight back. Oh, Gods, she was going to die!

She tried screaming for help, but water invaded her mouth and lungs in that time. _Oh, Gods, don't let me die! I can't die! I just started out my life! No!!_

Amazingly, the thought entered her head that this was her dream playing out. This was how Inuyasha was going to find her, dead, and was going to go mad from it, and probably blame the world. He might even try to destroy it. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm an evil killer, ain't I?

*Transparent souls begin materializing, calling me their killer*

Uh. . . . O.O Okay. Hee. *Takes them off to the side and whispers* Sorry, but I can't have you scaring away my readers. I've already apologized to your parents that - wait. *Raises voice* Greg?! Oh, my God! You really _are _dead! Uh-oh! Err. . . Listen, you _cannot _tell Mom. She thinks you just ran away, alright? Okay? So just, err. . . Ascend to Heaven or something.

*Mom walks in, catches Greg's ghost choking me* Oh, my God!! **Greg?! What the Hell - !!! **Grrr. . . . . Pamela Jean. . . You are about to join your big brother. . . .*Unnerving calm voice and scary use of my full first and middle names - _I'm going to die*_

****

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHILD CRUELTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHILD ABUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs in circles followed by Mommy*

See ya! *Panting* AHHH!!!!!!!! *Katana, Bazooka, Uzi with silencer, and Desert Eagle all whiz passed my head from Greg and Mom* @.@ I'm _so _screwed. . . . . . .


	18. He's WHAT!

She tried screaming for help, but water invaded her mouth and lungs in that time. _Oh, Gods, don't let me die! I can't die! I just started out my life! No!!_

Amazingly, the thought entered her head that this was her dream playing out. This was how Inuyasha was going to find her, dead, and was going to go mad from it, and probably blame the world. He might even try to destroy it. 

Omi God! She thinks she's being drowned! Now it's time to see if her assumption is true or not. Onto:

Chapter Eighteen

Inuyasha heard her splashing while he was interrogating Rare. Without a second thought he was looking for her, going faster by the instant. When he found her she was underwater, and her tail was doing most of the splashing. She looked like she was stuck, as though the water was frozen over or something invisible was holding her down. Moving fast, he lunged forward and grasped her shoulders, pulling her up. Her protests accelerated, and bubbles escaped her mouth. Panicking, he jerked her above water and directly into his arms. She coughed continuously and he instinctively started patting her back and telling her to not gasp so much.

He heard her try to obey, try to control her breathing. She was clinging to him with her arms, her claws in his fire rat haori and with so much pressure they were about to break. She was still gasping, still shaking. 

For a moment Inuyasha was a bit worried, thinking that maybe Rare had followed him and could see Kagome naked, but he wasn't there. Thank the Gods. Now wait just a minute . . . _He's her father. Why should I care if he sees her naked? Because, _another part of his mind said, _you don't want anyone else to see her like this. She's yours, remember?_

Inuyasha mentally growled and warned that voice to shut up - or he would end up having a mental fistfight with his own mind. Just like how he was talking to himself just now. Before he could mentally reprimand himself for that idiotic conclusion, he felt Kagome start to move. 

She still coughed from time to time, and she hadn't stopped shaking yet, but she was drawing back to look at him. Before she was far enough back for anything to be seen, he reached over to the toy-i-let and grabbed her towel, draping it over her shoulders and holding it shut with one hand. "Are you alright?" he said, softly.

"I don't know," she said back, but her voice was hoarse and sounded unnatural on her. She cleared her throat. "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you that same thing." Carefully, he pulled a few strands of her hair from her face and to behind her . . . He was going to think "ears", but those had moved.

"I don't remember much," she said, quietly. Concentrating, she looked down at her lap, her hands unconsciously clenching on his shoulders. After a few moments of dead silence, Kagome leaned forward into his chest. "I fell asleep," she sighed. "I must've slipped under."

Without realizing he was doing it, Inuyasha wrapped his arms securely around her and dropped his head to rest his cheek on her hair. "But you're alright now," he said, hardly knowing he spoke aloud. "You're okay." Another thing he didn't notice was his own relieved smile. 

~*~ Later that day ~*~

"Inuyasha!! SIT!!"

*Wham*

"Bitch!!"

"That no longer has any affect on me," she snapped, "dumbass!"

"Whore!!"

"Bastard!!"

"Half-breed!!"

"Takes one to know one!!"

"CUT IT OUT!!!!"

Both hanyou quit their verbal thrashings for the moment, heads snapping to Kagome's door to see Rare extremely angered by their shouting.

"You both need to calm yourselves or - "

"Your wonderful planned future for us isn't going to be played out?" Kagome finished sarcastically. Okay, so she loved her father, but he was gone her entire life. She didn't yet know how to react to things he did or said, plus she in the middle of a big battle with Inuyasha. Now was _not _a good time to get her mad.

"No," Rare said, his hands clenched and his left eye twitched, "or your mother is going to wake up with a splitting headache."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kagome said, but agreed to taking the fight elsewhere. She and Inuyasha decided on the Feudal Era and argued all the way there. Even after they got through time they were still fighting. In fact, it escaladed into actual fist fighting by the time they got out of the well. During the fight, Kagome really tried to do some damage, using her two newest techniques - "Burning Arrow", self explanatory, and "Celestial Slash", the two slashes she created when she killed the worm. Formally known as "Finishing Blow" and looking like this . Heh.

Both of them surprised Inuyasha, but posed no threat. He almost too easily cut through both of them, literally. He used the Tetsusaiga. 

Both of them ended up panting, still angry, half dead, and occasionally managing to spit out another insult. The fire in them will never burn out, or even flicker. Gods pity the person they _both _get mad at. That's the one person who will probably commit suicide before winning the argument. Considering Inuyasha lets him or her live that long.

Kagome got up first. She struggled to stand and somehow managed to stumble over to a tree and used it to help her walk to another tree and so on. It took Inuyasha another minute or so to do the like, using Tetsusaiga as a cane so he didn't have to lean on the gaping hole in his left leg. One of Kagome's arrows managed to catch him. Feh. Like he needed her help anyway. 

But he knew this was not true. Every now and again, when he couldn't quite win a fight, for whatever reason, Kagome would always do something to either weaken their opponent or strengthen him. And saying she never needed his help would be a lie as well. Kagome nearly always needed his help. In fact, on several occasions, they ended up feeding off each other's strengths when they were at their worst and that made them able to win, or at least stay alive. 

Thinking back, he thought of how this whole thing started. He thought that after her bath episode she would realize that he really did like her, or possibly more, even if his pride wouldn't let him say it or let his eyes show it. But she didn't. She made it clear, very clear, that she still had the notion that not only did he not like her much, and only thought of her as a shard detector, but had indeed lived up to his promise as just another rival fort he jewel. By now no amount of saying he was just angry and had said that just because would make her believe him. Even apologizing wouldn't work at this point. And not only had he kissed her as an apology, but she had kissed him, and let him be present at her mother's confession. What was with women, anyway? Was this some weird part of her being in heat? In all the times before, he had kept her angry with him, so she would keep a distance, but now she was masking her smell - he made a mental note to thank her for that when she calmed down - and he didn't have to keep snapping at her constantly.

"Stupid female with her stupid emotions. . ." He mumbled the like as he half limped, half fell each step towards where Kagome had gone. He could just follow her scent. _Mmm_ . . . He liked her scent. Very pleasant and calming, and resembling the smell of the wildest, most exotic flowers he had ever encountered. _Damnit! Why does she have to smell so good? Hrr! Stupid female. I can't believe her! I save her from killing herself and three seconds later she's yelling again! She could've at least given me some form of a thank you, like saying it or kissing me or -_

Okay, now he was sure. Absolutely. He'd gone mad. First he wonders about her change, then he tries to mate with her, then he leaves, then he kisses her, then she leaves, then he begins thinking about how lovers get back at each other, then gets an eyeful of her nakedness in the bathtub, and _now _he's practically _wishing_ she kiss him **_again_**! _Gods, kill me **now**. . ._

Almost as to grant his wish, several demons appeared in every direction and without wasting a second began attacking. In his current state, with his injured leg and lack of energy, he was easy prey for so many. Fifty or possibly more were on him in seconds, half of them wolves, the other half wolf _demons, _people - no, men - with tails. He knew this pack. He knew their leader. And he knew the leader was going to pay. If not by him, Kagome could take care of it herself. 

__

Yes, Kagome could do it, was the last thing he thought that day.

~*~ Kagome ~*~

"Stupid male with his stupid attitude. . ." she grumbled as she walked. "Yah!" she cried, surprised, when she nearly tripped over a rock. She stumbled to regain her footing, but in vain. She fell and hit the ground, a little too hard. Her head, she noticed, hit a rock, and she felt her own blood begin to cover it. She would have gotten up, but her limbs were aching for rest the moment she left Inuyasha and the well behind, and now she felt the world spin fast, going around several times each minute. And each minute that passed her arms and legs were getting heavier, and soon her eyes closed.

However much longer into the day it was, she didn't know, but when she woke up, it was night. A sliver of a moon was high and around her was nothing but plain fields for miles. The stars shined more brighter now that she could ever remember. The first thing she thought was, _I wonder if Inuyasha sees them, too?_

She heard something, but her body was waking up slowly, and she couldn't turn her head to see in that direction. Her eyes blurred, making the stars double in size, and she shut them, waiting for some smell to hit her nose. Strange, but after less than a week, her body had already become accustomed to her new features, and her nose had a way of discerning where she was and who was near all the time. The first thing she recognized was the smell of flowers, all around. The second was. . . Someone familiar. . .

"Kouga," she murmured. Honestly she was shocked her voice was even _that _loud.

"Yes."

"Where am I?"

"A special place I found years ago while out for a run. It's always peaceful here."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"He. . ." The voice paused. "I sincerely hope you don't care too much for him, Kagome."

"What do you mean?" she asked, pitch of worry touching her voice.

". . . My wolves found him after I found you. He's dead."

If Kagome had the strength at that point, she would've gasped, maybe even started to cry. "It's not true," she denied. "It can't be. . ."

"I. . . We _all_ are sorry for your loss. My pack is currently looking for a place to bury him. Where do you think would be appropriate?"

"No. . ." She forced her energy to return to her, turning her head away from his voice, her ears flattening to lessen the sounds. She didn't want to hear. . . It wasn't true. . . Not Inuyasha, not yet, she wasn't ready to lose him. . . 

She heard Kouga move, heard his footsteps as he came closer. He sat next to her and pulled her to sit up, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he said, but by now she was crying, and he couldn't be sure she heard him.

In all truth, he really did feel for her. Killing Inuyasha had never been a part of his plan. He could easily use this to help him get Kagome as his woman for real, but that didn't make it any less disturbing. Inuyasha died. He really died.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't hate me! Please! I have more twists lying ahead - don't cut out because of this! Just review! Please! I'm leaving this chapter open for changes in the future, so if you want it to change, for whatever reason, you can just say so. I'll leave it just like tis until I come up with a concrete decision. Until then, remember what I said about reviewing. . . Or else! *Holds up a nuke given to me by Arafel*

Review!! Review!! REVIEW!!!!! *Waves it around menacingly* AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Waving frantically it hit's the wall at "just the right pressure" and explodes*

Eh - *Big, wide eyes, pupils become smaller to nothing* 

*Big, big boom which also hits across town and also blows up Phebes' big brother*

. . . . . . . . "See ya!" written here beforehand, expecting this.


	19. Hoping

"No. . ." She forced her energy to return to her, turning her head away from his voice, her ears flattening to lessen the sounds. She didn't want to hear. . . It wasn't true. . . Not Inuyasha, not yet, she wasn't ready to lose him. . . 

She heard Kouga move, heard his footsteps as he came closer. He sat next to her and pulled her to sit up, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he said, but by now she was crying, and he couldn't be sure she heard him.

In all truth, he really did feel for her. Killing Inuyasha had never been a part of his plan. He could easily use this to help him get Kagome as his woman for real, but that didn't make it any less disturbing. Inuyasha died. He really died.

Due to popular demand, I am writing this chapter early. Everybody, and I mean _everybody_ has been going nuts over this. Forewarning - the next time anybody does anything to Inuyasha is planned a few chapters away. Everybody has to know about him, deal with it somehow, and come up with some way to find his so-called murderer. 

Chapter Nineteen

"Ha! I win again!"

Miroku narrowed his eyes. How could she possibly win _every _time? It's impossible!! "Let's try this again," he said.

Sango laughed. "Alright, if you're _that_ eager to lose." She lifted her fist, as he did. "Rock, paper, scissors!" she said, in time with him. She had paper.

Miroku had rock. "That's impossible! How does 'Paper' beat 'Rock'?!" He glared down at his hand, wishing it would get the right one next time. "Again!" he snapped, holding up his fist.

Sango smiled. He was trying so _hard_. She almost felt bad for him. _Almost. _"Rock, paper, scissors!" She had rock, he had scissors.

Miroku screamed the injustice of it all. How did she know he was going to do that?! "One more time!" Okay, now this was getting scary.

"Rock, paper, scissors," they chanted again. Sango won with rock again. Again Miroku told her to play another game. Again he lost, this time to scissors. It was getting sad.

Thoroughly frustrated, he yelled again, this time to the idiot who created the game. And a little at Kagome, for teaching them how to play it. Sango was pitying him now. Being nicer to him, she chose to lose the next game. She knew he was going to use scissors, and put up paper so he'd win. That's Miroku: one, Sango: fifty.

He laughed hysterically when he won; he nearly looked over it. He was so into the rhythm of losing and doing it over that Sango had to point it out.

"I won!" he shouted, dancing around like an idiot. But an idiot that won. Shippou was having the time of his life watching Miroku make a fool of himself.

Even Kirara was looking at him strangely. She couldn't exactly laugh, but her purring sounded like it. Sango was close to rolling on the ground and Shippou's laughing was helping at all. 

It was about a day after Kagome suddenly decided on leaving and Inuyasha followed her. Neither was heard from since then, but then, they tended to take simple arguments to the extreme a lot. For all she knew, they might be on their way back now, probably fighting along the way. 

Something like a crash came from the forest's edge, and Miroku quit dancing to see what it was, while Sango just thought it was her hypothesis proved. However, she was mistaken.

What crawled out was lone blue dog, probably wolf actually, and it was oversized. Which meant one thing: it was a demon.

Sango grabbed her boomerang and Miroku went to her side, even as Kirara transformed and Shippou got up, taking him a little longer because of his aching sides.

Truthfully, the dog was huge, its shoulder reaching just above Sango's. It didn't have a threatening look, but some demons that attacked didn't look like it was going to. Four of its upper fangs were the size of Kirara's, its eyes were a dark, almost menacing green, and its claws were a dark violet. It was definitely bred to be a fighter.

Something looked a little wrong, though. It didn't move, didn't growl, and didn't even blink. It was almost a stand off, and when something, anything, made a move or sound, it was going to attack. 

Minutes passed with nothing, not a wisp of hair moving on anyone. In the forest, distantly, a bird called. 

The wolf lunged. 

~*~ I know you guys hate me, but hang on. Back to Kagome ~*~

Trying to help her out, Kouga had offered her just about anything she wanted. In some weird stupor, she said, "Inuyasha," and that was it. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to give up and let her sulk for the rest of her life. Which is why she was now in the new cave, still lying, still not eating, and refusing to sleep. 

Her dreams were horrible now. She only fell asleep twice, but that was enough. Images of Inuyasha and herself having fun haunted her mind, showing her their best times and then shattering it all with the blind truth. She still didn't believe he was _dead._

While Kagome sulked, Kouga spoke to his pack. She heard them, but wasn't listening. Every word that passed between them passed over her without touching home. Kouga was being careful to not bring up Inuyasha or his name, mainly to keep from depressing Kagome further.

He discussed matters such as where the best hunting grounds were, which demons had been spotted in the area, and other such things. 

Eventually some of the pack started pointing out Kagome and her current state, but Kouga shushed them. The last thing needed now was to bring her into their conversations and pester her for answers.

After about an hour into the usual matters a single demon, Gourry, returned looking like he'd been in the middle of a massacre.

The words that followed hit Kagome and she listened to them, getting information that she knew would prove to be helpful. As it turns out, he was attacked by another wolf pack on the other side of the forest, characterized with blue fur and more than one tail. 

He was one of the wolves told to stand guard of Inuyasha while a few of the others went to find the best spot for his burial. The wolves attacked for no apparent reason, he barely got away, and one of them left with Inuyasha's body.

Kagome was up, standing, by the time the guard finished his tale. While a few others took him away to tend to his wounds she approached Kouga. "I have to leave," she said.

He looked almost surprised. "Where?"

"To find Inuyasha."

He paused. He looked like he was choosing his words carefully. "I understand. I'm going with you."

Kagome nodded. After all, she still wasn't entirely used to all the demon abilities she had yet, and having Kouga around would make things easier. After he told his pack he left with her, most of the pack remaining but a few coming along anyway.

The three that came were Nurino, Maso and Ashira. Ashira was the only female in the pack, and she was fierce, never letting any of the males get too close, no matter how much she cuddled or adored the wolves. She swore never to take a mate, and she was sticking firm by that.

She was also the one who stayed near Kagome if she happened to talk or need anything the entire time she was there; she even stayed up the whole night. Not because Kouga said so, but because she could see and feel the great sorrow that Kagome was feeling. Her instinctive female sympathy made her watch over Kagome ferociously, almost like an older sister would. She also was the only one who wore clothing different from the others' brown fur and leather armor. She wore clothes more like Kagome's current selection, but it was all black.

Her top was the standard kimono type, but tight and without sleeves. The pants were as well tight, and didn't bunch around her ankles. She also had something like a skirt; two flaps of cloth in front and back of her that reached her knees, and the slits reached her waist - i.e., as high as her pants. She was wearing modern fingerless gloves that reached just below her elbows and no shoes but red nails, all twenty of them, meaning fingers and toes. Her hair was a tight braid down her back to her hips. Even her bangs were pulled back into it.

The other two men had the same wolf clothing as the rest of the pack, and as usual with their own slight differences. Nurino had no left strap and a band on his left arm and leg, and to top it off he had a Mohawk; Maso had straps of armor that covered his shoulders to his elbows and full leg armor, plus a feather in his hair.

It seemed almost funny to her, that she would be able to pick up all those details while she was supposed to be focusing on finding Inuyasha. Either him or his body; either way she had to know.

Was he or wasn't he dead?

~*~ Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippou~*~

The demon was dead. 

It was hard; the thing could regenerate itself, much like the Hydra in Greek Mythology. When it first attacked the group scattered, and Sango took her chance and threw her boomerang, slicing the wolf into two halves. None of them suspected it could live after that, but didn't relax, either. A good thing, too.

In seconds it was two new wolves, just as big as the first. Miroku tried using his void on them, but the one he used it on got ripped in half by the other and it regenerated that fast. They hopped a little way away and started chewing off bits and portions of the other, like a leg or a tail - they each had seven - and soon they were several dozen of them. 

It took a long time, but somehow, using the strategy to just knock them out and single them out so Miroku could suck them up, it worked. They won. However, they didn't walk away unscathed.

Kirara had a broken leg and a wound on her forehead where blood had fallen into her eyes and scabbed over, Sango hadn't had time to change into her armor and had hurt her hip badly, Shippou was bleeding where the demon had bit his little body, and Miroku had his right hand nearly chewed off when they or it or whatever found out how he was doing it.

Luckily, after they all were looked over by Kaede, she confirmed that none of the wounds would be life-threatening or unable to heal properly.

It turned out that Sango's hip had been almost shattered, and now she had to be bedridden as will Shippou. Shippou's time would be just a week, until the wounds are at least mostly healed. Sango, however, was going to be there for at least three months, so her hip could gather the bone fragments and fractures and put it back together, like a puzzle. She may not like it, but she had no choice, either.

Miroku couldn't so much as move his wrist for a minimum of a month. Kaede concluded that the nerves would still function, but there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to move it as fast or in as many directions as usual. His hand had been securely braced and on a sling around his shoulder. Kirara wasn't off any better then the others.

She would have to limp everywhere she went, though Kaede said she shouldn't go anywhere for a week, at least, and the wound on her head would leave a scar, though not a big one, in which her fur wouldn't grow.

They'd have to help each other out for weeks to come. Miroku would have to be the legs, Shippou couldn't do anything really, Kirara could offer what comfort her furriness could supply, and Sango had two hands. Along with a few villagers who owed their lives to them countless times they were doin pretty good. Each of the four of them were given three assistants, who took turns at every eight hours, to help the four of them in whatever they might need. 

The funny thing was, none of them knew if they were better or worse off without Inuyasha and Kagome. Even though Kagome had arrows which would pierce the demons but not shred, Inuyasha would surely chop them all to pieces and they'd have more demons to worry about.

~*~ Kagome ~*~

They were there. The exact place where Inuyasha had been supposedly killed. All five of them began a search immediately, looking around for clues as to whether or not he really _was _dead, what they wanted with him, where they might have taken him, which came down to where their pack lived, and what they could do, as in abilities.

"Kagome!" Ashira said, waving her over. "Is this not a piece of his clothing?" she asked, gesturing at a bit of red that was hidden behind some bushes.

"Let me see," Kagome said, breathlessly. She had a high hope that he would himself be there, and alive, but tried to douse it. It was stupid. Carefully, she reached down, brushing aside the thorns to see what it was. It wasn't what she was hoping.

Like Ashira guessed, it was a piece of his clothes, but it scared her. She knew very well that his fire rat fur haori was mostly unbreakable, and here it was, shredded, but also a darker shade of red. His blood was on it. But, it was fresh, not like half-day old blood should be. She sniffed it, and it confirmed what she was hoping. "Yes, this is Inuyasha's," she said distractedly to Ashira. Without saying anything more she undid the tie around her hand and put the piece of cloth on her hand, retying so it would hold still. This was the beginning, she knew. She had a little piece of Inuyasha, a little piece of hope, and a large piece of determination, all of which was overflowed by the love she had for him, now stronger than ever. She spun on Ashira. "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feel better now, reviewers? I withdraw my vote. You guys were going nuts, telling me to prove that he isn't dead, so here is the next chapter. A full six pages on font size 14. Eight inch ruler. Tell me you love me; this wasn't easy.

Review, review, and review some more. This time, since I'm exhausted, I'll spare the violence. I just need to rest. . .

And congrats me! This is officially the longest story I've ever written! Even more so than Twin Terrors, which is a Vampire story that's at my Friend's house! I'm not allowed to work on it anymore! That bitch. She can hitchhike to hell with Kikyo for all I care. Maybe then I'll get it back. Stupid f***ing bitch. We BOTH wrote that story, switching by chapter, and NOW she decides I'm not a part of it?! Horrible, horrible bitch!!! She was my best friend for three years, Damnit! 

But then, that's my extent. The longest amount of time I've ever had a friend is for three years. They all disappear after that. . . Whores. Nya! *Sticks tongue out*

See ya! (You guys will stick by me, right? . .I'm pathetic.)


	20. Reunions

Like Ashira guessed, it was a piece of his clothes, but it scared her. She knew very well that his fire rat fur haori was mostly unbreakable, and here it was, shredded, but also a darker shade of red. His blood was on it. But, it was fresh, not like half-day old blood should be. She sniffed it, and it confirmed what she was hoping. "Yes, this is Inuyasha's," she said distractedly to Ashira. Without saying anything more she undid the tie around her hand and put the piece of cloth on her hand, retying so it would hold still. This was the beginning, she knew. She had a little piece of Inuyasha, a little piece of hope, and a large piece of determination, all of which was overflowed by the love she had for him, now stronger than ever. She spun on Ashira. "Let's go."

Chapter Twenty

"Miroku? Sango?" Kagome looked around the area. Their smells were here, though faded. Yes, she was sure of it. That grape-like smell, and the fresh water smell; Miroku and Sango. But, there was something else. A demon smell, something like that of her father, or Kouga, which meant a wolf. She followed all three scents, and met the stench of blood. Lots of it, like there was a massacre. Getting worried she moved faster, and saw dozens of slashed and bloody wolves, all blue and oversized, with more than just one tail each. . . 

"Inuyasha," she whispered, knowing for a fact that whatever demons took him were the same ones that attacked Sango, Miroku, and her pup, Shippou. She could even smell Kirara's exotic kitten smell, along with _her_ blood.

She followed their smells again, now in a dead run and leaving Kouga, Ashira, Maso and Nurino to try their best to keep up. You'd think that with how fast Kouga was he wouldn't have that much trouble, but then again, Kagome had her maternal instincts driving her; she could smell Shippou's blood more than anyone else's and couldn't lose _him,_ too.

Without giving any glances to any human that saw her dash by she went straight for her friends' smells and into a hut that housed all four of them. 

Miroku looked asleep, with his right arm in a sling and a brace on his wrist. Sango was lying on her back, also looking asleep, with a bandage and brace on her waist, more specifically around her left hip. Kirara had her right hind leg wrapped in a bandage as well, with a ugly looking scab on her forehead, but worst of all was Shippou.

He was sleeping, or so it looked, and on his back with all limbs outstretched. He looked in pain, he was wearing nothing but one huge bandage that covered his entire torso and a few on his arms and legs, plus one on his tail and a few small ones on his face. All of which was showing red from blood.

Kagome gasped, her hands lifting to her mouth. She could hear the four wolf demons behind her breathing, most especially Ashira, who was just about gasping. 

"Oh, my god," Kagome said. 

Apparently Miroku heard her, for his head lifted and then he was looking at her. "Lady Kagome," he said, smiling. He got up and hugged her with his good arm, not groping, and when he let go he looked her over. "You're alright!"

"I wish I could same the same for you," Kagome replied, looking over each of her companions. Then she turned her gaze sharply on the monk. "What happened?"

He nodded. After a moment he gestured that they leave the hut so as to not wake the others. He sat down on a tree stump and sighed, and finally told her about the demon(s) that attacked them. It took a little longer to explain than he wanted, but it had to be said.

"Kaede said that none of our injuries are life-threatening, but that isn't such good news," he finished. "My hand will no longer have the movements it used to, Sango won't be able to walk without a limp from now on, Kirara will have a scar on her forehead, and Shippou was bitten through his entire body. . . He will forever have small scars in those areas."

Kagome was stunned by the end of the tale. She could feel she was going to cry, if not now then later. She looked down, at her hands. Her eyes landed on the bit of red underneath the ties on her left hand, the bit of hope she carried with her. "I should've been here," she said, hardly realizing she spoke aloud. She could blame this entire episode on herself, for fighting Inuyasha so soon after getting out of the well. If she hadn't started that fight, she and Inuyasha would have been with Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou when they needed it. They wouldn't be injured, Inuyasha wouldn't be gone, and maybe the demons that attacked would've been defeated long ago. "It's my fault."

"No," Miroku said, quickly. "You can't blame yourself for all of this, Kagome. It's as much as the Gods above fault as it is yours." 

"You think the others are awake yet?" she said, mostly because she didn't want to listen. She ducked into the hut before anybody could say anything.

Miroku sighed. After a moment he brought up the subject of why Kouga was here with three of his pack.

"I found Kagome, unconscious," Kouga replied. He gestured at his companions. "Nurino, Maso, and Ashira," he said. "Three of my best warriors."

Miroku hardly heard that. He was smiling at Ashira. [D/L: You know the drill by now, right?] Putting on his best gentlemanly act, he stood up and capture done of her hands in his. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

For a moment Ashira didn't move, trying to figure out if this guy was for real or not. She decided he was. "I'm a demon," she said, clearly, and threw him into the tree trunk he was previously sitting on. Never get Ashira mad. . .

Kagome came right back out, just in time to see Nurino trying to hold back Ashira, who was trying to stomp on a certain monk who couldn't get up at the moment. "Ashira!" she snapped, going forward to shove the demoness onto the ground, who took Nurino down with her. She stood, arms crossed, in front of Miroku, this time - if _only _this time - willing to protect him. For two reasons - one, he was hurt and couldn't be much of a fight, and two, Ashira was a force to be reckoned with. 

Ashira growled and stood back up. "What are doing; protecting him?!" she snapped. "Do you have any idea what he sad to me?!"

" 'Would you bear my child?'" Kagome said, calmly, lowing her voice to mimic Miroku's. "He says it to every woman he meets," she explained, seeing Ashira's confused look.

"Ohhhhhhh," Ashira said, and nodded. She narrowed her eyes at the monk. "You consider yourself lucky - I don't let every man get off as easy as you just did."

A moment of silence hung in the air before Ashira turned around and took a spot next to Kouga, who was shaking his head. Kagome whirled around to see Miroku, who was just now getting up, and raised her brow at him. He smiled nervously and, without another word, went right back into the hut. Where it was safe. Kagome just rolled her eyes. "He'll never learn," she sighed, and followed him.

~*~ Ray and Rare ~*~

"So. . . How are you still alive?"

He smiled. Silly woman, she still doesn't have a complete understanding of how demons work. "Simple. I waited around for five hundred years, letting my powers come back. The other demons in my pack, like me, have a regenerative gene. I know its strange, considering no mammal has those qualities, but that's just the way we are. I still had a few cells still alive of my demon form, which was all I needed."

"But why did you attack Kagome?" Ray asked, desperately. 

"I didn't," Rare replied, simply. "Inuyasha saw me and thought I was threatening. It's hard to control demon instincts to survive, so I fought. It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"But. . . What about how you said that Inuyasha's father was part of your. . . pack?" She looked down, at her hands. "Wouldn't it make Kagome and Inuyasha like cousins or something?"

"First of all, that doesn't matter with demons. Having the genial pool just makes the demons' offspring stronger. And no; they're not. Inuyasha's father was an orphan that a mother in my pack took in when she lost hers to a snail." He smiled. "She told us stories after he left of how quickly he grew, and how just one of his teeth is as tall as a man."

Ray looked shocked now. "How could a . . . demon. . . get that big?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

"Oh, that's nothing. I've fought demons before that were twice that size, and some that are a small as a flea or the eye of a needle. The size of the demon rarely affects its power."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've found demons that were half my size but were stronger than demons ten times my size. It doesn't matter what type of demon they are, either. Wolf, flea, snail, rabbit, man, male, female, snake, grasshopper. . . It's all basically the same."

"Wow," Ray breathed. "I. . . I never knew that such things were possible. . . Just how, um, 'powerful', are you?"

Rare sighed, thinking of ways to use examples she would understand. "Okay, your house. I could probably lift it, plus another half, even with the things inside. I can run faster than the cars on the freeway. My magical powers are simple enough; just three attacks. . . Ray?"

She swayed, feeling like she might pass out again. But she held her composure, even as Rare held her up. "How much of that was passed onto Kagome?"

"A little more than half. . . She _might _be able to lift the house of the ground, but just a little. I believe she has my speed, and her magical powers are enormous, due to her earlier miko abilities added to that of her demon. . . Ray!"

She jerked, trying to stay conscious. It was hard because of two things; one, as much as she knew that Kagome was a half demon now, it was still coming as a shock, and two, Rare was really nice to lean into. . .

"Ray!"

Too late. She wasn't awake anymore. He sighed, laying her back onto her bed, and took off her shoes. He couldn't help but shake his head. She seemed so much stronger the last time he was here. . . Which reminded him. . .

He got up, heading to the well in hopes he could still pass through it. He doubted it, as he had only gone through it twice, but it seemed to recognize and let dog demons pass, as it had Kagome, himself and her soon-to-be-mate Inuyasha. But then, he remembered that Kagome's adopted pup hadn't been able to cross through when Inuyasha stuffed a tree down the well, but then, Kagome only got back because of her wish to return while holding the half jewel.

He hopped down, wanting to get back so his pack didn't do anything stupid do to his absence. Yes, he was leader of his pack now. And if they knew about Kagome, which they probably did, they'd know that as his only child, _she _was the heir to his so called "throne". And if anybody or thing hurt her, then they wouldn't be too lucky about getting away alive. He hoped Inuyasha hasn't been arguing with her or anything.

He landed on the bottom of the well and looked up. Just as he thought, he didn't get to go back. That made sense, considering he had waited five centuries to get here in the first place. He sighed as he hopped back out, knowing he wouldn't get much of a chance to see his own daughter after this. For all he knew, she died, years ago on the other side of the well. After all, when she left with Inuyasha, to go wherever it was they went, they really disappeared. And, as only a spirit with barely enough body to house it, he couldn't exactly follow them. At least he still had one love left in his life, and she was something to look forward to. He was just worried about when she would die, leaving him without her for however much longer it would take him to die. Not that nearly six hundred years was young, but for a demon, it was just passed middle aged. About fifty or sixty in human years. And half demons live little more than half as much as a full demon.

That equaled around five hundred, depending on the hanyou. Kagome, now that she had his healing abilities, just might live long enough to see her mother again in this time, though with her tail and ears, she might think otherwise of it. After all, it was hard enough for him, only being able to easily walk outside on Halloween, and having to sneak around late at night to keep from getting stares. Every now and then some people stopped to goggle at him, but he had one safe reason: "I love dogs!" That usually got them to stop staring, and almost always they would look strangely at him and walk away shaking their heads. 

It got old and annoying fast. How ignorant can these people be?! Have they forgotten when they lived side-by-side with demons everywhere they went? Are there no scrolls left or other records that prove there was a such as demons on the earth and spiritual power? They don't even believe in spiritual power! It would be easy for a demon, no matter who, to just. . . wipe out the humans in this time. Gods, if Naraku were still alive, he would have done just that! Thank the Gods he didn't make it so far.

Trying to get a little more adjusted to this house, as he had not been here for a _long _time, he peeked open doors and entered rooms, learning by smell and sight which room was for what. He stopped to smile when he found Kagome's, which was already smelling a little more like her new self. Pink covers, a desk, some stuffed animals. . . Just wait until she gets back to remodel this place! After all, her style in clothing was already turning out to be like his, although it was all her own, and if he wanted to remodel this room, he'd probably choose to pant the walls blue and the desk green, and change the covers to either red or black. Kagome just might agree. But he left anyway, shutting the door after making sure the window was latched and went back to Ray's room. He was still a little confused about whether or not he should consider her a mate, since he hadn't marked her, but they _did _have a child together. What were the rules on these things?

There didn't seem to be any. Oh, well. He smiled down at her. _Soon enough you'll be my mate, Ray. Until then, get as much rest as you can. I know it's been a long time since your husband left, and I know you haven't gotten any lovers since then. Our time together was just once, but demons, you see, don't just take one time and leave. That time had special circumstances; ext time I'm not stopping because you only need it once. You'll see how long a demon can and will last, soon enough. Good night. . . For now._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, a few things before I carry out my usual threat. 

****

Riinuka: Good guess! How'd you figure that out? I hope this explains a lot of things you might have gotten confused about.

****

Simply-keri: Yay! I get a car! And a weapon! *Hugs you* You're my bestest best friend ever! Hee hee hee! Oh, and, I clicked that link. . . Page don't exist. Try it again, please?! I'm such a copy cat. *big puppy dog eyes*

****

Eartha: You figured out the blue wolf pack too, huh? I'm just surprised nobody else did! Of course, I might be wrong. I've still got a few more of these things to write.

****

Everyone that freaked at Inuyasha's death: Do not be afraid. I'm great at this twist thing. You see, when Sesshie clawed Kagome, and I had her heal super fast, I wasn't even thinking about her father or his pack, and I hadn't even given them the trait to regenerate. Weird, huh? I did the same thing with Sickness for DBZ. **Warning: **If you want to read it, okay, but be warned! Insanity and lemons are in it! It's a Bulma/Vegeta get-together story. The main reason why I wrote it is cause that's the most popular type of story. Now it's stuck. Moving on.

Meow The Chibi Neko: I forgot to say, thanks for saving me! Or telling Inuyasha too; either way, I'm happy. *Hugs Inuyasha, who I have stashed away in my closet* Err . . . Don't worry! It's just a clone! Yeah! That's it! *Poor excuse for lying gets me torn up by the reviewers*

****

Rhapsody: Thanks for the advice! I'll use that now! Since I forgot all about until just now! *Crescent eyes and big, silly grin* I'm happy today!

So, here we go. I think that's it. *Looks up* Mm-hmm. *Looks over the chapter eighteen reviews* Yeah, I think so. There are a few people who have reviewed that I do not see the need to reply to, but if you want a place in the bottom of my chapter, lemme know, kay?

*Laughs like a maniac* Take this! *Shoots arrow. . . That goes four feet and drops to the ground* Umm. . . - __ - *Tries again; this one makes it up three feet and nose-dives to the ground, but not hard enough to dent a caterpillar* Sigh. . . Okay, that's it!

*Whips out several large guns in one like in The Mask* Ah, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Shoots at everything, but like in The Mask, tiny flags with "Boom" written come out of the barrels*

Beware my insanity!!! *Runs around in circles for no reason*

WHAM!!!!

*Ran into a garbage can lid that is suspended in air by nothing and wasn't there a second ago* Hee hee. . . . *Wobbles, falls off a cliff that as well wasn't there a second ago*

See ya! *Echoes off the walls of the Grand Canyon for miles*


	21. Yet Another Dream And A BATTLE!

He was still a little confused about whether or not he should consider her a mate, since he hadn't marked her, but they _did _have a child together. What were the rules on these things?

There didn't seem to be any. Oh, well. He smiled down at her. _Soon enough you'll be my mate, Ray. Until then, get as much rest as you can. I know it's been a long time since your husband left, and I know you haven't gotten any lovers since then. Our time together was just once, but demons, you see, don't just take one time and leave. That time had special circumstances; ext time I'm not stopping because you only need it once. You'll see how long a demon can and will last, soon enough. Good night. . . For now._

Chapter Twenty One

Kikyo sat quietly, writing a letter. She wouldn't be able to meet the recipient herself, which is why she had to write it out. She had other things to do, off to the east. There was a big demon problem there, and people were dying quickly. Who knows, she might be able to stay there for a while. 

She chose her words carefully, but nonetheless switched the subject to her past love in the process. It was an accident, really, but it would infuriate Kagome, so she continued along that line. She was there to see what had happened to her the night before, and saw her dreams through her own eyes as though it were her own. This soul they now shared was becoming a nuisance to her. It connected Kagome's dreams to hers, and though Kikyo was sure Kagome was blocking the flow of hers, Kagome's came too strong for her miko abilities to block out, and last night's were even more so disturbing. But she knew what was happening, even if her reincarnation didn't. 

She knew she would have to gather more souls, and increase her own powers, if she were to block out those dreams Kagome had been having. So she had to leave, and for a long time. While she was there she might as well collect shards that came her way, after all, they couldn't just. . .lie around. And the more shards she had, the more demons would become attracted to it, and as such more attacks which equaled more deaths and as well more souls for her. 

She called one of her spirit gatherers [D L: I don't know what they're called. . . A little help, please?] and just to make sure the note didn't fall on the way to Kagome she tied it to a rock. She waved the thing away and turned east, making sure to feel for any shards along the way, and began her journey. It'd take weeks of straight walking to make it there, but she could do it. After all, a dead woman didn't get sore feet, now did she?

Shards popped out in her mind in every direction, but she concentrated on none that weren't headed for her. And none were. So she had free time to do whatever she wanted along the way. But she knew a few things that still bothered her. Tonight was a new moon. As much as she hated Inuyasha, she knew how vulnerable he was on these nights. He'd tried to keep it from her, in the past, but she'd found out anyway. Although he didn't know of it, she watched him with curiosity while he underwent the change and kept an eye on him until the following morning, when he changed back at the faintest touch of light.

She kept it secret, one that once upon a time she had planned to tell him about, when the jewel was fully purified and he had his wish to become human for her. But things rarely turn out the way you plan, do they? She shoved these thoughts out of her head; she hated Inuyasha and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. She had plans, and there was no way in Hell she was going to let herself get distracted _now_. Much as she wanted Inuyasha to go with her to Hell, she couldn't let him get to her now.

But here she was, walking on her path, distracted by thoughts of him, which still wouldn't leave her mind. Only when dusk settled and demons began showing themselves more did she lose that train of thought and focused entirely on making sure she didn't end up some demon's dinner.

~*~ Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, etc. ~*~

"I can't believe you still blame yourself for this," Sango said, seeing Kagome still looking guilty. She still couldn't sit up straight, and now it'd been almost a week since Kagome came back with the news that Inuyasha either died or was taken away, or both. Shippou once pointed out that she had a piece of his clothes with blood on it wrapped around her left hand, but then Kagome just. . .zoned out and wouldn't talk again. This separation from Inuyasha was hitting her _hard_. Now it was way more than obvious that she indeed loved him, as Sango had guessed all along.

Which meant that the knowledge he might be dead was killing her.

"Well, I still do, and it is," Kagome muttered, her eyes still on her lap. 

Okay, by now Miroku had had enough of this, and decided that a pep talk was exactly what Kagome needed. After all, a week of this guilty crap was enough to wear _anyone _down. Even Kirara was looking annoyed. "Alright, Kagome!" he said, getting up and catching everyone's attention. "What we need now is a plan!" He started to pace, as though he was thinking deeply, even though he'd had a week to think this through. "You!" he pointed at Kouga, "what do you know of this pack?"

"They have regenerative properties, numerous tails, and each has a manlike form as well as a wolf's. Their leader has been rumored as dead."

"Good!" he said, even though he already knew all of this. "Sango, is Kirara healed enough yet?"

"For what?" the clueless exterminator asked. 

"To fly! And carry you!"

Now she had an idea of where this was going. She looked over at Kirara, who was snuggled comfortably next to Shippou. She purred. "Yeah. She can carry me."

"Good!" Miroku said again, as enthusiastically as possible. "Shippou, you can still create those crying mushrooms?"

Shippou opened his hand, and a crying mushroom popped up. 

"Great! Then we have a plan!"

"What?!" everyone, minus Kagome and Kirara, said in one. 

"Kagome, you and Kouga and his warriors can fight best, and I still have my staff - " he pointed to it " - so we can be most of the brawn. Shippou, you can let yourself get caught and lead the way with mushrooms, and Kirara with Sango riding on her back can follow, so she can get you back before you can be hurt! Those wolves can't fly!"

Kagome smiled. Well, Miroku might be able to fool everyone else, but she and Sango knew him better than that. He'd been thinking this over for holes for a while now, but nonetheless, it was a good plan. They'd already tried looking for tracks and sniffing out what they could to find Inuyasha, but it just wouldn't happen that way. Inuyasha's scent was scattered and covered by the time they found it, and any and all tracks were hidden too well. There was no chance of finding him like that. 

"Come on!" Miroku said, getting Shippou caught up in the excitement, and throwing his left fist in the air. "We can do this! Inuyasha is less than a day away! Let's find him!"

"Yay!" Shippou cried, jumping up, and hurting himself in the process. Kagome held him in her arms as Miroku swept on, heedless. 

"Let's beat these wolves!"

"Yeah!!" Kouga's pack said, all in favor of that point.

"Let's not let our injuries become a problem!"

"Yeah!" Kagome and Sango pitched in to the wolves' and Shippou's cheering. Who knew cheering was so much of a lift? Kirara was squealing along, too.

"Let's give me half of every profit we make from this day forward!"

"Ye - " Everyone paused at that point, and there were scattered "huhs" and "whats" from the crowd. 

Miroku smiled. "Worth a try," he laughed. 

Kagome laughed too, which was contagious as Sango started laughing, too. Soon they were all sharing a good laugh for the first time since they got here, and afterwards they all put in their two cents to fill in the details of the plan.

An intimate web was the result, starting with why Shippou would run away in tears and ending with - hopefully - getting Inuyasha back. He might even still be alive, as pitiful as that may sound to some. Nobody noticed, through the entire two hours it took to develop the tiniest details of the plan, how he seemed to be angry at something and was uncomfortable giving his own aid.

Since it was late, everybody took their place for sleep. Kagome stood up and left, the three wolf demons following, and each took a spot sitting on the dirt and standing guard. This time it was Kagome's shift, and she would stay up for another two hours before it was Ashira's turn, then Nurino's, Kouga's and finally Maso's. 

Ashira took her spot, as usual, next to Kagome, and the three men sat in their own little group. Right now both groups were ignoring each other. 

"Kagome," Ashira whispered, squeezing her hand, "are you sure you're up to this? It's going to be very dangerous."

"I'm sure," Kagome whispered back. She returned the pressure of Ashira's fingers. "Besides," she looked at her, "I've been training with Inuyasha. Without using my miko powers I'm a match for him. And nothing, but _nothing_, is going to keep me from finding him again. Even if it takes a thousand years or more," she added, even more quietly and darkly. _I'm going to find you, Inuyasha, _she thought, making it a vow. _And when I do, I'm going to make you mine, so you'll never be taken away again. _

Ashira raised a questioning brow at Kagome's sudden change in expression, but didn't say anything. After all, next was _her _turn to stand guard, and she was going to have to be fully awake to do so. She leaned back against the hut, intending on sleeping like that, but as she drifted into unconsciousness, she found herself leaned over onto Kagome.

Kagome, meantime, didn't mind. It was strange, but Shippou lately had perked up her maternal instincts, and she would be weirded out but not surprised if she started producing milk for him. It felt nice to have someone lean against her, even if it was a grown woman who said she was over three hundred already. About every hundred to hundred and fifty years is just about ten to a demon, she now knew. No wonder Inuyasha still looked so young. Demons, she learned, aged like any other being until adulthood, when it slowed down considerably. And until then, from the very beginning of birth, their aging process was slowing down, so they were about twenty when they looked fifteen. So Shippou really _was _about six or seven, even though pretty soon he'd look ten and be twelve. It was odd, meaning that hanyous were just over half that aging development. 

Which meant that Kagome would have three and a half to six hundred years left in her own life, give or take a dozen. If she lived that long, that meant she might be able to see her mother and herself centuries from now, but looking like an old hag and seeing herself wander through the well time after time, unable to warn herself of anything for fear something might change and she and Inuyasha wouldn't get together - or worse, she might die before she got to tell him about her love. She knew now how foolish she is, waiting so long to become so brave about it and finally deciding on telling him, _after _Kouga's pack found him dead and another pack stole him away.

She sighed; she had to stop thinking along these lines. She had to concentrate on making sure she stayed awake and alert for possible attacks, but it was a little late for that sucky pep talk. She was asleep now.

~*~ Yet another Kagome dream ~*~

She was standing in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but blackness and tiny colored lights in every direction. _Now, _this_ is new_, she thought, looking down. She was, believe it or not, standing on a galaxy of those same colored lights. Huh. Go fig. Her dreams just kept getting weirder. But, in the back of her mind, she knew something was. . .out of place. She was supposed to be here, but whatever dream she was _supposed _to have was blocked out, and there was someone else here. Before her mind had processed enough information to lead her to who it might be, her instincts told her. 

Her father.

She turned to see him, just as he was in this time line, like how her Mom had described every detail of his outfit, before her and smiling. 

"Hello, daughter," her said. Kagome _would have _replied to that, but she had no chance. He stepped forward and embraced her, making Kagome smile. 

__

So this is my father, she thought. _Not too bad. I wonder if I'll get to see him again? _She pushed those thoughts away as Rare drew back, cupping her cheek with his hand. "How are you in my dream?"

"You called me," he said. "It's hard to maintain a link in time, so you have to make this quick. What questions do you have for me?"

__

Gods, I have a million, her mind said. She told it to shut up and picked a random one. "How come it didn't take very long for me to get over Sesshomaru's poison? It Inuyasha quite a while."

"Because you have my powers, Kagome. Watch." He lifted his hand, and then ripped it off. Kagome was going to scream or something, but then, just before her eyes, it started to regrow. In five seconds it was back again, just as good and authentic as the previous.

Suddenly, for no reason at all, the thought of Inuyasha being gone plagued her heavily, and she barely held back tears as she asked her second question. "Who is this pack that took Inuyasha?!"

He looked shocked for a second, but then sighed. "They _were _mine, until he killed me. What did he do to you?"

"After - after we got out o-of the well. We fought, a-and - and we both got hurt - bad. And then I just - I left. I-I tripped, on a - on a rock, and hit my head. Kouga t-told me that he - Inuyasha - that he. . .he _died _and I - Dad, I didn't _mean _to - "

"Oh, Kagome," he said, bringing his arms around her again. "I know what you must be thinking, but listen carefully to me. _This is not your fault. _My pack - rather, _your _pack - are very protective of their leader. They didn't know anything other than you two fought and you are my only child. Just go _talk _to them; tell them it's all a mistake. Tell them, Kagome. You're my child; they'll listen to no one other than you. Kagome, I have to tell you. No matter what happens, you must know that even though I wasn't always there for you, I always wondered about you, and that I love you, my daughter. But something is happening right now, Kagome. You need to wake up."

"I don't want to!" she sobbed, clutching his shirt. "Don't make me!"

"Get up!" he said, almost desperately. "Wake up, Kagome! Wake - "

Kagome opened her eyes, and was assaulted by the light of dawn. Miroku had been shaking her shoulder with his good arm and just now pointed to a huge battle scene just outside of town. It would be too far for a human to see anything other than specs, but Kagome wasn't human. Not anymore. She saw Kouga's pack there, fighting. Kirara had flown above the battle with Sango, who just now through her boomerang and knocked a demon unconscious. Her dream forgotten, Kagome leapt up and dashed straight for the fight, catching details of the demons along the way. She could count seven shards total, split among six demons. One centipede, a horse, two snakes, a giant aardvark, and a leopard. The aardvark was the one with two shards, which made its armor unbreakable. Stupid thing didn't know who it was up against.

Sure, Inuyasha was a fighting legend now, but soon every demon will know the name of Kagome, the Miko Hanyou. She fired three of her arrows that went straight through the aardvark's armor and it through its head back in pain, but didn't die. It turned blood red eyes at her and raced towards her, and Kagome used another of her attacks, which she now named Assault Chi (Spirit). You know, the one that looks like this ? Anyway. . . The slices went right through the creature, and Kagome quickly picked up the two shards as Ashira finished it off. She spun on a sound and saw an enormous blue snake slithering its way to her, and before she could use either of her attacks it wrapped around her. Kagome bit back a scream of pain as she used all of her strength to keep it from crushing her, but with the snake having a shard and being a boa constrictor, there was a slim chance she could get it off of her by herself. But then, she didn't have to.

Kouga caught this and leapt up, aiming a very powerful slash at the snake as Ashira did the same, aiming as well for the that particular spot. It yelled, its head thrown back, and Kagome was pulled out of its grip by none other than Kouga, as Ashira ripped the snake's jaws apart and retrieved the shard from its spot in its tongue.

Kagome smiled at Kouga and Ashira, and then all three were off in a different direction, fighting well beyond the boundaries of a normal demon. Especially Kagome, who had saved Kouga from getting his head crewed off by the horse when she shot it through the head with her arrow and sent her Assault Chi at the other snake.

A few minutes later Kagome had officially accounted for all but three of the lost shards. She and the others were all resting, sweaty from the battle and radiating enough heat to warm winter into summer. Even Shippou looked worn out, and all he'd managed to do was trick the centipede into thinking it had a giant spinning top on its head and trapped the leopard's paws beneath an illusion stone. 

They started to doze off at that point, strewn about in the field with literally nothing left of the demons that had attacked, still panting, with limbs outstretched to relieve the heat plaguing their bodies.

Just as they were about to become part of the dream world something pricked at Kagome's senses, and she sat up straight, which in turn alerted the others. She could hear something, and smell it, but she wasn't so sure what 'it' was. 

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Shh!" Kagome replied, her hand out towards Sango in that same gesture. She looked around and finally got up, slowly turning in each direction and feeling her ears dart about, listening for that sound. And then it hit her, hard. "Inuyasha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, before I forget, I need to write this out. I've been working on pictures and this is what I have so far:

1. Hanyou Kagome, which you guys already know about.

2. Rare, Kagome's dad in his feudal era clothes.

3. Dreaming, the scene between the two Kagome's clasping hands. Not featuring Inuyasha.

4. Inuyasha Cuddle, this incredibly cute picture I drew a while back. It shows Inuyasha and Kagome, cuddling, with a waterfall in the background. But they're naked - don't worry, I didn't show anything. Although I'm sure some fans out there would have preferred it if I had.

5. Old Hanyou Kagome, the first pic I drew of Kagome, as the Hanyou she is now, but from my previous story. 

6. Grown-up Shippou, which I can't find. It shows him leaning against a tree with what I think his Demon form looks like behind him. Note: I had had no animal whatsoever to look off of when I drew it.

And that's it. For those of you who want an Inuyasha clone. . .

*Yanks rope, big red velvet curtains pull back. Fifty Inuyasha clones stand there, talking between each other and showing off their skills*

*Yells into microphone* **COME AND GET 'EM, GIRLS!!!!! ***A stampede of fan girls come running up, fighting for their favorite Inuyasha, while the Inuyashas are screaming and running for what's left of their pathetic existences since I created them*

Oh, yeah. One more thing. To explain the Kikyo thing up on top, I didn't even think of her again until I got a review from somebody *who out of respect I will keep anonymous* and it reminded me I need to explain that a bit.

See ya!


	22. The Big Plan Part I

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Shh!" Kagome replied, her hand out towards Sango in that same gesture. She looked around and finally got up, slowly turning in each direction and feeling her ears dart about, listening for that sound. And then it hit her, hard. "Inuyasha."

What a cliffy! Damn, I think I'm updating these way too fast. Oh well. Whatever makes the fans happy, right? *Fans cheer and throw roses and such up to her* Thank you, thank you, thank - 

*THUNK!* Uhhh. . . *I fall back, unconscious, fire extinguisher bounces on ground* 

*_Good _fans turn around and glare at my newly reincarnated brother, pound his cute face into nothing* 

That may sound a bit weird, but every girl he meets says that. So I have to include that. Oh, wait. I'm supposed to be unconscious. *Eyes roll back, body falls. . .again*

Twenty Two

"Inuyasha?!" everybody gasped, and looked in the same direction as Kagome. But then Kagome didn't seem too happy. 

"You!" she snapped, pointing at the edge of the forest "Where's Inuyasha?! I know you took him!!"

A human like demon came out of the forest, wearing nothing but classic Japanese pants and sporting a nice, long, furry blue tail. He had two black stripes on each of his cheeks and a four-point green star on his forehead. He looked at no one but Kagome, and spoke as though he didn't know what she was talking about. 

"I do not know any Inuyasha," he said, clearly. "I am here just to take you home, Mistress Kagome. Please, follow me." He made a sweeping gesture with his arm and kneeled on the ground, waiting for her to go to him. 

"Mistress?" Shippou asked. He wasn't familiar with that word. "Mommy? What's 'Mistress' mean?"

"It's a female version of 'master', Shippou." She looked more pointedly at the man. "Who are you?"

"A follower of your father, Master Lockhart. I know - _we _know - that you are his only child. You have inherited his entire kingdom. Please, let me take you home. Outsiders are dangerous."

"These _outsiders _happen to be my best **friends**!" she snapped. Having enough of him, she went forward and yanked him up by his short hair. He winced, but didn't protest. "Now what is your name?" she said, in a deadly tone. This whole "Inuyasha's dead" scene had made her a little too demanding of the people who didn't help. 

"F-Ferni, Mistress. I was s-sent to-to take you h-home, Mistress. It w-was an order."

"Who gave you this order?"

"Master Lockhart's second in command, Murlo, Mistress. He is making sure our prisoner doesn't die."

"Prisoner?" she repeated, letting him go. "What prisoner?"

"It is not my place to tell you, Mistress. Please, I am not allowed." He kind of shuddered, back down on one knee like he wasn't allowed to look up at her dead-on. 

"Alright. You go back and tell this Murlo character that if he wants me so bad, he can come and get me himself. I'm not leaving because he sent someone to go get me."

Ferni nodded, turned and left. Kagome turned around, and smiled directly at Shippou. "I've got an idea," she said, going straight over to him. She picked him up and Shippou curled in her arms, getting comfortable as Kagome made her way back to the hut. 

"What's your idea, Mommy?" Cute little Shippou, ever since she got back and started taking care of him he'd been calling her that. 

"To help you heal, fast."

"How are you going to do that?" he asked, as they entered the hut. 

"Simple." She sat down, a small portion of her dream and instincts coming back. "Watch, Shippou," she said, drawing her nail across her palm. Shippou watched as it welled up, dripped over her hand, and then the stream came back up and it healed. All in just four seconds.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that, Mommy!"

"Neither did I, until last night. I can help your owies heal just that fast, Shippou."

"How? I don't have your blood in me."

"Not yet," she whispered. 

Shippou's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. "Wait - I have to drink your _blood_?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. 

"Just a drop, Shippou." She paused. "Or, you could just wait around a month for it to heal naturally and - "

"No!" he snapped. "Okay, Mommy. I trust you."

"Thank you, Shippou. That means a lot to me. Here." She lifted her finger to her mouth and nicked it, drawing a single drop of blood. Shippou kind of frowned at it, but licked it anyway. And then he looked surprised. "What?" Kagome laughed. 

"I thought it'd taste icky, like mine." He blinked a few times, his eyes crossed cutely. After a second he looked back up at her. "It doesn't."

"That's because Mommies _never _taste icky," she whispered, almost like it was a secret. She nuzzled his neck and tickled him, all the happier when he started to giggle and laugh.

"Don't! Stop!" he said, his words covered in little kid laughs. "I give! I give!" he pleaded, finally making Kagome stop. 

She drew back laughing herself, wondering how fast her blood would work on him. "How do you feel?" she asked, the last bit of laughter dying down.

Shippou sighed as an ending to the fun, and thought about her question. "Well, I don't hurt anymore. I wanna see," he said, eagerly, as he yanked at some of the bandages.

"Whoa, slow down pup," she said, not even realizing her new nickname for him. "Let me see," she finished, unwrapping one of the ones around his left arm. It showed flawless, smooth kid skin, not a scratch on him. "It worked already!" 

Shippou bounded up and started skipping around, ripping off each individual bandage one at a time as though he was stripping for an audience. Kagome just laughed at him.

After she finally got him to relax and get dressed she went back out, and saw everyone but Kouga, Maso and Nurino conversing for one reason or another. Without thinking she lifted Shippou to her shoulder and walked right up to them. They shut up when she got within sight, but she heard pretty much everything up until that point. They were talking about whether or not that demon was telling the truth; after all, they didn't know what her mother knew about her father. But she wasn't going to explain anything until somebody asked for it.

"What were you talking about?" she asked, letting them think that she didn't hear. Shippou caught on quick, and didn't screw it up.

"Yeah we couldn't hear you, were you taking about me?" He stood up fully and stretched, showing how he wasn't hurt anymore. That got everyone's attention.

"Hey!" Sango cried, turning slightly to face the two of them. "How'd you do that?"

Kagome looked at Shippou with eyes that said "Don't let her know" and he must've caught it, cause he said, "I'm a demon, Sango."

"So what were you talking about?" Kagome asked again, changing the subject before Sango could further question them. And somehow, this was one of those times when Miroku could just talk and actually be _heard_.

"We were wondering what that demon meant by your father being his master." For a moment he looked like he was going to cross his arms, but instead fidgeted and gave up looking annoyed.

"Yeah, his name's Lockhart but don't call him that," she said, and decided on spilling details before everyone could bring up Inuyasha again. _The plan stays, _she thought. _Nothing's changed. _

"What should we call him, then?" Shippou said from her shoulder. 

"Rare, but if you keep up this 'Mommy' business _you're _going to call him Grandpa."

"But didn't Ferni say he was dead?" Kouga said, pointing out the obvious fact.

"Indirectly, but yes. Believe or not Inuyasha killed him - _big _misunderstanding."

"You never said anything about being an heir to a kingdom," he accused. 

"I didn't know until the day before my sixteenth birthday. No, not until my mother told me almost a week after that."

"Inuyasha killed him?" Miroku said, but it was more like he was thinking aloud. He looked up at Kagome. "Do you suppose they misunderstood what happened, and this pack that now follows you were the ones who took Inuyasha?" He used the word "took" on purpose, instead of "killed" to keep her from exploding at him. His thoughts were pointing that the pack knew what Inuyasha did to her father, and theirs was the pack that attacked him after Kagome left.

"No," Kagome said. She shook her head for further effect. "No, they would've told me. Right?" she said, looking over at Kouga. "That's how these things work, right?"

He nodded. "Unless someone, like Ferni, isn't eligible to say so. You could've just interrogated the wrong person. How is it Rare and your mother met?" he said, changing the subject quickly. Perhaps no one else could tell, but she was getting that look in her eyes again, the one he saw in her eyes the entire time she was in his cave. The one that said "If you keep asking these questions I'm going to hurt you," and the one that demanded to be obeyed. She really _was _a princess, then.

"Oh, he was fighting some kind of bear demon near the well and got knocked in. Mom found him and helped him get better." She looked away as she spoke, but Kouga caught the flicker of thanks in her eyes as she looked up at the sky. Okay, _now _he was starting to regret ever planning against Inuyasha. How is it Kagome could just do this to people? 

Shippou, sensing his adopted mother's distress in her thoughts hopped off her shoulder and started talking. "Okay, so when does this plan thing start? I'm better, so I can be better bait. When do we start? Come on, Mommy! We gotta find him! Let's go!" 

As usual, Shippou's unbelievable cuteness brought a laugh from Kagome and she nodded, going over to Sango to lift her onto Kirara and take her authority to the max in putting this whole thing together. It was new, commanding others with a voice that rung with authority and called others to you, demanding that they listen and obey, but as long as she was a princess, she was going to make the most of it. _Princess_. She would probably never get the hang of using that word to associate with herself, but she could act like it didn't have a new effect on her, couldn't she?

Either way, she was busy now, coordinating this whole plan to work out just right. Even as she explained to Shippou exactly what to do, and made sure Sango couldn't fall off Kirara, her mind was on the possibility that when they found Inuyasha, and they _would find Inuyasha_, he just might be dead. She had to at least consider that, if it came to be true. But she never once let go of her hope, and every now and then she'd look down at her left hand, praying with her eyes that Inuyasha was fine and _not _dead and he was going to enjoy the rest of his days with her.

__

Yes, she thought, as she moved Shippou to the spot he would need to be in for this to work. _I know he's alive; I can feel it. He's going to live on with me, and then I'll. . . I'll tell him. Yes, I'll tell him I love him. I just hope I don't stutter. Gods, I can't even _think _it without stuttering. I'm going to have to practice this. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess what? I recently found my Grown-up Shippou picture, but then I noticed all the little details that were so wrong and. . . Well, I redrew it. It's better, and it's colored. Plus I'm working on a pic of Inuyasha that was purely for fun cause I haven't seen any other pic even close to it. He's standing, with his eyes those little dash thingies -.- Kinda like that, and he has a big doggie-cone around his neck. Hee hee, I'm cruel. I was going to draw little mitts for his hands, but that'd be going a bit far. He's saying something I'm not going to write for fear of spoiling it, but when I finish it, I'll let you know. In the meantime, beware!

Every person that refuses to review will get a grenade thrown at them! P.S. About the Kikyo thing last chapter, that was an _indirect _reminder that I forgot about her involvement in this story. I don't think I'll add her again, but who knows, yes? Back to the grenades. . .

Yaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Lifts up a whole belt of grenades and swings it around like the idiot I am* Take this, and that, and this and this and this!! *Pulls out several pins and throws them*

Wait a minute . . . - . - *Thinks out loud* you pull the pin, throw it, and then duck and cover. Yup, I did it right!! *Grenades explode, taking me with it*

See ya! *Yet another written beforehand ending, expecting this to happen*


	23. The Big Plan Part II

__

Yes, she thought, as she moved Shippou to the spot he would need to be in for this to work. _I know he's alive; I can feel it. He's going to live on with me, and then I'll. . . I'll tell him. Yes, I'll tell him I love him. I just hope I don't stutter. Gods, I can't even _think _it without stuttering. I'm going to have to practice this. _

Skip over little notes cause I'm lazy today. . .

Twenty Three - TWENTY THREE!!!!!

Humming and skipping, a little fox demon hopped from place to place, picking flowers and tossing around grass. Three demons watched him, conversing through their ability to transfer thoughts to one another, making sure to not make a single movement and remain hidden. They knew this one was an ally of their prisoner back in their home. But this one, here, had to be taken, and punished for associating with that creature they so hated. So they moved.

They hissed, drawing back lips to show their fangs, and pounced on the fox, catching him before he had a chance to scream. The gagged him and tied up his hands and feet and ran off with him, not even seeing the tiny mushrooms that dropped from him and planted. 

~*~ Kagome ~*~

She stood, her eyes closed and ears twitching, a good five hundred feet from Shippou. Ashira waited, hidden, little more than thirty feet away, ready to send the message back to the rest. Kagome tilted her head, hearing bushes get thrashed. Her ears faced that direction, and every other sound was blocked out quickly but gradually. She heard four hearts beating, and recognized Shippou's. Another sound lightly touched her ears and she recognized that, as well. A rock clanked against a tree, and then a thump sounded when it landed on her flashlight, just like they practiced. Now. She turned to Ashira and with just a mutual nod she slipped around trees to the spot he was last, and waited.

Ashira ducked under low tree branches and down a steep cliff, barely sliding on her feet and hit the ground without a sound. She looked over to her superior, Kouga. "He's been taken."

Kouga nodded and motioned to the others, and they all took off. Ashira, Kouga, Maso, and Nurino ran swiftly and noiselessly through the trees, following Kagome's scent and the mushrooms that proved their path was correct. Miroku and Sango were riding Kirara above the trees, and now Ashira, Maso and Nurino leapt up and took different heights in the trees. Ashira was highest, and from time to time went above the trees to signal a new direction to Kirara. It was a perfect way to travel; Kouga was lowest and followed the mushrooms, Maso was just above him and following him, and Nurino and Ashira did the same. Kagome followed the mushrooms a long way ahead and Kirara flew highest, keeping an eye on Ashira even as Sango and Miroku had her maneuver as extra eyes and ears. There was no possible way they could lose their way like this. And through it all, nobody made a sound, save Sango and Miroku telling Kirara she needed to fly higher or turn left and so on.

There was no possible way they could lose their way like this. _No possible way._

But they lost their way.

Ahead, where Kagome was, the mushrooms just stopped. Either Shippou was knocked out, or they were running for a lot longer than they thought and he ran out of them. Or, less likely but still just as possible, there was some sort of barrier they entered that she couldn't see. She used her miko powers, trying to sense something nearby, and had been for what seemed like hours - but was probably just minutes - before everybody caught up with her. The trail went dead; she couldn't find him. 

She just lost _two _of the men she loved, and had no idea how to get them back. She felt like crying. She felt like going mad. She felt like she had to kill something. She felt like she was going to _die._

But she did none of the above. Instead, she held back her tears and anger and hatred and self pity and concentrated on smelling Shippou. It was hard, considering where they were - the edge of a clearing a hundred feet in diameter - pretty much _everything _smelled like grass and fields and Shippou. But she had to pinpoint him, and well. She still wasn't entirely used to her demon side, and despite Inuyasha's training with her there were just some things she couldn't do very well. Like pinpointing a single smell in a world of them. But she'd done it before, and she could do it again.

Even as she tried her best to sniff him out, her thoughts piled together and on top of one another, like a parfait. 

__

If I don't find them both, I'll just die. . .

__

I still don't have this smell thing down. . .

__

I wonder if Inuyasha felt our kisses like I did. . .

__

What did my dreams mean? . .

__

If Miroku's right, and this pack is indeed mine, then can't I just call them forth? . .

That one got her. Even if this pack wasn't hers, the one that took her two loves, she could call forth her own and have them help her get them back. But how could she? It's not like she knew where they were. . .

She turned around, giving up on the plan and her efforts as a new idea came to her. Her eyes landed on Kouga. "How do I get my pack to come to me?"

He looked at her like she was stupid to not know this. "Wolves howl." 

Kagome nodded, despite her weird feeling that everybody was still here, let her head fall back and howled like she had done when Sesshomaru was attacking her. Which she still didn't get an explanation for.

Funny thing is, nobody else looked at her strangely. Kagome was a hanyou now, and they didn't ask questions about it. This was how her instincts worked, and the wolves before her saw nothing weird about it anyway. They howled all the time. 

It called the wrong person. 

~*~ Elsewhere in the forest ~*~

Three traveled together, in no particular direction. The shortest, a little toad-like creature, was complaining that walking through knee-deep mud - though to the others it barely reached above their ankles - was far beyond what he considered a normal day, and it was hazardous. He got stuck three times and had to carry his staff above his head to keep _that _from getting stuck.

A little girl, probably just six or seven, hopped on one foot and hummed every now and again, inventing songs that didn't make sense and had no real words. Just now she tripped, her right foot getting stuck in the mud, and the toad walked over her. Just as the tallest turned around.

"Jaken, what are you doing?" asked an all-too-calm voice, as the possessor knelt down to pull the girl out of the mud. She was sniffling, rubbing mud off of her eye, on the brink of tears. He looked at the toad. When the thing just cowered he stood, taking the girl with him, and stuffed the toad into the ground using his staff. Jaken only had his head above ground before he turned started walking away, this time with a giggling girl in his arms, having found that scene funny.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said, wiggling and trying to get up. "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" He grunted, getting one shoulder up and trying to pry the rest of his arm out of the ground.

A howl was heard, and Sesshomaru paused to listen to it. Something about needing help to find missing members of a group, and he recognized that howl. It was Kagome. Silly girl, she never thought ahead. Never thought about the possibility of flaws in plans and others that may contribute to her cause. He shook his head slightly, and the girl in his arms spoke.

"What was that? Rin wants to know! What did they say? Are they calling Sesshomaru-sama?" Cute girl. Normally, he'd never admit that about a human, but somehow this girl had wormed her way into his life and nothing he said about her was disgusting or changed his views on all other humans. 

"Remember Kagome? She needs help."

"Rin wants to help! Can Jaken come too?" With that she pointed at the demon, who just got his other shoulder above ground.

"How about a race?" Sesshomaru said, a rather cruel idea coming to him. He knew the answer to his question before he asked and, giving no warning to either of his companions, just appeared before Jaken and grasped his head with his right hand. He smiled when the creature looked up at him. Jaken screamed and made a wiggle to get free and Sesshomaru jerked him out of the ground, throwing him in the direction of Kagome's howl. Jaken had just enough time to grab his staff and used it as a shield as he soared through trees and leaves. Sesshomaru launched himself in that direction as well, catching up to Jaken halfway to Kagome with a screaming and laughing Rin clinging to his neck like skin. She always enjoyed things like this.

He landed long before Jaken made contact with the ground, seeing little crying mushrooms along the way that smelled like Kagome's adopted pup. He set Rin down and then stood up straight, looking at no one but Kagome. He didn't say anything bad about her this time; Rin didn't like that and it was a waste of breath anyway. But everyone except Kagome had bulged eyes at his sudden landing and taking a human child with him, but not harming her. After a few minutes of dead silence, everyone thinking over what to say, a yell from far away rapidly came closer and Jaken hit the ground hard beside Sesshomaru and skidded forward a good five feet. He twitched.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, stepping in front of all her friends and never breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"You called for help, did you not?" Before either of them could continue Rin ran straight up to Kagome and tugged at her tail. She pet it. She rubbed her face in it, and made Kagome laugh. If she remembered correctly, Shippou did something similar not too long ago, after he woke up in the hut to see her back and awake and alive. He just ignored his impairments and wrapped himself in her tail and fell asleep.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

"My name's Rin, and that's Sesshomaru-sama!" she said, pointing at herself and then Sesshomaru. "And you're Kagome and that's Jaken and I don't know who those guys are!" she said, ending her speech with a sweep of her arm at each person present that still had bulging eyes.

Jaken twitched.

Kagome laughed. "Here, I'll show you who they are - "

"At another time," Sesshomaru finished for her. "That is not why you are here, or myself. Shall we talk?" he asked, Turned halfway towards the forest, as though for seclusion. Kagome hesitated. Last time they were "talking" she ended up with his claws in her back. But this time, she reminded herself, she had been trained more fully by Inuyasha, and she had an entire pack of wolf demons ready to help her - considering she could find them. On top of that, everybody else was waiting, with Rin and Jaken near. Sesshomaru wouldn't do a thing to try and kidnap her or anything of the like as long as Rin was with her friends.

So she nodded and headed in that direction, just after Sesshomaru. When they were far enough that nobody else could hear anything below regular speaking, he spoke. "What happened that you would need help with?"

"Inuyasha was taken away. And he might be dead."

He shook his head. "Inuyasha - much as I do not like him - is not the type to die so easily. If he died, you'd know it."

"How is that?"

"He is the enemy of a lot of demons. Every single one knows his name, and yours, as well as Kikyo and Naraku. The news would spread faster than you could catch it, wench. Any demon would love to be the one to claim Inuyasha's death at their hands. He is not dead."

"How do you know all this?"

"I, Sesshomaru may not like it, but he is my blood brother. Part of being his older sibling is keeping an eye on what he's doing. I know him very well, despite my dislike for him." He looked at her. "Just as well as you do."

"Uh-huh. Then why did you answer to my call?"

"I know your father. As head of the pack my father once belonged to, that brings an obligation to me as well. I, Sesshomaru am Lord of the West Lands, but still heed the call of the pack that follows you. It may not have been my idea, and I may not like it, but that makes me an ally to you. I beckon to your call as you would to mine."

"Is this a matter of honor?" she asked, feeling suddenly weird. So Sesshomaru is her ally now? Since _when_? And _why _should _she _beckon to _his _call, anyway?

"Yes. But it is also a matter of demon rules. Because my father and yours were part of the same pack, and your father came to lead them, that makes me and you allies." He looked like he was wishing this wasn't so.

"How long have you known about me being the daughter of Rare, anyway?"

"A few months now. He spoke to me."

"Then why in Hell did you try to kill me?!" she snapped, and they both winced, rubbing their ears. No doubt the demons not too far away heard that one.

"I, Sesshomaru, did not," he said, still calm and controlled. Damn him and his control. "He asked me to make certain your regenerative powers were activated, if he could not do so himself. I see it worked."

"Yeah. So now what?"

"You need aid in finding my worthless half-breed for a brother, yes?"

"Stupid little. . . Yes." Already he was back to the insults.

He sighed. "Then, should you ask, I, Sesshomaru will aid in whatever way you ask."

"Then I won't ask," she said, relieving both of them. She didn't want Sesshomaru to help her any more than he wanted to help her. "You can just take Rin and Jaken and go do whatever it is you do." She didn't wait for an answer to that; instead she just turned around and went back to her friends. She knew Sesshomaru was following her, and that he was only doing so to get Rin and peel Jaken out of the ground. . . Who just now twitched.

After Sesshomaru left with his companions Kagome faced the Spanish Inquisition. Nonstop questions flew back and forth, and Kagome found herself answering eh same questions that were just phrased differently. It was frustrating, but one Hell of an ally in the end. Now that he had his left arm back, he could be just as dangerous as before, and that left open the knowledge that allied with Kagome, her friends, and Inuyasha, Naraku couldn't be a problem. Not a damn one. And he _still _had the other half of her jewel. Stupid wannabe hanyou. She never really liked him, but now she was starting to _hate_ him. He stole he jewel, and tried to kill them more times than she could count! She used to get scared, and sometimes still did, that when she got back here she was going to find her friends dead, and all because she went home for four days. Or three. It tended to switch.

But thanks to Sesshoamru's words - well, now, _there's _a shocker! - she had new hope that not only was Inuyasha still alive, but he wouldn't be _dead _until she heard the rumors start and saw his head on a pole or something. *Shudder* Horrible thought. Bad Kagome, thinking something like that. 

She got to thinking, while she was still explaining, that she just might be able to use Inuyasha's prayer beads to an advantage. Maybe she could just keep telling him to sit, and going from point "a" to point "b" in the meantime. But now she not only had to find Inuyasha, but Shippou as well. But then, Shippou had some of her blood in him now. His wounds would heal fast, and he just might be able to come up with some idea to get her attention somehow. But what worried her was the fact that he _was _taken, and _could _get wounds. . .because their stupid plan flopped. 

Nonetheless, she touched the piece of fire rat fur she still had on her left hand, tied down securely, and let her mind quiet down and think clearly. Sesshomaru was right; they never thought about a back-up plan incase this one didn't work. How is it he was nothing more than a hindrance whenever he showed up, but gave really good advice when he had to? Maybe he should be a teacher or something. . .

**__**

No, Kagome thought fiercely. _I have to keep focused. I'll never get Inuyasha back if I keep thinking about Sesshomaru's choice in careers. Get Inuyasha back. Get Shippou back. Get Inuyasha _and _Shippou back. Get them back. Focus!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so Kagome focused, and D L ended her twenty forth chapter. Yeowch! I wonder if any of my other stories will hit this hard? I'm writing like ten at once. Yup. And three are on fictionpress.net. 

Well, well. Since I ran out of dangerous weapons to threaten you all with, I'll end this chapter here.

See ya!


	24. The Big Plan End Part or FOUND HIM!

How is it he was nothing more than a hindrance whenever he showed up, but gave really good advice when he had to? Maybe he should be a teacher or something. . .

**__**

No, Kagome thought fiercely. _I have to keep focused. I'll never get Inuyasha back if I keep thinking about Sesshomaru's choice in careers. Get Inuyasha back. Get Shippou back. Get Inuyasha _and _Shippou back. Get them back. Focus!!_

Again I'm lazy and will spare the notes.

Twenty Four

Okay. Now it was time Kagome got caught. Inuyasha was taken because he killed her father, or so they assumed. Shippou was taken because he knew Inuyasha. So Kagome would be next to be taken, right? She knew Inuyasha a lot better than Shippou did, and even helped him fight every chance she got. So that meant she was in league with him, and was just as likely to be kidnapped and held prisoner. . .Right?

So here she stood, after hours of deciding who should go next, _with _a back-up plan in case this one failed, and did little things that were meant to make her seem oblivious to the world around her. But. . .Nothing happened. She did _nothing _for six straight hours, and nothing. Not a damn thing popped out to attack her or take her away. It was almost as if demons were surrounding her, but _fending off _the demons that were trying to get to her. Damn it all!!

"Argh!!" Finally fed up, Kagome tore at the grass as she stood up, throwing it up in the air as she threw up her arms in defeat. She slammed the side of her fists into trees as she went, stomping as well. Her ears were folded back, and her tail slammed against the ground and trees and such as she went back to the rest of her new group. 

Just as she was about two hundred feet away, three demons that looked obviously like part of her pack just appeared before her. She stopped and gave each a death glare. They were two men and a woman.

The woman wore a white dress, slits up the sides to her knees, a gold necklace with a wolf-shaped charm, red wraps around her feet and hands, and had one stripe on each of her cheeks. Her hair was pulled back to be on top of her head, hanging down relatively straight until it waved twice at the bottom, her waist. She had a braid on either side of her head, hanging down before her ears and just touching her shoulders. She stood to the right in front of Kagome and kneeled down, as the two men did.

The man in the middle had hair hanging loosely down to his shoulders, parted down the middle and bangs that fell in front of his eyes. He wore a blue outfit that looked remarkably like Kouga's, only he wore shoes and had a choker around his neck, the same wolf charm the woman has at his own throat. The second man looked identical, except his hair was held at the back of his head in a braid that just touched his waist. They bowed their heads and Kagome rolled her eyes.

They each stood back up and the woman stepped forward, taking Kagome's hand and kissing her knuckle. "Mistress, we require you back at our home. There are matters you need to take care of."

"Like what?" Kagome snapped, jerking her hand back from this woman's. "And who are you three?"

"I am Pyre, and these are the twins, Gar and Dar," she said, and the men nodded their heads in accordance with their names. Gar on the right, with shorter hair, Dar on the left, with that long braid. Okay, now that _that _was taken care of. . .

"Okay, Pyre, Gar and Dar, what are you three here for?"

"Murlo sent us to collect you, Mistress Kagome," Pyre said, her eyes down. Now that she thought of it, Pyre hadn't once lifted her eyes to meet hers. Neither had the twins. 

"Why haven't you looked at me? It's not like I'm a Goddess or something."

"I disagree," a new voice said, but Kagome recognized it immediately. 

She sighed. "Disagree all you want, Kouga. Are you just going to stand there and spy or go get everybody else?"

She heard him laugh once and then footsteps as he left. Good. 

"We are not allowed to look upon our Mistress or Master until he or she is recognized by the rest of the pack."

Kagome groaned. This was getting nowhere fast. "So _why _didn't **_Murlo _**come to get me? I told whats-his-face that if Murlo wanted me so bad, he could come and get me himself."

"I have," yet another new voice spoke up. A wolf demon of obvious high rank stepped into the circle of light - which had dimmed to just the half of a moon that was above - from next to Pyre. But he looked straight at her, not flinching or lowering his eyes like the others did. For some reason, that offended Kagome and she wanted to hurt him for it. But she settled for just making her dislike for him known. She growled. This guy didn't look very trustworthy. And he was second in command? _Listen to your instincts, Kagome, _she told herself. _Demon instincts and woman instincts aren't wrong often. Don't trust him._

He smiled at her, and then kneeled like the others had done, before standing back up and coming up to be next to Pyre, and motioning her back. Kagome narrowed her eyes and took in each detail he had so she wouldn't forget anything.

Naturally, he had blue hair. His was short and fluffy, although it hung in every direction from the center of his scalp. He had a little six-point red star on his forehead, and three black stripes on each of his cheeks. His eyes, unlike the others she had come across, were a dark violet, and narrowed just as much as Naraku's. He wore armor from head to toe, layers of blue on black and silver links that held it all up, and boots and gloves. He smelled like old, dried blood. Yes, he was definitely not one to be trusted. She spotted four daggers on him, two more that were well-hidden, and two swords, one on each of his hips. Two daggers were above those swords, hidden mostly under his first layer. The other four were in his gloves and boots. 

"So you're Murlo, huh?" Kagome said. She made a show of eying him head-to-toe. "You're not all that impressive looking," she commented, and crossed her arms.

"Yes, I am. And beyond that, you're uncle. Should you fail to produce and heir before you die, I will get that place."

__

Sorry demons won't live that long, she thought, but replied coolly. "Then I guess I'm going to have to introduce you to my pup."

"Kagome!" 

She turned at hearing her name, looking to her left. Kirara walked up with Sango laying on her back, and Miroku stood to her right, on hand holding onto Sango's back to keep her from falling. Ashira walked with Nurino, Maso and Kouga to Kirara's left. 

Kagome gestured them when she saw Murlo narrow his eyes. "From left to right, Miroku, the demon Kirara, Sango, Ashira, Maso, Kouga and Nurino. My friends."

She caught the almost jealous glance Kouga gave her, but ignored it and saw Murlo eying Kouga like some lifelong nemesis. And they probably were. 

"I know _that _one," he said, and he and Kouga's gazes met fiercely. Yup, they were definitely nemesis's. 

"Nice to see you, too," Kouga shot back, as they made it to Kagome and stood be her side to show the people were dedicated to protecting her. "I wouldn't get so comfortable with your old nickname for me. Kagome is my woman now."

Kagome just dropped her head and rubbed her temples. Murlo looked shocked; funny thing was, she could smell it. The shift in his scent that she identified as him being in shock. He reached out to catch her chin and lifted her face. "You mated and had a pup with _him_?" he said, pure venom dripping off his last word.

"_No_," Kagome said, getting annoyed very quickly. She grasped Murlo's wrist and practically threw his hand back at him. "That's just what _he _says. Pay no attention to it. _My _pup was recently taken away."

"Your pup. . ." He paused, as though deep in thought. And then his eyes sparked, like he came to a conclusion. In an instant he was down on one knee, his head bowed, and the other three behind him followed his lead. "I believe we made a mistake, Mistress," he said. Kagome very nearly snapped, somehow getting a clear image in her mind about _why _he was saying that. "I think we might have been the ones that took your pup. But," he added, quickly, "wedidn'tknowandifwehadknownwhatyourscentwaslikeearlier . . ." he paused for a breath. "Wewould'veknownthatwetookyourpupandnowheiscurrentlyinourcaptivityandwon'tgetoutuntilyoucomeandgethim. . ." He paused again, gasping for breath. 

[D L: Translation - we didn't know and if we had known what your scent was like earlier. . . We would've known that we took your pup and now he is currently in our captivity and won't get out until you come and get him. . . *Gasp, wheeze, cough, gasp gasp* *Smile*]

"**_WHAT??!!!_**" Kagome roared, grasping "Uncle Murlo" by the collar and lifting him easily to his feet. "**Where is he you take me to him _right now!!!_**" She dropped him and immediately he took in her rage and decided that for his own health he would take her to her pup _right now. _He practically jumped to his feet and took off in the direction to his left and Kagome followed, everybody else trailing behind her, trying to keep up. Miroku had gotten on Kirara and it looked as though they were all holding onto another piece of somebody else's clothing, and Dar had a hold of her tie around her waist, and he was desperately trying to keep his feet moving at her pace.

That didn't last long. After a while Dar finally let go and they all stopped for a breather, all except Kagome, and her uncle who merely kept running out of adrenaline. After all, when one fears for his life, one can run for hours and at faster speeds than ever before. Granted, one would collapse and pass out for a good twelve hours after that, but one can really **run **when one is running from death. And it took about an hour to get to their destination. Kagome didn't really look but simply followed Murlo as he ran into the largest house - which was also at the center of the entire village - and he gasped for breath once he got inside, clutching his chest. 

Kagome growled just once and he pointed to a rug, which showed one big white wolf, another blue one, a golden one, and a brown one, all facing each other from each side and about to fight. She yanked it back and saw a handle, pulled it mercilessly back, along with a board five feet square, and hopped down without taking a glance at the narrow steps it had. 

What she entered was a room about twenty feet by thirty that had chains of all lengths along the walls and two grates that were in the ceiling and showed very little light. Especially now, when only half a moon was in the sky. [DL: Moon cycle: New moon, one week, half moon, one week, full moon, one week, half moon, one week, new moon. A full month - 28 days.]

She saw Shippou, lying on some hay in a corner with a chain on his ankle, asleep or passed out. Either way, he wasn't going to wake up too soon. She rushed over to him without another thought, breaking the iron around his foot easily and wrapping her arms around him. He'd been gone for less than a day, about fifteen hours to be exact, and he didn't look like he was fed, bathed, or had anything nice what-so-ever done to him. She hopped right back out of the dungeon type place and faced Murlo with burning eyes. Seriously, she felt like she could scorch him to death using her eyes, plus she was about to cry.

She snarled at Murlo, who was still gasping, and sat down, waiting for the others to catch up so she could put Shippou someplace safe and go on with inquiring Murlo about Inuyasha. She never relented her glare at him, not even when the others arrived, all panting and having a hard time breathing. As she handed Shippou to Ashira, it entered her head that even though Pyre, Gar, Dar, and Murlo had lost their breath, she had yet to take a gasp. Without asking anybody anything, she went back down into the dungeon type-thing, having second thoughts about finding anyone else there, but also smelling what she both hoped for and feared most. 

Not even realizing she was holding her breath, she looked over each inch of the place, and saw him. There, in that corner, beneath one of the grates. The opposite corner as Shippou was. He was here. Inuyasha. She rushed over to him, taking in his current state in something like shock.

He was bloody, everywhere. With the way the trails of blood took along his body, it was obvious he'd been either moved or trying to fight back or get away. He had no shirt on, and only his white pants remained, but they were torn up. They barely hung on. Inuyasha was sitting on his knees, leaning back into the wall, with chains on both of his wrists, keeping them from going lower than on level with his shoulders. His head was down, preventing her from seeing his face, but she almost feared that as well. 

The first thing she did was crumble to her knees as soon as she reached him, and lifted his head so he might wake up. But he wouldn't be able to see her, she noted. Blood had fallen over his eyes and scabbed there, and he had several bruises on his face. That meant they were recent. His head moved slightly, and she caught his nose twitch before he kind of moaned and leaned forward. His arms shook as he tried to grab onto her, and she broke the shackle on his right wrist. And then Murlo and the others came downstairs, yelling about how dangerous he was and how she shouldn't get too close.

"Back off!" she snapped, her right arm extended as a barrier. A strong blast followed, knocking them back, and she spoke again. "Get out of here!" When nobody moved she added, "**_Now!!_**" and they all scurried up the steps. Her left hand still held Inuyasha's and she let it fall to floor slowly, so as to not hurt it more. She broke the other shackle and did the same, letting him lean into her. She kept her arms around him and wondered if she might be able to heal him the same way she did Shippou, but her demon instincts voted strongly against it. She didn't know why, but she was sure if she did there'd be a horrible consequence. But her miko powers weren't made for healing, and she had no bandages what so ever on her. She bent her head down, gently rubbing her nose in his hair and against his ears, and felt him relax completely. 

Sighing, she leaned back a little, and turned to lie fully on the ground, taking Inuyasha with her. She glanced at his legs, relaxing when she saw they were straight out and not in any uncomfortable position, and let her eyes close. She ignored the dried blood in Inuyasha's hair and did her best to comfort him by stroking it, in some kind of apology for getting him into this mess. Her mind went over any possible way to help Inuyasha heal faster, and could only thank whatever Gods were listening that the new moon was already passed, and left him lots of free time to heal. It didn't bother her that his head was resting on her chest, or that the ground was cold and hard and she had no pillow; she was just happy that she found Inuyasha alive. In the morning she'd sort out this whole deal and then apologize to Miroku for not believing him or even considering the possibility that it was _her _pack that did this to him. 

But just for now, she would be here for Inuyasha, and she wasn't about to let him go again. From now on, she'd just say "sit" instead of thrashing out at him. _Then _she wouldn't have to worry about him getting weakened and possibly killed. Yeah. That'd work. But then, she couldn't keep those prayer beads on him forever. _Okay_, her mind said. _After we've gotten together, I'll take them off. That simple. _Despite her mind's calm voice, she felt a blush cover her cheeks. Thank the Gods everybody else was scared of her now. They wouldn't be able to see it in the dim light, and even if they could, they were _not _going to come down here and face her wrath. 

As she feel asleep, she felt herself smile, regardless of the night's discoveries. She had her pup back, and Inuyasha as well. They were alive, and in time, they'd both be healed and happy to see her and be with her, even if a certain male hanyou didn't want to admit it. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, _before _you start hating me, let me tell you two facts. One: when men are injured, there is a much larger chance of a woman there to comfort him, and he'll be thankful for that. . .even if he does complain about the pain while she's fixing him up. Two: "sickness makes the heart grow fonder" also applies to physical wounds. Through Inu's near-death experience, they'll both realize exactly how precious their messed-up relationship is, and this will lead to lemony goodness. =^ . ^=

And as for threatening you all. . . Ha ha!! *Breaks out a huge flamethrower* Mwahahahahaha!!! *Flamethrows everybody who's running away without reviewing* Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku!!!! *Hee hee* I've always wanted to say that! Wait a second. . . Why am I gushing blood? 

*Looks down at left side, where the katana cut me* Great, just great. This thing'll never heal like this. . . *Faints, reviewers run away*

See ya! And any and all ideas for drawn pics will be done! I swear! Wait a sec. . .*Faints again*


	25. Going Home

__

Okay, her mind said. _After we've gotten together, I'll take them off. That simple. _Despite her mind's calm voice, she felt a blush cover her cheeks. Thank the Gods everybody else was scared of her now. They wouldn't be able to see it in the dim light, and even if they could, they were _not _going to come down here and face her wrath. 

As she feel asleep, she felt herself smile, regardless of the night's discoveries. She had her pup back, and Inuyasha as well. They were alive, and in time, they'd both be healed and happy to see her and be with her, even if a certain male hanyou didn't want to admit it. . .

Okay, so I started having withdrawal for my own story. Big whoop. I'm just prolonging my healing by typing this up so soon. And. . .

****

Twenty Five

"Damn it, stay still!"

A low growl from behind clenched teeth was the response.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Stupid wench.' I know."

It was morning now. Inuyasha had been mostly cleaned up, Shippou had latched himself onto Kagome's leg, and Kagome herself had been recognized by her entire pack. She even had a nice white star on her forehead for it. Still no stripes, but then, she wouldn't get those until she "found a life mate," as Murlo put it. She still didn't trust him.

A few of her pack had demonstrated their amazing abilities by being able to - if one concentrated enough - heal a human being. Not completely, and to go into better detail, they really just speed up how fast a human could heal until the worst part of the wound was over. Sango could walk now, but still with a nice limp. Miroku . . . He just kept staring at his hand and flexing his fingers. Kirara was alright now. Since her leg was nearly totally healed, it'd take maybe another day and she wouldn't have a limp at all. But Kaede was right; she had missing fur on her head where it scarred. Just to the right of the little black diamond - right being looking _at _it, rather than looking at it from Kirara's view. 

And just now Kagome was trying to wipe off the dried blood on Inuyasha's face. She got the unnecessary blood off the rest of him a while ago - she planned on getting the scabs off his eyes last due to her own blush at having to clean him up - and he kept flinching away from her and trying to shove her back. You'd think that, with Kagome's human anger fueled even more by her demon form and Inuyasha still hurt, he'd know not to get her angry now. But, obviously not. He still kept annoying her. Although, he never said anything. He just growled from the back of his throat. And "humphed" from time to time. 

He was lying on his back, on the "Mistress' bed," as it was named. Technically, it _wasn't _a bed. Just a bunch of hay and feathers and so on with thick skin wrapped around it in a corner of the "Mistress' bed chamber" which also had a wardrobe, full-length mirror, and desk with - strangely enough - a map with several markings on it. Like she was marking down positions of the other side in a war. She was never going to get the hang of this. The bed itself was around seven feet wide and twelve feet long, big enough to fit Kagome's demon form - considering she even _had _one. 

She actually felt sorry for Kouga and his three warriors. Everywhere they went they got evil glares, and on top of that, Kouga's been spreading those annoying "She's **my** woman" rumors again. Followed by Murlo's "He's delusional" ones. He thought up that one himself. Amazing. Here the sarcasm.

Finally, after a few hours of soaking and picking at the blood, Kagome got his left eyelid cleared of blood. She saw him flutter him eyelashes and continually wince when he opened that eye, and then he just closed it again. Oh, well. Like she was expecting him to say how beautiful she looked? Or anything at all? Shoving that off she just started on his right eye, letting it get soaked with the wet rag she'd been using. But she was getting pissed that he didn't even swear, not once. So she did the logical thing. She yelled at him.

"Okay, that's it! I've had enough the 'silent treatment,' boy! You start talking, and I mean now! I didn't come all the way here just to help you and get not a sound in response!"

She saw the way Inuyasha visibly stiffened, and looked to be considering his options. He swallowed, and the first thing she thought was, _Here we go. He's going to scream at me for "hurting his ears" again. _But he didn't. Instead, he opened his mouth, wide, so Kagome could see inside of it. She gasped and - not really meaning to - flung herself back a good three feet. She growled once and spun around, stalking out of the room and hunting down Murlo - who was right where she left him. In the "War room" as she called it. 

"Are you insane?!" she snapped, and everyone in the room jumped. Murlo turned to her, but didn't say anything at first.

"What?" he said, obviously confused.

"You cut out his tongue?!" she snapped.

A glimmer of recognition touched Murlo's eyes, but he continued with the I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about approach. "Who's tongue? I did what?"

"You!! _You cut out Inuyasha's tongue, didn't you_?!" she screamed and stalked over to him to slap him across the face, ignoring all the other demons in the huge hut as they flinched.

Murlo stumbled back and she saw his eyes narrow before he put on a look of fear. "I told you! We didn't know who he was at the time! We just knew he killed Lockhart, and besides, he just kept swearing death to us at the top of his lungs the entire time he was here! That is, until we _removed _his tongue. . ." he added, much quieter.

"You son of a bitch!!" Kagome snapped, realizing a little too late that with dog demons it wasn't too much of a swear. "Fucking bastard!" she said, trying again. "You'd better pray I let you even look at me after this!!" She didn't wait around for an answer, but spun on her heal and went back to Inuyasha. Her room/house/hut was right next to the War room/hut/whatever, minus the ten feet in between. The dungeon was beneath the War Room, but Kagome's hut/house/thing had three levels to it. Her bedroom was at the very top. Funny thing was, her hut thing was the only one made of stone. All three floors were covered in skins and such, making something like a carpet, and the walls were painted on rather than hanging portraits. Funny things like remembrance of the toughest battles they went through and how they came to rule this place and raise a pack and so on. She ignored them all as she went back to Inuyasha.

He was still lying there, slowly rubbing the rag over his eye, like Kagome had done. And his left eye was open, and he looked over the entire room. When his eye [DL: God, that sounds funny. Like he's a cyclops or something.] landed on her, he seemed to sigh and relax into the bed-thing and then his eye closed. Kagome smiled weakly, glad he was even okay, and went over to him to sit on the bed. 

"You're going to have to show me who did that to you, when I manage to get that damn blood off your eye." Kagome leaned forward and replaced his hand with hers on the rag, gently rubbing before she got it wet again. "Have anything to say to that?" she half-laughed, knowing she'd pay later for it.

He just growled again.

~*~ Three days later ~*~

Hallelujah! They were all right! Shippou never really got any bruises or so on at all, so he didn't need rest or anything of the sort. Inuyasha was rather slowly healing, proving that he'd lost _a lot _of blood to have not been able to heal a bunch of bruises and several cuts, no matter how deep, in three days and counting. He was mostly all right, and believe it or not Sesshomaru sniffed out Kagome to ask how she found Inuyasha and so on the day before.

Of course, Inuyasha just growled, swore at him, unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and fell over because he couldn't quite hold it up yet. Kagome just shook her head, put the sword back, told Sesshomaru he could just go, and got several death-threats from Inuyasha when she tried to help him back into her so-called "castle" that she and he had both been using. 

After all, the bed _was _pretty damn big. A dozen Kagomes could curl up in that thing! Plus Shippou rarely let go off her leg, so a little more of the bed was taken up. Inuyasha never complained about having to sleep on her bed while he got up to par for traveling, but he never said he _wanted _to sleep there, either.

Then again, when it came to Inuyasha, that's the best you could ever get out of him. And tomorrow, Kagome was going to take Inuyasha back to her time, feed him all the ramen he wanted, and be a big push-over until he got better. Then it was back to the standard yelling, sitting, and painful physical contact. Simple, yes?

She knew Shippou was going to freak and probably have to be removed with a crowbar by a few of her subjects; Inuyasha even at his full strength would have a hard time detaching Shippou from her leg or waist or neck or wherever he was going to latch on. She knew nobody else was going to repel her idea of leaving so sharply, but since Inuyasha's kidnapping, she'd been the best fighter they had, regardless of how _long _she'd been physically fighting, rather than using arrows and continually getting kidnapped. Wow. She had a really good career before, didn't she?

"Okay," she sighed aloud, looking at herself in the mirror to get ready for the big news. Luckily she told Inuyasha the day before, and one mention of "All the ramen you can eat" won that argument over. After all, wasn't it _her _fault he got taken anyway? "No!" she snapped, shaking her head. "I've got to focus. Focus. Gods, I've been saying that a lot lately. No, come on, Kagome. It's not like you're going to come back and everybody will be dead," she tried to assure herself. But then, how often _did _that work? 

Taking a deep breath, she went down the narrow stairs to where her friends were gathered, and Inuyasha just glaring in the corner, most likely thinking up revenge. He wrote down that it wouldn't take long for his tongue to regrow; tongues did that. After all, it was just muscle. Right? No matter how many times she told herself that, she had a feeling Inuyasha was just lying to keep her thinking that everything would go back to the way it was before. And now, more than ever, she wanted to ignore her demon instincts and heal him herself. But the more she thought about it, the more her demon side protested. It was becoming a never-ending battle within herself.

"You guys," she said, catching their attention. Shippou hopped up onto her shoulder and curled up, halfway under her chin. Okay, now how to say this? "I have to go home," she said, quickly, and after a breath, went on. "And I'm taking Inuyasha with me."

Everyone glanced over at Inuyasha, and Kouga glared, but Ashira, Maso and Nurino just looked confused. Of course, I mean, they thought her home was here. If not before then now.

"You guys are going to stay here, and my pack will make sure you're safe and taken care of," she said, and Shippou sat up straight.

"No!" he said, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck as far as they would go. "I don't want you to go! Mommy, stay!"

Kagome sent a pleading look at Ashira, who nodded and went over to Shippou to start prying him off. Shippou kept struggling and, after Ashira got him off, he changed form into that pink balloon and a few others, even trying his foxfire on Ashira a couple of times. 

But Kagome and Inuyasha were already moving. If Inuyasha felt up to it, they'd run; if not, they'd walk. It was simple enough. Kagome turned back to wave at everyone as she walked away, sending Shippou a few thoughts thanks to her recently developed telepathic abilities. This pack of hers was starting to become really, really cool. 

She glanced back and saw Shippou still struggling, and Kouga and his pack were starting to walk back to their cave. Ashira handed the tiny kitsune over to Lenao, one of her blue wolf subjects. He looked a little confused on why he had to hold Shippou down, but walked away. Kagome smiled again and turned away, seeing Miroku and Sango turning away as well. 

She glanced over at Inuyasha and saw him quickly look away, as though he was looking at something he didn't want Kagome to know he was looking at. She looked away as well, down at her feet. Over the past few days she learned that when speaking to Inuyasha, it was best to ask questions that had a "yes" or "no" answer to them. It was hard to put certain questions into things like that, but lucky for her, her mind seemed to work faster and more efficiently than before, when she was human. "Do you think we can run?" she asked, more or less quietly.

For a moment he just walked, not doing anything. Then, slowly, he shook his head. Figures. After all, he still had nasty gashes on his entire body, and that would greatly increase the pain he would have to go through in order to run all the way to the well.

She looked again at her boots, noticing how the silver/grey parts were shining in the light. . . . She shook her head. _Gods, what's with you and loosing concentration lately? What's wrong with you? _she scolded herself. _Get caught up in something? Like the way Inuyasha might look without his clothes on? _She muttered out something; she herself didn't know what it was. She just didn't want to think anymore. "What do you want to do when we get to my house?" she asked, and swore at herself. "I mean, go straight for the ramen? Do you want to just sit and eat all day?" She glanced over at him, almost shyly, and saw him looking right back.

He kind of swallowed, then nodded. But his eyes didn't let go of hers. At this point she was wishing he still had his tongue, because some good curses from him would wreck this silence perfectly. But she noticed something else. They weren't moving anymore.

They were standing, now facing one another, not moving, and Kagome was starting to have trouble breathing. His eyes were so much different now - they weren't cold and hard, but soft, and held something else she couldn't quite comprehend when it came to him. He was appreciative of her. Most likely for finding him when she did, and bringing him home to pamper him all day. But his eyes just now reminded her of the time before she knew of him and Kikyo, under the tree. The time when he almost - _almost_ - kissed her, and then she knocked him back and got screamed at.

She swallowed and broke their eye contact, looking at anything but him. She felt his hand under her chin a second later, turning her face towards his again. She tried not to look at him, or his eyes, but couldn't resist their golden glow. And then, slowly, he embraced her, and a bright blush struck her cheeks. She couldn't do anything else except hold him back, and try to keep him there long enough to get her cheeks under control.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay. Horrible me, ending with a cliffy like that. I thought of ending it with "And then, slowly, he leaned towards her," but you guys would roast me alive for _that _one. Sorry, but not on internet right now. My mom would kill me if she found out I was even on the computer now. I was supposed to get off at ten.

But, as for the threats. . . Hee hee. . . I was given a tank. I'd give names if it was at all possible - I really have to start writing those things down - but for now I'll just write down what I need to figure out.

Or rather, I'll take care of that later and run over things now. *Puts on army helmet and ducks into the tank* MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beware my WRATH all of those who do not REVIEW!!!! *Starts up tank, which takes about five minutes, giving everyone ample time to run away*

While I'm stuck here. . . *Switches in camera inside of tank* I'm so so **_so _**sorry I didn't get it up sooner, but then again, I couldn't think of a good cliffy or anything to write beyond "This pack of hers was starting to be really, really cool" and plus I got all pissed cause I typed too fast. . . . Wait. Must save. . . . And saved. Too fast. . .and my computer glitches every time I do and closes the word so I loose everything since my last save. That happened on a Trigun fic I haven't put up yet. I was on chapter one, and saved halfway down the first page cause I couldn't think of anything else, and then wrote four more pages and it glitches and I lost ALL FOUR PAGES!!!!!!! **DAMNED SON OF A BITCH COMPUTER!!!!! I _HATE _THIS COMPUTER!!!!! _NO!! NO!!! DON'T SHUT DOWN!!! AWW, LIVING HELL!!!_**

See ya!


	26. Hanyou Shopping

She swallowed and broke their eye contact, looking at anything but him. She felt his hand under her chin a second later, turning her face towards his again. She tried not to look at him, or his eyes, but couldn't resist their golden glow. And then, slowly, he embraced her, and a bright blush struck her cheeks. She couldn't do anything else except hold him back, and try to keep him there long enough to get her cheeks under control.

Oh yeah, great chapter twenty five ending, huh? Oh yeah!!! (Duffman from the Simpsons says that all the time.) Cool thing - I'm listening to a music video right now. An Inuyasha one. It's using the Limp Bizkit song, "Break Stuff" and I adore it to death. "Next in line to get f***ed up" and so on. "I think you better quit, talking that shit, punk. So come and get it!" I love that part. But anyway. Eh heh. Onto the next chapter! Hi ho Silver, away!!! *Gallops away on a horse holding a saber*

Twenty Six

"Come on, Inuyasha! You're not _that _hurt!" Kagome said from the top of the well. He was at the bottom and scowling. He growled at her, both of them safely back to their battling personalities. That hug Inuyasha gave her had been broken a while ago, when yet another demon attacked, wanting the almost halfway done jewel. _Three more_, she told herself. _And then I can get the other half back from Naraku. Just three more. _

Inuyasha growled again, taking her mind back to the present. She rolled her eyes and hopped back down, looping her arm under his shoulders before jumping right back up. He still had quite a scowl on his face - despite the fact he was grateful she had found him and kept him from getting killed, he still didn't like the idea of him needing her help. 

She touched the ground again and let go, leading the way to her house and opening and closing doors for him. So what if he could do it himself? He was here to be completely spoiled, not having to be treated like he actually lived there. [DL: I think that's how it goes in Japan. ??? O_o] 

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Souta!!" she said, as soon as she got in. "I'm back!!" Three men and one woman came from each direction, but Rare made it to her first. 

"My daughter," he said, embracing her. 

"I thought you were going to want to go back to Feudal Japan, Dad."

"Dad," he repeated. "I can't go back through the well, Kagome. I already tried. About five times," he added, laughing slightly. He looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "You brought your mate with you."

"For the last time," she sighed, exasperated, "he is **not **my mate. Now quit claiming that."

"Alright," he laughed, and moved to the side so Ray and Gramps could hug her, too. 

Then Souta clutched her leg, and started talking so fast Kagome could barely keep up. But it didn't matter, anyway. She knew what he was saying. How glad he was she was back, and brought Inuyasha, and blabbered on and on about the awesome things Rare showed him and could do and so on.

"Mom, I'm going to change. Make sure Souta doesn't hurt Inuyasha." She added, to her father, _Inuyasha was badly hurt in Sengoku Jidai. By your - my - our pack, and they even cut out his tongue. So try to answer his questions for him, okay Dad?_

_Okay. Just stop wearing that outfit._

_What's wrong with my clothes? _She wondered as she closed her door. She hadn't meant it for him, but she knew he heard.

_It's a father thing. I can't stand to see you wearing such. . . provocative clothing. Do it for me, alright?_

_Alright, but only for when I'm here. I'll dress in my old school uniform or something. _She pulled out said clothes and laid them on her bed, untying the violet strips from her torso.

_Much better. Although, that skirt of yours doesn't cover much. . ._

_And you're obsessed with Inuyasha and I getting together?_

_Mates, my Kagome. _

_Speaking of, I can smell you all over Mom. Are you making me little brothers and sisters Dad?_

_Not yet, but I plan on it. _

_Just no details. _She heard him laugh at that, but cut off their thoughts there. She pulled off her headband thing and untied her yellow-green strips that were around her thighs, having already taken off her top half and started to untie her boots. Her thoughts continued to wander as she did so, picking up this detail and that that seemed to have no connection at all. She settled and thinking how much Souta had missed her, which got her thinking about Shippou and how much her adopted pup would miss her while she and Inuyasha would be here. Finally her mind brought her back to Inuyasha himself, who she had every intention of "mating," though she did not know when she could or if he wanted it, too. After that intimate moment back on the other side of the well, she could swear he did, indeed, want it as well. But with Inuyasha, you could never be too sure. 

_I'll just start with telling him how I feel, and then let him decide the next move. Maybe I should wait for his tongue to come back, though. Yes, that'd help, _she thought, chuckling quietly out loud. She pushed off her boots and let her pants/sweats drop, fishing out a new pair of underwear and a bra and putting them on first. She paused before she put on her skirt, thinking that if her tail moved in the slightest, she would end up showing more than she wanted to. 

"That's it!" she said aloud, digging in her closet for her summer clothes. But since summer was over, she had a hard time finding what she was looking for. _There! _she thought, catching a glance and a grab at a pair of dark blue jean shorts and taking them out. She never wore them; they were too low-cut for her. But with her new tail, it was perfect. She put them on and glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror [DL: In my fic, no matter how it works in the anime, Kagome has a bathroom in her room. It just wasn't big enough for a bath - simple sink, toilet, and shower.] seeing how they reached just a few inches above her knees. She laughed out loud, having to slightly inhale in order to button them and zip them up. She definitely grew since she became a hanyou.

She shook her head as she finished, putting on her shoes - which seemed smaller than before. She shrugged and went downstairs, finding her family in the kitchen as her Mom cooked and Inuyasha just stared at the fascinating wood of the table. Every time Souta asked something, Rare answered, every question being aimed at Inuyasha. She had the pleasure of making it there right when Souta asked the worst possible question.

"Now that Kagome's a hanyou too, are you gonna kiss her?" Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha's did, and she saw him blush a little even as she felt her own cheeks heat up. How did everyone manage to think that about them, anyway? Was it that obvious Kagome had feelings for him and everybody else was just trying to give Inuyasha a clue on the subject?

"Souta, you ask the silliest questions!" she claimed as she sat down. "Inuyasha's not like that, and you know it. And anyway, why would either of us want _that_? Haven't you been paying attention to us? We can barely stand each other!" she laughed, trying to make light of the subject. She caught a glimpse of two looks that crossed the hanyou's face as he turned away, one being thanks that she broke that question into pieces, and another that was like hurt. _No way, _her mind said. _He can't like you like that. He's faking it to freak you out. _She shook her head, and turned her attention to her mom, rather than her confused little brother or getting-more-mysterious-by-the-day houseguest.

"So what are you making?"

"[DL: Insert Japanese food here.]" Ray replied, stirring the [DL: Japanese food] without a glance over her shoulder.

"Oh, great! Thanks, Mom!" She sat smiling now, glad her mom was making [DL: the Japanese food] tonight. 

"When are you going back, Kagome?" her grandfather asked, sipping out of a cup.

"Going back where? To Feudal Japan?" He nodded, and she went on. "As soon as Inuyasha is feeling better. A few days, I guess."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he's just a little worn out from all the shard hunting we're doing. We all need a little break now and then, Grandpa." She made a discovery as she said this. Lies come out sounding much more like the truth when you add a truthful comment to it.

He nodded again, and looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. She could swear he was glaring, or looking for some way he might be playing Kagome for a fool. Either way, it looked like Rare's constant comments about them becoming mates got to his head.

"It's done!" Ray said, and served each of them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome quickly, and she nodded slightly. 

"Mom, I promised Inuyasha he was going to get nothing but ramen while he's here. We have some left, don't we?"

"No, I'm sorry, dear. We ran out. But don't worry; you're Grandfather, myself, and your father are going to go out tonight. Souta's coming, too. We can pick some up on the way back."

"When are you getting back?"

"Around midnight, I suppose. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we don't have to worry about Souta missing school. Which reminds me," she added, taking her seat. "We pulled you out of school yesterday. You can't very well go to school looking so different. Well, maybe on Halloween [DL: I don't care if in Japan they have that holiday or not! I'm making it that way! It's my fic so bleh. *Sticks tongue out*], but other than that. . ."

"I understand, Mom. Don't worry about it." She glanced back at Inuyasha, thinking quickly on what to do now. "Oh, right! I almost forgot!" She got up, motioning for Inuyasha to get up as well. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I just now remembered I have to show Inuyasha something. But it's in my room. Okay, thanks!" she said, turning on her heel and going up the stairs with Inuyasha close behind.

She heard her mom say something but didn't listen to it, hearing her dad talk back, obviously trying to go on with what she said just before. She got in her room fast and shut the door as soon as Inuyasha made it there, sighing as she slid down the door. Inuyasha just stood in the center of the room, looking around as though he believed what she said. Her tail flipped over and sat on her leg. Speaking of sitting. . . "Inuyasha, come here," she said, standing up and taking a step forward.

He did as she said, standing close to her. She reached up and touched the prayer beads around his neck, slipping them up and over his head. He gave her a questioning look, and she answered it with, "I can't risk saying 'sit' with those on right now. I don't want to screw up and get you even more hurt." She smiled. "But don't worry; they're going right back on as soon as you're all better."

He glared at her, the complete opposite of the almost smile he almost gave her. She just kept smiling, telling him to stay put and act like he was doing something as she went downstairs to eat. She also promised to get him some ramen before midnight.

~*~ Jump ahead about an hour - two o'clock~*~

"Okay, just don't let anybody find Dad out, okay?" Kagome waved as they left. So now she was alone, with a grumpy and no longer under her spell hanyou, about to leave and get ramen, and spend another ten hours alone with the man. Great. Just great.

Said hanyou was downstairs as she was, and she closed the door and turned to see him, lounging in the kitchen doorway to the living room. 

"Nice to see you, too," she said, knowing what the look he was giving her meant. "_I want ramen!!_" it said. "Let them leave and then I'll go get your ramen."

He just smirked, like he was getting his way _not _because he was here mainly for that fact, but because he deserved it or something. Like he had blackmailed her into doing all this stuff for him. She just shook her head as he turned and went into another room, deciding on popping some popcorn as a timer until she could leave. 

Funny thing was, if Inuyasha hadn't been here as often as he had, he would've ran in the kitchen and threatened the microwave for making that noise. He actually did it, once. A long time ago, last year, even. He threatened it when she was cooking eggs the fast way for a fast breakfast and it exploded. It took quite a while for her to explain to him that it wasn't doing anything evil and it wasn't connected in some way to Naraku, but eventually - _eventually _- he got it.

But Inuyasha was stranger than ever now. There were times when he seemed to be liking her presence in a room, and that sweet hug on the way here, and at other times he was just like his old self, minus one tongue. Another funny thing: Kagome couldn't quite decide if she liked the quiet, sometimes sweet Inuyasha, or the old, back-talking, bad-mannered Inuyasha best. It didn't make any sense, so she just told herself she was more used to the old, back-talking, bad-mannered Inuyasha, which is why she was even considering which side she liked. 

She pulled the popcorn out as it finished, pouring the cornels into a bowl for the hanyou "prince" and then giving them to him. She left after that, shutting the door as she left and saying a quick goodbye to the injured half-demon. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this, but she was going to find a way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a lightning rod, don't I? Let's see. . .

REVIEW!!!! *Waves around the rod like the idiot I am* Or I shall lightning-rod you!! *Nothing happens* . . . Okay. I shall fry you into ash!!! *Nothing happens* . . . How do you turn this thing on? *Inspects it, including getting dangerously close to the sparky end of it* Yo, turn _on_!! I'm loosing reviewers!! *Looks at the sparky end with one eye closed, whistles* Come on, Sparky!!! Turn on!! Turn on for your new mommy!! **_AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _***Sparky turns on and I am lighting-ed from head-to-toe* Eh. . . . . Ow. . . . .

*Falls back, all black from being electrocuted. You'd think by now I'd learn to stop playing with these things, but oh well. At least the tank didn't explode*

You know *cough* that reminds me. A reviewer *cough cough* told me that a tank *cough* only takes about *wheeeeeeeeeze* twenty seconds to turn on. I was *cough wheeeeeze cough hack* misinformed. Here we go.

See ya. . . *Blacks out*


	27. Ramen and Blood

But Inuyasha was stranger than ever now. There were times when he seemed to be liking her presence in a room, and that sweet hug on the way here, and at other times he was just like his old self, minus one tongue. Another funny thing: Kagome couldn't quite decide if she liked the quiet, sometimes sweet Inuyasha, or the old, back-talking, bad-mannered Inuyasha best. It didn't make any sense, so she just told herself she was more used to the old, back-talking, bad-mannered Inuyasha, which is why she was even considering which side she liked.

She pulled the popcorn out as it finished, pouring the cornels into a bowl for the hanyou "prince" and then giving them to him. She left after that, shutting the door as she left and saying a quick goodbye to the injured half-demon. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this, but she was going to find a way.

**First off, thank you everyone who has read my story thus far. You guys are not only the biggest part of my life in my seventeen years, but also my very inspiration and hope whenever I need it, even though I doubt some of you know that.**

**Second, I have this nagging little voice that's telling me to be cruel and instead of making a lemon next chapter (you thought this was going to be it?) make it chapter thirty five or beyond. But you guys just might maim me, so I'll keep that strictly in the "Suggestion Box."**

**Third, I would like to say I love each and every one of you. Even the little guys who write reviews saying "Great chapter!" or "keep it up!" or even "on to nxt chpter" and even smaller ones at times. Here's a warning: if you want a big thank you, write more. It may still be in progress, but the thanking I believe I'll put in order from the most reviews/best interaction to the very least, leaving nobody out. Even the people who say their names are "()" or "" - nothing at all, I mean.**

**And now that that's out of the way - chapter twenty seven is delivered!!**

_Twenty Seven_

It took a while, but Kagome got just the right idea for what to do. She would pick a certain person who looked very wealthy, steal about twenty dollars, DL: Tch, like I know how to use zeni or yen or whatever its called. and give that in exchange for stealing somebody else's ramen when they leave the store. Simple, right? And there was her first victim - err, um. . . Donator.

She learned a few things along the way to the middle of the city, where she was now sitting on top of a ten story building and surveying the pedestrians. People that caught sight of her either freaked screaming about Hell on Earth or believed it was just a costume. One such thing came up not too long ago.

**_Flashback - I think I love these things_**

Kagome was sitting in an alley, something she would never do as a human. It was confusing, how she was going to buy ramen with no money and unable to enter the store as she was. But her thoughts fled when four men came out of nowhere and had her surrounded.

"Nice outfit," the obvious leader and worst smelling of the four said to her, holding a short knife.

She stood up, her human instincts getting the better of her and scaring her half to death, despite her obvious power as a half demon. One of the men tugged at her tail as another played with her ears, and she shooed them back while trying to keep from shaking. Oh, this was not a good situation. The leader waved at the only man who hadn't moved yet, and he came up and brushed back her hair, looking for her human ears.

He gaped, eyes wide, at what he saw. Her hair was in front of exactly where her ears would have been, and curved backward into the normal growth of hair at the back of her head. Funny she should know that, when she never herself checked. He threw himself back, and then was when Kagome remembered that these guys were nothing to her.

"She's some kind of freak!" he claimed, and another man tried to pull her tail off. She spun on his and growled, the sound of a fierce wolf about to attack. The man that she growled at took off, but the leader stayed firm.

"Freak or not, she's mine now," he hissed, and the two men that had stayed ran behind him.

Kagome slid one of her feet further to the side, claws out, and stayed like that, waiting for him to attack. Her mind changed though, remembering the pedestrians not so far away and what a fight may look like with her attributes. She smirked and reached out quickly, slashed at the knife, which fell apart in four vertical pieces of sharpened metal.

He dropped the knife and blinked, wondering not only how she could move that fast, but use just fingernails to cut through pure metal, strong enough that one would have a really tough time bending it, let alone cutting it into pieces.

"Boo," Kagome whispered, just a breath, and the three men scattered, saying something about stealing from somebody else or not ever again and so on. That's how she got the idea - not that she wanted to steal from somebody, but more like she had to.

**_And we are back_**

Kagome moved quickly, sending a strong gust of wind before her and moving by the man in a nice grey suit quickly, getting on top of another building before he had time to blink, a fifty floating up in the air. She hid behind the roof's stout wall until the fifty floated up to her grasp and caught it, glad she could jump across the traffic like she just did - without being seen. She was surprised one point that she was now officially faster than Inuyasha, but still not as strong. Not only that, he had Tetsusaiga. But she as well had a healing factor and telepathic powers linked to her pack and friends. But when Inuyasha turned full demon, he became a real force to be reckoned with. If he was full demon, against her, she couldn't help but wonder who would win.

But she couldn't think of this now. She had to find someone with ramen to "exchange" the fifty for. She hopped across the buildings with an ease she never thought she could have, and stopped before a popular store. She knew that when people usually bought ramen, they bought it in bags full, so if she could find someone with a bag or two of it. . . And there she was.

A woman, plump and short, was laughing at something her companion - probably granddaughter - said, holding a plastic bag full of different types of ramen, as well as a purse and two more bags of other stuff, and the other woman, a blonde, was holding five more. Kagome smiled and ran down, putting the fifty into the old woman's hand and taking out the bag of ramen at the same time, and leapt up onto the roof of the store, not slowing down or checking to see how the women reacted, but heading straight back for home.

With how nimble she had become, it took a lot less effort than she could have wished for. Soon she was inside the house and calling for Inuyasha to show himself. It turned out that he was asleep in _her_ room, on _her_ bed, with _his_ face buried in _her_ pillow. She raised a brow at his sleeping form and decided to let him be, going back downstairs to cook some of the chicken flavored ramen - she knew he liked that one the best.

Just minutes into it's cooking time she turned around to see him sitting expectantly at the table. She just smiled and shook her head, knowing for a fact that he must have smelled her recently in her room, so he knew she saw him.

"You like my bed?" she asked, knowing it was unfair - he can't snap anything back - but not really caring. Cruel or not, he left himself open for it. She heard him growl and chuckled to herself.

She served up the ramen when it was finished, having cooked three of the packages in one big pot for him and saw that despite he had a nice scowl on, his eyes were glittering like a child that just got the best present for Christmas - an entire candy store to eat at his choosing.

He started inhaling it in an instant, which got Kagome thinking that he never once ate with his tongue before. Like it just laid there inside his mouth while he slurped up the ramen. Well, either that or he's been thinking and practicing eating ramen without a tongue while she was gone. It took only about half an hour to go get the ramen and bring it back, but that must've been enough time.

Smirking, a devilish thought entered her mind, and she reached forward to take the ramen. Inuyasha's response was both typical and stunning.

He growled at her an pulled it against him, glaring daggers at her. A second later he yelped and as impulse shoved it away, knocking the big bowl she found over and dumping its contents all over the table and floor. Then his eyes bugged and he jumped up, watching with horror as more and more noodles slid across the table and onto the floor.

Kagome bit back her laughter and started to clean it up, deeming the ramen still on the table good enough to eat, and mopping up the liquid into a bucket to pour down the drain. You see, her mother cleaned the table every day, ever since Kagome started trips through the well. But then, she usually ran out of the house and back in and did everything as quickly as possible, usually knocking over a cup of tea or bowl of cereal and so on. So it became Ray's daily routine to wash off the table, so anything that could be saved would still be sanitary. DL: Honestly, this is perfectly fine. I've dropped oreos on the ground and used the ten-second rule as a reason to still eat it. As long as it didn't fall onto the dirty part of the floor or onto a carpet. I have animals, you know.

Glancing back Kagome could see that Inuyasha was close to tears - or at least as close as he would allow himself to be. _You gotta be kidding me, _she thought, letting her jaw drop. He was whimpering and looking directly at where the ramen had fallen onto the floor. She blinked, once, slowly, and when she opened them, she felt let down, like she had expected to see him inhaling the ramen and not sniffing at the floor.

"What's wrong? Were you going to eat the ramen that fell on the floor, too?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, no. So what's the problem?"

This look was like she was stupid.

She rolled her eyes. "I've had enough of this," she muttered. Biting her tongue, literally, she ignored all of her demon instincts warning her not to do what she was going to do, and stalked over to where Inuyasha was sitting. She opened his mouth and before he could protest let about a swallow of her blood fall into his mouth. He shoved her back and stood up, and after a second or so, started to swear at her like there was no tomorrow.

His words were stumbled and somewhat blended together, but at least he was speaking. Although having done it in this way wasn't how she would have wanted his tongue to come back.

She raised a brow at him, surprised that he was _creating _swears, having run out of the ones he already knew - which was a pretty big arsenal as it was. A sailor would have blushed - but by now Kagome was so used to his tirades that it didn't even phase her. She turned her back to him and turned on the burner to make more ramen to compensate for the "dead" ones, and felt a hand on her shoulder spin her back around.

She was about to start yelling at him, but never got the chance. Just after she opened her mouth she felt a tongue that obviously was not hers occupying her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she shoved Inuyasha back as far as he would go, and then tried to move away from the burner. He pinned her against the fridge and started talking, quickly.

"That was stupid don't you know anything you should have known better stupid bitch you're going to drive me crazy!"

"What?"

"You made me swallow your blood, wench! Don't you know what that does to a demon? It makes that particular demon want to mate with you, no matter who it is!" He ended this with planting a firm kiss on her lips again.

She kind of squealed and shoved him back and over the table, getting hot ramen all over his back, but with her blood, it wouldn't bother him in the least - not like how he was now. She started up the stairs for some odd reason but Inuyasha caught her foot and pulled her back down. She felt herself flip over when his hand twisted and then she was under him. She hissed and swiped at him, managing to get her claws across his face so he reeled back just long enough for her to get up and dash for the door. She was out and didn't slow down to shut the door, but pulled the prayer beads from her pocket. Good thing she decided to keep them with her, and she came to another important conclusion.

_Listen to your instincts!!!!_

She heard Inuyasha give chase after her, for the second time now, and tried to run faster. She didn't even realize she was heading for the well until she threw open the doors, and at that moment she was tackled from behind. The two of them tumbled down the stairs and Kagome landed face-up with Inuyasha beneath her. She flipped over without giving a second's hesitation, and moved long before she thought, putting the beads back around his neck and flinging herself back.

Inuyasha sat up and grabbed the beads, then sent her a searing glare. It was almost too obvious that he did not want these to be put back on, and that he wasn't going to let them stop him. Just as Kagome screamed "Sit!" he leapt at her again, and got to her before the full effect of the beads could activate. She ended up beneath him when they did so, amazed at how strong the force of the necklace really was. No wonder he always complained so furiously.

But right now she was exactly where he wanted her, and she knew it. Those beads became very, very heavy, and she was caught beneath him. She couldn't tell him to sit like this, so the biggest threat to their "mating" was removed.

"Inuyasha," she hissed, letting her eyes burn into his skull as he fervidly began kissing at her neck again. "If you don't stop this right I swear I'll s-i-t you into the center of the earth!"

"You don't get it, do you," he snapped back, hardly moving from his task. "Your blood - it makes me move without realizing it! _You _did this, so don't even _think _about blaming me!"

"I seriously doubt my blood having any effect on you other than upping whatever you already feel for me!" Her words were supposed to be a lie, something to through him off balance long enough for her to get away, but she heard, as well as him, the truth behind the words.

It was true. Demon blood did little more than make whatever it is you already feel for that demon just become stronger. Which meant that Inuyasha at least felt string lust for her, if nothing more. And that was something, wasn't it?

And the words had the preferred effect on him as well. He paused, stunned, and Kagome got up and bolted out the door. She was halfway to her room when she realized no one was following her, and when she checked the wellhouse again for Inuyasha, he hadn't moved other than to dig his claws into the ground and wood of the stairs.

He smelled her and spoke without looking up. "Get out of here before I lose control again," he hissed.

She didn't need another warning. A second later she was on the way to her room and then she _was _in her room, sitting on her bed and trying to get her mind working again to analyze what she had been feeling during their "encounter."

It frustrated her to no end, knowing that Inuyasha on some level cared for because of all the nice things he did and the few things he'd said, and that he wanted her at the very least physically, but getting no real proof of his love for her at all. This is where she guessed that saying "Stuck between a rock and a hard place" applied. The rock was Inuyasha, and the hard place was what she thought he felt for her.

She couldn't fight against Inuyasha because she knew she loved him, and his feelings she couldn't dig into. So how was she supposed to find out? She could think of just one way, and it wasn't going to be very nice. She had to talk to him.

She took a deep breath and steadied her nerve, and then went to the wellhouse again, getting this odd feeling that she was repeating the steps her mother did to conceive her, only in a mixed-up order. She only hoped the ending wouldn't come while Inuyasha was like this.

Just how wrong could a person be?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a reason for ending it here. What is that reason, you ask? The **Lemon **with be in the next **chapter. **Seeing as how fanfic won't allow note pages, this ending IS the note. So. . .The lemon is not up next chapter, as with the fanfic rules, but no note is up either. So, what do you do? Go to my bio page and click the link. It'll take you to mediaminer if you want the lemon version of this fic. Knock yourselves out.

Happy now, you perverted readers who practically begged for it? And now, NOW, I would like you to review. Since I was given about five jets by now, I intend on using them. Does that explain why I'm about a mile away and getting closer rapidly? Zoom zoom!!!

**Jet flies passed reviewers, and crashes into the Credit Companies so everyone's credit gets reset **AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! **Jet bursts into flames along with the company buildings and DL-chan walks out of the wreckage **Oh. . .my. . . I think I broke my body. . . **Is covered in ashes and wobbling in ways no human should wobble **My legs seem alright. . . **Looks down to see boards ties to my legs. . . somehow. . . to keep me walking **Oh, so this is _Unconscious _Author Magic. . . That's new. . . .

**Faints after saying. . .**

See ya!


	28. Passionate Night Lemon 1 Censored

**_***NOTE***_**_ A lot of people keep telling me I don't have to cut up the lemon. That FanFicNet allows it. However, it's time I set some things straight. Firstly, I posted this story **seven years ago.** Which means some things may or may not have changed around here. But in the process of originally writing this fic, I distinctly recall FanFicNet tightening its ratings. Specifically, due to compounding complaints from concerned parents, the site removed ALL NC-17 rated fics, which means anything with explicit sexual content (such as what's written in my three lemons of this fic) or intense gore. It's because of this that I cut out the majority of the sex in the sex scenes, making it available instead on MediaMinerOrg. _

**_Second,_**_ stop telling me this, everyone. I've read it several times before, and it grows irritating. Besides which, I rather like having two versions up. Anyone uncomfortable with reading such explicit scenes can easily read it here and avoid the parts they don't prefer. I am content with the current set-up. _

**_Third_****_,__ I am correct. _**_If you read the guidelines, you'll see that explicit sexual scenes are **not allowed.** The rating of MA is read as: "Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes." MA is **not allowed**. Anyone who **has** been posting explicit adult scenes has been violating the guidelines. _

**_***END NOTE***_**

She couldn't fight against Inuyasha because she knew she loved him, and his feelings she couldn't dig into. So how was she supposed to find out? She could think of just one way, and it wasn't going to be very nice. She had to talk to him.

She took a deep breath and steadied her nerve, and then went to the wellhouse again, getting this odd feeling that she was repeating the steps her mother did to conceive her, only in a mixed-up order. She only hoped the ending wouldn't come while Inuyasha was like this.

Just how wrong could a person be?

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Welcome to the family-friendly version of chapter 28**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, opening the doors to the well. He was still there, still shaking, only halfway to the well. He stiffened and spun to look at her when she spoke, and she could see the pleading in his eyes. His eyes. . . He was trying to warn her to get away, and now. Not in a few seconds, not after saying something else, but now. But she couldn't just leave without talking to him. . . But what was it she wanted to say? She couldn't think when she looked into his eyes and he looked back like that. . .

She swallowed. "I came to. . . Um. . ." Gods, she came here to say _something,_ she was sure of it!

"Leave," Inuyasha said, his voice rough and choked back, like he needed to control that as well. But even as he said it, he was moving towards her, all the while trying not to.

"I can't just leave while you're like this," she said back. Her voice started out as a snap, but ended up just whispering. What part of this made her less angry? Gods, she wouldn't get out of here without one way or another keeping up her anger. Well, she _could_ just keep telling him to sit while she spoke, but that -

Her thoughts cut off there, mainly because Inuyasha had pounced again, but slightly because she didn't like the idea of sitting him while he was like this. Maybe it was because she'd wanted this for so long and had been waiting, and now she had the chance to. . . to. . .

He thoughts ran away, disappearing as Inuyasha kissed her, lying again on top of her, right in front of the wellhouse doors. She murmured something into the kiss and then her body was moving without her mind, as she suspected Inuyasha's was. She was kissing him back and her hands were in his hair, making sure he stayed there. His weight on top of her was nothing suddenly, despite how tightly they were holding onto one another. (DL: Reference to her hanyou strength.)

Inuyasha broke the kiss to run his mouth along her neck, and she whimpered at the loss. His hands went under her shirt to caress her breasts, even in his lustful state aware of the need for certain gentleness. She gasped and involuntarily arched her back, not just letting but also _begging_ her body to grow in need for Inuyasha as he needed her. . . Or how she thought he needed her.

Her mind kept nudging her, telling her that this wasn't the place to be doing this, even as Inuyasha seemed immune to the surroundings and moved his mouth to kiss her chest where her shirt didn't cover. In all truth, she was surprised to a certain degree that he hadn't torn off her shirt yet.

"Inuyasha," she moaned, his hands working her mind into nothing more than a faint whisper. "We should. . . go to my. . . my bedroom," she got out, and then gasped. He was kissing and nipping her breasts now, through her shirt, as though it wasn't even there.

He growled out a response and pulled his hands from her shirt, just to wrap them around her waist. Apparently the growl meant "You're right" or something to that affect. He picked her up before he even got to his feet and started off for her room, taking the quicker way through her window.

Kagome couldn't keep herself from kissing his neck, his jaw, his cheek - wherever she could reach with her lips - the entire time. He just kept growling in frustration for having to leave their spot, and his hands kept twitching. He really, really wanted to be "all over her" - or something like that. She couldn't help her own smirk as she thought of Inuyasha and that phrase together.

As soon as they got inside Inuyasha fell on top of her on the bed, leaving the window open. Like that mattered anyway. Even if it got cold, that wouldn't happen for a while. Plus they'd be making plenty of heat to last the night with the window open.

Another second and she felt his lips on hers again, more demanding than last time, but nothing she couldn't match. Unable to stop herself once the thought touched her mind, her hands slipped higher, rubbing the back of his ears. He growled at her, which turned into a purr rather quickly. A giggle escaped her throat, not expecting Inuyasha to have the ability to purr. But that meant she probably did, too, and apparently Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines.

His fingers sought out her ears as well, rubbing like she was doing. She felt her throat vibrate and heard her own purr, surprised, and at the same time not, to learn she could do that. And then she realized exactly what the rubbing was doing.

She heard, sometime last year, that a human's ears could be used as an "arousal point", but never thought it could be true. But if didn't affect humans, it sure affected demons, because her body was rising in temperature very quickly in response to his rubbing. After a short while Inuyasha's growls replaced the purrs, and at first she was confused, but then she found that her hands were moving on their own again. In fact, they'd gone to undoing his sash at his waist.

_No patience, body?_ she thought with an amused quirk of her lip. She lifted her chin and pressed her lips full against Inuyasha's, this time nipping his lip with her teeth. It wasn't like he needed very much coercing to make their kiss even more intimate, and passionate, but he needed a little push to get his mind on the subject of **kissing.**

Kagome moaned into the kiss when she felt her tongue meet and tangle with Inuyasha's. It was getting harder and harder to breath by the second, but she didn't care. She could suffocate now, with passion keeping her body on fire, in Inuyasha's arms, feeling his hands arouse her to heights she never knew existed, and she'd be fine with it. Burning and being held so tightly . . . what a way to go, to suffocate in the most intense and passionate kiss you've ever had.

Somewhere along the line she found her shirt was missing, and the outer layer of Inuyasha's clothes. She hadn't noticed them being pulled off, but remembered complying to the way he moved her to accomplish that feat. However, one other feat was escaping the hanyou at the moment. Her bra. He kept running his fingers along the inner lining of the fabric, feeling around for some sort of tie or clasp, but unable to find it anywhere. After a few more moments he started tugging at it and whimpering, though he hadn't drawn back his mouth yet.

Kagome mentally laughed and slapped his hands away, placing them on her shorts so she could deal with her annoying bra. After she unhooked it she had to break their kiss to breath, and Inuyasha took the chance and ran with it.

_**Big emptiness here. I'm sure you fanfic guys can imagine the lovin' that's going on here, and those of that can't, can go to my bio and click the link that takes you to the mediaminer version of Trans, more pointedly, the NC-17 and unedited version of Trans. Hope I cut out enough that no one flips and starts flaming. If you have a problem with any part of this chapter, tell me so in an e-mail. I'm all for reviews but like all authors the last thing I want are flames because of one person's problems with one chapter. Sayonara. **_

The aftermath was relaxing to the point where neither of them could move much, save to pant and let shivers course down their bodies. It took a lot of effort on his part, but Inuyasha made himself roll off of Kagome so they could both relax and cool down. As they calmed their hearts and let their breathing slow, they both became lost in their own thoughts. Kagome's pointed to when and how she was going to tell Inuyasha she had fallen in love with him long ago, while Inuyasha's was still pointedly on their "dance." _I was so sure we could have lasted longer than that, and so many more times. . . Damn. I guess I'll have to build up to lasting all night long._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed. Not that her breath hadn't calmed, but she felt weaker now than she could ever remember.

"Yeah?" came his reply, just as weak as hers.

"Were you ready for me?" she asked, unable to hold back the laugh that followed.

Inuyasha laughed as well. It was cruel, on one level, that she say these things when he was exhausted and couldn't think very well, keeping him from replying smartly, but he got out a few words nonetheless. "I think so."

"Good," Kagome sighed. She grunted as she forced herself to roll over, letting her arm stretch out over his chest. Not too much longer and her energy would more than likely be back up. . .

She closed her eyes and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "How long until your parents get back?"

"Not until midnight, remember?" She glanced at the clock and smiled at how much time they still had. On top of that, her energy was already coming back, and rapidly. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She felt Inuyasha gasp, as though he really wasn't expecting that but, after another moment, his arms tightened around her. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd say that," he admitted. "And I love you, Kagome."

"Perfect," she sighed back, and moved her hand to rub against his manhood.

Inuyasha stiffened and she heard him bite back a groan. "You can't tell me you're already. . . _ready_. . . for more?"

"Yep," she said, using her newly reapplied energy to sit on his stomach. She ran her nail across the palm of her hand and showed it to Inuyasha. "Want some?" she asked.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and a wicked grin took the place of the surprised expression he just had. "How much are you willing to share?" he challenged. Kagome smiled to mimic his, and let her hand drop to his mouth. Apparently her blood in his system was drained during their "first act," so to speak. The show must go on!

Dun dun dun! How'd ya'll like my lovely little lemon, eh? I liked it. It's the best darn tootin' lemon I ever done wroted, folks! So why don't ya'll sit yer pretty little selves down and click that tiny blue button down yonder?

Don't ask about the accent. I have no idea from whence it hails or which time period, but. . . There I go again.

Just, um. . . . Okay, I didn't run out of weapons, but I'm still really badly injured from that jet incident.

See ya!


	29. Morning After

"Want some?" she asked.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and a wicked grin took the place of the surprised expression he just had. "How much are you willing to share?" he challenged. Kagome smiled to mimic his, and let her hand drop to his mouth.

Apparently her blood in his system was drained during their "first act," so to speak. The show must go on!

****

Yum. I love that ending. Hell, I love that entire chapter!!! *Sigh* I never thought I could do so well in a lemon. Who knows; maybe I could make the next one better! Anyway – on with the thirty-first chapter!

Twenty Nine

Okay, so they were a little wrong. Ray, Rare and Grandpa didn't get back until two, but that shouldn't bother the kids, should it? Ray laughed as she entered the kitchen, only to gasp and stop and clutch the doorway.

"What is it?" Rare asked, coming up behind her. His eyes widened as well. 

The place was a mess! Ramen and water was everywhere, and the burner was on – with ramen boiling over the pot! What was going on? Did Kagome and Inuyasha leave? How could they have forgotten something like this?! The kitchen door was wide open and cold air was blowing in, and the table was knocked over!

"What _happened_?!" Ray gasped out. 

Judging by the smell that hit his nose, Rare had just one guess. "They probably got into another fight. Nothing to worry about."

"Where are they?!" Ray ground out, glancing up the stairs and out doorways and such. 

"Asleep, pet," Rare said, using his new nickname for her in hopes she'd calm down. This was, after all, no time to storm into Kagome's room and start yelling. "Let's let them sleep, and yell at them in the morning." He slipped his arm around her waist, tugging lightly and smiling the smile that always made her mood lighten. "Hmm?" 

It took a while, but Ray smiled back at him, giving in. "Okay. It's too late right now so. . . The burner!" she gasped, just remembering she didn't do anything to fix anything just yet. She ran over to the stove, almost slipping, and turned it off. She lifted the lid to the pan and boiling slowed downed and stopped flowing over, and then grabbed a mop. Kagome must have started to clean up, or told Inuyasha to, she gathered. 

"After this, let's go to bed," Rare whispered into her ear, making her shiver. Grandpa walked by, muttering something about adults acting like teenagers, and went to his room.

"Okay," Ray said back, trying to focus on cleaning. This wasn't going to be so easy for her. . .

~*~ Next morning ~*~

Kagome's eyes opened very slowly, wishing the morning wouldn't come. Her mind was muddled and she was having a hard time remembering what had taken place last night, but bits and pieces came together quickly when she felt a heavy weight on her back. She blinked and moved her arms, surprised to find hands at her wrists, and another set of arms on top of hers. Breath brushed against her left shoulder, giving her Goosebumps, and she moved slightly to further figure things out.

The first thing she noticed was a slight pain in her stomach. Then she felt something nuzzle against the back of her neck, and moving on top of her told her that not something, but some_one_ was lying on her back, their body aligned with hers. A small twitch of her hips told her where her tail was – off the edge of the bed. What was going on?

And then it hit her. Her eyes widened as she remembered the partakings that had occurred here, on her bed, just last night. _All _of them. Her face flushed, turning a color that could have beaten Inuyasha's haori, even though he himself was dead asleep. She thought of getting up and leaving, but not only did her body protest to that idea, so did Inuyasha.

The moment she moved, trying to slip out of the bed without him knowing, he groaned and muttered something in his sleep. And then his arms moved, pulling hers with, down to their sides. His fingers twitched a few times, and then moved to get under hers, holding onto hers to further insure himself that she wasn't going anywhere. She whimpered without meaning to. Just how was she going to get out of _this _one?

~*~ Ray and Rare – same time ~*~

Rare smiled, watching his woman get dressed. After all the _quiet _"fun" they had last night, he was surprised that she could still move freely. She really was an amazing woman, he gathered. So quiet in bed – which was perfect for the times when one needed it most. But then, at least once, he wanted her to scream her pleasure to the world, as he would have had Kagome, Souta and Grandpa been here. _Inuyasha_, he thought, _wouldn't have woken up or even twitched in his sleep if he heard such a thing. _After all the screams he knew Kagome had given, Inuyasha was probably deaf to anything else. The thought of Kagome, at just sixteen, having a mate so famous as Inuyasha wasn't a very nice thought, and brought up fatherly protection, but then, he always knew Kagome would take Inuyasha as her mate. It was obvious since the first time Inuyasha had come from the well to get her.

He hadn't come to take her away with him to gather the shards, or help him do so. He came because – even though he wouldn't admit it then or now – he wanted her there, and she belonged there. Her had wanted Kagome for a mate the moment he laid eyes on her, regardless of whether or not he knew it at the time. Rare could tell by the way he saw Inuyasha look at her while he was pinned to the tree. Inuyasha knew then that she was something special, being able to wake him from a supposedly eternal sleep after just fifty years, and then breaking the arrow.

It had surprised Rare, seeing her shout about choosing to live and then the arrow exploded, and he had gotten worried when Inuyasha began talking about sharpening his claws on his pup. But then, Kagome wouldn't be defeated like that. As his pup, she had powers she didn't even know about, powers that showed themselves whenever she needed it. But as a human, she had miko powers none other could match, untapped and undeveloped, but they were there.

He'd watched her for a full year, seeing her make friends, one after another. She defeated enemies and gathered shards as well, one after another. And she and Inuyasha grew closer day by day, minute by minute, and though they couldn't see it, he could. He saw them, most especially during winter, during one especially cold night while their friends were separated. . .

~*~ Flashback, just because I like them ~*~

Kagome and Inuyasha, side by side, walked against the howling wind. It wasn't snowing anymore, thank the gods, but the wind hadn't let up at all. Kagome was freezing, and as much as Rare wished he could go to her and warm her, he couldn't. This was the perfect way for them to grow together.

Kagoem collapsed on the ground, her arms holding herself, still very cold even though she had two pairs of jeans, a sweater, a shirt and a jacket wrapped around her. Naturally, living in Japan, she was used to it being cold, but this was too much. . .

"Inuyasha!" she called out, even as the hanyou turned to see why he was walking alone now. She narrowed her chocolate eyes against the wind and held out her hand, a plea for him to help. 

When Inuyasha first looked at her, he thought she was going to start crying, but now she was wordlessly begging him for his help. After all, he was a hanyou, and the cold didn't affect him nearly as badly as her. He knelt down in front of her and used his body as a shield against the wind. 

"Kagome?" he said, loudly to get over the wind. She looked like she was going to cry now, her eyes wet and face flushed. Her lips were somewhat blue and her hair looked almost frozen. 

Kagome couldn't talk anymore. She leaned forward, into Inuyasha's arms, and found she couldn't move anymore. She was shivering, badly, and needed to get warm fast. Inuyasha was both shocked that she leaned into him and flattered, his pride swelling at the thought that Kagome trusted him to save her life against the cold, unmerciful winds of winter. He took off his haori and put it around her, shifting her around until it was on correctly. Then he picked her up in his arms, holding her close to his own warm chest, and set out to find some sort of cabin or hut to rest in, and perhaps build a fire.

Kagome's body moved without her mind, getting closer to Inuyasha for warmth. She didn't bother to waste the blood to blush, but that didn't keep her from feeling embarrassed. She was now wearing Inuyasha's haori, cuddled close to his chest, and unable to walk any further. On top of that, Inuyasha had practically stuck out his chest with his own pride. 

Rare knew that Inuyasha had always thought of himself as unworthy of Kagome, which – along with Kikyo – had kept him from getting too close to her, and the fact that Kagome didn't even notice that would obviously give him a large amount of joy. Hell, as it was, Inuyasha looked like he might start dancing and then run to find someone to tell. "She thinks I'm worthy of her!" or something to that effect. It made Rare smile as he kept a large distance between them, downwind of Inuyasha so he wouldn't be able to smell another youkai near. 

Inuyasha did eventually find an abandoned hut, probably smelling the wood since there was none around where they were, and had spent several days there. No yelling was heard in that time, nor any kind of thumping like a fight or. . . other things. Every day Inuyasha would leave and come back with something he killed for food, and there was always a light flickering inside the larger-than-usual hut – proof of a fire. Once Rare peeked in through a window, just a day before they finally left, to see Kagome and Inuyasha cuddled together, keeping warm that way. [DL: Pick whichever cuddle you like best. It's your choice this time! =^__^=]

~*~ End ~*~

Rare got up just now, finished with thinking about his pup and her mate, and went to be with his own mate. Ray was brushing her hair into its usual state, and Rare stopped her hands for a moment.

"I like your hair better when it's a mess," he mused.

"What?" Ray half-laughed. "Why?"

Smiling softly, Rare dropped his head to her shoulder and nipped her neck. "Because it always looks like that after we mate," he said, simply.

Ray blushed and looked at the brush, apparently trying to decide whether or not to finish brushing her hair straight. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Speaking of, do you think Kagome is awake yet?" 

Rare's eyes shut and he sighed. Well, at least he bought them some sleeping time, but he had said they'd lecture the two this morning. And guessing from some hidden meaning behind her words, she knew what they had done as well. He put on a nice smile, wondering in which position the two would be in when they entered the room, and followed Ray as she led them to that specific room.

As soon as Ray opened the door she was ready to yell them awake, but what she saw caused her to stop dead. She's never heard of, let alone seen, anyone sleep like that before. On top of that, Ray's eyes met those of her daughter, which showed Kagome was awake, but not Inuyasha. Narrowing her eyes in disapproval, Ray went right over to the bed and placed her hands on her hips. 

"And what is this?" Ray asked. Kagome didn't answer, so she went on. "Haven't you heard a word of everything I taught you? You do **not **– and I mean **do _not _**– go around sleeping with men before you're married!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her mother, offended that she would speak of her and Inuyasha's relationship like that. "You're one to talk," she said back, wondering why in hell she was talking back in the first place. "Miss I-Commited-Adultery."

Ray gasped, her mouth falling open in shock and her eyes widening. "I did that so I could conceive you and Souta, young lady!" she snapped back. "And it's not like it was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, either," she added, waving an arm at Rare.

"Well, mom, I can assure you Inuyasha and I are going to be doing this a lot more before we die," Kagome said back, smoothly. 

Ray gasped again, looking even more shocked than before, but mostly at her daughter's tone. Almost like. . . Like Kagome didn't care, either way, what her mother thought! Her own mother! Just as Ray was fumbling over her words to think of something else to say, Rare interrupted.

He saw the look in his pup's eyes, like she desperately wanted her mother to leave before Inuyasha woke up. He nodded once to her, completely on her side, and wrapped an arm around Ray's waist. "How about we wait until they're _both _awake to do this lecture?" he offered.

Ray stopped mouthing things and turned to him, and then nodded. 

"Go on," he urged, gently pushing Ray towards the door. "I have a few things to speak to Kagome about. Demon stuff," he added, when Ray looked like she was going to protest. But that got her. She wanted nothing, but _nothing _to do with demon talks, so she left rather quickly. 

Rare smiled as the door shut and turned to his pup, who blushed and tried to shrink beneath Inuyasha. She didn't want to talk about anything right now, but Rare wasn't going to give up. He walked over to her, his tail dragging on the ground, and absently lifted it to shake off the dust it had gathered. He sat down before her bed and folded his forearms on the edge of the bed, resting his chin on them. He tilted his head before beginning. "I know you have questions," he said. "That's why I'm here, right?"

Kagome blinked, not quite expecting this, and then began to think. She had at least a dozen in her mind as it was, so she began at the beginning. "Why didn't it. . . um. . . hurt?" she asked, hoping he'd get it.

"Because you're a demon as well as a human," he replied, knowing exactly what she meant. "On top of that, you're a wolf demon. Animals – as far as I know – don't have 'virginity' as humans do. You must have really let your demon side take control last night," he added with a smirk.

Kagome blushed as her eyes widened and shifted slightly. Rare reached forward to brush a portion of her hair out of the way, so he could see her mark, identical to his on her forehead. And then Inuyasha did something.

He growled. Kagome stiffened, thinking he had finally woken up, and wanted more – even after last night. But Rare smiled at her and drew back his hand, and Inuyasha went perfectly quiet again.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked, confused on this point.

"He's just being possessive," Rare said back, gently. "Watch." He reached his hand over to her again, but stopped when Inuyasha growled again. He didn't draw back his hand, and Inuyasha didn't stop growling. He drew back his hand, and then waved it in front of Inuyasha's nose, and Inuyasha stopped growling and then doubled in volume. 

"Doesn't he. . . know it's you?" Kagome asked, hoping she worded it right. 

"Of course he does," Rare said back, drawing back his hand again so the male hanyou would be quiet. "He knows me, and knows I'm near you. He doesn't care if I'm your father or not – he's just being possessive."

"Great," Kagome said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I just had to choose a guy who's possessive."

"All demons are," Rare corrected. "Even me. I couldn't stop glaring at any man who touched or even _looked _at your mother when we were gone." He smirked at the memory. Deciding on changing the subject, he pointed out her star. "I see you were finally recognized," he observed.

"Oh, yeah," she said, as if it was no big deal. 

Rare smiled. "I believe your mate is waking up," he said, as Inuyasha started shifting. "Before you leave, come see me. I have a gift for you." With that said, he got up and left, leaving Kagome alone with. . . Inuyasha.

First thing he did was nuzzle the back of her neck. Then his arms drew towards his body, like he was trying to hug her. Then he sighed and stretched against her, and Kagome's blush that hadn't really left came back with a vengeance. 

Inuyasha mumbled something into her hair and rolled over, only taking her with him. Without realizing it, Kagome had grabbed the sheets, and was holding them to her chest. He took a deep breath and his arms tightened around her, and then his eyes finally opened. 

"Kagome?" he asked, even though she was more or less trapped in his arms. 

"Yeah?" she said back, glad that he couldn't see her blush. Why in the world was she blushing after last night? Shouldn't she have been cured of all nervousness around Inuyasha after all the time they spent together last night?

"Do we really have to get up?" Inuyasha half-whined.

Kagome couldn't help her laugh. "Yes, Inuyasha, we do. I don't know how long we slept, but it's time to get up anyway."

Inuyasha groaned and reluctantly let her get up. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, her tail swishing from her left side to right as she did so. Next thing she knew there were hands on her hips and a mouth moving all over her back. 

"Inuyasha!" she gasped. "Don't start this again! We have to go back!"

"Can't we just. . . stay here another week?"

Kagome almost fell over. "A week?!" she snapped and turned to look at him. "What in the world are you planning on doing for a week?!" 

Inuyasha _had been _faking an innocent look until she finished speaking. Then he just smirked at her, which gave her the answer. 

Kagome blushed and looked down, her eyes landing on her thigh. Inuyasha moved to sit next to her and tilted her head up. He gave her no time to react and kissed her full on. A second later he bit her lip, and Kagome's gasp completely opened to her mouth to him. He wasted no time in delving his tongue into her mouth and tasting every millimeter of her tongue, teeth and entire mouth. 

His arms went around her tightly and held her against him, breaking the contact of their lips to kiss along her neck. 

Kagome's hands gripped his shoulders and squeezed. "Oh, Inuyasha," she breathed. Inuyasha shivered as his name passed through her lips and tilted his head the other way, kissing the other side of her neck. "Let's not. . . Let's not do this now. Someone could. . . just walk in." It was a weak plea, and not a very strong reason, but it seemed to work. He let go off her with a growl and picked their clothes off the floor. _What's with him? A second ago he wouldn't let me go, and now he's all for getting dressed? _Kagome thought. _This doesn't make any sense. "He's just being possessive," _her father's voice added in her mind. _Well, _she mentally laughed, _now it at least makes sense. _

~*~ Later – lunch time ~*~

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "Stop stealing my food!" They were downstairs, eating, and Ray, Rare, Souta and Grandpa had already finished. Souta was the only one that stuck around. 

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed another piece of her food and popped it into his mouth. This was becoming a new game for him, stealing Kagome's food. She always looked so. . . gorgeous when her face was flushed with anger. He was sitting right next to her, and refused to move all through lunch. Even though he had a plate of food for himself, he wouldn't leave her or her food alone. 

The two had already been pretty badly yelled at for their "irresponsible behavior", and through the whole thing, Kagome's mind kept snapping things back that she wouldn't allow herself to say. Inuyasha, on the other hand, just waited calmly for Ray to finish so he could have his say. After all, as far as he was concerned, he and Kagome wouldn't leave each other, even though they hadn't technically mated yet. He was saving that for the right time. 

Nothing Ray said even fazed Inuyasha, not even when she forbade having the two of them alone in a room until they were properly married and so on. Rare, the entire time, was holding his tongue like Kagome, and giving them sympathetic eyes. After Ray left to make lunch he underlined everything Ray had said and given Kagome her present, which happened to be one of his fangs. He tied it to a hair from his demon form's tail, and then around her neck. The fang was about the size of Kagome's palm, including her pinky finger. The hair itself refused to break. Apparently that was another trait of the Blue Wolves: their tail fur was very hard to snap, even a strand. 

He explained about him taking it out and hiding it when he found out Ray was pregnant with her, and going off to get it just a few months ago – which is when his body completely reformed. For about a century before that he had all but two hands, two feet and half of his tail. That, and he had no nose. That was something to see. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped again. She slapped his hand when it went back for another of her chips, and then again when he went back for it. "Stop that!" 

"Nope!" Inuyasha smiled, and managed to grab it. 

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and threatened him with one of her claws at his nose. "Are you going to stop now?" she hissed. 

Inuyasha blinked. "Nope!" he said and slapped her hand away to grab another chip. 

Souta started laughing and leaned back in his chair. "You two are hilarious!" he said. 

Kagome growled and pushed Inuyasha back, right out of his chair. He cried a "Hey!" as he fell and stood up rubbing his head. Kagome joined in with Souta, laughing. That didn't make Inuyasha too happy. 

"Aren't we leaving yet?" he snapped at the laughing Kagome.

"What's this, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly, standing up. "All of a sudden I can't have fun like you can?" 

Uh-oh. Inuyasha suddenly found himself cornered with a not-so-happy mate about to explode at any minute. "It's not that, I just don't like being shoved around."

"Oh really?" she went on, just as sweetly as before. "Is that it?"

Inuyasha gulped, now getting really, really scared. Kagome had never been something to mess with before, and he knew this tone of hers. Something bad was going to happen – and to him. "Y-yes?" 

"Oh, I see," Kagome nodded. "Okay." She turned around and sat back down, finishing her lunch. 

__

This can't be good, Inuyasha thought. _Something's not right here. She's way too calm. What is she planning? _This would have been a really good time to read minds. Only, he was a little scared of what he might find her thinking. Something murderous towards him, maybe. But after the night before. . . What could she really be thinking about doing to him?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gee, I wonder. What's Kagome thinking in that mind of hers? Is it some kind of revenge, or just happy thoughts? Has she already forgiven Inuyasha, or no?

And yes, I know I made Ray a little out-of-character. Whoops. Oh, well. I can't think of any way to make their conversation any better. It might be because I just had a rough "conversation" with my own parents. . . Oh well. Whatever.

Taking some advice, I will use a few of my given weapons to attack you with. Let's see. . . *Digs through huge bottomless bag stuff I was given* Ah, here we go! *Takes out a bar of soap and a box of Hohos* Beware me!!!

*Chucks Hohos at reviewers who are trying to get away without reviewing and lathers the soap* 

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!! *Reviewers slip on Hohos and soap lather all over the ground* By god, it worked for once. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

WHOO-HOO!!!!! *Continues throwing Hohos and lathering floor* HOLY LIVING SHIT!!! THIS CRAP IS ACTUALLY WORKING!!! *Laughs insanely and runs after reviewers, still throwing the Hohos*

See ya!


	30. Fight

__

This can't be good, Inuyasha thought. _Something's not right here. She's way too calm. What is she planning? _This would have been a really good time to read minds. Only, he was a little scared of what he might find her thinking. Something murderous towards him, maybe. But after the night before. . . What could she really be thinking about doing to him?

****

So, what do you guys think Kagome is thinking? Has she just really forgiven him, that fast?

And to answer question: There is nothing wolf-like about the way Inuyasha was stealing Kagome's food. I added that to show he was completely comfortable around her and - at the time - playful. See? My brother and I steal food from one another a lot. It's like a game. Get it?

Next!

Thirty 

Rare saw Kagome's emotions change on a dime, and the way Inuyasha's changed, too, in response. Inuyasha mainly looked like he knew Kagome was planning something, and knew it wouldn't be good. Kagome, though, looked just like she was calm, relaxed and thinking things through. It must be his side in her. Never before has he ever seen Kagome with that calm look on her face. She seemed to not even realize she could do that before he released her powers with his bite.

And, now that he thought about it, it wasn't really too long ago for her. A few weeks. She'd been a hanyou for around two weeks, and yet she already had a pup, mate and she was the head of an entire pack. Last time he counted, there were just over fifty in the pack.

"Hey, you," Ray said, catching his attention.

"Yes?" he responded, turning to face her.

"Did you go and completely underline everything I said to those two?"

Rare smiled at her. "Yes, I did."

Ray sighed, dropping her head. "Good thing, too."

Rare did a double take at that. He was expecting her to yell and scream at him to not do that, but instead she sounded like she was regretting lecturing the two hanyous. "I'm sorry?"

"I went off a bit too much," Ray explained.

"A bit?" Rare repeated.

Ray laughed. "Okay, I overreacted. But Kagome is my only girl. . . I didn't want her life to be ruined because she got a. . .um. . .mate before she became an adult. What would happen if she got pregnant?"

"I believe she and Inuyasha are going to stay in the Feudal times more than here, my dear. No matter what."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's good. . .She's got the jewel and her friends there. . ." Even as Ray tried to make herself believe this, she got more and more saddened. She dropped her head and tried to force back tears.

"Ray, my love," Rare said gently. He wrapped his arms around her. "Do you honestly believe that she will not return?"

"I fear it every time she goes down there. . . That the well will seal before she could get back. . ."

"It will never seal her in either of the two times, my love." He kissed her head. "I promise you that."

"But it sealed you out, didn't it?"

"I'm dead there, mate," he said. "I am not allowed to go back."

"So what happens if she. . . I-if she . . ."

Rare nodded and lifted Ray's chin so he could look into her eyes. "You mean, what would happen if she died there?"

"Yes."

"Then, for one, Inuyasha would have come and told us. Two, it can't happen anyway so don't worry, love."

"I don't understand. How can she not die?"

Rare smiled. "I'm afraid another thing I'm not allowed is to _tell_. I've been watching her, Ray. You think I would let her die? I was there for five hundred years."

"What about. . ."

Rare raised his eyebrows in question. "Yes?"

"What would happen if. . .I mean. .. Aren't I going to die before you?" she blurted out. 

Rare was shocked my her question. "No, of course not, love," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. "I haven't told you yet, have I?"

"What? Told me what?"

"I did something special with you. Remember all those instructions I gave you?"

Ray blushed but nodded.

"That was to make you live as long as I, give or take a few years on either side."

"But you told me that it. . ."

"It made you mine. That's all part of it."

" 'Part'?" Ray repeated. "Just what is it you did to me?"

Rare smiled and bent his head down to lick the bite mark on her neck. "I did exactly what any other demon would have done."

Ray shivered and backed up. "I don't think it would be a good idea for us to get. . .involved again. I've got to clean up and then - "

"Ray," Rare interrupted. He took her hand in his. "I'm not going to start now. I know you've got things to do. I'll just sit back and watch you do them."

"Or help," Ray shot back. She gripped his hand as he put on a pain struck face and dragged him into the kitchen with her. Looks as though Kagome had left and the _two_ boys had followed her. "Great," she said, letting go of Rare after pulling him up beside her in front of the sink. "We can work without worrying about yelling at the children." She was now officially in "Mom" mode.

"Why do I feel like I'm being punished?" Rare sighed.

"I take it you've never had to work for anything before."

"Not true!" Rare snapped, slightly offended. "I had to protect my entire pack, and lead them. At times I had to organize wars!"

Ray glanced at him from the corner of her eye before filling the sink with water. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I meant cooking, cleaning, and dressing yourself."

"Low blow," Rare pointed out. "I was never taught how to do any of those things. Well, other than dressing myself. Why _did _you bring that up?"

"I figured that, as a king, you wouldn't have had to."

"I wasn't a king. I had servants, followers, and hut all to myself, but no crown or anything like that."

"Then what do you call this?" Ray asked, reaching up to poke his star.

"That's the mark of my bloodline. It has nothing to do with being a Master."

"So that's what you call it."

"Yes," Rare nodded. "And Kagome is a Mistress."

"Whatever you say, dear," Ray said, mainly in a mocking tone.

Rare sighed. "So what am I doing?"

Ray smiled, knowing she just won. She put his hands in the hot water and explained his job.

~*~ Upstairs ~*~

"Hey Kagome?" Souta asked, sitting on her bed and swinging his legs.

"Yes, Souta?" Kagome said from her desk, where she was finally starting to get math - even though now it was a little too late. _Must be my demon side_, she thought.

"How come you're not talking to Inuyasha?" He gestured at the hanyou, who was sitting on Kagome's bed as well, but with arms and legs crossed and looking very displeased.

"Because he made me mad."

"How'd he do that?"

"He said the wrong thing, Souta," Kagome said with a laugh and turned to look at her brother. "You've got to be careful so you don't make the same mistakes, Souta. You could learn a lot about what _not _to do and say from watching him."

Inuyasha scowled at Kagome, thoroughly annoyed with the way she only spoke _about _him, and in insulting ways. 

Souta looked at Inuyasha, wondering how - and _if _- he could help save Inuyasha from Kagome. "Well, how can I watch him if you won't let him do anything?" he asked, hoping that he thought up a trick question.

"Simple. Listen to him grumble. Everything he says is wrong." Kagome got up then, going downstairs to talk to her father.

Inuyasha growled at the boy, now that they were alone, sending the message to Souta that he didn't want to be stared at. Souta got the message and left, following his big sister.

Kagome smiled at the sight she came down to. It looked as though her parents had quite a battle.

Suds were everywhere, and water. It looked like a spider couldn't stand on the floor at the moment. But the thing was, she could hear her mother half yelling, half screaming with delight in the living room, and her father's answering laughter. She smirked and walked easily across the wet floor, glad that being half demon upped her balance so much. She saw her mother running around the couch, with her father chasing her.

Each of them held squirt guns.

Kagome started laughing instantly, not even trying to resist. A second later she heard a yelp and a crash behind her, and saw that Souta slipped on the floor and was now upside-down against a table leg, with a chair flipped over next to him.

"Souta," she laughed out, but went over to him and picked him up. 

Souta was going to yell at Kagome to be careful, that the floor was really slippery, but she wasn't having a problem at all. In fact, she crouched down in front of him and picked him up, and then walked into the living room.

And got ambushed.

Ray and Rare leapt out from behind the walls and started squirting - or rather, _shooting _- and Kagome shrieked and dove behind the couch, landing safely on her back with Souta. "Stay behind me," she whispered, as though they were in the middle of a war. She made a gun with her hand and stood up, then started saying "bang, bang!" towards her parents.

Ray died overdramatically, clutching her chest and making gagging noises. Souta giggled madly and peeked around the corner - and was met face-on by Rare, who lifted a finger to his lips and winked.

Kagome crawled on hands and knees around the couch, and then - not seeing Rare anywhere - leapt behind the overturned table. She cocked her index finger, making the sound, and popped out again, taking aim for Rare. 

Who wasn't anywhere to be seen. Kagome relaxed slightly, wondering where he went, and then smirked. She spun around and aimed her hands at Rare, not knowing if she felt or heard him there, and not caring.

But Rare already had his gun at ready. He squeezed the trigger and Kagome's chest was splashed with water. She gasped and flung herself back - and rather painfully flipped over the table, taking it down with her so now its legs were up right. She gagged a couple times and reached up, dieing dramatically like her mother.

Rare cocked the Squirt gun and walked closer to Kagome, poking her with the "gun." He sighed. "One loss," he said, in a deep voice while looking at Ray. "But we've got a prisoner," he went on, smirking at Souta, who flipped out and ran right back into the kitchen.

And into Inuyasha. Both of them went down and slid across the floor, knocking over a bunch of other stuff.

Kagome and Ray got up at that, and all three ran to the kitchen to see the damage. Inuyasha was slightly curled on the floor, holding onto Souta, and several things that _were _on the refrigerator and on the counter were now on the floor.

Inuyasha blinked and let go of Souta. "Why is the floor wet?" he half whined.

"We got into a little battle," Ray giggled. She gestured at Rare when Inuyasha looked at her, having to tilt his head back to see them upside-down.

"Oh yes, Mother," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "It began within the kitchen, but then moved into the living room with squirt guns and upended furniture."

"My, Kagome," Ray said, surprised but pleased with her daughter. "I had no idea you could talk above your grade."

"It's part of her demon side," Rare said, yet again taking all the credit to _him. _"She has to be able to speak like that, otherwise she wouldn't be a fit leader of a pack so large as our own."

Kagome raised a brow at him. Now that she thought about it, Rare _did _always talk like he went to college and beyond, and since she became a half demon, she was leaning more and more towards speaking just the same as he. Hell, she couldn't even _think _without adding in better vocabulary than she knew she had acquired. She mentally shook her head. _Stop doing that! _she snapped at herself.

Inuyasha got up then, muttering something obscene before walking out the door, taking off his haori at the same time. 

"What was that about?" Souta asked, but received no answer.

"I'll go," Ray volunteered. She walked out the door before anyone could protest, hoping for a moment to speak to her new son-in-law alone.

"Souta," Rare said, getting his step-son's attention. "Go upstairs for a while. I must speak with my daughter."

Souta nodded and went upstairs, deciding of playing some video game in the meantime.

Kagome froze for a second, hearing a tone in her father's voice that indirectly made her feel like she was about to be lectured. But she kept a calm outward appearance. She followed Rare as he went into the living room and waited silently and he went over to the couch.

"Whatever Inuyasha has done, forgive him," he said, pushing the couch back into its place.

"What?" Kagome asked, mid stride as she walked to the table.

"Forgive him," Rare repeated, going over to the table and flipping it back over. "No relationship can be sustained with rage."

"Oh, and you're such a big expert, I'm sure," Kagome snapped at him. She had no idea why she was so on edge suddenly, but that didn't matter. "It's not like you were ever there for me or Mom!"

Rare did a double take at his daughter. She had a very good point. He sighed. "I know that, Kagome. But I didn't ever forget about you, either."

"Oh, I'm sure," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "For sixteen years of my life, you weren't there. And now you've waltzed back in like you hadn't been and start ordering me around!"

"Kagome," Rare said, getting a little annoyed at her tone. "I'm not trying to order you around."

"You sure act like it!" Kagome snapped at him. She felt her eyes prickle with tears, not understanding why she would be so sensitive on this subject, but refused to let any fall. "I never even _knew _who my real father was, my entire life! I thought it was Souta's Dad! You could have at least came by now and then, to see us!"

Rare narrowed his eyes slightly and nudged the table back into its original place. He looked up at his daughter, intent on talking back at his child the way she was speaking to him. But he stopped before he even opened his mouth, seeing her. She looked almost pain stricken. Her eyes had teared up, but she was obstinate on letting them fall. She was shaking with her anger ever so slightly. "Kagome," he said, softly, and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"I know," he went on, speaking quietly, "that I haven't been here, and have no rights as a father. Or a 'husband'," he added, a bit of question in the word, "but that doesn't mean that I haven't been watching you." 

"You. . .what?" Kagome asked from somewhere in his jacket. 

"After I left, I spent most of my time watching over you and your mother, making sure nothing happened to you. Either of you. Even when you couldn't see me, I was there, Kagome. It is the reason why the Brown Pack and ours have fallen apart," he tried, hoping to deter the subject enough to shift her focus.

"The brown . .you mean Kouga's pack?" It worked. Kagome sniffed once and drew back a little, looking up at her father. He was about a foot taller than her, so it wasn't too easy.

"Yes. Over time our pact lessened and finally fell to pieces."

"Oh. That explains a lot." Kagome dropped her head again, staring at the zipper of Rare's jacket. "So what happened?"

Rare just shook his head. "I'm not alive anymore, remember? You'll have to ask somebody from one of the packs."

"Okay," Kagome said, and leaned into her father again. This felt so good on so many levels, being held by her father. Not only that, but she felt a safeness and peacefulness that she never felt with Souta's father. Occasionally she felt it with Inuyasha, but never this strongly. 

Rare smiled and dropped his head to kiss Kagome's hair. _Such adorable ears, _he thought with a smirk. _I'd have traded mine in for hers. _

~*~ Outside during all this ~*~

Ray followed Inuyasha as he walked, holding out his haori to let it dry. "I could put that in the dryer for you," she offered, hoping to make some sort of conversation.

"Feh," Inuyasha said back, going over to the tree to sit. He laid his shirt out on his lap and leaned back, crossing his arms.

Ray stood beside him for a minute, twiddling her thumbs as she thought. "Don't you know what a dryer is?"

"Nobody mentioned it," Inuyasha said doggedly back. 

Ray thought for another moment before sitting down, deciding on getting directly to the point. "Inuyasha, you should apologize to Kagome."

"What?!" he snapped back. "I didn't do anything!"

"That's not the point," Ray said, just as calmly as before. A confused look took over Inuyasha's features, asking silently that she explained this to him. "Over time, Inuyasha, you will be asked questions that have no right answer, and saying nothing at all is even worse. I assume this is what happened between the two of you."

"Then what do I say? Or do, for that matter?"

"You give her both answers," Ray said, and encountered another confused gaze. She sighed. "Like this."

She lifted both her hands like puppets. "Inuyasha," her left hand said. "Yes?" he right said, in a deeper voice. "Am I wearing too much make up?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

"No."

"What?"

"Watch." Ray cleared her throat. "Yes," she had her right hand say. "How would you know, anyway?" her left hand snapped. "You don't even know what make up is!" And then her left hand bounced away, like it was walking away.

"Then no," Inuyasha corrected himself.

"Okay." She lifted her hands again. "No," her right hand said. "Are you saying I'm not beautiful?!" her left hand shot back. "That's it, isn't it? How dare you!" And then, just to make it seem more realistic: "Sit!" Her right hand got pulled down while the left 'stomped' away.

"But if I say nothing, then that's worse right?"

"Exactly."

"But how do I give her both answers?"

"Like this," Ray said, starting all over again. "Inuyasha, is this too much make up?" "No," her right hand said back, and then moved a little closer. "But you don't need it, anyway." 'Kagome' turned a little off to the side, like she was embarrassed. "Really? Oh thank you, Inuyasha! I'll go wash it off right now!" And then her left hand left. Ray dropped her hands. "See?"

"Can that work in any situation?"

"Not always. It depends on the situation and the woman. Sometimes there's no right answer at all." She laughed a little. "Have you ever the saying, 'Two wrongs don't make a right,' Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Well, with the 'No right answer' scenarios, two wrongs _do _make a right. Think of it that way."

"I think I got it. Thank you, Ray."

Ray had already stood up, but she smiled down at Inuyasha when he used her name. "I'm sorry. Who am I?" she asked, her tone slightly playful.

Inuyasha smiled up at her. "Mom," he said, knowing that it would take a while for him to get used to the word again. It didn't surprise him in the least that she wanted him to call her that. She was just that type of a woman.

"Right answer," Ray said with a wink. She left then, going back inside. Rare was waiting for her.

"How did yours go?" he asked.

"Great. And you?" and she replied. 

"Wonderful," he said while holding out his arms. Ray walked right into them and hugged him.

"Where is Kagome?"

"Upstairs. She said something about wanting to look good for Inuyasha when she apologized to him."

"Funny," Ray said with a laugh, "considering that Inuyasha is out there doing probably the same thing."

"Mm," Rare got out, dropping his head to rest his cheek on Ray's head. 

"You know, either we've got a couple of great kids, or we're getting better at this parenting stuff," Ray observed.

"It can't be the kids," Rare replied with a laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ain't that just too cute? I thought it was.

No weapons today. Honestly, I've run short of ideas. Try original weapons, if you want to give me any, people. *Looks at arsenal* I could probably take a whole country prisoner at this point. 

Note: Rare's name is pronounced exactly as it sounds. Just like the adjective. Rare. Got it? I know. I've been meaning to tell you guys that for a while now.

See ya!


	31. Getting Ready

"You know, either we've got a couple of great kids, or we're getting better at this parenting stuff," Ray observed.

"It can't be the kids," Rare replied with a laugh.

****

Thirty One

While the "kids" got ready, Ray decided upon teaching Rare how to cook a little. So far he knew how to stir, and. . .okay, so that's it. He can stir. He hasn't gotten one other thing down. But then, Ray had her suspicions that he was faking not getting it all to keep from doing any real cooking in the future. However, now was not the time to ask. For now, she'd be patient, think about Kagome and Inuyasha, and hold off the part of her mind that wanted to slaughter Rare. 

~*~ Kagome ~*~

Hissing curses, Kagome rummaged through her closet, looking for something that would be perfect for tonight. Something that was really nice, and fashionable. But she couldn't have something that was slutty, and she didn't even own a dress like that, so why was she even thinking about it? 

__

Because, part of her mind bit at her. _You're taller now than before. Some of your "plain" dresses might be slutty now. Better watch out._

Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate of finding the right thing, not pointing out just how different she was from before. She had to be perfect. . .she just _had _to be. . .

~*~ Inuyasha ~*~

Muttering curses, he hung up his haori on the tree, hoping it would dry faster now. But he didn't have anything other than this - and he wanted to look better for Kagome. His red outfit would just be common to her. So that meant he had to find something new, something new that wasn't overly so. He couldn't very well show up trussed up like he'd just been sworn in as a Lord. 

Not that it would have mattered anyway - Kagome _was _a Mistress. She just wasn't used to it yet. 

Sitting down in hopes of getting better thoughts, more focused, he tried to imagine how Kagome would react. There was three reactions, he now knew. Two were against him, and the third was in his favor. He hoped it would be the third. After all, he wasn't a beggar, so if Kagome answered one of the first two, he just might snap right back at her. More friction with her was the last thing he needed.

He got up, lightly scratching his arm nervously, and decided to look for some help. He just hoped Ray didn't make too big a deal out of it. That woman was overly hyper sometimes - or seemed that way. 

And forgetful, he knew, since she seemed to have already forgotten about her little rant at him and his mate. 

__

Mate, his mind repeated. _Not yet. You haven't bitten her yet, fool. You have no right to call her that._

Shut up, he hissed right back. _You're complicating things._

No, I'm not. I'm giving you the simplest solutions.

Shut up!! he mentally snapped at the voice. He was tired of hearing it already.

With a few more choice curses, he went inside the house, eyes searching for and instantly finding the pair he was looking for. 

"I need your help," he said, for once without embarrassment in his voice. 

Ray and Rare turned slightly to see him, and Ray gave him a smile. "With what, dear?" she asked.

"This is all I have," he said, gesturing down at himself. "I want to look. . .special for Kagome."

"Rare, dear," Ray said, getting his attention. "I'll finish the dinner, and you help Inuyasha." She didn't have to say anymore. Rare knew exactly how these times worked. Money, stores, even cars. He knew them all like any modern person.

"Sure," he said, although his voice betrayed the joy he felt for not having to cook anymore. He turned to Inuyasha and gestured that they go upstairs. "First thing's first," he said. 

Inuyasha followed his lead up the stairs and into his room, hearing Kagome drop something heavy and swear along the way. A small smile touched his lips, thinking that she was doing the same thing as him - trying to find a way to look presentable. 

Rare shut the door when they got into the room and started digging through his clothing. Several things got tossed onto the bed, from the closet, dresser and a basket. He started picking through things that might fit Inuyasha, considering he was about half a foot taller than the younger hanyou. He found some nice pants, black, that were somewhat formal yet casual. Much like slacks. He tossed them at the hanyou and pointed to a door. 

"Try them on," he said, before going back to digging through possibly shirts and a few pairs of backup pants. He also had to find some sort of shoes and maybe even -

His thoughts got cut off by a yelp from the bathroom, followed by a thud and cursing. Choking back laughter, Rare turned his attention to the door and dared to open it.

Somehow, Inuyasha had managed to get both legs into one pant leg, his haori gone somewhere, and was now lying on his back - sort of. Would you call is laying if your top half was inside the bathtub? He couldn't hold back any longer. Laughter tore from his throat as he doubled over, not even bothering to help up the hanyou.

Not only that, but another glance at the now struggling Inuyasha told him he didn't bother to shed his white layer of pants. That made it all the funnier, but this time Rare forced his laughter to remain in his throat - at least until he was out of the room. Coughing, he stood up, willing to help up Inuyasha.

He pulled Inuyasha out of the tub by his shoulders, and started tugging the pants off his legs a second later. Inuyasha was instantly holding his back, which would obviously be bruised badly soon, if not already. 

~*~ Kagome ~*~

Carefully, she snuck out of her room, feeling her ears move around listening for any sound. She heard a scream and then a thump, and turned her entire body in that direction. She was facing her parent's bedroom. After another moment she heard a door creak open - must be the bathroom - and then insane laughter. She recognized the voice as her father's, so he must be laughing at Inuyasha for whatever reason. He'd never dare to laugh at Mom. And Souta she could still hear in his room, playing the Playstation. 

She paused midstep, deciding on checking in on Souta before she went downstairs.

She opened his door after a brief knock, and heard him snap at her not to open the door. Curiosity bit at her, but she shut the door again, waiting outside for him to come out. He darted outside after a moment and looked straight up at her. "You can't tell anybody," he said, and she knew that whatever he was up wasn't a good thing.

"Tell anybody what? What are you hiding in there?"

"It's a. . .Well, I can't tell. But don't tell anybody, okay?" he rushed out.

Kagome raised a brow at him before nodding. She wouldn't tell anybody, but soon enough she'd get the answer of what was in there. "I won't tell anybody," she said, ruffling his hair.

He laughed for a second before shooing away her hand and darted back inside his room as quickly as he left. Kagome smiled a little and shook her head, going back on the way to the kitchen. She really needed her mother right about now.

Ray was humming softly as she cooked, smile ever in place. But the earlier lecture she gave both Kagome and Inuyasha still lingered in her head, and Kagome stepped forward slowly. "Mom?" she began, not quite sure how to approach the subject.

Ray smiled as she looked up - or, she smiled even _more _as she looked up. "Yes, Kagome dear?"

"Um. . .You know Inuyasha and I haven't been getting along since breakfast - um, lunch - "

"Oh, you want me to help you look good for him!" Ray said, stirring a little before wiped her hands on a towel. "What do you need, dear?" she asked.

Kagome blinked. How is it that she implied that so fast? What did she do that gave away her intention so fast? "Mom?" she asked, stepping closer. "How did you know what I wanted?"

"I'm your mother. I know everything," Ray replied lightly. "Now, what is it that you need?"

"I thought you knew everything?" Kagome laughed at her mother.

Ray laughed back, loving how easily she could laugh with her daughter so soon after she gave that reprimand to the kids. "Well, talk to me, dear," Ray said after they'd had a good laugh.

"I need a good dress," Kagome said, dropping her head slightly as she spoke. "It can't be slutty, but it has to be pretty and - "

"I understand," Ray interrupted. Lightly, she took her daughter's hand. "Get ready, Kagome. We're going shopping." 

Kagome broke out a grin as bright as the sun and hugged her mother. "Thank you _sooo _much, Mom!" she said, and then let go to run upstairs and get on some clothes that hid her ears and tail. That tail of hers - though it had its advantages - seemed to be a bother most of the time. Briefly, she considered cutting it off and then leaving, but that wouldn't work. It'd just grow back anyway. 

__

Maybe if I could control _my regeneration, this wouldn't be such a problem, _she thought, before rummaging through her clothes for the umpteenth time. Thought this time, she was looking for something to go out in that could hide her tail well. Forget about her ears. People would think they were fake anyway. Most of them wouldn't take a second look.

On another thought, she paused, and took out a headband. She could put it just behind her ears, making it look exactly like decorations, and keep people from asking about them and tugging at them. This day would end so perfectly. . .

~*~ A few hours later - Sunset~*~

Ray giggled slightly as she, Rare, Souta and Grandpa snuck out of the house, leaving it open for Kagome and Inuyasha to have some time alone. They all agreed that some time away with just them would be a good idea anyway, and next time the new moon popped up they'd all go - including Kagome and Inuyasha. It would be good to have a family day out, even if the "family" wasn't exactly puzzle-perfect. 

"Shh," Rare hissed at her, reminding her mentally that demons had very sensitive hearing - especially dog and wolf demons. Someone might hear. 

Ray nodded and then got into the car. She'd left the table set with warm food for the "kids", and hoped they understood that everyone left just for them. The meal was something of a token to say "I'm sorry" to them for her yelling at them so much that morning. Much as she regretted it, she was glad on a point that she'd gotten all that out. Now she didn't have to worry about snapping at them at some odd point in time. 

Grandpa and Souta got in back, with Rare driving. As the car started, Rare gave it a glare, as though to say "Make any other loud noises and you're next to die". Surprising enough, it made not a sound as they pulled out, heading for a carnival that had just showed up in town. It'd actually be a great place to be inconspicuous.

Ray giggled again. "Inconspicuous". It sounded like she was in the FBI or something. How funny. She gave one last, almost longing look at the house as it drifted out of sight, wishing that one day soon she'd have time with Rare like Kagome just now did with Inuyasha. _And last night, _a part of her mind reminded her. She smiled faintly. _Then I want two days, _she corrected. _Two lovely days._

~*~ Inuyasha ~*~

Gods, he was nervous. This outfit felt strange on him, and he couldn't stop _picking _at it. The shirt was silk, he knew, and it felt good, but there were buttons up the front and then it had "cuffs". Those had two buttons each as it is. And the pants were tighter than he was used to. What were they called? "Slacks", did Rare say? Whatever they were, they were without any wrinkles - minus the one long one down the front of each legs. It looked stupid to him, but Rare said it impresses girls, and for that he was willing to give it a shot. 

Anything for Kagome. 

He took a step forward and stumbled. _"Shoes"!! _his mind snapped. _Remember the shoes!! _He righted himself and growled at the things, before taking a look in the mirror in Ray's bedroom. He didn't look too bad, he noticed. Rare must have had some schooling or something. 

Rare had even pulled back his hair, telling him it would work better with the clothes that way. Except for his bangs and forelocks, his hair was tied firmly at the base of his neck. Rare said Kagome would like it. He was hoping so. The last thing he wanted was to look like a fool in Kagome's time. And in her time's _clothes. _

He sighed once before stepping to the door. A rather large part of him was screaming at him to turn and run, and not even take the chance of trying so hard to look so good if she was still angry at him. _But, _his mind reasoned, _I don't smell any anger in her scent. This should be fine, the whole night. Just be nice, like Rare said. _

Taking one last deep breath, he opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

~*~ Kagome ~*~

Gods, she was nervous. She fiddled again and again with the front ties to her dress, hoping that Inuyasha wasn't still sore. It'd taken her almost an hour to pick out this dress, and another hour for her mom to finish styling her hair. Absently, her hand lifted to touch it, and gazed into her mirror.

The dress was a halter type, with ties that went down the front to her waist. It fit to her like a second skin, and then flared to touch her knees in graceful waves. It was blue-green, like teal. The back wasn't even there, just a loop of cloth around her neck and then the skirt around her waist. 

Her tail was inside of the dress this time. Her hair was in twists that spiraled around her head slightly, and bunned in the back, falling down so the tips of her hair brushed lightly against her neck. Her mom had even gone so far as to braid her forelocks, and put two sparkling blue barettes in her hair to pull back the forelocks slightly, framing her face. All in all, it was lovely. Her mother had done a great job.

__

Now just to learn how to walk in heels, she thought almost grimly. Carefully, she stood up, wavering slightly. Even though the heels weren't thin, or tall, she was still having trouble. The shoes themselves covered her toes and heels, and had two thin straps that circled her ankles and buckled together at the backs of her lower calves. 

All in all, she had to say this dress was awesome on her, and her hair really looked nice today. She sighed. _Now all I have to do is try not to make Inuyasha mad again. _

She got up, holding herself high like her mother said - "Men love a woman who holds herself well." - and walked briskly to the door. A part of her was afraid to open it, afraid to see what was on the other side, but she ignored that. _It's now or never, _she reminded herself, and turned the knob. _I choose now._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know. I'm a horrible person for ending it here. But next chapter is lots of fluff, as though you haven't guessed that yet, and there's way too much to fit on the end of this chapter. At least it's not short, ne? And this time, I won't threaten you guys. I'm still out of ideas.

See ya!


	32. Dinner And A Dance

Taking one last deep breath, he opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

~*~ 

__

It's now or never, she reminded herself, and turned the knob. _I choose now._

****

I kept these parts on purpose. A look into when they each opened their doors. ;D I like Kagome's thoughts. "I choose now." Don't you? I think that fit everything perfectly. Well, well. Time to move on. You're probably going to hate me for this ending, but I planned ahead for this particular scene. Unlike every other chapter. Those were mostly whims. That, or they strayed away from my original intent, just to end up really good anyway. Anyway.

Thirty Two

****

Kagome was shocked, to say the least. Here Inuyasha was, standing just in front of her mother's door, in a nice red button up shirt - probably silk - and black dress pants. He even had shoes! And his hair was pulled back slightly, held somewhat loosely at the back of his neck. By god, he'd never looked so handsome - or mature, for that matter. Her heart jumped at the thoughts of what might follow - would he take her hand, lead her downstairs for a nice dinner? Would he lead her into the living room - devoid of furniture - to dance with her? Had he set up candles all around the house? Was he going to pull his hands from behind his back, holding a dozen red roses? These romantic thoughts - and more - ran through her head, even as she saw him openly take in her appearance.

Inuyasha had only barely kept his jaw from falling. Somehow, her hair was twisted in several strands and spun slightly, coming to a bun on the back of her head and then dropping loosely to brush her shoulders. The dress she had tied up from the waist to the neckline, and the neckline itself was wrapped around her neck, not her shoulders. The back of the dress dropped so far as to show her entire back! The skirt brushed against her knees in waves, even though the rest of it clung to her like she'd had it especially made for this moment. She had on some sort of shoes he didn't ever remember seeing before, but they looked good on her, nonetheless. Her tail was inside of the dress, not hanging out the back - and somehow, that made her all the more enticing. He felt like he should have gone out to get a couple _thousand _roses - just to pluck the petals off and rain them all around her. 

Instead, he gulped and - shoving down his nervousness - he smiled at her. "Kagome," he breathed, "you look absolutely breathtaking. Were you waiting for me?"

Kagome nodded, just once, but her eyes didn't look up again. Her hands clasped shyly in front of her as she spoke. "I've never seen you look so nice before, Inuyasha," she said, finally daring a look up to see him. She'd never seen so much emotion in his eyes! "I think you were waiting for me, too."

He nodded as well. He reached out with his left hand, lightly touching her arm. "Does this mean we forgive each other?"

"I'm hoping," she laughed. "Otherwise the rest of the night - and all this," she added, gesturing with her right hand to the both of them, "would be pointless."

Inuyasha chuckled at her, and she returned her hands to their clasped positions. But this time, she didn't look away. Their eyes met and held, refusing to let go. And Kagome was fine with that. She didn't care if they never got together - in any way - ever again. Just this moment would be worth it. 

Taking a deep breath, she studied him a bit further, and laughed at his shirt. "I see you can't go five minutes without wearing your signature color," she said, smiling as she gazed back up to him.

"Neither can you," he said back, gesturing at her dress. Since the first time he met her, she'd always worn something that was green, and it seemed to suit her well. That is, other than the few times he'd come here and found her in a - what do you call it? - sundress. Something like that. Those weren't too bad.

Kagome chuckled at his words, and then her eyes darkened slightly, and she looked away. After one, confused blink, Inuyasha understood. Last night they _proved _that wearing a certain color didn't matter. They'd gone a whole night without red or green. 

A part of his mind snickered. He remembered Christmas here, with her. She'd told him that Christmas had three colors - red, green, and white. Red for Santa, green for the tree, and white for the snow. Interesting choices, and he didn't even ask about this "Santa" thing. He _still _didn't want to know.

After clearing his throat, Inuyasha offered her his right hand, still not taking his left away from her. Kagome looked back up into for a moment, and he saw something there - elation, love, lust, appreciation; call it what you will - that made his heart swell. Gods, he loved her. 

She reached out and took his hand, though she didn't have to move it far. With a nod, he took a step to the side, and Kagome turned so they walked side by side down the stairs. The moment they reached the bottom, Inuyasha moved his hand so their fingers interlocked. This was nice, even if it was a bit. . .shy, in a way. _"Being modest with her should help," _Rare had said. By this point he was willing to use all the help he could get.

Kagome stopped dead and gasped, her free left hand going up to her mouth as she took in the sight before her. A small, round table took the place of the bigger, rectangular table. On it was a candelabra, holding five candles at different heights. To the left of it, a big silver platter and a big, round lid took up the space in between the two plates, glasses and sets of silverware.

She turned shining, sparkling eyes on Inuyasha. "Did you do this?" she asked, slightly breathless. 

Looking just as shocked as she, Inuyasha slowly shook his head. And then, he turned a grin on her. "I think this might be a way of your mother telling us she's sorry."

Kagome's eyes got a little bigger, even as they closed slightly, and she turned back to the table. "Do you know how to do this?" she asked.

He nodded. "Rare showed me. Like this." He led her over to the table, pulled out the chair - all the while holding onto her hand - and led her to sit down in it. He pushed her in as she shifted slightly, her tail refusing to be caught under her and moving off to her right side, making this scene a little less "proper". But that couldn't be helped, could it?

Inuyasha went over to take his seat across from her, and then lifted the lid to the platter. And gasped.

Since his mother died, he'd never seen a dish made so eloquently! He had no idea what the food was supposed to be called, but knew what it was. [DL: Bare with me here, people. I'm not exactly an expert on fancy foods.] Two plates were in the middle, each having been almost cut into three sections. One for mashed potatoes and gravy, one for what looked to be boneless chicken or turkey, and one for vegetables - all sorts of them. 

Kagome gasped, and raised a suspicious brow at him. "Are you sure you didn't plan this?" she asked, gesturing at the platter. Which, he now noticed, had what looked to be lettuce leaves covering it beneath the plates of food. 

He raised his hands in a defensive manner. "Do you honestly think I know how to make this stuff?" he asked.

Kagome laughed and then shook her head. She waved a hand at him, dismissing her suspicion. "You're right, and it doesn't matter anyway. Shall we?" she asked, reaching over to grab her plate. 

Inuyasha did the same, placing it on his side of the table. Something on the floor caught his eye, and he looked left to see what looked to be a bottle placed in a bucket of ice. Curiosity got the better of him, and he reached down to lift the bucket onto the table. "Kagome?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she said, putting down the fork she'd just picked up. She saw the bucket, and smiled. "It's wine," she said, reaching into the bucket to pull it out. She looked at the date, and gaped. There was no way they had wine that was over a century old!

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, his voice laced with concern. 

Kagome laughed. "The date on this says eighteen fifty three!"

"And?"

A smile tugged at her lips as she gazed back up at Inuyasha. "It hasn't been opened. Do you know anything about wine?"

"Only that it's a really fine drink."

"It gets better with age, Inuyasha. If mom bought this, it must have cost her a lot."

Inuyasha shrugged and reached over to take it from her. With a flick of his claws, the wrapper around the cork was off, and with a small push of his thumb, the cork came out with a small pop. He fiddled with the cork for a while before he just put it down. 

Kagome offered him her glass, and he obediently filled it. She nodded thanks as she put it back down, while Inuyasha filled his own glass. After another moment of fiddling, he put the cork back and almost violently shoved the wine bottle back into the bucket.

"No!" Kagome snapped, and mentally kicked herself for it. "No," she said again, more softly, as he looked up - looking slightly scared, by the way. Kagome went on, careful of her words. "You have to be careful with that. I don't think Mom will be too happy if we shattered it." She glanced at the prayer beads, hardly showing beneath his shirt, and started wishing she could reach over and take them off. But by now, they were just as much a part of his clothes as his hair was a part of him. 

"Oh," Inuyasha said back, and then mentally kicked himself for such a stupid answer. Instead, he put the bucket down on the floor again, and looked at the utensils before him. Kagome had showed him them before, but he had no idea how to use them. Other than chopsticks, he'd only used his claws as a way to get food from point a to point b. 

So he watched Kagome, as she used her fork to pick up some mashed potatoes. He copied her, but the fork was unbalanced in his hand and fell right back onto his place. He mentally cursed, seeing Kagome looking up sharply from her plate, and picked up the fork again. And again, it slipped between his fingers - this time landing in the mashed potatoes and sending some of it splattering onto the wall. He growled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, but not in an angry or reprimanding voice. In a gentle, understanding one. He looked up, confused, and saw her smile at him. She showed him her index finger on her right hand, and used her claw to pick up a chopped carrot and ate it directly from her claw. As she chewed, she picked up her silverware and put them in the sink. 

Inuyasha's smile could be described as being happy, impressed, loving, grateful, and amazed all in one. He copied her, putting his silverware in the sink as well, and then they both sat down. Kagome lifted her plate up, as though saying "Cheers!" and Inuyasha did the same. Then they both put down their plates and began eating, but this time using claws and fingers. All in all, it was kind of messy - especially with the mashed potatoes - but they managed great.

After dinner, Kagome washed her hands, and Inuyasha - trying to impress her with being clean and proper - followed her lead. A few seconds after he dried his hands, he heard music coming from the living room. Soft, lulling music, making him walk into the room and glance around. Kagome was right on his heels.

She gasped, both her hands lifting to her mouth. It was exactly as she had thought! Candles were everywhere, in mostly red colors, and the furniture was pushed up against the walls. The stereo on the table beside the TV - which had mysteriously vanished - was set on auto-play, and apparently her mother had bought a CD of classical music to top the night off.

She reached out and touched Inuyasha's arm, getting his attention. "Do you know how to dance?" she asked.

Slowly, almost embarrassingly, Inuyasha shook his head. 

Kagome smiled. "Me neither," she said, and moved around to face him. "How about we learn?" Still smiling, she lifted her right hand and took Inuyasha's left, bringing it down to her hip. She placed her hand then on his shoulder, and slipped her left hand into his right, lifting them high. 

Inuyasha looked nervous, and his eyes looked down at their feet. He gulped again. "I told you I didn't. . ."

Kagome laughed. "I know that, but we can learn - together. Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. We have all night." Slowly, she began to move, following the beat of the music. A few times, Inuyasha wavered, and stopped to glare at his right shoe. Kagome laughed.

"They're not out to get you, Inuyasha."

He grumbled something along the lines of "It sure feels like it" and tried to follow her movements. After a few minutes, Kagome stopped again. Her eyes were closed.

"Kagome. . ?" Inuyasha began, but stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Close your eyes," she said, quietly. He nodded, even though she couldn't see it, and did so. "Listen to the beat," she ordered softly, and moved her left hand until his right was pressed into her chest, against her heart. Once she found the beat, she began tapping his fingers with her own, along with both her heartbeat and the soft lulling of the wordless music. 

Slowly, unsure of what exactly he was doing, Inuyasha began moving his feet, letting them lead him, and felt Kagome follow. He dared not open his eyes yet, but focused on the beat Kagome had found, and brought up their hands to their original spot. And never once broke the movement.

Both lost their sense of time at that point, and Kagome only opened her eyes when she recognized the song that was playing as the first one they heard. The entire CD had played already. 

Feeling her eyes on him, Inuyasha opened his own eyes, not even hearing the song anymore. All he could hear was Kagome - her breathing, her heartbeat, her soft humming along with the song - but now she wasn't humming. They were still dancing, the night felt good, and -

With a yelp, he fell forward, ungracefully falling on top of Kagome. She gave her own shriek and then she was on her back, having the strongest feeling that it wasn't just Inuyasha who fell. Heels weren't her strong suit. And then, abruptly, with no kind of warning, she began laughing.

Inuyasha got up quick, blushing slightly at his clumsiness and wondering how many "sits" he'd get for this one. He found himself mumbling out apologies and excuses, but Kagome just sat up and started to take off her heels. She gave him a look that said "I don't like these, either" and he nodded, just once. Pulling up his pants a little, he slipped his off as well, pushing them off to the side where Kagome had set hers.

"Want to try this again?" she asked, standing up. 

Inuyasha stood as well, but shook his head. "I'd rather not," he said to her, softly. 

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it again, thinking over her words. After a few more seconds, she nodded in agreement and looked up at his golden eyes. "What would you like to do now?"

"Look at you," he whispered without realizing his conscious notion to speak. 

Kagome blushed and looked down, but then moved closer to him, letting her chin rest on his shoulder and her hands grasped his arms lightly. Inuyasha, in turn, wrapped his arms around her. After a moment, he sighed, and dropped his head so his head was leaning against hers. 

__

This feels so perfect, Kagome thought. _This is what I wanted all along. My life, my home, my _world. . ._It's all Inuyasha. His arms are my walls, guarding against anybody who would dare attack me. Just as I would for him. But. . ._Her eyes opened slowly, partially, and she felt a lone tear begging to be let out of her eye. _Am I his life, his world? I wish I knew. I know he loves me - he said so - but there's just so many different types of love. _

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was wondering if they'd be able to share a bed again tonight. He'd been nowhere near satisfied last night - and, he suspected, he never would be completely satisfied with her. And he preferred it that way. Never having enough of her, never wanting anyone else, hoping that she'd never have enough of him.

He didn't know Kagome had such an internal conflict until she brought it up.

"Inuyasha?" she said, leaning back so as to not break their contact but let their eyes meet just the same.

"Yes?" he said back, half of him already lost in her eyes. There was just so much soul in her eyes. . .so much emotion. . .was that fear?

"I need to know, Inuyasha," she began, her voice trembling ever so slightly. "How do you feel about me?"

He blinked in half surprise, half confusion. "You know I love you. What's this about?"

She looked down, and something sparked in him that told him exactly what the problem was. "Kagome," he said, softly, lifting her chin and leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm not going to stop loving you. I'm not going to run after some other woman when you're not looking. I'm not going to toss you away as though you were nothing. I'm not going to disappear from your life whenever I choose. And most of all, I'm not going to leave your side - for anything. I love you, for now, for eternity, forever."

Kagome's heart swelled at his words, and she felt her eyes tear, only this time with unveiled joy. A small, short laugh escaped her lips and she smiled, a smile that she'd never shown anyone before now. It held not only love, but passion, and gratitude. If she was ever as happy before as she was now, she couldn't remember it. 

Smiling right back, Inuyasha tilted his head so their lips touched. This was nothing like their passionate, needy kisses of the previous night. This one had _soul. _It bared the both of them to each other, leaving nothing to be discovered. It was perfect, in every possible way - and then some. Despite the fact that it was just a brushing of lips, Kagome knew she'd probably never feel anything better than that - _this _- kiss. 

She drew back slightly, feeling the need to confess her feelings to their fullest effect verbally, as Inuyasha had done. "I promise you the same," she said, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck. "I won't leave you. I won't ever need anyone other than you. I won't even look at another man so long as I'm with you - and even beyond. I won't ever place anything above you."

Inuyasha cut her off there. "You might want to rethink that one," he said with a smirk. 

"What? Why?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused.

__

Now or never, Inuyasha thought, and drew back enough that their bodies weren't touching. "Kagome, I doubt I'll do better than my previous speech, but I should try. I've never felt so strongly for anyone in my life. I've never needed anyone before, let alone like how I need to breath and how I need my heart to keep beating. You, Kagome, are everything to me. I'd like to spend the rest of eternity in your arms, you in mine, sharing the air we breath. Kagome," he went on, his breath catching in his throat for a moment, "this is a very important question to me. Will you be my mate, Kagome, and have my pups?"

Kagome gasped, and then stopped breathing altogether. Her heart skipped a beat, stopped, then quadrupled its pace. He was asking if she was willing to be his mate?! How could he even ask?! But she smiled at him, and then threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him with all the love she felt, and felt him kiss back, with just as much - if not more - of that same love. She drew back with a gasp and saw an entire sun in each of his eyes at that moment. "Of course I will, you silly hanyou. I'd love to have your pups."

"Good," he smirked, and then picked her up, heading for her room. "Because I plan on not wasting a minute."

Kagome giggled - but she didn't know why. A part of her was nervous, but not enough to make her giggle. Another part of her was screaming with joy, but not the type you giggle at. The only possibility was that she was just still young, that's all. Which reminded her - she was just sixteen!!

Inuyasha set her down in front of her door and kissed her again, holding her close with one hand and opening the door with the other. Kagome backed in out of impulse, shoving all thoughts of age out of her head. Somehow, she found herself sitting on her bed, with Inuyasha raining light kisses all over her neck and collar. With a sigh she tilted her head back, her hands gripping his arms tightly. Gods, that felt good. . .

She felt Inuyasha's breath against her neck as he breathed something out, and then felt him bite her. A part of her mind screamed at the pain and wanted to shove him back, but the rest of her wanted him to do it again. She felt her eyes snap open, gazing up at the ceiling but not seeing it. She felt her blood being drawn then, and forced herself to not heal. Not yet. Her eyes drifted closed again and she sighed, letting her hands loosen their grip to run through his hair. 

She had no idea how long it took, but suddenly she found herself straddling his lap, licking his neck, trying to find the perfect spot to mark him as he did her. _Part of each other, completely each other, the same, _her mind said from somewhere outside her body. She bit down. 

Inuyasha groaned, his head having fallen back some time before now, and wrapped his arms around her. Just the feeling of her licking had sent his mind reeling somewhere off into space, and now he felt it was no longer connected with his body. Wherever it went, it wasn't going to come back any time soon. The rush he felt as she sucked on the wound - drawing blood with it - was something so sweet and powerful he had no idea if even that long night with Kagome was above it. 

That night. . .was it really just last night? Suddenly it felt so long ago. . .But that didn't matter. What mattered was that their future was now wide and open, with so many paths to their choosing that neither of them could ever pick just one. 

Inuyasha blinked, suddenly coming back down to earth now that Kagome had left his neck. He was on his back now, like he'd just fallen back while sitting. Kagome was lying slightly across the bed, her head and arms on his chest. Now that he thought about it, he had his fingers in her hair, his left arm possessively holding her to him. 

A faint smile touched his lips as his eyes drifted closed. He'd thought that sharing their blood - and finishing the mating - would lead to more of the amazing time they'd had last night, but at the moment, he had no need for it. He had no need for anything but making sure Kagome stayed by him. And with him. _"For now, for eternity, forever," _he'd said to her. _"I won't leave you," _she'd said back. Is this what true love felt like? If it was, he was glad he found it. 

His legs below the knee had lost all feeling. He resisted the urge to snort and sat up, slowly, still holding Kagome to him. She blinked, confused, and looked up at him questioningly. He only smiled at her and then laid back again, this time full out along her bed. 

Kagome smiled right back at him and laid down as well, on her back and between his legs, using his chest for a pillow. She felt his arms wrap protectively around her shoulders, and she placed her hands on his, briefly wondering when her hair had been let down. This thought, along with all others she might have been thinking, she pushed out of her head. Now wasn't the best time for rational thought, she knew.

Inuyasha absently removed one hand from her, pulling the tie from his hair and tossing it somewhere as he did to Kagome's hair band. He sighed as he felt her relax completely against him, and replaced his hand to its spot on her shoulder. He had the best feeling that nothing could ever destroy what they just built. Love. Love. Love. _Love. _A bigger smile stole over his mouth. **_Love. _**I love Kagome. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Sigh* Wasn't that the best ever? Fangirls, and fan boys, eat your hearts out! Fluff, fluff, fluffy fluff. . . . *Sigh* Oh, Inuyasha. . .if only. . .

No weapons this time. It would completely ruin the mood. Maybe next time I'll give you a couple good thwappings. Hell, the hohos worked. Kudos to the person that gave them to me. 

You CAN give me some ideas for something to draw or write. I'll list it as a "special" - and who asked for it. You'll be famous! Especially if it comes out good. Everybody'll be kissing your ass for the wonderful idea. But don't think that I'll do every one - some things require several weeks, even months for me to get right. And I'm talking about drawings. 

Yes, you as well can ask for a side story. Just so you know. I'm fine with that. Don't expect it to be done all in one day, though. Even if it's a one-chapter thing. But you should already know that. I'll leave now. *Walks away*

(My generosity is going to get me killed one of these days. . .)

See ya!


	33. BETTER Morning After

He had the best feeling that nothing could ever destroy what they just built. Love. Love. Love. _Love. _A bigger smile stole over his mouth. **_Love. _**I love Kagome. 

Thirty Three

All in all, it was a great day. Everyone had fun at the fair, and nobody thought Rare's tail was real. That was good, a definite plus. Although every few minutes they got stopped and asked where _he _got it. The answer was always the same. . ."America." Nobody but _nobody _would travel all the way to America to get a "fake" dog tail. 

On the way back, it turned out to be one, not midnight. Souta was curled up in the backseat, completely out of it, but as well with a smile on his face. He was clutching a rather small Tweetie Bird stuffed animal in one hand, and a _very _fluffy Polar Bear in the other. The bird had been won by Rare, who - after sixteen tries - got a ring around the square that would win the bird. The bear was won by Ray, for getting a basketball into a crooked hoop, which actually took just seven tries. 

Grandpa as well had on a smile, though he was trying his best to hide it. Souta had talked him into getting a temporary tattoo, a spiraled yellow dragon without wings on his left cheek. Ray willingly got a howling blue wolf on her right cheek, and - just because she felt she should prove to Rare just how much his past meant to her - got a star matching his on her forehead and matching stripes on her left cheek.

Rare drove back with his tail wrapped securely around Ray's waist, and had trouble removing it when he parked and they had to get out. That brought a smirk to his face. But he didn't dwell on it. They got inside, cleaned up the candles and turned off the music, and then he and Ray went upstairs to check on Kagome and Inuyasha.

Ray looked about to cry when she found them, lying together and fully dressed, on Kagome's bed. Her hands clamped together over her heart and a smile that could only be described as "maternal" stole over her face. She raised her eyes to Rare and he smiled right back down at her.

__

We should leave and let them sleep.

Ray nodded. _Yes, of course. Do you think they'll be leaving tomorrow?_

I wouldn't bet on it, Rare thought back as he shut the door, _but Kagome's probably itching to get back to her friends and pup._

"Pup?" Ray asked out loud on their way to her - um, _their _- room.

"She claimed a kitsune pup as her own. Not entirely just yet, seeing as how she doesn't yet know how demons claim pups not their own."

"Oh." At a loss for what else to say, she gave a shrug and took off her jacket. She was about to go hang it up in the closet when Rare took it from her - and dropped it. She glanced up sharply, and knew instantly by the look in his eyes exactly how the night was going to end. 

Like she'd ever want to stop it, anyway.

~*~ Kagome's Pack ~*~

Most of the blue wolves were wary about having humans around. Very few trusted them, and the pups looked up at them curiously. Which is why they usually stayed up in Kagome's hut.

Shippou stayed with them as well. Thanks to Kagome's scent all over the three of them, no one dared to try a battle or deny a request. But while Shippou, Miroku, Sango and Kirara waited patiently for Kagome to return with a - hopefully - renewed Inuyasha, Murlo was going over a certain few scrolls every few hours or so, and writing something down. 

Miroku had a feeling from the very beginning that something wasn't right with Murlo. After just one day, he was sure of it. He watched Murlo a few times, and even followed him. Other than some whispered conversations and hidden rooms, there was no actual proof of him planning anything sinister.

However, he just couldn't shake the feeling. By the end of the second day, everyone else had picked up on it. Something bad was going to happen, and somehow, Murlo was going to be at the middle of it all. 

And it was going to happen _soon._

Kouga showed up each day as well, waiting for Kagome. While the others just had bad feelings about her uncle, Kouga's instincts were going wild. He'd never liked Murlo, and now he was positive the man was going to start a war. But not the type where you post one pack against another. No, Murlo was going to split up Kagome's pack into to sides and create a civil war. One that will last until he or Kagome dies.

Kouga's instincts were never wrong before, and now he was starting to fear being right. If Murlo really was planning a civil war, then Kagome couldn't win, no matter how strong her demon side was. No matter how you cut it, a half demon against a full demon wasn't a battle the half demon could win. Especially not in this scenario.

The blue wolves had very strong healing abilities. Kagome had that, but it wasn't nearly as strong as a full demon's was. On top of that, Murlo had the advantage of experience. He was somewhere around three hundred and had fought many vicious wars over the years. And even better, Murlo's mind was built like some great chess board. He could play fifty at a time and win all but one, if that.

__

You're forgetting something, Kouga thought as he made his way back to his own pack again. _Kagome is a miko _[DL: Priestess, for those of you who don't know.] _as well as a half demon. She has allies with Sesshomaru and his own pack as well. If need be, all she had to do was call, and I'd be there - with my entire pack willing to fight for her._

~*~ Sunrise, Kagome ~*~

The sunlight almost shyly peeked through her window, gently warming everything inside the room and reminding them what time it was. Slowly, Kagome's eyes opened ever so slightly, the dreaming realm fading into the waking world. She moved, feeling out her position as her eyes focused, and a smile graced her lips as she fully took in herself and her lover - now _mate_. 

Inuyasha was on his back, fully, his arms holding her tightly but gently. She was snuggled halfway on his left side, her nose nestled under his chin, and her left leg between his. One lazy arm was stretched out over his chest, and her right was curled up against her own. It felt nice.

Not wanting to wake him up too soon, she focused her sights on the clock she hung on the opposite wall. Six thirty, it read. _Wow. I thought I'd sleep longer than that._

So did I.

She blinked and then let out a laugh. She stretched and pushed herself up on one arm, feeling Inuyasha's arms fall to her waist and link his fingers together. "And how long have you been up?" she asked, staring into his brilliant golden eyes.

"A while."

"That doesn't answer my question," she pointed out. 

He shrugged, then pulled her down and over him, kissing her lightly. "What question?" he teased.

Another laugh escaped Kagome's lips before she sat up completely. She linked her hands together and stretched them above her head, tilting back her head and letting out a small moan.

She should have expected it when she was suddenly on her back again. But no, she didn't, and so she laughed out loud when her neck was smothered in kisses and she felt two hands searching her body for this curve and that spot. [DL: A full day without any lovin' for Inu-chan. No wonder he's acting so hasty. *Wink wink*]

Inuyasha's throat vibrated in a purr as his hands grasped her hips. "Mmm, Kagome," he whispered. His tongue darted out and licked her throat, all the way up to her chin. "You taste _really _good."

Kagome giggled without meaning to. Since he was right there, she held his face between her hands and licked up his cheek. "So do you," she purred back at him, into his ear.

He shivered, almost violently, but didn't explode with need like she was sure he would. Instead, a contented sigh escaped his lips, and then he was completely relaxed - and lying on top of her. 

She cracked a smile at this. "Not willing to let me up?" He shook his head against her chest. "Ah. How about if I. . .was hungry?" Another shake. "Mm-hmm. What if I. . .had to pee?" He groaned at first, obviously not liking that idea, and rolled off of her. And onto the floor. With a thud. And a bad-sounding crack.

A second later Kagome was sitting up and Inuyasha was standing and rubbing the back of his head. "I meant to do that," he claimed.

"_Right_," Kagome replied skeptically. 

"I did!" he continued adamantly. For a second it seemed as though he was going to go on, but there was a light knock on the door. 

Wondering who would be up so early after staying out so late, Kagome got up and opened the door. "Yeah, Dad?" she asked, seeing an exhausted-looking Rare standing before her.

He lifted a finger to his lips and _attempted _a "shh" but nothing came out. Instead, he half-wobbled back to his new room and shut the door. 

Kagome did the same and then smiled at Inuyasha. _I guess this means no more speaking with our mouths._

Inuyasha grinned at her. _That's fine with me. There are better uses I can come up with, anyway._

She couldn't help a tease. _Eating ramen?_

Smart-aleck, he mentally snapped at her along with a glare. But he proved his point very quickly, anyway.

Truthfully, Kagome liked it better when they made love during the day. The light from the sun highlighted _everything_, down to the last bead of sweat. Respect for her father kept her quiet, so only the softest moans and gasps escaped her throat, and she could tell Inuyasha was doing the same. But that didn't make it any less amazing.

For a while she couldn't quite remember - or focus on remembering - how to get dressed in her complicated outfit. Thank God for simple minds, Inuyasha had no problem dressing them _both _- that is, about an hour _after _when this whole thing started.

A few things changed drastically from their first night after they'd marked each other, Kagome noticed. For one, Inuyasha was a lot more into little affectionate kisses or sly touches rather than silly games and semi-rough gropes. She counted that a plus. Also, everything seemed to slow down. Their first night was fast and needy; their second had a lot more learning. 

Rather than unleash their need upon each other, they _felt. _Whenever one of them found a sensitive spot or a pulse point, they locked it into memory. And they teased. _Both _of them. Kagome couldn't help but finger a spot she'd found on his side that made his heart race, and Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from running his claws up and down her thigh when he found out how much that heated her blood.

They learned something else as well. After a full hour of _that _kind of love, Kagome could hardly stand straight. Her mind couldn't move faster than the speed of _smell_, her voice wouldn't do anything except giggle, and her hands had a mind of their own - they kept touching anything they could get at on Inuyasha. A stand of hair, a hip bone, a knuckle, a rib, his abs, a thigh, an ear, a cheek; it didn't matter. 

But Inuyasha himself really wasn't any better. His hands didn't exactly wander, but teased one certain spot continuously until she couldn't stand it any longer and shooed his hand away. This lasted all throughout breakfast - two bowls of cereal for Inuyasha and one for Kagome. [DL: She's a regenerative demon. You think she needs to eat all that much anymore? Rare pigs out whenever he can, but he could go _weeks _on a berry if necessary.]

Thank the Gods above and below no one else was up yet. Even Grandpa - who is normally up at the crack of dawn and doing his daily chores - was out. All afternoon long, by the way. 

Deciding on letting everyone sleep, Kagome and Inuyasha left the house to just go wandering for a while. At first they hid on roofs or in alleys - trying to stop each other's hands, by the way - and then Kagome learned a new trick. It happened when they were just about to get caught by some passersby. 

Four women came out onto the roof they were occupying, so suddenly that Inuyasha and Kagome had no time to hide or run off. So Kagome did the first thing she thought of - she used her powers to make them look human. Sort of, anyway. Their ears, claws and fangs were gone, and so was her tail. Their clothes looked modern - simple t-shirt and jeans for both of them. 

The four women paused and stared still, though. After all, Inuyasha still had his silver hair and yellow eyes, and Kagome's hair was still blue - which, she noticed, was getting lighter. Not only that, Kagome was currently straddling Inuyasha's hips and his face was in her chest. They stared right back at the women.

The first one to speak up looked and sounded like a valley girl. "Oh, I'm like, so sorry. We thought no one ever like, came up here anymore. We'll like, leave." She turned and the other three muttered apologies and waved as they left as well.

After a few seconds the tension snapped and faded away, and Kagome found herself laughing. She laid her hand on her heart, now that Inuyasha had leaned back. "Boy, that was close," she sighed, regaining her composure.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed distractedly. "Where'd these come from?" he asked, plucking at his shirt - then stared at his missing claws. " What the - !"

"Relax, Inu-chan," she said, putting the typical boyfriend-girlfriend term on the end of his new nickname. "It's just a new power," she added, drawing her brows together and concentrating on releasing the spell.

It worked, and just like that, Kagome had a masking spell handy and ready to go at any time.

This day was just getting better and better.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

I noticed something. All of my chapters are getting longer and longer. And it's because every time I want to end it, I find something else I need to mention and then get carried away. So, this time, I'm not going to keep going and going and going. . . . 

See ya!


	34. Best Or Worst Day?

"Relax, Inu-chan," she said, putting the typical boyfriend-girlfriend term on the end of his new nickname. "It's just a new power," she added, drawing her brows together and concentrating on releasing the spell.

It worked, and just like that, Kagome had a masking spell handy and ready to go at any time.

This day was just getting better and better.

Thirty Four

Feeling kiddish, Kagome snuck back into her room through the window, Inuyasha right behind her. She had a grin on her face she couldn't get rid of, and in the same way Inuyasha's eyes were glittering. She felt almost disobedient, leaving without telling anyone and being gone all day long. And with Inuyasha, no less. Not that her parents would freak at her being gone - she was very capable of taking care of herself, and Inuyasha was a pro in that area. But the point was that she was a teenager, who snuck out with her boy - no, mate - and snuck back in.

She felt giddy. And Inuyasha himself wasn't helping any - he kept touching her waist or kissing her neck, or both. For the first time in years, she felt like an actual teenager. And on top of that, she liked the feeling. The excitement of never knowing if you're going to get caught doing something naughty or if it's so naughty somebody'll get mad. 

She was nearly a giggling mass by the time Inuyasha had maneuvered them both into the shower. And god, but the water felt good. 

Over the past few weeks she'd noticed how her senses had keyed up - as though she wouldn't notice, anyway. But she got into the habit of cataloguing the differences. The sharpness to her hearing and scent had always been the ones that hit her the most, followed immediately by her sense of sight. But the other two - taste and touch - she hadn't paid too much attention to.

Now she found she could focus on anything and everything that touched her at once - the droplets of water, the streams they created, Inuyasha's hands, his mouth - all of it felt almost as though she were feeling at different points of time, but all at once. As confusing as that was, that was the only way her mind could put it, and that itself didn't matter. She could make sense of it.

But as for her taste. . .

A wicked smile took over her usually kind mouth, and she spun, turning it on Inuyasha. Oh, she was going to have so much fun with the rest of this day, all right. . .Poor Inuyasha was going to end up a blubbering mass by the time she was done.

Oh, yes. Today was just getting better and better.

~*~ Kagome's Pack ~*~

Thus far, he'd felt it building up. Thus far, he'd been preparing himself for the worst if Kagome and Inuyasha didn't get back in time. And now, the worst was coming true. A Civil War.

He glanced over his shoulder at Sango, standing at ready in her battle armor with Kirara next to her, fully transformed and snarling. For better or worse, Shippo had been sent to stay with Koga's pack until this entire thing was resolved. And Shippo had been sent with a message as well.

The two sides weren't even. More than three quarters were on the side of Murlo, the power-hungry fool. As soon as Kagome learned of what he's planning on doing with _her _pack, she was going to tear him limb from limb. And knowing Inuyasha, he'd undoubtedly be the one holding Murlo down.

Sesshomaru, ever calm and controlled, was standing off to the side, waiting for the other side to make their attack. He wasn't here by his own choosing, of course. He was here because the rules of the youkai wouldn't let him just watch. He had to help, and he had to help Kagome's side, no matter what he thought.

No matter what, their side had a certain leverage. All of Kagome's loyalist subjects were well-trained - most of them soldiers. And Sesshomaru was no push-over. If anything, just about every other demon that's heard of him would much rather cringe away. And he and Sango themselves had earned a powerful rumor, traveling with Inuyasha. 

Nobody moved, however. Himself, Sango, Sesshomaru, Gar and Dar were leading the charge of the loyal side, none of them taking the right of full command, but rather, sharing it. An invincible team, as it were.

But there was something approaching. He could feel it - a dark aura of pure power and hate, coming towards them and filling the skies. He glanced once more over his shoulder, and the look he gave was enough for Sango to understand.

"Naraku," she said. 

He nodded. "It figures he'd plan all this, just to get rid of us."

"And while Kagome and Inuyasha are away. This was all an intricate plot."

"Sango. . ." He paused, thinking over his words. "If I fall today, I want you to leave. Don't die here."

She opened her mouth, undoubtedly to disagree, but he placed his hand over her mouth. "Please, do not argue. And promise me, Sango."

She pushed his hand down, her eyes never leaving his and looking much like she was trying to search his soul for what possessed him to say such a thing. Then she nodded. "I promise, Miroku. If you. . .fall. . .I'll leave."

"Thank you," he said, more quietly than he would have liked. Another moment and he turned back towards the enemy line, feeling that black aura reach them finally. 

A black mist descended on them.

~*~ Kagome's Time ~*~

They'd been caught. 

Rare and Ray just walked into her room as they were finishing dressing, and instantly the four of them were talking at once. The parents with questions, the kids with excuses. And none of them were getting anywhere this way. 

Now it was a few hours later, and everything had been straightened out. The kids were grounded, so to speak. Kagome and Inuyasha - for their next four visits here - weren't allowed to leave the house unless there were told to or going back to the well. And, apparently, Rare knew all. Like Santa Klaus. 

Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, though. He never really left, anyway. But Kagome tried to at least _look _sad. Otherwise her mom was going to have to learn some new punishments for her and Inuyasha. Like putting them in separate rooms for a day. That could very well kill the both of them.

Here's hoping she never figures out _that _one.

Kagome nodded and got up, Inuyasha following as he always did. The moment she closed the door to her room, she had a terrible feeling in her gut, like something horrid just happened. After just a moment she thanked her miko powers and took out her battle uniform, as Inuyasha had dubbed it, and dressed as quickly as she could. As she did so, she was talking, telling Inuyasha about her feeling and that they just had to get back to his time, _now._

She didn't wait for him as she leapt out the window, briefly telling her father through her mind that she and Inuyasha were leaving. She knew she was faster than Inuyasha, and that at the moment he'd have to be a mile ahead of her to get to her heading a mile behind her. She wasn't going to stop for anyone, or anything.

It was nighttime now, so when she got through the well and made it to her pack's niche, she knew something was wrong by how bright it was. In fact. . .it was in flames.

She stopped as abruptly as she'd left, and found herself frozen to the spot by what she saw. Slowly, her eyes picked up detail after detail. It looked like a slaughter. But. . .it shouldn't look like that. Her pack was regenerative; they couldn't be in pieces or covered in their own blood! 

In front of her, directly, she saw a figure in the flames. She made towards it once she got use of her legs again, and as she got closer, she noticed little details. It was a male in front of her, and he was carrying a. .a. . .he had a head in his right hand! He was slumped, out of energy and running on pure will. His left hand barely grasped onto his sword. It was. . .Gar.

"Gar?" she said, or tried to. Her voice came out very weak and quiet, hard to hear over the roaring flames. "Gar?!" she said again, getting frantic. She came forward again - for what, she didn't know, but again she stopped dead. The head in his hand. . .it had Murlo's face. Mouth open in shock and eyes wide with fear, but his.

"What _happened?_" she demanded, and this time, he looked up. 

He smiled, kind of weakly, and dropped the head and sword. "Mistress," he said, and the word forced a stream of blood out of his mouth. Another second and then his eyes closed and he fell to his knees. Kagome was knelt in front of him before she knew what she was doing.

As she began inquiring him about what happened, she heard Inuyasha shouting - looking for survivors, probably. "Gar, what happened? Tell me!"

"Murlo. . ." he began, but couldn't finish. Not knowing what else to do, she sent a surge of her own power into him, and began using her mind to speak, hoping he'd take the hint.

__

Gar, talk to me. Come on! I have to know what happened!

Murlo staged a. . . a revolt. We were outnumbered, four to one. And then. . . Then this mist. . .some kind of cloud came over us. . . God, even his mental voice sounded tired and beaten! _We lost our. . .our ability to heal. . .all of us. And Dar. . .Oh, Gods, Dar. . ._

Is he. . ? Gar, did he. . 

He's dead. . . In her arms, Gar had begun to shake. Soon she felt her arm begin to get wetter, as she'd let him use it as a pillow. Feeling like a mother that lost her pup, she held him tighter and began to rock, slowly, comfortingly. 

__

Who sent the mist? No - where are the others? Miroku, Sango - Shippo! Shippo, is he - This time it was she who couldn't finish, and had to concentrate on not harming Gar as her entire body tensed, getting prepared for the worst, if that was the case.

__

Shippo. . .went to Koga's pack. Miroku. . .Sango. . .and Kirara are. . .they disappeared, Mistress. I'm sorry, I couldn't. . .

It's all right. Trying to be soothing, she ran her fingers over his hair, hoping it'd work. It seemed to, for her began to let his lethargy win. But she had more questions. _Who won, Gar?_

Neither of us. . . Mistress.

You said we were outnumbered four to one. How did we last?

We had. . .your allies with us, Mistress. Koga and his. . .strongest, and Lord Sesshomaru. . .and most of our side were. . .were your best soldiers. . .

She nodded, assimilating this information. Carefully, she laid him on the ground, trying to ignore the heady scent of blood that plagued this area and would, undoubtedly, prevent the ground from nurturing life of any sort. She stood again with a new feeling of fury, something that seemed to come from an outside source and bring her own to life.

She knew who sent the mist. But he could wait. For now, she had to seek out her survivors. She doubted there was enough left for a pack anymore, but that was even better. That meant she didn't have to worry about her actions as a Mistress. 

She began searching the piles of bodies, trying desperately not to retch from the scent of burning, rotting flesh and organs. It didn't matter who was on which side, the point remained that she had to save everyone she could - and as soon as she could. 

Naraku would pay dearly for this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally, right about now I'd threaten the *bleep* out of you guys to make sure you'd review, but then again, I think we've all had enough shock for one night. *Shudder* Imagine trying to _write _that, huh? And off of your own mental images. I'm going to be having nightmares tonight, a sure bet.

Let's just hope I didn't describe anything well enough for you guys to get your _own _mental pictures. Now that I think about it, it was more like a mental video; a mental film. And not a pretty one at that. This huge catastrophe was inside my head for months, and it took me 34 chapters to get around to it. 

Geez, am I good or what? I think I surprised myself with this one, though. 34 chapters to the big destruction. . .Phew. I'd better not keep this up - I'd end up on the receiving end of a lot of weapons that _aren't _mine.

As you all know - or should - I have this fic up at two sites. Fanfiction.net, and Mediaminer.org, although my penname is the same. The only real difference is that at media miner, I have the lemon chapter up. On fanfic I'd be skinned alive for making the same mistake twice - no, three times.

Little history lesson - the original "Transformations" was only seven or eight chapters long, and was on a very different path. Kagome had - so far - no hidden history, no secret pack, no regenerative powers. And Sesshomaru was NOT an ally to her. I made that one before I learned to keep separate chapters for each story. And now I also keep separate htms of each chapter.

Well well. I think I've prattled on enough. This is just a sort of an "I'm sorry" for taking so long. But everyone by now should know - you can't rush genius. And trust me, it'd take a genius - or a complete idiot - to write this stuff like I'd had a whole intricate plot written down as guidelines.

Anyway.

See ya!


	35. Strength

She began searching the piles of bodies, trying desperately not to retch from the scent of burning, rotting flesh and organs. It didn't matter who was on which side, the point remained that she had to save everyone she could - and as soon as she could. 

Naraku would pay dearly for this.

Thirty Five

Not even a dozen were left. 

Kagome made a mental list of everyone she found alive, and there weren't even a dozen left. Inuyasha had helped - he'd found Koga only just barely alive, and had gotten a lot of information out of him the past hour. Gar almost didn't make it, but there were six children who were, more or less, unharmed. However, all of them were now orphans. 

By piecing together what she'd learned from Gar and gotten from Inuyasha, just before the battle began, a black mist had descended on them and they'd all breathed it in, unwilling. It contradicted with their bodies, forcing their regenerative powers to be completely concentrated on getting the mist out of their systems above healing external wounds. That's when the fight began.

At first nobody seemed to be winning, and then Koga's pack tipped the scale. He'd brought half of his pack here, and left the other half to restrain Shippo and take care of things at their cave. Murlo's side began losing, little by little, until Murlo himself was left. At that point, something had happened that sent them into another fight.

Six or seven of Naraku's puppets were sent to watch Murlo's back, undoubtedly in hopes that her pack would be further depleted. And because they hadn't breathed in the cloud, they could still regenerate. Miroku and Sango had to teach the others how to destroy the puppets, but by the time they killed the puppets, only they, Gar and Dar, Sesshomaru, Koga and a few of his pack were still in fighting shape. 

And then Miroku and Sango, along with Kirara, just vanished. No one saw where they went, and in that instant, when they were all distracted, Murlo attacked again. Two more of Koga's pack were killed, he himself was thrown against a tree and knocked out, and when Dar retaliated, he was killed. Gar, in a moment of ultimate rage, managed to cut of Murlo's head. 

He stood there for perhaps fifteen minutes, trying to regain his strength, when Kagome made it there. And the rest she knew.

That was an hour ago, and still Kagome was no closer to the calm she usually held. Inuyasha had barely said a thing after filling her in, knowing that with the slightest push she'd snap. And what she would do after that would be anyone's guess. 

Right now they were all in Koga's cave, and Shippo was as well keeping his distance. The story - more specifically the part about Miroku, Sango and Kirara's disappearance - was a shock to him just as it was to everyone else. 

What scared them all most, however, was Kagome herself. After bandaging her pack and leaving them to disperse of the mist from their bodies, she'd taken a seat just inside the waterfall. She hadn't moved, tense and with a very dark, brooding look that had no place on her face.

But then, at the moment, everyone was tense and had a dark look. 

Sesshomaru hadn't stuck around. After everyone was safely inside the cave, he'd left, without so much as a word. He'd nodded once towards Kagome, but that wasn't the same thing. 

And at the moment, no one had anything to do but wait.

~*~ Miroku ~*~

He had no idea what time it was when he lifted his head, or how long he'd been out. Everywhere he looked he saw no candles, no windows, no torches. The only light source was a rectangle of red light around what was obviously a door. From there, he could see vague shapes of gray and a few tinted pink. And what he saw in front of him both stunned and enraged him.

It was Sango. She was gagged, on her knees, with her arms held back and up in what was the most uncomfortable position created. But that wasn't what made him so angry. It was the fact that she was naked, and there were scabs and lines of dried blood all over her.

He could feel, somewhat numbly, that his hands were tied together above his head, and so were his ankles. But unlike Sango, he was held straight, with the balls of his feet just touching the stone beneath his feet. He had no gag.

He yelled. He was awake for perhaps a minute, if that, and he already knew where he was. He yelled again, calling for the creature that put them here. 

__

"Naraku!"

The door made a metallic scraping sound as the door was unlatched and opened, and then Naraku was silhouetted against a blazing fire behind him. [DL: I just had to include the dramatic entrance.]

"Ah, I see you are awake." He took a step towards Miroku, then changed his mind and stepped over to Sango. 

"Don't you touch her!" Miroku snapped, when Naraku's hand stretched out to place a hand on her hair, still held up in her ties. 

"And what are you going to do to stop me, suck me up?" His eyes glittered at the joke, and a smile turned his lips, like he and Miroku were sharing a secret.

"I'll do anything I have to," Miroku ground out, eyes narrowed at Naraku. 

After a moment of silence, Naraku withdrew his hand. "Perhaps, but just now I'd like to play a game." He stepped closer to Miroku, and as he did, Miroku could sense his malice. He'd never been this close to Naraku before, and he didn't like it.

"Let me put it this way," Naraku went on, "it's like a game of truth or dare, but not quite. And yes, I've heard you and your companions playing that game before. This is how it works - I'll ask a question, and you answer truthfully. Sounds easy, doesn't it?" He smirked and went on. "These are the rules - if you lie, you get punished."

He turned and stepped over to a wall, picking up a shard of glass. "There are seven types of torture, Miroku," he said. "Personally, I've always liked glass. The way the blood pours off the shards and how you can see through it. . .But I'm sure you'll learn all about that in due time."

"You're going to hell," Miroku told him. "You're going to burn until you can't take it. And then they're going to start all over."

"Precisely what I'm going to do to you," Naraku returned. "There are seven, as I said. Glass, fire, ice, loud, blunt, slow, and then there's the pokers." He gestured towards the fire to Miroku's left. Now that he looked, he could see several long metal poles - undoubtedly sharp on one side - in the fire. "I'll start with glass, if you don't mind."

Still smiling, Naraku came up next to Miroku and began whispering. "That woman right there," he began, "didn't want to answer truthfully. She didn't tell me what I wanted to know. But perhaps you will." He lifted the glass. "Now, tell me - why is it that your Kagome can so frequently disappear from existence?"

"I'd never betray her," Miroku said back. 

"Mm, so I see. Let's hope you can let go of your honor." He lifted the glass. "This is going to hurt," he told him.

Miroku clenched his jaw. If he couldn't find a way out of here, then he wouldn't give Naraku the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

~*~ Kagome ~*~

Kagome's head snapped up. There was a great yawning pit in her stomach, and it has been growing since she felt it, but just now she pushed it aside. 

Glancing around, she saw that just about everyone was asleep. She must've been as well, and judging by the sky, it was just an hour or so before dawn. She got up and carefully stepped around and beside everyone, leaving the cave to await the force she felt approaching. She knew who it was.

Sesshomaru. He was riding that two-headed beast again. _Show-off_, her mind said, surprising her as she did not know any part of her mind was still functioning sanely. 

He landed just before her and began talking. "I believe I've found your allies."

"Friends," she corrected automatically. "Where?"

"It's not good," he warned her. "It's in the East pack's territory."

"So?" She knew her pack was the southern by now, and the north pack was Koga's, the brown pack.. And since Sesshomaru was a pack unto himself, the entire west lands were his to keep or give. The east lands were the big mystery. They were the golden pack, and generally considered themselves higher than the rest, so high that they ignored the other three completely. Or so she was told.

"If you go there, they might kill you to seize control of your lands"

"So come with me," she said, without thinking. "Maybe you can convince them to let me look around."

"They won't allow that."

"And how do you know? How many of them have met."

If she didn't know him better, she'd swear she saw a pained look flash in his eyes. "Too well," he said indifferently. 

"Let me put it this way," she said, "either you come with me or you don't. One way or another, I'm going." She waited. 

She could feel his mind, his conflict. Obviously, he didn't like the idea of going there. But he didn't have a choice - he was bound by the rules of the youkai, as her ally, to protect her if need be, and she was bound by the same rules. 

She saw his jaw tense and knew his decision. "Come," he said, and she stepped onto the demon, standing just behind him.

"Where's Rin and Jaken?" she asked, sometime later. She didn't like the silence they were in.

"At one of my stronger castles."

"How many do you have?"

"Eleven," he said, and then looked down. "We are here."

They were on the ground before she could question about what he needed eleven castles for, and then they were walking side by side, just as silently as ever. But only this time she could feel Sesshomaru had taken the lead. She had the strangest feeling that she'd know if he was going to turn before he would. But stranger yet was the feeling she got in this area.

She was sure she'd never been here before, but she could feel a continuing stream of déjà vu every time she looked at something. Perhaps Kikyo had, she decided. 

Something was speeding towards her. She could feel it before she could see it, and when she looked up, she saw an arrow in a glowing blue aura. It was going to hit her before she could catch it. . .

Sesshomaru swatted it to the side like it was nothing, but there were burns on the back of his right hand as proof that he'd touched it. Immovable as ever, he didn't even glance at his wound. He was looking straight ahead. 

Kagome lifted her head from her gaze on the arrow to see who her attacker was. Speaking of Kikyo. . .

"Get back!"

The order was from the woman in front of Kagome, the one with her previous face. "Aren't you going to give me a hug and sing kumbaya?"

"Get out of this area!" There was that order again.

"Kikyo, let me through!" Kagome snapped. That second order had struck something in her, something that was connected to her youkai heritage. She wasn't in a mood for playing. "I don't want to kill you. The only reason why you're living now is because - " She cut herself off there. In another second she went. "There is no reason why you're still alive." 

"We are here just to see if we can find an enemy." Next to her, Sesshomaru gave his own order, but Kikyo took no notice.

"This is your last warning! One more second and I'm going to shoot."

"One, time's up," Kagome said. In a blur of motion that only Sessomaru could follow, she moved in front of Kikyo, dodging the arrow she let loose easily. In less than a second she had Kikyo by her throat against a tree. She tightened her fingers and then jerked her hand, snapping a certain nerve in Kikyo's neck. And then the form in her hand went limp, unconscious. 

She dropped her. "This time I did you a favor," she told the sleeping miko. "Next time I won't be so generous."

Sesshomaru was already walking again, and she joined him just as she finished speaking - in fact, it was a little unnerving. It's almost like they practiced that scene to get it right. 

Not even another minute passed before she saw it. It was a pack's village, much like her own. Huts everywhere, but where they were kept them out of site. Kagome knew, vaguely, that in the future this ground was leveled out, but just now the pack was protected on all sides by mountains, and she and Sesshomaru had had to scale it to reach the pack's home.

She hesitated for one moment, eyes scanning the area and taking in what was where. She spotted the biggest hut, obviously the home of their leader. Next to her, Sesshomaru hesitated as well, but more out of something like dread. _He's been here before, _she realized. _And he didn't like his encounter. This should be something._

She began walking and for the first time, Sesshomaru wasn't directly at her side.

She almost laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You guys are so nice, giving me so many weapons and such. I really ought to make a list of them. I will - someday. Until then, I'm going to have to dig deep into my head to think up something - Ah HAH!!! I got it!! None of you suggested THIS. . . .Mwa ha ha!!

*Pushes a button* THIS is a mind-controlling device! It sends a signal directly into your brain, telling you insesin. . .incessant. . .incessantly to review until you do! *Pushes it* Mwa ha ha ha haaaaaa!!!!!

*Zombie-like readers begin typing reviews. . . .then stop* 

What the. . .*Pushes button repeatedly*

*Zombie-like readers start communing*

This ain't right. . .Hey!! Hey!! HEY!!! I told you to REVIEW!!!!! Uh-oh. . . *Starts running*

*Zombie-like readers chase after me, angry, with boards, pipes, bats, chains and torches*

This is, more or less, the opposite of every zombie movie ever created. . .Yipe!!!! *Keeps running*

Why does this always happen?!!! *Cries*

See ya. . . . Maybe. . .


	36. Gold Pack

She hesitated for one moment, eyes scanning the area and taking in what was where. She spotted the biggest hut, obviously the home of their leader. Next to her, Sesshomaru hesitated as well, but more out of something like dread. _He's been here before, _she realized. _And he didn't like his encounter. This should be something._

She began walking and for the first time, Sesshomaru wasn't directly at her side.

She almost laughed.

****

Thirty Six

Kagome frowned at the treatment she was getting. The moment she was within scent of this pack, they surrounded her and Sesshomaru - mostly her. They seemed afraid of Sesshomaru, which wasn't surprising. But it was more like they were told not to bother him, rather than fear his powerful scent or reputation. And then something new happened.

A woman, younger than Kagome and smelling like a princess herself, shoved her way through the crowd. She never laid eyes upon Kagome, just looked straight at Sesshomaru. Her hair and tail was golden, and her tail was short - shorter than her knees. Her eyes were the color of warm honey, and she adorned a blue diamond on her forehead. 

Her clothes were all tan, like deerskin. And they were more like what you'd see on a Native American man than a Japanese woman - pants laced up the sides and cut off halfway down her calves, a top laced up the back without sleeves and covered her stomach minus one thin band of skin. She had gloves as well, like Sango's but again in deerskin. Her hair flowed down her back and curved inward at her waist.

She stood there for perhaps ten seconds, and then bounded up to Sesshomaru in a burst of energy that Kagome thought would never drain out. She threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and rubbed her cheek against his, chanting about how happy she was that he was back and just saying his name repeatedly. 

Looking at him, Kagome could see he was trying desperately to keep his cold demeanor, and failing. She could see annoyance and panic in his eyes, hidden well but there. People were backing away, apparently frightened of his reaction. 

She smirked when he looked her way, his eyes as close to begging as he'd ever allow himself for her to help. She just about laughed, but held it off. Instead, she tapped the girl on the shoulder and introduced herself. 

"My name is Kagome, Mistress of the Blue Wolf Pack. I need to speak with your lord or lady."

Her eyes wide, the girl looked at her as though wondering when she showed up. As she was staring, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to push the girl off him. "It is an urgent matter," he told her.

Instantly the girl was back in action, talking fast as she led them to the largest hut. "Right then, come with me. My name's Yaeko, and my parents rule this pack. I like Sesshomaru - do you? Isn't he just cute?"

"I doubt I'd use 'cute'," Kagome replied, then glanced at Sesshomaru. "Although, from a certain angle. . ."

Sesshomaru's eyes slid towards her, and those eyes said _Don't even. _

She grinned. "Maybe as a kid," she admitted, "but I don't think 'cute' describes him anymore."

"Really? Cause I think he's really cute. Can you imagine his pups? Those eyes and that silky hair. . ." She sighed, hands clutched at her chest even though she hadn't stopped walking. "Mama!" she called, going into the hut. She poked her head back out. "Stay here for now; I'll be right back." This last meant for Sesshomaru, and for the first time Kagome heard him groan in apprehension. 

"I take it you don't like her much?" Kagome asked sweetly. This whole scene amused her to no end.

"She's nice enough, however the way she behaves I cannot tolerate."

"So what's the deal?" When Sesshomaru looked at her in question, she went on. "Why does she hang on you like that?"

He looked reluctant to tell, but gave her the shortest summary she'd ever heard. "When she was a child she was attacked by a demon I was hunting. When I killed it she thought I'd done it for her, and never got over it."

"Ahh," Kagome said, her chin lifting as she understood. "This is a romantic thing in her eyes."

He looked at her sharply, about to ask what that meant, but Yaeko was back already. She announced herself with a loud "C'mon in!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru winced at the piercing sound, Sesshomaru lifting a hand to his ear. Yaeko through her hands up to her mouth in shock and was apologizing instantly. She continued as they entered the hut and were introduced to her parents, Sato and Myone. [DL: Mee-oh-nay.] 

Kagome introduced herself as well, and began speaking about her current situation. She left out most details, saying only that her uncle was coerced into staging a civil war and that her pack was nearly depleted, and then about knowing who did it and having her friends abducted. 

Sato, the father, sat for a long moment and thought. He was dressed as any noble man would be, in robes that covered his tail. His hair was short, just a little long for most, and the same golden color as everyone in this pack. Then he appeared to have come to a decision. 

"These friends you are searching for, Kagome-sama, your companion knows where they are?" 

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who shook his head. "Not entirely," he said. "I merely know that they are within this area. I do not know the specific place."

"Then," Kagome said as she thought it out, her eyebrows drawing together, "they could be flying for all you know?"

He nodded. 

Kagome was angry instantly and stood up, towering over Sesshomaru purposely. "You could've brought me here on a death mission for no reason?! We could be here on a wild goose chase for all you know?!"

His eyes narrowed in response and he stood. "Do not insult my intelligence -"

"I can do whatever the fuck I please!" she snapped. She spun on her heel and started out of the pack's area, intent on finding her friends with or without direct help. 

She heard him growl from behind her, and then he was at her heels. "You stop this instant, wench! I will not tolerate your disrespect -"

"Bite me!" she snapped without thinking, and continued her trek. 

Yaeko jumped in front of her, arms crossed and tears in her eyes. "I don't think you're right in this," she said, for once talking at a paced speed. "You can't possibly find your friends on your own and Sesshomaru was only trying to help you! You owe him an apology! Now say you're sorry! Now!"

"You've got some nerve," Kagome growled out. "You're just a kid, and you're trying to tell _me_, a _Mistress_, what to do and say? Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"That doesn't matter, you dirty half-breed!" Yaeko returned. 

Kagome's eyes widened in her surprise and narrowed again with fury. "You best learn to watch your tongue," she hissed out. Stepping to the side, she went right past Yeako. "And learn to pick your fights better," she added over her shoulder. Her speed was increasing as she walked on, and by the time she left the valley she was running at full speed. 

Tears with falling openly from her eyes now. She was nowhere closer to finding her friends, he'd left Inuyasha without leaving anything to tell him where she went, she angered Sesshomaru and the entire golden pack, and now she was in a blaze of fury, trying desperately to run it off. She had no idea how fast she was going; she lost track of all the blurs that she passed by. 

It was dusk by the time she stumbled to a stop, exhausted, Her tears finally ran dry, but there was still tracks of the last on her cheeks. She dropped to her knees and again to her hands. After another moment she collapsed completely, and rolled onto her left side, facing a nearby tree. Her shoulders still shook with her sobs, and she could feel the scar on her neck tingle. 

At the moment, with her emotions so open, she could feel Inuyasha's. He was confused and scared, and angry at being so helpless in finding her - after all, she did fly to the east lands. But just now she wasn't quite sure where she was. 

She wanted Inuyasha. She wanted the comfort of his arms, and how patient he could be with her when she needed it. She missed his golden eyes, soft only when looking at her. She missed the smile he gave only to her. She missed, most of all, how he said her name. 

"Kagome. . ."

Her head snapped up, believing for a fleeting moment that Inuyasha had found her, and that he was going to carry her away and make all her fears disappear. But it wasn't Inuyasha's scent that touched her nose. It was a much darker, more dismal scent. It was the first time she'd smelled this scent, but already she knew what it was and knew - more than that - that she'd never forget it. Even if she tried, she'd never forget it. 

Eyes narrowed, she stood, her head lifting slowly and landing directly on the white figure crouched twenty feet away. 

She wasted no time getting to the point. "Where are they?"

"Who?" the voice returned. She growled. "Your friends? The woman and man, and the tiny cat demon?" A laugh. "I refuse to tell you until you answer a few questions."

"I'm not playing your game," she warned him. "I'm not one of your pawns you can order around."

"No," the voice agreed. "No, of course you're not." It stood, shedding the white baboon cloak and face mask. It was Naraku himself this time. "No, you're so much smarter than that, aren't you? And far too powerful to be maneuvered by my schemes."

"Don't forget that," she told him. "You'll regret it."

He chuckled. "I have no doubt that I would. But just now, I have a business proposition for you. An exchange, you could say."

She went still. Did Naraku want to trade her life for her friends'? She had no doubt she would give her life to him for her friends' if that's what he wanted, but he was going on.

"Answer a few of my questions, and your friends will be free to leave, unharmed. I would even go so far as to deliver them unharmed - more or less - into your awaiting arms. Agreed?"

Her breath caught. What kind of questions did he wasn't to ask? _Nothing good_, she thought, _judging by that look in his eyes. _"Agreed," she said after some thought. Whatever he asked, she could handle it. 

"Good." He stepped closer to her, and the nearer he got to her, the more she felt as though she had just given her soul to the devil. He stopped a foot short from her. "The first question, is why."

"Why?" she repeated, an eyebrow raising. 

"Yes, why. Why is it I can feel your presence here only so long, and then you are gone? How do you mask yourself; where do you go?"

Her eyes narrowed. "That's more than one question. Pick one."

He paused, and then chuckled again. "How do you mask yourself from me?"

Her mind crowed, but she kept it from her eyes. "I don't."

"Where do you go, then, to hide yourself?"

"I don't hide," she replied evenly. She was angering him, she knew, but she was playing by his rules. 

After a moment he smirked. "Your friends refused to answer that one. I had a lot of fun cutting their flesh open. . ."

Anger flashed in her eyes, and her lips drew back in a snarl. "You -" her voice cut off, not knowing what else she could say. Every swear she'd ever known was sugar and crème compared to what he was. "I'm going to kill you, Naraku. With these claws -" she lifted her hand - "I'm going to rip you apart, piece by piece, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

He was smirking now. "I'm sure you'd like to," he said, starting to circle her. "You are quite the predator, especially when you look like that. Your eyes narrowed and fingers hooked; yes, you're a predator. Perhaps the most frightening I've seen, but nonetheless, you do not hold the power here. I hold the key - I have what you want, something you could -"

"NO!" she snapped. "My friends are not 'things', you fucking heartless bastard!! You're digging your own grave, and you don't even realize you're holding the shovel!" She laughed then. "You're little more than a joke!! A human who grew too lustful for his own good and gave his body so he could kill the woman he lusted for!! Do you -"

"Shut it!!" he snapped back at her. It was the first outburst he ever had, but he was going on. "Onigumo did not _lust _for the miko Kikyo - he loved her! It weakened his heart, and _I _did what was necessary to help him regain his strength!! With some fun on the side, of course. . ." This last was a calm statement, even with savage enjoyment. He meant making Inuyasha and Kikyo die hating each other.

"Fun my ass!" She enjoyed the confused look on his face at the new phrase. "_You _are not a half demon, fucking asshole! _You _were never human!! _You _are a rogue demon let loose from Hell!! Only the devil himself could ever enjoy screwing with people! Cursing them, killing them, _slaughtering their families!!_" She seethed, trying to catch her breath. More tears were brimming in her eyes, but she swept on, heedless.

"You will never be loved!! You _can_ never be loved!! The entire world hates you, and I swear by the lives of my pack that I will kill you!! **I'll send you back to hell for a thousand eternities of pain!!!**" With further meaning she slapped him, as hard as she could. Her nails left bloody shreds of his cheek, and after she did it, she realized she could've just sealed the fates of her friends. Her anger wasn't lessened in the slightest by the fact; the fear just joined her anger, making her feel very much like a hurricane - unreigned power sweeping along, destroying everything it touched without reason or care.

When Naraku looked at her again, she could swear she saw the pits of hell in his eyes. He shoved her back, his hand clenching her throat as he slammed her into a tree, her feet dangling a foot above the ground.

She heard a crack that was undoubtedly her skull against the tree, and the impact caused blood out of her mouth. She clenched her jaw shut, and suddenly realized that she wasn't healing. Her blood still flowed from the corners of her mouth, not being pulled back into her body as it normally would have. She was in trouble.

"You stupid bitch, I could always rip the information I need right out of you! It would be such a waste from such a powerful and beautiful hanyou as you, but should you ever fight me again, I will." For a moment his face was blazing anger, lips drawn back and eyes narrowed to the point where anyone else might not have been able to see. And then he crushed his mouth against hers. 

She fought back as hard as she knew, and then she knew what he was doing. She felt his tongue on her chin, licking up the blood that rebelled her body. And then he threw her to the side, uncaring. She hit the ground and rolled, and used the momentum to prop herself on one knee and point her arrow at Naraku. 

He stilled, his hand on his chin to wipe off the excess blood. His eyes, still narrowed, regarded her arrow. He must still remember Kagome's arrow, and by now he would've deducted that in her hanyou form her arrows were that much more dangerous. 

Neither of them moved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YOU HATE ME!! YOU HATE ME!! YOU HATE ME SO MUCH FOR ENDING IT HERE!!!!!

*Continues laughter*

~*~ Five minutes later~*~

*Receiving CPR for suffocation*

See ya. . . 


	37. Escape

She fought back as hard as she knew, and then she knew what he was doing. She felt his tongue on her chin, licking up the blood that rebelled her body. And then he threw her to the side, uncaring. She hit the ground and rolled, and used the momentum to prop herself on one knee and point her arrow at Naraku. 

He stilled, his hand on his chin to wipe off the excess blood. His eyes, still narrowed, regarded her arrow. He must still remember Kagome's arrow, and by now he would've deducted that in her hanyou form her arrows were that much more dangerous. 

Neither of them moved.

****

Thirty Seven

Slowly, fearing what he would find, Miroku opened his eyes. He lay on his side now, and wanted nothing more than to fall into unconsciousness again. His entire body ached, and his ears were still ringing from Naraku's torture. He strained, trying to see if he could move at all. His muscles were tight and hard, refusing to move until they were healed. On his left hands, his fingers shakily curved into a fist and out again. He could hear labored breathing, but he couldn't be sure who it was coming from. 

__

Sango. . .

Trying to ignore the pain, he forced himself onto his elbows, and lifted his head to see Sango. In all the hours of torture he'd been through, she hadn't once moved. It was nearly blackened now; the fire outside the door had been put out. But his eyes had a long time to adjust to the dark. 

As he reached for her, he realized his bonds were broken. The ties around his wrists were gone now; Naraku had torn them to let him fall onto the cold stone. But where he lay, the stone was now warm. He'd been out for quite some time. 

As gently as possible, he touched her shoulder. A sound halfway between a squeak and whimper came from her lips, and he drew back his hand, trying to push himself into a sitting position. He had to get her out of here. . .he had to find their clothes; they needed as much protection as possible. . .And where was Kirara?

His eyes scanned the floor, but he couldn't see anything beyond a few feet. He'd have to feel around for her, then - but he wasn't so sure he could move that much. Groaning in pain and effort, he moved closer to Sango, and reached for her bonds. But hers weren't the same as his - hers were iron manacles. A robe held the manacles to the ceiling, true enough, but it looked as though there was no way to untie it. Taking a closer look, he as right. The iron was melted and solidified around the robe. 

__

Damn! he thought, looking around again for something to cut the rope with. He crawled weakly towards where Naraku left his torture supplies and his hand met with a piece of glass, and then a dagger. It was sticky; his blood was nearly dried on it. 

His stomach churned at the feeling, but he forced it down. He didn't have time for that now. He had to get to Sango and free her, and Kirara. . .

His body protested how much he was moving it, but he made it back to Sango and let her head rest on his shoulder as he began sawing at the robe. It cut through in no time, and Sango yelped as she fell onto him. He dropped the dagger and clutched her to him, trying not to let her slide down while trying even harder not to collapse under the new weight. 

"Get up, Sango," he urged her, as his hand felt around her shoulders, hoping nothing was dislocated or broken. His search was in vain; she'd been held up so long that both her shoulders were dislocated, and felt as though her left collar bone had snapped under the pressure. 

"Wake up," he tried again, his hands finding her sides and shaking her. "Get up. Get up! Sango, _please_. . .get up. . ." He was fearing for her life more with every second, but knew she was alive - she'd made sounds not a minute ago! He could just scarcely feel her breathing, but it was there, damn it!

"Sango," he repeated, letting the urgency and fear into his tone. "Sango!" His voice was starting to shake, and he glanced over at the door that led out of here. He couldn't carry her in this shape, but if he couldn't wake her, he was going to have to try. . .

Eyes shut, he concentrated. His lips moved as he prayed, wishing the gods would bestow him with their strength. With Sango little more than dead weight, and himself in such bad shape with Kirara missing, he couldn't make it out alive, and neither could she. . .He had to get up. 

Jaw clenched in strain, he got his left foot on the ground. Another try and he was squatting. With a grunt he was standing, arms straining under Sango's limp weight. Trying desperately not to drop her, he pushed himself further, crouching to lift her onto his shoulder. 

Sango groaned, but still did not stir. Limping and stumbling, he made it to the door, and leaned on it with increasing force until it opened. It was a heavy door, and Sango's weight worked in his favor to get it open. Once open, he leaned his unused shoulder against it and panted, his legs trembling and complaining about being used. He forced himself on, and his feet met with something soft. Looking down, he nearly crowed. Their clothes lie there, still in the designated pieces.

He tried to lower himself to one knee, but ended up collapsing. Sango, in that instant, was out of his power, and fell to the side and onto her back. She yelled in pain, her face etched to show that same pain. And then, slowly, her eyes opened, blinking several times. 

Instead of speaking to her, he separated their clothes. A glimmer caught his eye, and when he looked up, he saw red light coming horizontally from a window, up a flight of stairs. It was dusk, then.

His eyes narrowed in contempt. _Stairs. _He'd have a hell of a time getting up those, especially if he couldn't get Sango on her feet again.

"What. . ."

At her voice, he looked down, and noticed her eyes searching the area. Her lips trembled. 

"It's alright," he said, softly. 

Her eyes darted his way, and tears filled her eyes at the sight of him. He knew very well how he looked - he had more infected cuts than anything else, with large bruises taking second. Burnt-on scars adorned his chest, spelling out one of Naraku's questions about Kagome. 

"Miroku. . ." she breathed. Another moment of that painful stare, and her eyes narrowed, her face hardening. "He'll pay for this. Help me up," she added, suddenly aware of her arms. 

He leaned down and, as carefully as possible, slid an arm under her back, pulling her up. She winced and a tear slid out of her eye, but she grit her teeth. She was whimpering against his shoulder now; her shoulders must hurt more than he'd thought. 

"What's on my wrists?"

"Iron shackles," he replied. 

"Can you get them off?"

"I don't know," he whispered, hardly aware of the words. 

"I can," a new voice said. 

His head lifted quickly, drawn to the top of the stairs. Sango twisted around, wincing at her shoulders, to look as well. Kagura stood there, fan in hand. His first thought was that they were going to die, that Kagura was playing games. Half his mind prayed that Sango would die quickly, and the other half prayed that she wasn't here to kill them after all. 

Kagura glanced over her shoulder and then took the stairs in one leap, landing just behind Sango. She knelt down, and he could see the concentration in her face as she worked the iron free. Then her hands were sliding up Sango's back, and spread over her shoulders. 

In response, Sango cried out in pain, and the Kagura pushed. Two loud pops signaled that the joints were back in place, and though Sango yelled again, his eyes were fixed on Kagura's face. If he wasn't mistaken, Kagura looked almost concerned, and she winced when she pushed Sango's shoulders back into place. 

She stood up. "Naraku just left, seeking out Kagome-san. I will watch for his return; you two should get dressed and prepare to leave." Without another word she was up the stairs and out of sight.

Both Sango and Miroku were surprised at this, but ignored it long enough to get their clothes back on. Once that task was over, they stood, leaning on each other for support as they climbed the stairs. Sango was limping badly; her left calf was broken. Not that Miroku faired any better - he could feel that two of his right ribs were at the very least fractured, and hoped they weren't broken. 

Kagura was tense but waiting for them at the end of the hall. She inclined her head. "This way." She turned left, but neither of them even tried to follow. After a moment she reappeared, annoyed. "You need to come this way if you want to live," she explained.

"How do we know that -" Miroku paused at the throb in his side and went on - "that you're not taking us straight to Naraku?"

Kagura looked impatient. "What choice do you have?" she asked, completely serious. She didn't wait for their answer as she turned down the corridor again. 

Left with no ideas and no plan, Sango and Miroku had to follow her. Like she said, what choice did they have? They followed her down several corridors, limping, and at the end of each one she was waiting for them to catch up. But it was more than that; she was checking to see where the servants were. They had no idea how long they were walking, but by the time Kagura stepped aside and opened a door, they were beyond caring. 

"Follow that path until the fork in the road. Go right, not left. The right is more treacherous, but will lead you to a nearby village where you can be treated." She was about to leave, but Sango grasped her arm.

"Why?" she said. "Why are you helping us."

Kagura smirked. "Anything to thwart Naraku."

"But aren't you a part of him?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed and she sneered. "Not by _my _choice."

"Then why don't you leave?" Miroku asked.

"I have no choice. Naraku holds my heart in the palm of his hand. If he didn't have it, I would have killed him long ago." She shifted her feet and pointed her fan out the door. "Go now, before the servants find you. Go!"

"Kirara," Sango said. "Where is -"

"At the village," Kagura interrupted. "I took her there myself while Naraku was busy with you," she said with an incline of her head towards Miroku. 

He was puzzled. _Kirara was there while Naraku was. . .busy. _

As though she'd read his thoughts, Kagura shook her head. "He continued to beat you after you were unconscious, and the moment you fell he sent Kirara to another room. He doesn't know of my treachery. Leave!" she added, more urgently. 

They didn't need any more prodding. Trying hard not to collapse or stop for rest, they went down the barely-there path, holding each other up and feeding off one another's strengths. It was dark now, the moon nearly full. In another night it would be. Hours passed by as they continued on, but they didn't even make it to the fork. 

Sango collapsed with a shriek as her bad leg gave out, and Miroku was down a second later. Both panting, in pain and tired, they couldn't support themselves any longer. Sango's entire body was stinging from untreated wounds, and Miroku's ached from all the work he'd put it through. There was no guarantee for either of them that they would ever make it to the village alive. 

"We protected Kagome," Sango was panting. "Isn't that worth it?"

"Yes," Miroku replied, smiling at the demon exterminator. "Yes, it was worth it. All of it."

Sango was nodding now, and after a few moments she was on her stomach, unable to keep herself awake any longer. 

Unwillingly following her lead, Miroku was down shortly after. Just before his eyes closed he reached for her, stretching his arm across her back and trying not to wince away from his hurt ribs. Then his eyes shut, and he willingly invited the awaiting darkness. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, you hate me. I can feel it by the way you're glaring at the screen. Cause I'm psychic. Yep, that's right. Psychic. Psy-chic. Pys-cho. Psy-chi-del-ic. Okay, ignore me. . .

Note: To those of you who are on media miner or are reading this fic for the first time, e-mail me directly if you want the pictures. Something's up on media miner and won't let me view my reviews. My e-mail is **dragon_charmer_tamer@yahoo.com** don't forget it! 

*Raspberry* Ha ha! You can hate me, detest me, wish me death, but you can't hurt me!! Nya nya nya nya nyaaa nyaaaa!!! Uh-oh!

*Runs from the reviewers with pitch forks and such* 

Crap crap crap cra pcra pcra pcra pcra pcra coarcp arcpa trcpa tcpar coarc oa CRAP!!!! *Tongue is twisted in knots, angry reviewers stop to laugh their asses off at me*

Ith noth funny!! Oh, shith. . .Thith thucks majowy. Ith ith juth me, owr do I thound wike a wittwe kid? Nevewrmind. . .

Thee ya!!


	38. Survive

"We protected Kagome," Sango was panting. "Isn't that worth it?"

"Yes," Miroku replied, smiling at the demon exterminator. "Yes, it was worth it. All of it."

Sango was nodding now, and after a few moments she was on her stomach, unable to keep herself awake any longer. 

Unwillingly following her lead, Miroku was down shortly after. Just before his eyes closed he reached for her, stretching his arm across her back and trying not to wince away from his hurt ribs. Then his eyes shut, and he willingly invited the awaiting darkness. 

****

Thirty Eight

Pacing, Inuyasha growled again. He could just feel Kagome, but he had no idea where she was. He followed her scent outside, and then it lifted into the sky. He tried to track it, but got nowhere. The wind thinned it too much. He'd end up going in circles. 

That morning, when he woke up and Kagome wasn't there, he just about tore anything he could get his hands on. He didn't know where she was, when she left, what she was doing or in what state. She could very well be helpless, bleeding and bruised, and needing him! But his logic had thrown that away. She was a regenerative demon; she'd be fine. Or, at the very least, she'd be alive.

He sensed her anger at one point, and then fear. His on emotions had gone spinning - she needed him there, damn it! And he was still no closer to finding her!

And then he felt that was fighting. Fighting for her very life, and at that moment he'd have traded everything he had if only _someone _would tell him where she was! It shouldn't have been too hard to find her; the fight she was in was shaking the very forest, must be for miles. But it was because of that which made him even more confused. 

Koga felt it, too. The fight, Kagome, her fear and hatred, how desperate she was to win. And the other entity could never be mistaken - Inuyasha especially knew that scent. He'd smelled it on several occasions and it never ceased to sicken him. It was the type of smell to scare smaller demons into having nightmares.

"Can't anybody find her?!" he snapped now, looking at what remained of the blue pack. The children were crying, scared. Shippo was as much in a panic as Inuyasha was, but he was trying his best to calm the kids and not cry himself. 

Everyone in Koga's pack looked away or at the ground, even Koga himself. No one could find her, then. _Then I'm on my own again. _

Eyes narrowed and senses alert, he left the cave, getting soaked instantly from the waterfall but not caring. He concentrated on Kagome, and felt her bite tingle with her power. His eyes shot open in surprise. He could tap into her power! Concentrating again, he focused on where she was, but dismayed at the distance - she was in her territory again, the south, and Inuyasha was still far in the north. Nonetheless he gritted his teeth and steeled himself. If he had to run that far to get to her, then he'd do it. 

He told them where she was just briefly before he ran, heading for where Kagome was. The closer he got, the more he noticed just how far south she was. He, himself had just once traveled around this area, and knew that it was an island. Kagome was nearly at he edge of the surrounding waters. 

It took longer than he thought to get there, even leaping every chance he got did little to help. By the time he was within the range of her scent - which, he noticed, was just about everywhere in a full mile radius - he felt the forest calm, becoming quiet again. The fight was already over. 

The only thing that relaxed him was the knowledge that she wasn't dead - though, it seemed, she'd been badly hurt. But she was alive, and that's what counted.

~*~ Kagome, moments before ~*~

Tired, aching and drained, she faced Naraku, right hand holding her arm and on one knee. Her left eye was shut and throbbing, but she watched him steadily. 

He was standing still, but against a tree for support. There was fury in his eyes so dark and menacing she wanted to cringe away. He was in just as bad shape as she, as she hadn't been able to heal herself since the fight began. It seemed, then, that Naraku had that ability, to keep things around him from regenerating. 

But he could still, and she didn't like those rules. In retaliation she used her powers on him, making it so if she couldn't heal, neither could he. But that would make their fight one of immortals, and neither would win. So in the end he submitted to the new rules instead of trying to fight her and her power. 

They were just about evenly matched. Kagome was fast, faster than most, but Naraku seemed much better at reading her moves. For every hit he took, he gave. Always in that instant when she managed to hit him, he'd strike back, when she wasn't very well guarded. It continued like that, and eventually Kagome could hear the forest, how it screamed. Their power they were emitting was scaring demons and animals alike, and in each of their minds she could feel conflict. 

They all wanted to see what was happening, but were frightened of getting too close. And then she felt something else, a new aura heading her way without fear. It was Inuyasha. 

Just now she stood, forcing herself to not collapse in lethargy. Her body felt slow just now, and Naraku looked weak as well. Half his left arm was missing, but not from the elbow down or any such thing. She'd shot him, just skinning his arm with her arrow, and the outside of his arm had half melted, half torn off. She could see the bone. 

As well, neither of them were very well clothed. Most of Kagome's robe beneath the waist was missing. Her pants had shredded in several areas, leaving little for cover. Her head ribbon was gone, having taken a hit and dissolved some time ago. 

And then Naraku smirked, nearly naked himself, and then he was gone, leaving a cloud of mist behind him. Kagome yelled at him, a wordless protest of his cowardice. But inside she was crowing; she needed the break and her body needed to heal. Her power let go of him, and she focused it more so on herself. Legs aching and shaking, she allowed herself to fall, waiting for Inuyasha to reach her. 

Her left arm was broken; she was sure of that. It was funny, in a way. A month ago she would've been crying in pain by now, but instead she just held it, letting the pain get at intense as it wanted. It hardly bothered her. 

She felt so much stronger, though. If she wasn't mistaken, then every fight she'd gotten in, big or small, had overall helped her. She could feel her muscles were stronger already, and she'd been moving faster throughout the fight. Her miko powers have grown as well; she could feel it surging in her veins, slowly but surely reviving her energy. 

She was also much more resilient. Half the time she didn't even wince from the blows she took. It might just be her taking on Inuyasha's traits, but either way she was grateful for it. Inuyasha was nearly here; he must be smelling her by now. But that wasn't surprising - she and Naraku had taken the fight nearly everywhere, and several trees were knocked down, torn up or disintegrated by now as proof. The dirt and grass all around her were disturbed, shifted about in their desperate fight.

She could smell Inuyasha now. And as soon as he was in sight he was running towards her. He looked so concerned about her, and naturally. One look down at herself and she could plainly see what he saw - she was battered. She had so many bruises, and more than a few of them were bleeding. 

"Can we go now?" she asked him, looking up. He looked tired himself; he must have pushed himself really hard to make it here. Just where was she, anyway? She still didn't recognize anything, although by now it would be impossible for natives of the area to recognize it. 

If was surprised by her comment, he didn't let on. He turned, in a squat, and let her climb on his back, nodding. "Yeah, we'll go back."

"Thank you," she mumbled, relaxing completely in his grip. She hardly felt the wind against her; by now she only wanted to sleep. Inuyasha always did have a calming feel about him, if only while she was on his back. And, now that she thought about it, this was the first time she'd ridden on him since she became a hanyou. Or, rather, since her father unlocked her demon blood. 

She was asleep before she could even finish the thought. 

~*~ Sango ~*~

She didn't want to wake up. As long as she was asleep, she didn't feel pain. But she didn't have a choice; her eyes were open and she could see people she'd never met as they tended to her bandages. Bandages?

She tried to sit up, but was told not to. Without realizing she could speak, or her will to, she asked a question. "Where is Miroku?"

A woman to her right spoke. "The man we found you with? The monk?"

She nodded. 

"In another hut, tended by the men. What happened to the two of you to cause such wounds?"

She couldn't remember at first. Her mind, blank except for the need to know that Miroku was alright, couldn't focus on why they were hurt. But she narrowed her eyes when she remembered. "Torture," she said, the word feeling sick in her mouth. "We were tortured."

The women around her stilled, seeming shocked. "Why?" a second voice asked. 

"He was looking for. . .for information." Her left shoulder spasmed in pain suddenly, and she winced, her hand lifting to feel where it came from. More bandages, and then a dip that wasn't supposed to be there. She had a broken collar bone? She didn't remember Naraku striking her there. 

"Information? Concerning whom?" That was a third voice.

Not wanting to delve into those thoughts or tell these strangers too much, Sango shook her head. "Do you have a demon here, a cat with two tails?"

A small mew sounded to her left, and she looked that way, seeing Kirara in her own bandages and lying in a bit of hay like a nest. All of the blood was cleaned from her fur, but she was missing patches of fur, with bandages only covering her worst wounds. 

She smiled. Naraku didn't win, after all. She was sure, when he finally knocked her out from frustration, that he was going to kill all three of them, and then he was going to kill Kagome and Inuyasha. She was so sure that he was going to win, though her mind prayed against it. But they'd escaped. 

And with the aid of Kagura, no less. Kagura, who seemed to hate everyone. 

They were going to make it.

~*~ Naraku ~*~

His wounds healed fast enough, though slower than he would have liked. In little time he was back at his castle, and felt the need for some sport. His spirits needed lifting, and he knew just what to do. 

After changing his clothes, throwing away the tattered shreds that remained from Kagome's claws and arrows, he began towards the dungeon, where he'd left two of his three new toys. He didn't care much what happened to that cat; she couldn't tell him what he wanted to know even if she wanted to. 

He chuckled, relighting the fire outside the door, and opened the door with, "I pray you're awake and feeling better." His eyes met with nothing. The two humans who were here when he left weren't here anymore. Someone had taken his toys! And it was just an hour or so after dusk; they couldn't have gone far. But who took them?

He already knew the answer, and with renewed fury he stalked the house until he found who he was looking for. Kagura was looking out a window far from her rooms, sitting with Kanna at her side, left arm around the soulless child. Without warning he came forward and grabbed her hair, jerking her backwards. 

She gave a yell, one more of annoyance than pain, and righted herself. Kanna turned slowly to see what had happened. 

Kagura stood up as Naraku questioned her. 

"What happened to the humans?" he demanded. 

"They left," Kagura replied evenly. She was as unfazed by his anger as he was of hers. 

"You let them escape?!" he snapped at her, his cold, emotionless mask dissolving under his utter fury. 

"I _helped _them escape," she corrected, still unafraid. 

Fists clenched in his anger he reached for her, grasping her throat and shoving her hard against the wall. It shook under the impact and Kagura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Have you forgotten who you are?" he hissed at her, his eyes locked with hers. "Did you forget who created you?"

"No," she replied, lip curled as though she'd smelled something foul. "I _hate _who created me," she told him.

"You will hate me more by the time I am finished with you," he told her. 

Still she didn't look afraid. "I doubt I could ever hate you more than I already do."

"We will see about that." Still holding her neck he began towards the dungeon again. If he didn't have two humans to play with, then he'd just as easily have a disrespectful, rebellious demon. She'd learn, in time, to obey him. 

"There's more," she told him, once he'd thrown her into the room. 

He paused, hand on the door. That smirk, it was exactly his, the smirk of someone who just won. "_What did you do_?" he hissed at her with barely leashed wrath.

She laughed, mocking him. "I sent the jewel with Kirara," she told him, eyes glittering at how she'd managed to thwart him. 

His eyes widened in shock and narrowed again, for the first time thinking that he just might not be able to make her submissive to his will. _In that case_, he thought, shutting the door behind him, _I shall just have to try harder. She will regret disobeying me._

Kagura was laughing at him as he unleashed his vehemence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew, that was tough to write. Not the whole fighting/living/thwarting part, but the whole thing. I nearly ran out of ideas.

Note: I'm nearly done! In my mind it's almost done, but that could mean another dozen chapters, so don't stop reading or start preaching the end anytime soon. 

I hurt you!! I hurt you so you will review!! *Looks at arsenal of gifts* Now, which one to use. . ? Gee, this is tough. Bar of soap? Used. Desert Eagle? Used. Jet, jet, jet, tank, tank. . .Used. Bazooka - gee, I love these things, but used. Katana, used. Mind-controlling device, used. Sparky, used. Flame thrower - FLAME THROWER!!

*Puts it on and lights it* DO NOT REVIEW AND I SHALL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!!! *Flames everything in sight* Ooooh. . . .Green flames. . . .*Hypnotized* It dances. . . . .

*Good reviewers roll their eyes, bad reviewers sneak away*

Ooh. . . It dances. . .See ya.


	39. FabricMaker

By the time he was within the range of her scent - which, he noticed, was just about everywhere in a full mile radius - he felt the forest calm, becoming quiet again. The fight was already over.

The only thing that relaxed him was the knowledge that she wasn't dead - though, it seemed, she'd been badly hurt. But she was alive, and that's what counted.

"Thank you," she mumbled, relaxing completely in his grip. She hardly felt the wind against her; by now she only wanted to sleep. Inuyasha always did have a calming feel about him, if only while she was on his back. And, now that she thought about it, this was the first time she'd ridden on him since she became a hanyou. Or, rather, since her father unlocked her demon blood.

She was asleep before she could even finish the thought.

**_Sango_**

She smiled. Naraku didn't win, after all. She was sure, when he finally knocked her out from frustration, that he was going to kill all three of them, and then he was going to kill Kagome and Inuyasha. She was so sure that he was going to win, though her mind prayed against it. But they'd escaped.

And with the aid of Kagura, no less. Kagura, who seemed to hate everyone.

They were going to make it.

**_Kagura_**

_In that case_, he thought, shutting the door behind him, _I shall just have to try harder. She will regret disobeying me._

Kagura was laughing at him as he unleashed his vehemence.

**Thirty Nine**

Kagome smiled when she opened her eyes and saw her friends around her. They were all fine, and what was left of her pack were healed as well. She felt wonderful, like she was floating on air. She sat up, eyes picking out Sango and Miroku, sitting side by side, perfectly fine, and smiling back at her.

"We were beginning to wonder when you would wake up," she heard Inuyasha say from her left. She turned her smile on him, not even noticing that his voice was echoing.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, moving towards him to cuddle in his arms.

"I'd have to say yes, even though you didn't leave."

She yawned and lifted her head. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Sango said, and held out her hand. "This belongs to you."

It was the jewel, fully put together and shining a near white shade when she touched it. "How did you get this from Naraku?" she asked.

"It was easy, once he died," Inuyasha said.

"Died?" she asked, startled. When did that happen?

"You've been asleep for some time, Kagome," Miroku explained. "We finished him off quickly, actually."

"He was still injured, you see," Sango went on. "We killed him easily."

"See?" Miroku added, lifting his hand. There was no glove, no prayer beads, no hole. "I'm not cursed."

"Everything's perfect," Inuyasha was saying, his breath tickling her ear. "Kagome, Kagome. . ."

Inuyasha

"Kagome? Kagome," he urged the sleeping form. If she slept much longer it would be hell getting her schedule back on track. "Kagome. . ."

"Let her sleep," Gar said, nearly healed now that his body was cleaned of the mist. DL: Ahhh!! I forgot what it's called!!!! Runs around like a chicken with its head cut off Every now and again he was lick one of his cuts, his saliva acting like a dogs' and disinfecting it.

"She needs to get up," Inuyasha countered. At his knees, Kagome stirred, eyebrows drawn together like she was having a wonderful dream and didn't want to get up. "That's it, Kagome," he said, nudging her. "Time to get up." She'd only been sleeping for two hours, but she was fully healed by now, and he knew out of experience how quickly her energy recharged. In fact, he lost the fight with a blush at the memory.

She moaned and turned over, stretching out on her stomach. She couldn't have made it any clearer that she wanted to stay asleep.

"Come on," he repeated, a hand shaking her back. "We have things to do, so get up."

"I don't wanna!" she replied, into the dirt.

"Well fine," Inuyasha told her, then lifted her in his arms. The moment he got back he'd taken off his fire rat haori and put it on her, tucking it into the sash at her waist. At least, he called it a sash. Just now he stood and began trekking.

As soon as he was sure she was fine, he'd left, only to be spotted by Sesshomaru, who had information about Sango, Miroku and Kirara. Inuyasha had gone after that, running for the village where the three of them were being treated, Sesshomaru taking the simpler way and flying on his demon. With the both of them they could take all three in one trip, although if need be Inuyasha could just as easily take them by himself. They brought them to Kaede's for better treatment, seeing as how the people in the other village were wary and mistrustful of them.

That along had taken an hour. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had filled each other in about what happened, and then Sesshomaru had left. But the entire time, Inuyasha was sure that something was bothering Sesshomarr, since his elder brother seemed tense. Nonetheless he'd brushed it off and returned to the cave, to make sure Kagome would sleep peacefully.

Everyone seemed so much more at ease now that Kagome was back, albeit sleeping, but unharmed for the most part - at least now she was - and she was sleeping easily. And with Miroku, Sango and Kirara back and being treated, they didn't have to worry. Now the only problem was getting Kagome clothes - yet again.

Inuyasha's clothes were enchanted in a way - beyond being mostly unbreakable, they also mended themselves when need be. He'd had to explain that one when Kagome noticed they were in one piece after being shredded during one of their first exploits. It came quite in handy at times.

However, Kagome's clothes didn't fair so well, being made in her time and badly at that. It kept fraying at the ends and at certain parts threads were uplifted, and have been since she got them. It was sad that in five hundred years fabric makers only get worse. Granted, some of the patterns they had were amazing and made you wonder how they did it, but the overall quality wasn't worth it.

Halfway to his destination Kagome finally gave up on sleeping and hopped out of his arms, stretching her muscles. She yawned as she did so, and then smiled at him. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it, her eyes growing panicked. "Oh, no - Sango, Mirok -"

"They're fine," he interrupted. At her questioning look he went on. "Sesshomaru found them, and now they're at Keade's being treated."

"Treated?" she said, looking scared. "What happened to them?!" But she already knew - Naraku had told her. He'd questioned them, but they didn't tell him what he wanted to know, and in return he hurt them. "Naraku, that bastard," she said, her voice almost a snarl.

"Another time," Inuyasha told her, with a surprising amount of patience. Yep, they were trading traits. Kagome's rage, her resilience; Inuyasha's patience and clear thinking. Only _he_ didn't notice they were becoming one another.

"Another time," she repeated, whispering. She nodded. "Alright then, where are we going?"

"Someplace I know," Inuyasha told her, with some amount of mystery.

She raised a brow at him, but allowed him to lead her as they continued their trek. After a while she grew impatient and suggested they run instead. Grinning, Inuyasha agreed, and didn't waste a moment as he ran. Kagome yelled at him for starting so soon, and caught up, but only after a moment. He was faster than she remembered. She smirked. It was still nothing.

She beat him, true enough, but she had a harder time than she ever had before. When he told her to stop she landed neatly, hardly bending to absorb the impact. He landed beside her and gestured in front of them; they made it to his destination in record time.

_So where are we?_ she thought, eying the two-story hut in front of her.

"A fabric-makers'," he told her, having heard her thoughts.

Kagome looked down at herself. She was wearing Inuyasha's red haori, and beneath that she remembered how torn up her clothes were. "So we've come here so you can get me new clothes?"

"Enchanted clothes," Inuyasha corrected. "This is where my father got mine."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," she said. "Did you wear that your whole life?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation.

"What did it do, grow with you?"

"Yes," he said, again without pausing.

Kagome blinked. That was a bit surprising. Sure, she knew his fire rat clothes mended itself, but growing with him? That was a bit farfetched. "So your clothes are enchanted so they'll grow with you and fix itself?" she asked, needing to be sure.

"Well, yeah," he said. "That surprises you?"

"Uh. . .a little," she admitted.

He shrugged. "Let's go. I don't exactly know who lives here, but mother told me where to go if I ever wanted new clothes."

"Okay," she said, at a loss for what else to say. They entered after he knocked and no one answered. Inuyasha went first, looking around inside before drawing her in.

"I don't get it; mother told me there would always be someone living here. Do you feel anything?"

She nodded. "There is someone here, yes, but I can't tell where. There might be more than one."

She heard whispering then, and Inuyasha must've heard it, too. They both turned right, trying to see in the near darkness. _They should have a fire_, Kagome thought irrationally. Then she saw something like eyes, pure yellow, in the darkness. Far back, in the corner. It spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Kagome sighed. It wasn't threatening. If anything, it was testing them.

"My mate needs new clothing," Inuyasha said, meeting those eyes straight on.

"Who are you?" This time Kagome noticed the echo, as though more than one person were speaking.

"My name is Inuyasha. Some seventy years ago my father came to you with a request." Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha now. He was handling this like a diplomat. Polite yet vague, his voice letting on a type of secret, to give whoever-was-out-there an idea of what he meant.

She saw the eyes grow bigger as it understood. The eyes shut and then there was a spark to her left, in the center of the room. A fire lit and grew large, nearly reaching the roof and lighting everything. When she looked again towards the yellow eyes, she saw nothing.

Inuyasha's head was tilted back, looking up. She noticed this with more surprise and lifted her chin, shock rendering her silent as she saw what it was.

It was a spider demon, It had a female body up until its waist, and then it grew eight spider legs and a spider's body. It wasn't on the ceiling, but more in the upper corner. And it had four arms. Nonetheless it was clothed, with long hair in a tight braid. And it was green. Every bit, even its hair.

Its clothes as well were green, and in several shades of it. As she watched, it climbed down the wall and over to them, examining them with those unnerving yellow eyes. Its lips moved, like it was speaking to itself, and then she realized it was. In a language entirely its own, it was speaking to itself.

"Fire rat fur," it said, lifting its eyes towards Inuyasha. "Self-mending, aging. . .Ahh, yes, I remember that day. What do you need?"

Inuyasha gestured Kagome. "Kagome," he said, "let her see your clothes."

Still slightly freaked out by those eyes, Kagome nodded, taking off the haori and giving it back to Inuyasha. The spider demon circled her and continued speaking to itself. As it did so, Kagome noticed its hair reached the floor and, when up straight, it was her height. She didn't want to think about how tall it would be if it straightened its legs.

"What are these?" it asked, touching her boots. For the first time Kagome noticed there were still in one piece.

"Combat boots," Kagome said, and the thing laughed. "What do we call you?" she asked.

"Hime," the spider said as it turned and went to a sliding door.

"Princess?" Kagome asked. That was an odd name, but at least now she knew for sure it was a woman.

"Yes," Hime said back, and withdrew holding golden fabric. She held it up. "Do you like this color?"

"A little," Kagome said, distractedly.

Hime nodded and put it back. She stepped aside and gestured the room. "Pick which fabrics you like."

Kagome's brows drew together. "How do we repay you?"

Hime laughed again. "You do not need to. I make fabric every day, in hundreds of colors. As long as you like your clothes, I am repaid tenfold for my work."

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, who looked rather pleased with that statement. "Who else have you made clothing for?" he asked.

"Everyone that comes by. I am not very good with names, but I recognize my work."

Inuyasha nodded and urged Kagome forward. "Pick out what you like," he said.

Those eyes still struck something in Kagome, but she found she could override that to search through the cloth. She was surprised and awed by what she saw, though. The moment she entered the room she understood why this house had two levels. Just a few feet back there was the beginning to the second level, both of them overrun with colors. Pale, bright, shining, sparkling, mixed colors, patterns and designs, in every shade of each color you could ever imagine. She almost didn't believe it.

"I can make something for you now," Hime suggested, "until you decide upon what you would like."

"Yes," Kagome said, distracted. She was surprised when she felt something wrap around her and then lift her, and almost attacked.

She was in spider thread, in the air, and looking down she could see the concentration in Hime's face. She was controlling the thread through her fingertips, seemingly measuring. After a moment she smiled and let Kagome down, and began weaving. All four of her arms moved, her fingers controlling the thread with ease as she worked out a kimono. Once finished, which took just minutes, her top right hand began glowing. She pressed her palm into the cloth and color began spreading through it, the color matching Kagome's eyes with golden trim to match Inuyasha's. She handed it over to Kagome with a satisfied smile.

Silent with awe, Kagome felt it, noticing how nice it felt against her hands. She turned it over, and shock held her still. On the back there was a large full moon, with a white dog and a blue wolf, sleeping curled up with one another. Unable to say anything, she lifted her gaze to Hime in question, just as Inuyasha came up to see it as well.

"I can see who you are," Hime explained. "Just as easily as I can see what types of demons you are. Do you like it?"

Kagome tried to speak and found she couldn't.

"We love it," Inuyasha assured Hime, looking over the image again.

Hime nodded and opened another door, to the left of the entrance. DL: Meaning if you enter the hut and look left, you'll see the door she just opened. "You can change in there, in private."

An amused smile quirked Kagome's lip. _A dressing room,_ she thought, entering. It was easier than she would have liked to get out of her shredded clothes; in fact, most of it fell apart as she took it off. Unsure of what to do she placed them in a pile, along with her boots.

When she left the room, she could swear she was goddess by the look on Inuyasha's face. He'd finally put on his haori again, and he was in stunned silence by the way the kimono looked on her. It only made Kagome love the outfit more.

"I think it's time to look at those fabrics," she told Hime, loving the power she had over Inuyasha and forever grateful to Hime for creating the kimono for her. She was smiling as she entered the huge room again and looked over everything. She could feel Inuyasha's lust for her, and knew that later tonight she'd have fun teasing him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

You guys should praising me right about now. Two updates, two days, then two more updates. How d'you like me now? Y'all hated me before, because of my endings. I'll bet you're loving me now, aren't ya?

Ha ha ha ha haaaa haaaaa!!! I just keep toying with you guys, don't I?

Hime I just created. I never expected to put her in, and as such, I have no picture of her. I do, however, have one of Yeako. Her descriptions' a bit different from the picture, but I'm sure you can overlook that. Oh, yeah - another note.

After the end of chapter 38, I'll have you know that the fire grew out of control, and I'm pretty badly burned from it. On top of that, it singed off my stitches. Ya know, the one to my katana wound from so many chapters ago? Yeah, well, that's why I'm covered in band-aids, stitches and in a wheelchair. For now I'll just sit here and let myself heal.

Man, what I wouldn't give to have Kagome's ability to heal right about now. . .Lucky bitch. Heh, _literally_. Man, the idea of being a demon like Kagome. . .although I'd personally prefer wings above a tail. Which is kinda funny, cause in another story I'm working on - an original - I'm a half cat demon, tail and nails. But my icon fits me.

It's a kitty me, chibi version. I'm tiger striped with blue hair, black streaks, and red eyes. AND I have golden wings. Small buggers, but that fits with the chibi-ness.

See ya!


	40. Story Telling

"I think it's time to look at those fabrics," she told Hime, loving the power she had over Inuyasha and forever grateful to Hime for creating the kimono for her. She was smiling as she entered the huge room again and looked over everything. She could feel Inuyasha's lust for her, and knew that later tonight she'd have fun teasing him.

Forty

Sango, lying comfortably in a warm hut, woke to the sound of soft breathing to her right. Purring was near the top of her head, a soothing vibration. She knew who was next to her, but she still needed to be sure, so she let her head roll right to see.

There he was, looking just as content as she, Miroku. Both of them were just about pinned down by heavy blankets, but it felt good. Incense were burning around them, and a fire was at their feet. It felt very nice indeed.

"Are you awake?" she said, just a breath, really. He probably was; one glance at the door told it was well past noon.

She saw him smile, eyes still closed, before he turned his head to see her. "Good morning."

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied with a laugh, and she found herself laughing with him.

After a while their laughter died down, but the wonderful, almost floating feeling remained. Slowly, dreading any pain it might cause, Sango sat up, and found nothing ached. She looked down at herself as Miroku sat up as well. The bandages remained, but none of the bruises were visible.

Drawing her brows together, she ran her hands along her body, feeling for the most sensitive spots, only to find there was none. Shaking with excitement, she pulled on some bandages covering her chest before feeling a hot gaze on her. Instantly she froze, remembering that Miroku was next to her still.

"Hentai," she muttered, even though this time it was her own fault. Instead, she unwrapped a smaller bandage on her arm and ran her fingers along her skin, amazed at the feel. Her skin wasn't ever this soft!

Before she could go on with her train of thought, light struck her eyes as someone walked in. She shielded her eyes until the 'door' was replaced, and looked up to see Kagome smiling at them. But that wasn't what held Sango speechless even longer. It was the kimono Kagome was wearing.

It was a gorgeous, silky black, with trim of green. And the black had patterns on it, just visible, in a dark blue. And more amazing, the black shone in a golden color just the shade of Inuyasha's eyes. A green obi, made of the same material, held it shut at her waist, and beneath it were two more layers, both white.

"Good evening," Kagome said to them, snapping Sango out of her stupor.

"Where did you. . ." she began, but couldn't finish the sentence.

Kagome understood and explained about Hime, the spider demon, and her unique abilities in fabrics and patterns. She told them about the kimonos Hime made for her, describing the first kimono with a definite sparkle in her eyes.

"So this Hime," Miroku was saying, "made you that kimono, not because you would like it, but because it's enchanted?"

"Yes," Kagome said. After choosing some colors Hime had told her about the special attributes given to the kimono with the dogs on the back. It gave her fertility, so if she ever wanted a child all she would have to do to be sure she would get pregnant is wear it for a day. Inuyasha, actually, seemed more excited than her about that. She said as much to her friends.

"Amazing," Sango said, speaking the word she'd been thinking for some time. "But," she went on, in a new thought, "how are we healed already? I thought that -"

"There are some left in my pack, Sango," Kagome explained. "And most of them owe you two their lives. They were more than happy to help you heal." She gestured the bundle behind Sango, still sleeping. "Even Kirara."

Sango's eyes were filling. She'd never before been helped by demons of their own free will. And twice now, but the first time they were healed was because the Blue Pack caused it, and felt obligated to make amends for that fact. This time, it wasn't because they had to, but because they were thankful and _wanted _to.

"Sango," Kagome said, her voice a warning, "don't cry. If you do then _I _will, and then we won't stop. . ." The sentence drifted off, Kagome herself looking close to tears just by the look on Sango's face.

Despite the stinging in her eyes and her cloudy vision, Sango was smiling. She lifted a hand to her mouth as she gave a sob, which Kagome immediately mimicked. And then Sango was crying, but still smiling. "We made it!" she said, and glanced over at Miroku.

His face held aspiring joy, as hers did, but definitely in a more manly way. His smile could be defined as the same, and he reached over to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Across from her, Kagome was crying also. The sound must've drawn Inuyasha, because suddenly he was there, and looking confused. Nonetheless he knelt down and held Kagome, who leaned into him gratefully.

It took a while, but the girls calmed down, unbelievably happy that they were all together again, and alive, and never better, it would seem. And then Sango was getting dressed, Miroku in another room doing the same. Kagome and she talked as she dressed, and Kagome changed into her old outfit. It was in one piece again, Hime having duplicated her destroyed one, and enchanting it so it was stronger, lighter, and mended as Inuyasha's did.

Once dressed Sango handed over the jewel, which was still around Kirara's neck. Once Kagome's pieces were added, it had five slender holes left, two of which were reserved for Koga's shards.

The moment everyone was outside they sat in a circle, including the four adult survivors in her pack. The eight pups, six girls and two boys, were off playing with Shippo, who had taught them Tag, Hide-and-go-Seek, Freeze Tag, and a few other games - including Rock, Paper, Scissors, the one game completely out of Miroku's ability.

Kagome sat with Inuyasha on her left, followed by Gar and the rest of her Pack, with Sango then Miroku on her right. Kaede was there, standing off to the side and listening as they all told their stories. Both Sango and Miroku left out details, not wanting to remember such things, but it was enough to make Kagome look as though she were going to hunt down Naraku at any second. Kagome and Inuyasha in turn told them about Hime, and about Kagome's fight with Naraku.

"I really made him mad," Kagome was saying. "The look alone he gave me was enough to make me want to turn tail and run." A tinge of fear touched her eyes and she leaned into Inuyasha. "He's probably not going to wait much longer. He really hates me now, if he didn't before."

"I won't let him touch you," Inuyasha said in return. She smiled up at him before a leader-like look stole over her features.

"If he's going to attack us, then we have to be prepared," she said now, standing. Gar stood as well, motioning for the other three - Sana, Kure and Yoshi - to stand as well.

Kure was the only adult female left, and probably the most beautiful in her pack. From the beginning Kagome saw interest for her in Gar's eyes, but he held off because at the moment Dar was courting her. Dar's death, much as it hurt Gar, seemed to hurt Kure even more, even though she was a great warrior and wouldn't show it. Ever since she and Gar were comforting each other, but it never went further.

Sana was a very young man, being only fourteen though looking at least twenty. Yoshi was the eldest in the pack, the one who always watched over the Masters and kept records of what they did. The night before he told a few of those stories, more for entertainment rather than history, now that there wasn't much of a pack left to teach.

Kagome waved them back down and spoke to Sango. "I need to talk to you," she said, helping up Sango and walking towards the edge of the forest and the awaiting hot spring purely out of habit.

"What is it?" Sango asked as they walked, but Kagome didn't speak again until there were sitting at the edge of the water.

"Naraku might bring Kohaku," she said, and that was all it took to make Sango quiet again. After a moment Kagome looked up, Sango staring into the ripples her toes were making. "Sango, do you understand this? If he brings Kohaku, you might have to fight him."

"I can't do that," Sango whispered. "Not while he's being controlled."

"He's not being controlled," Kagome disagreed.

Sango looked up sharply. "But he's been -"

"Following orders," Kagome interrupted. "Naraku has been telling him what to do, and he's been obeying. It's not like he's a puppet, Sango; he just doesn't know any better. If you knock him out, he won't get up again until he's awoken."

"But -" Sango broke off the sentence nearly before it began, her thoughts jumbling together. She was going to make a quip about Kagura, but Kagura had helped them. If only to make things difficult for Naraku, she helped them. But that still left the question of what Kagura was going to do, and Kanna was still under Naraku's command. "What about Kagura, and Kanna? What are they going to do?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered honestly. "I think I have an idea of what to do about Kanna, but as for Kagura. . .I don't know."

"Do you think," Sango began, thinking it out. "Do you think Kagura would help us, if we could get her heart from Naraku?"

"Maybe," Kagome said. "If we could think up a plan and tell her about it. . .But how would we tell her?"

Sango thought about it. It seemed impossible to think up a plan and tell Kagura about it, when Kagura herself would probably never be let out of Naraku's sight again. And writing wouldn't work, because if Naraku was as fast as Kagome said, even Sesshomaru would get noticed if he slipped Kagura the note.

The idea that struck her next was perfect, and her head snapped up as she realized it. "Kagome!"

"What?"

"Your heritage!"

"What of it?" Kagome sat up straighter and looked Sango in the eye. "What are you getting at?"

Fearful that they might be watched, Sango avoided the direct answer. She gestured wildly and went on. "Your pack, it has abilities none other has, _right?_"

"Yes," Kagome was saying, slowly, not understanding.

"Well, can't you use one to. . ._tell_. . .someone something secret, without anybody knowing?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she got it, and she nodded. "Yes, I could!" she said with mounting excitement. She understood as well why Sango didn't get directly to the point, and watched her words. "But we need a plan first."

Sango nodded and they began talking, trying to think up the best way to trick Naraku and inform Kagura at the same time. It would take some practice, but it was still early and they had at least a few hours before sundown. But still, there was no guarantee of when Naraku would attack, if at all.

After all, last time it was Kagome who attacked, enraging Naraku into retaliating. The two girls talked in a code, using made-up words at times with knowing looks. At the end of an hour they had a perfect plan, one that would work no matter what - as long as they could get the boys to cooperate.

**_The Boys_**

Inuyasha was watching the pups, taking up the role of their father whether he knew it or not. As Kagome's mate, that made him the indirect Master of their pack, and that came with responsibilities. Right now Shippo was 'It', running around and trying almost vainly to catch one of the other kids. Even the youngest pup, Hyone, was outrunning him, and she was just over three. However, Shippo did have tricks, and managed to catch Viki, the oldest girl, while a leaf ran after Dashi.

Miroku was watching them as well, but with interest. Watching demon children play games was really something, especially when they darted around faster than your eyes could follow. He knew all their names, ages and genders, and yet only Hyone fell behind from time to time. They, in order, were Dashi, Viki, Nare, Miso, Kyono, Kei, Reina and Hyone. Dashi and Kei were the boys. Dashi reigned as the eldest for being twelve, four years above Viki. Nare and Miso were twins at seven, Kyono was five, and Kei and Reina were both four, with Hyone barely three, having had her birthday only a week ago.

Being the last remaining soldier, Gar was standing off to the side, stiffly watching the edge of the forest for dangers and scanning the pups from time to time for a head count. Kure was nearby, appearing indifferent about their current situation, but underneath she was still soaking up what comfort Gar could provide.

All of them seemed to be at ease, but the overhanging danger of a fight was on all their minds. Every now and again one of them would get a narrowed, brooding expression, the type that belonged on no one's face. There was tension in the air, but so distinguished that only the most finely tuned senses could catch it. The humans nearby went about their business; animals in the forest were eating and hunting; the clouds floated along without a care.

In just a few hours it would be sundown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, was that something! Tough to write, let me tell you!

Note: I now officially have a site that holds my artwork. It's called DeviantArt, and thanks to the person who suggested it. My name there is DragonsLover1, as it had to be revised through rules. The website is , but right now I only have five. . .maybe six pictures. My Trans. work went up first, so don't worry about that. And Yaeko is up there, too; check her out.

I now officially have a site that holds my artwork. It's called DeviantArt, and thanks to the person who suggested it. My name there is DragonsLover1, as it had to be revised through rules. The website is , but right now I only have five. . .maybe six pictures. My Trans. work went up first, so don't worry about that. And Yaeko is up there, too; check her out. 

Ahem.

I HURT YOU ALL!! I HURT YOU!!!!! **_::Puts on a few slabs of healing goo from a reviewer before getting out my new weapons::_** TAKE THIS!!!!! **_::Throws pocket lint in reviewer's eyes::_** MWA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!**_ ::More lint::_** HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!!!!_** ::Again with the pocket lint::**_

**_::Reviewers cry and run away::_** The torture can stop anytime, so just REVIEW!!!! Those of you at media miner might want to send me your review directly if you want me to read it within the next. . .let's say. . .five months.

**_::Pulls out more pocket lint, then sweat drops::_** Uh-oh. . .

**_::Angry reviewers with tear-streaked faces point all my old weapons at me::_**

I think I screwed up pretty badly here. . . **_::Starts running and gets shot, burnt, scorched, cut up and such::_**

**_::Screaming hysterically::_** Wait a second. . .**_ ::Looks down at self::_** I'M FINE!!!!!**_ ::Rounds on reviewers::_** Prepare for Naraku-like torture!!! XD MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!!!!**_ ::Invincible::_**

**_::Laughs hysterically and attacks all my loving reviewers until they review::_**

Bwa ha ha!!! See ya!!


	41. Full Moon

All of them seemed to be at ease, but the overhanging danger of a fight was on all their minds. Every now and again one of them would get a narrowed, brooding expression, the type that belonged on no one's face. There was tension in the air, but so distinguished that only the most finely tuned senses could catch it. The humans nearby went about their business; animals in the forest were eating and hunting; the clouds floated long without a care.

In just a few hours it would be sundown.

Forty One

Trying not to make a sound, Kagome snuck back into their hut - over their time here, one had been made as a surprise and thank you for the six of them - hoping not to wake her sleeping companions. She was wearing another of her kimonos, one made especially for defense, just in case anything happened outside while she was thinking. This one was full-out black, and double layered.

Moving slowly she sat back down next to Inuyasha, who - as always - was propped up against the wall. She had barely sat down when he grabbed her, pulling her onto the floor between his legs, arms wrapped around her securely. "You need to stop leaving me," he mumbled against her neck.

She gave a laugh, almost humorless. "I never intend to," she whispered back. _And I'm sorry for it. _

You ought to be, he returned. _I'm not very fond of waking up to find you missing._

Smiling now, she leaned back, relaxing herself against him. Whenever he was near, she felt infinitely safer. Even in that immortal battle with Naraku she was wishing Inuyasha was there. She knew, as he did, that unless Kagome was there to hamper Naraku, he'd never last. He'd put up a good battle, all right, but they all knew that speed inevitably won, no matter who was strongest.

So, really, the need to have Inuyasha there was completely wrong - more than likely Naraku would simply brush him out of the way and distract Kagome to win, perhaps even have one of his incarnations there to trap whoever he was fighting. . .But she really shouldn't be thinking about that now.

"You shouldn't be thinking about anything," Inuyasha said in return. "You should be asleep."

"I know," she sighed, letting her head fall back. She felt him looking at her; her lips, her neck, the rise and fall of her breasts are she breathed. "If you're getting turned on," she said, "you should stop looking."

He smothered a laugh, "Look or feel; it doesn't matter." He kissed her neck. "It all makes me want you."

"Now's not the time," she whispered, looking away. She just didn't feel like indulging in their bodies again; she was much too tense.

"That's why," he said, having finally gotten the hang of sharing thoughts. "You need to relax."

And you don't know any other way, she thought back.

He shook his head and stood up. "Come on," he whispered, pulling her up by her hand.

"Inuyasha," she protested, resisting. "We really shouldn't. Now's not the -"

"I want to show you something," he interrupted her. "Now."

By the way he was looking at her, with his eyes determined and entire face pleading, she gave in, unable to say no. Whatever it was he wanted to show her, it must be something that couldn't be put off. So she let him lead her outside, into the clearing that was so familiar by now. He looked up, at the moon.

She glanced up, hardly noticing it was the night of the full moon. Had it already been two weeks since their human night?

"What do you feel?" he asked, still holding her hand. Just as she was about to answer with 'Nothing', he tightened his grip.

That's when she felt it - power. Demon power. But it was coming through Inuyasha, and Inuyasha didn't have full demon power. Did he? It was like. . .like Sesshomaru's, only a bit wilder.

"What. . ?" She couldn't finish the sentence, and she didn't have to. She glanced up at Inuyasha from their joined hands to see that his face was tilted up still, only now his eyes were closed. A breeze blew by, giving the area an eerie feel. What was going on?

As she watched, something amazing happened - something she never expected. It was like watching Inuyasha turn human, but not quite. His hair remained white. But his ears slid down his head as usual, pointing slightly at the tips. Two violet streaks curved along his cheeks, and a red crescent blazed on his forehead.

Her jaw dropped. What was this, and how come Inuyasha never told her about it?

"Stop asking so many questions," Inuyasha told her. "I'll explain this the easiest way."

"What -" Her words cut off in a squeak as her pulled her forward, into his arms. He kissed her, his mouth firm and smooth against hers. She could have melted under the intensity she was feeling, but her mind was working, playing a movie, it would seem.

Only it wasn't through her eyes. It was a conversation she was viewing and hearing, and she could see Myouga talking on her shoulder - no, not her shoulder. She doesn't wear red. But Inuyasha does. And it was his voice she felt, coming from her own lips. Myouga was telling her - him - something important about his heritage, but he wasn't listening, brushing the flea off and walking away.

When did this happen? Her - his - head was looking at the sky as Myouga instructed moments before, and the sun was nearly set. As the stars began coming out, one at a time, she glimpsed the moon, full and shining and big - bigger than she'd ever seen it before. Bigger than it should be. But the moon wasn't ever that big, and since when could she see the craters so well?

And then Myouga was talking again, having returned to her - his - shoulder. Something about the new moon's effects on him and in response, the full moon's; his twentieth birthday. His blood. His father's last gift to him, to make up for so many years of prejudice.

He told her - him - about how to unlock his blood, but instead of losing control and becoming a wild killing beast, he would be able to keep his soul and his mind. He could control everything he did. And he was becoming a demon, if only for the night. And only if he wanted to - he could easily control his demon blood in him now, conjuring it up whenever he wanted and physically becoming a demon on the full moon night.

Like he was now.

Slowly, her vision blurring, Kagome opened her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them. Not only that, but when did she sit down? She was facing Inuyasha, her legs folded beneath her. Inuyasha sat before her, elbows on knees, feet on ground and his chin on his interlocked fingers. He was smiling.

"Did I surprise you?" he asked, and she wanted to laugh at his light tone while simultaneously kicking him for mocking her.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," she admitted. "Did you just show me your memories?"

"In essence. I cut out some parts."

"Since when do you say 'essence'?" she asked, raising a brow at him.

"Since three months ago." He was smirking at her, his eyes laughing.

Her jaw dropped again. "You can't laugh at me!"

"And why not? You got better vocabulary when you became hanyou; at the very least I should get to tease you when the same happens to me." He was still laughing at her, those yellow eyes brighter and glittering.

She lunged at him, using every bit of speed she had. But he was up already, acting like the arrogant hanyou he was - though at the moment he was demon. She launched herself into a full-blown attack, trying to slash his smirking lips into a painful frown. But he eluded her with every step; it seemed as though Sesshomaru's speed was his father's, and now Inuyasha's as well.

Even distracted as she was, she couldn't help but wish that Sesshomaru were here now, to see how Inuyasha had shaped up, and to see Sesshomaru run back to one of his castles. If Inuyasha kept up his calm demeanor, instead of spitting out curses and rushing headlong into things, then he could very well beat anybody.

Another thought struck her, and she stopped, her eyes widening as she realized another truth. _Naraku couldn't win._

She grinned at Inuyasha, and promptly launched herself into his arms. No wonder he seemed so calm about her slipping away in the night - and no wonder he wasn't so worried about them being found out here, alone and. . .possibly sweaty. She laughed.

He hugged her to him, apparently no longer afraid of her anger - if he ever was.

"You know," he said, pushing her back and looking into her eyes, "you're taking on some of my bad habits."

Her grin remained in place. "I noticed." She winked at him. "And you're taking on some of mine."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm evolving," he said, winking back. She hit him, then cheered at the accomplishment. But it didn't last long.

She was on her back in a second, and Inuyasha didn't waste a second in kissing her. She kissed him back eagerly, glad to let herself relax in his grip and let him prove to her that there was nothing to worry about. But there were questions she needed him to answer, so she pushed him back slightly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" he said, moving his kisses along her neck.

"How come you didn't find me earlier yesterday?"

"I can't tap into my power during the day."

"I've never seen you use it before," she pointed out, trying not to be affected by his kisses.

"I didn't want to tell anybody," he replied, kissing along her collarbone now. Obviously, he wasn't concentrating on their talk.

"And why. . .Oh that feels good," she said without realizing it. She heard him chuckle, though. "Why is your crescent red?"

Instead of replying right away, he sank his teeth into her neck, renewing the bite and causing her to yelp in surprise. "Because I'm mated," he told her, his voice devilish. He lifted his head to stare directly into her eyes. "But lately I've begun to forget that detail. Is there a cure for my amnesia?"

The way he said that made her want to blush, laugh, and pounce on him in one. Instead she opted for wrapping her arms around his neck and smile, teasingly, at him. "I can think of something that might help."

He chuckled again and replaced his mouth on hers. Oh, tonight was going to be a good night.

**_Kagura_**

She was on her back now, never allowing herself to pass out. Naraku was expecting that. She knew he was; after all, she _was _him. He expected so much of her that it was becoming more and more fun to deny him. He expected her to pass out, to plead and beg, to obey him. Perhaps it was disrespectful, disobeying the person who created her, but she never was the type to obey. As long as he believed himself as her superior, she'd never listen to him.

He never seemed to understand that. The more controlling he got, the more she'd rebel. She felt odd, out of place in these times, like she belonged somewhere else. She didn't want to fight Inuyasha and his friends, or Koga and she didn't want to kill his pack. Granted, it was fun, although every time she faced them down on her own she ended up barely making it out alive.

Naraku was nice enough when it came to treating his incarnates' wounds, and providing her and her sister with new clothes when they needed it, but that didn't mean anything. It was a show, so the servants believed that he was worthy of being the so-called Prince Hitomi. That man was dead, and had been for quite some time. Nearly a year, now.

She laughed now, out of pure spite. She only did it because she knew that it would anger Naraku. After a full night of being beaten by the human-turned-hanyou that created her, any other woman would have bent to his will. Again, that's what Naraku was expecting, so naturally she remained steely, refusing to give in. In the end, he might kill her, but by then she would've proven her point and accomplished her goal.

Her goal, of course, being to make keeping her more trouble than she's worth. So far it seemed he knew of this, and that is why he kept trying to beat some sense into her. He was as stubborn as she was on this point.

And she was loving every second of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I added in Kagura to let you guys see some insight into her mind. I have plans for her. Plans you guys would probably gasp at. The whole jaw-dropper deal.

I ended Kagome and Inuyasha's lovin' for one main reason: you guys have been literally begging for another lemon, and that's what you're going to get. That's right, next chapter will be demon-but-still-sane Inuyasha and half-demon Kagome, happy as ever and intending on getting Kagome pregnant. . .Ahem.

AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . . . . . . . . . .HA. . . .ha. . . .

Oh poo. I can't think of anything new. I really need to make a list some time in the future. . .things I've used and so on. Sigh I really should.

Well, then. . .since I have nothing at the moment. . .and I'm smart enough to not use a nuke. . .I'll just have to resort to my secret weapon.

**_::Starts crying::_** Please, please, pleeeeaaaaaseeeee review. . .**_ ::On knees::_** PLEASE!!!!!**_ ::Wipes tears::_** WHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

**_::Sniffle::_** See ya.


	42. Demon's Love Lemon 2 Censored

"Because I'm mated," he told her, his voice devilish. He lifted his head to stare directly into her eyes. "But lately I've begun to forget that detail. Is there a cure for my amnesia?"

The way he said that made her want to blush, laugh, and pounce on him in one. Instead she opted for wrapping her arms around his neck and smile, teasingly, at him. "I can think of something that might help."

He chuckled again and replaced his mouth on hers. Oh, tonight was going to be a good night.

I came up with something. Whenever I add sarcasm, it'll be like 'this'. With the apostrophes. I didn't think of it until now. I think I've been doing it for some time now, though.

**Forty Two **

Not for the first time, she felt herself in a rush of heat and need, and again, Inuyasha seemed to have more control than she did. Even though it really hadn't been that long since they've been together, if felt longer, like the last time she laid naked in his arms was a year ago. It was an annoying feeling.

She kissed him with all the passion she could summon, which was ever growing. She sighed when their mouths opened. Inside her womb a familiar warmth was stirring, as though waking up her body. Her heart was thumping strongly in her chest.

She was panting by the time he drew back, raining scorching kisses along her neck and shoulder. She moaned, arching her back, begging wordlessly for his touch.

Inuyasha paused to look down at her. Right now her kimono was open but not off, and somehow that made her all the more desirable. Really, the only part of her left covered was her arms and shoulders, but she seemed so much sexier like that. He might just leave it on.

He chuckled at the look she gave him, her eyes burning. _Why'd you stop?!_ those eyes said. He smirked when her eyes narrowed at him, glaring. He leaned down until his nose was brushing her cheek, and inhaled. Eyes closed, her scent was stronger, more arousing. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

She was growing impatient. You didn't have to be mated with a telepath to know that. She made a sound that was half a growl, half a purr when he resumed his renewed interest in her body, his hands going straight for her sides and rubbing up and down, nails dragging slightly over her skin. She sucked in a deep breath, back arching, and her mouth fell open as her throat locked. Goosebumps rose along her body.

Such a simple touch, and she was straight past moaning and into throat-clenching. His smirk grew and he kissed her, fully aware of the power he possessed over her. If this wasn't love, then he was glad to be ignorant.

Her head lifted, mouth opening in earnest. He let his tongue sweep along inside her mouth, tasting everywhere he could reach. His left hand left her body to take off his haori, switching hands to finish the process. Her taste was distracting him, though; soon he wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to focus on _looking_ at her, let alone getting undressed.

She was moaning now, a sign that he didn't like - she was regaining some control over herself, and that meant she could turn the tables on him. With one last move he threw his haoris into a pile, the white one almost waving at him as the sleeve drifted down on the red. He redoubled his efforts, becoming forceful, hungrily touching her everywhere he could and breaking their kiss to run his mouth along her neck.

He heard her gasp, and then she was holding her breath, although he could hear her thoughts focused on breathing - and mentally moaning. Not for the first time, his ego doubled in size at the thought of what he was doing to her. He needed no other proof that she was his, now and forever, always. As long as he could keep doing these things to her, she would never even think of leaving him.

_**Boy it was tough to decide where to cut in for this lemon. I'd better be praised for finding a spot at all. This was definitely a tough call. I cut out certain sentences that involved certain parts of a certain pair's bodies to keep it family-friendly. Again, go to my bio and follow the link to my mediaminer and unedited version of Trans. Again, if you have a problem somewhere in this chapter, e-mail me with your problem and I'll see if I can fix it. **_

She opened her eyes and caught him leaning over her, eyes liquid gold and looking down at her as though she was a Goddess, his Goddess. She loved it. And there was a message in his eyes, entirely for her. It said, _"The night's not over yet."_

All she could do was smile up at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

End lemon #2. You guys waited long enough for this? I was gonna put it off longer, maybe not even have it. I figured the first was enough for you guys, but I guess not. Well, let's hope you're satisfied with two, then. I'm not planning any more lemons for this fic.

Well. . .That's not true. Maybe a Sango/Miroku lemon. But not another Inuyasha/Kagome lemon. Sorry, fellow perverts.

See ya!


	43. Epiphanies

~*~ Inuyasha & Kagome ~*~

"But lately I've begun to forget that detail. Is there a cure for my amnesia?" 

The way he said that made her want to blush, laugh, and pounce on him in one. Instead she opted for wrapping her arms around his neck and smile, teasingly, at him. "I can think of something that might help."

He chuckled again and replaced his mouth on hers. Oh, tonight was going to be a good night. 

~*~ Kagura ~*~

Her goal, of course, being to make keeping her more trouble than she's worth. So far it seemed he knew of this, and that is why he kept trying to beat some sense into her. He was as stubborn as she was on this point. 

And she was loving every second of it. 

****

Forty Three

~*~ Koga ~*~ 

Both angered and jealous, he watched as Kagome slipped away into the darkness with Inuyasha. He knew they were mates since he woke to find Inuyasha poking him, looking for injuries after that civil war. The smell was obvious - and if it hadn't been, Inuyasha's affections would have been. It hurt.

He couldn't measure how much he loved Kagome, or how much he felt she belonged with him. But it was too late now; he hadn't made a move for her yet, and Inuyasha had jumped in. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be, but that didn't ease his pain. 

He turned and left, returning to his cave as quickly as he'd come to check on Kagome and the pups. 

He smiled. Those pups acted as though Kagome was their birth mother, and she acted like she was. Shippo seemed happy enough with them that he didn't mind sharing his surrogate mother; in fact, he seemed to like the idea of having siblings much more than he disliked having to share Kagome with the eight orphans. 

But Inuyasha didn't act like much of a father. Sure, he watched the pups, doing head-counts and solving their feuds, but that didn't mean he was being fatherly. But he should be; as the Master of the pack - despite its depleted numbers - he should take the role of father for every member naturally. But then, Inuyasha was half human, had a bad life, and more or less didn't have a father of his own. It was natural for the hanyou to not know what to do.

Letting out a sigh, Koga walked through the waterfall and took his place at the head of the pack. He laid down and shut his eyes, wishing for sleep to rid him of thinking. Nearby, Ashira was asleep with a mother wolf and her cubs. Or she looked asleep. After a few restless minutes Koga sat up, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon.

"You went back again, didn't you?"

He laughed. "Well, it's true that love makes you do strange things."

"I don't think you're in love with her," Ashira commented. She pet the runt of the litter, making it whine and curl up.

"Then what would you call it?" he asked, unoffended as always at Ashira's comments. She had a spark in her he'd only seen in Kagome before.

"Obsession," she offered. "Lust. Purely animal instincts. Maybe all three."

Koga sighed sharply and fell back. Ashira had a piercing gaze and uncommonly truthful words. When she wasn't arguing, that is. Only this time, he wished she were wrong. It was wolf instincts, after all, that made him believe Kagome was a perfect mate. When he told her he loved her, it'd been the truth. But after all this time, he understood his feelings for her clearly. What he thought was love growing was his own need for a mate. 

Ashira had purposely dodged that detail. She always did. She was the only one of his pack that _wasn't _trying to get him a mate. 

"Maybe now that she's mated, you can focus on finding someone really worth your affections." He knew what she meant. She was trying, above all else, to make him feel better. Her words meant no disrespect - she'd grown a great amount of respect for the hanyou miko Mistress. Nonetheless, he retorted sharply.

"I take back everything nice I've said about you."

She laughed. "But really, think about it," she told him, moving to sit beside him. "You've been the leader of this pack for quite some time, and in that time, you could've had dozens of mates and dozens of pups. And you've wasted most of it chasing Kagome instead of sniffing out the perfect woman for you."

"I thought she _was _the perfect woman for me," he argued, opening his eyes. "And you have no place to be talking about this."

"So?" she asked, harshly. Okay, so maybe her spark was more brazen than Kagome's. "It's my place to say what has to be heard, and you need to hear this."

"I disagree," he replied, sitting up. "I don't think that -"

"Kagome wasn't right for you," she interrupted, hardly giving him time to speak. "Maybe at one time she was, but not anymore. Her spirit is much too strong for you to handle. And Inuyasha always has been stronger than you - don't try to deny it," she added when he tried to argue. "Just because you have shards doesn't mean that you're stronger. He's the only one with enough strength to control her when needed, and she is the same with him. They may be centuries apart, but they were made for each other."

He did a double-take. "How do you know about that?" he asked sharply, forcing his voice not to snap, not to wake the others.

Ashira bit her lip. Obviously, she knew she wasn't supposed to know, but as well she couldn't tell when or where she found out. "It doesn't matter. Now, listen," she added, grasping his hands, "there's a gorgeous young woman out there, demon or human, just waiting for you. If you're not going to go out and find her, then somebody else is going to - and that will doom her to having a mate she doesn't love."

"You're one to talk," he snapped.

"Yes, I am," she agreed. "Why do you think I've been turning down so many men? I, myself, am waiting for a man much like you - absorbed in another woman and oblivious to my presence on the planet. But this woman who's waiting for you, she just may have already idolized another, trying vainly to get a mate on her own - one of her choosing, because she is tired of waiting." She leaned back finally, releasing his hands. "Think on it a night." With that said she returned to the mother and cubs and curled up.

He stared at her for a few minutes, not seeing her at all, just thinking about everything she'd said. All this time he was so sure that Kagome was the only one meant for him, but he'd been making points on the wrong reasons. Loyalty, spiritual powers, age - in fact, that was all he could think for why he'd chosen her. Truthfully she was quite beautiful for a human - no, hanyou - but that had been like a plus for him. When it came to strong pups, beauty didn't matter all that much. He'd been thinking about pups with her powers, how many they could have, and how many shards - perhaps the entire jewel - that could be used to protect his pack. 

__

Maybe not wrong reasons, he told himself, _but they shouldn't be top priority. _

__

"Think on it a night."

The words returned to him, encouraging him to go to sleep and see what could be sorted out in the morning. And, yawning, he did so. 

And he could have sworn he heard Ashira laugh at him.

~*~ Kikyo ~*~

Groaning and rubbing her throbbing head, she sat up. For a suspended moment in time she couldn't remember why she on the ground, unconscious. Flashes came back, making no sense, until they fell into order. Her eyes twitched as they narrowed.

__

Kagome. . .

She'd come here, to the East Lands, where Kikyo had gone to in hopes of being left alone until she grew tired of living. She'd found surprises along the way - stronger demons, a Gold Pack, fierce villagers who lacked trust and the most frightening nights she'd ever come by. And then Kagome showed up.

With Sesshomaru, nonetheless. At first Kikyo had to glance twice to make sure her eyes were seeing Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha, but despite the similarities in the brothers' physical qualities, the two didn't even wear the same colors. Other than their hair and eyes, the only thing that both brothers had was a sword of their father's fangs. 

She didn't even recognize Kagome at first. Sharing a soul, she'd felt the change in Kagome, but had no idea what she looked like. She knew before Kagome did what was happening in her body, but she'd left without a glance at her new features. 

Now Kikyo stood, angry. How had Kagome caught her? Her arrows moved faster than anything could escape, even Sesshomaru or shard-enchanted demons. But the future girl had caught her by the neck and snapped a nerve, and Kikyo had unwillingly fallen into darkness. But though Kagome had said "This time I did you a favor; next time I won't be so generous," she couldn't feel Kagome's presence anywhere nearby. In fact, it felt nearly halfway across the country.

__

She won't catch me again, Kikyo thought, making it into something of a vow. _Next time _she _will be the one unconscious at the feet of the victor. _ Straightening her back, resolve and strength, she began walking back to the area she'd claimed as her own. As she walked her Spirit Gatherers followed, holding new souls for her. They circled her like loyal cats, and for a moment she stopped and let them.

All this time all she wanted was comfort. Comfort like she'd felt when she was alive, with Inuyasha sitting by her. They'd done that a lot, just sitting and enjoying each other's company. Despite the hatred and tainted love she felt for him, she missed him. She missed the only time when she found herself in his arms, when she'd tripped while exiting a boat. She more fell into his embrace than he caught her, but they'd stayed like that for over an hour. She felt more at ease at that moment than she could ever remember.

And the stark, painful truth was that there was no longer any comfort to be had. Her skin was dead and cold, her hair rough, her body aching to stop once and for all. But because she was not flesh any blood - not anymore - nothing on her deteriorated. Everything held together, the dirt and ash of her old body, the mud and stone used to erect her new body, and the herbs used to keep it all held together.

She blinked, surprised by the tears that threatened to be spilt. Anger and pain overrode her emotions and mind, and she began walking again, hoping in vain to see her mother or Kaede or perhaps the loving arms of Inu -

__

Shut up! she ordered herself. _Now is _not _the time to be thinking about what you could have had. Just rest. _She tried to obey, but with every step she took, her pain grew, and soon she found herself choking back tears. Just what had she done out of grief and hatred? She'd ruined what was left of her life, lost most of her soul, and recently she lost Inuyasha. 

Even now she could feel his bond to Kagome. And even now she could feel that he'd forgotten about her. She wished she could replace that girl as easily as she had replaced herself in the hanyou's heart, but she was dead now. She had to steal souls to keep herself 'alive'. 

And Kagome was a hanyou now, half wolf, a miko and a Mistress to one of the largest packs of demons in the country. At least, it had been. Kagome was mated with Inuyasha, and was growing his pups deep in her womb.

No dead woman made of clay could compete with all that. 

Stumbling, Kikyo cursed and looked around. Her mindless wandering had led her back to her clearing, and now that she was here, she wanted nothing more than to be elsewhere, anywhere other than _here. _Letting out a sob at her predicament, she collapsed, crying harshly into her hands. 

She was alone, cold, weak, unloved and unwanted. Nothing had ever burned her so greatly. And what made things worse, it was entirely her own fault. From the beginning she hadn't trusted Inuyasha enough to believe that he could be good to her, and in the end it damned her. 

And the instant she was given a second chance at life, she attacked Inuyasha, lost nearly all of her soul, and died while remaining functional. She was a walking corpse made of clay and ash, useless and damned. 

At the moment, all she could do was cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some insight into Kikyo's warped mind. After a full year, she was beginning to understand everything she'd done, to herself as well as others. Wow.

A few thoughts from Koga - *who bows* - and a nice, long lecture by Ashira - *hisses and smirks* - in hopes of making sense of everything that happened in the past two weeks. Imagine, all this happened in two weeks. Wow. 

A reviewer (I don't remember who or from which sight) told me that glass wasn't invented yet, at least not in Japan. So let's play the Pretend Game to make up for my ignorance.

Let's pretend that Naraku went sniffing around other countries in the fifty years of near-peace, getting a good whiff of the world. And let's say that he found some glass in England, perhaps, and brought it back after learning how to make it. And let's pretend that he loved it soooooo much that he married a shard of glass and had little baby demon-glass kids who looked like they were made of glass - which they were. And let's also pretend that they were so fragile that when he tried to scold them for just sitting there and not doing anything that he struck them and they shattered. _And _let's pretend that he understood basically why glass can't have babies and decided to cut out pieces of himself a few years later when he learned how to. And then let's pretend that he's getting weaker because of it, and that without the nearly-full jewel that he's weaker than ever and I can swat him like a fly if I wanted to. But I'll leave that to Kagome. She deserves it most after everything he did to her friends and such. Let's also pretend that I'm trying to be fair to Kikyo by giving her thoughts, not just actions. 

And you all can pretend that this fic will continue to go on forever. Deal? *Shakes on it*

I've wasted enough time. I swear that this time I'll make a list of given weapons. I swear it! All I have to do it get some paper and a pencil and upload the fanfic review page and - *Falls asleep and snores*

. . . . . . .Zzzzzzz. . . . .


	44. Together At Last

__

Maybe not wrong reasons, he told himself, _but they shouldn't be top priority. _

__

"Think on it a night."

The words returned to him, encouraging him to go to sleep and see what could be sorted out in the morning. And, yawning, he did so. 

And he could have sworn he heard Ashira laugh at him.

~*~ Kikyo ~*~

Letting out a sob at her predicament, she collapsed, crying harshly into her hands. 

She was alone, cold, weak, unloved and unwanted. Nothing had ever burned her so greatly. And what made things worse, it was entirely her own fault. From the beginning she hadn't trusted Inuyasha enough to believe that he could be good to her, and in the end it damned her. 

And the instant she was given a second chance at life, she attacked Inuyasha, lost nearly all of her soul, and died while remaining functional. She was a walking corpse made of clay and ash, useless and damned. 

At the moment, all she could do was cry.

****

Forty Four - _Forty four!!! _Can you believe it?!

Sighing, Kagome sat up, holding her kimono to her chest. Still lying next to her, Inuyasha mumbled something into the grass, his left arm still draped over her waist. She smiled at him and shook his shoulder. "C'mon, Inuyasha," she said, biting back a yawn. "We have to get back. Anything could've happened while we were gone." 

She glanced up at the sky as he mumbled something else and sat up unwillingly. The sun was directly overhead, and she had to admire her demon eyes. Normally any creature would wince while staring up into the sun, but it didn't bother her eyes at all. So much for "Never look directly into the sun during a solar eclipse".

"Something happened _here _last night," Inuyasha retorted. He grinned at her, a sparkle in his eyes she wasn't sure she liked. "Something that ended way too soon and requires more time to recharge than we're letting."

"There ya go with that grammar again," she told him, getting up and wrapping the kimono around her. "And since you can't be demon right now, I'm guessing that I was right all along and you're taking on my traits."

"Then you're taking on mine," Inuyasha said back, his voice next to her face. 

"I can accept that," she retorted, not surprised at his nearness or the fact that he just seemed to appear there. Her retort thwarted his hopes of getting her pissed, and she knew it.

He let her take a step away before grasping her waist and bringing her back against his chest. "You're not worried you might end up being sat every five minutes?"

"Which reminds me," she began, and felt him wince. "You have ten seconds to put on your clothes," she said in a warning tone. She heard him scurry around as she counted in her head, and at ten she said, "Sit!" 

When she turned she began laughing. Obviously, he wasn't quite done yet. Apparently he'd been trying to put both of his haoris on at once, and got his left arm halfway in. Now he was face-down on the dirt with his left arm at an odd angle and trapped in his sleeves.

She collapsed laughing. Inuyasha was grumbling angrily, and Kagome was still laughing when the spell wore off. In fact, she didn't even notice - that is, until Inuyasha had her trapped on the ground. 

"That wasn't very nice," he growled out, an angry light changing his normally gold eyes a bright, vivid yellow. Kagome's laughter stopped there, and she found herself staring directly into those eyes.

Unable to help herself, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Are you going to punish me or just stare at me?"

He tilted his head as he thought about it. Those eyes of his were still so bright that she couldn't look away, and she beginning to think that she could see a solar system in his pupils. And then he grinned.

She knew that look. When she offered that he punish her, she'd been thinking that he'd torture her with kisses or caresses, or maybe just whisper things to her like he'd done before. But that look meant he was more playful than anything else, and since she was effectively trapped, there was no physical way she could stop him. . .

He tickled her. 

Laughing like the ravishing villain, Inuyasha put his claws to work on her sides, giving her a _reason_ to laugh hysterically. She was trying to babble out pleas and thwart him, but he knew and had known for some time that once he got his fingers in her ribs, she was helpless. She didn't even strike out in defense - she just sat there and laughed her face red.

And then Inuyasha was blinking confusedly, ten feet away from her, and on his back. He looked around, not smelling or seeing anything dangerous, before sitting up. His eyes landed on Kagome, who was still relaxing her breathing, and saw that her palms were smoking slightly. Wisps of clear, white smoke came from her fingertips as well, but there wasn't anything on her to prove that she'd been injured. 

He looked down at himself and saw two black, burnt-on handprints on his haori. He laughed. Kagome finally got defensive during tickling sessions. It was about time, too. Although he didn't like the idea of not having something like prayer beads to hang over Kagome's head like she did for him, the loss of his ability to tickle her without injuries wasn't such a bad thing to lose. 

After all, he never _was _ticklish. 

"It's time to go back," he stated, getting up. He took Kagome's hand and pulled her up as he walked by, and then they were walking side-by-side back to their specially-built hut. Now that he was thinking on it, he realized that soon he'd have to build a home for them and the pups they'd inevitably have. With how lost they often got in each other's bodies, it was impossible to take precautions. Nonetheless, he'd have to be careful until they finished off Naraku. He wasn't letting Kagome fight a beetle while she was pregnant.

[DL: O.O Uh-oh! He doesn't know about the pups! Can we say, "angst"?]

~*~ Previous night, Sango ~*~

She didn't like sleeping so much anymore. She'd had much too much time resting, sleeping, and bedridden in the past few weeks to last the rest of the year. But her body was getting back on track, and was yelling for her to at the very least rest her eyes. So she did, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she knew when she woke up. She heard the door to her room slide open and shut again, but it took a moment to regain her motor functions and see who it was. Surprisingly, her eyes met with the traditional robes of a monk. She sat up as Miroku sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper, knowing that Miroku knew better than to sneak into her room at night hoping for a few good gropes. 

"I have to speak with you," he replied, his voice no louder than hers.

"_Now_?" It was nearly unbelievable. Miroku not only came to her room, but came to her room knowing she'd be awake, and he came wanting to talk to her. Now wasn't the time or place, at least not in her mind.

"Yes, now." She was surprised when he took her hand in his good hand, and even more so at the wet feeling on his palm. Was he sweating?

"About what? What could you possibly think of to talk about at this time of night?" She tried to ignore his fingers, which tightened slightly at her questioning. And he was shaking - she hadn't noticed that before. _He must be nervous, _her mind supplied her. _But that doesn't make sense. Miroku the lecherous monk does not get nervous._

"While we were trapped at Naraku's castle, and I thought I was going to die, I could only think of one thing," he was saying. "All the times in the past when I was sure I was going to die, I thought of the fact that I didn't have any heirs, or any family. But something else was on my mind, something I hadn't expected."

__

Why is he taking the long way around this? she wondered idly. _And what is he getting at? It's something that has to do with me, or he wouldn't be - _**no**. . . Her eyes widened as she began to get his point, before he could say it himself.

"I was thinking about you," he finally got out, and in the moonlight, she could catch the way his gaze wavered, as though he wanted to look away in shame. "I was thinking that maybe I could find a way to get you out of here, so _you _could have children and a family who loves you. And then, when we got back, I thought of it again and realized something." He took a deep breath and went on. "I love you."

Sango gasped her surprise, her open hand lifting to her mouth as she tried to think of a reply. But he was going on.

"I must have known it for some time, because lately - if you've noticed - I've found myself shying away from grabbing you like I usually would have done. I thought for some time that the Gods replaced my eyes, because every time I looked at you was like looking into the face of a goddess for the first time. Do you understand what I mean?"

__

I understand that you've practiced this, her mind said from somewhere outside her body. Her mouth said, "Yes. . ."

"Sango. . ." He paused for a breath. "Might I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said with a nod. _I just don't know what I'll say._

"May I kiss you?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't quite expecting that, even though she knew it was coming. His words rang in her ears. . . _"I love you. . . May I kiss you? . ." _She found herself nodding. "Yes, Miroku."

Despite the fact that she agreed, and found herself leaning towards him, she still wasn't ready for the kiss. She felt as though she should have practiced this first. The whole scene felt like a dream, one she wished was real while wishing the dream wouldn't end. 

His lips were soft and firm. 

Her mind noticed that first. From somewhere across the galaxy, it began gathering other facts as well - _I can still taste the soup on his lips. . . I never noticed how tender he can be. . .Am I dead? . . . His hand's on my back. . . His mouth's moist. . . I can feel the sweat on his forehead. . . He _is _shaking. . ._

And then it ended, and although Miroku drew back, she didn't open her eyes for a few moments. And when she did, she was surprised to find that they were wet with tears. Her mind refused to function, leaving just one thought hanging there: _I love him._

She told him so, feeling herself smile as he looked just as surprised as she had felt when _he'd_ said it. Before she had a solid thought of what to say or do next, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Forget sleeping for tonight; she'd be up all night grinning like a love-struck toddler. She heard herself laugh out of pure joy, and felt Miroku's arms tighten around her.

She drew back to see his face, and what she saw took her breath away again. There was something in those eyes, in the way he was looking at her, that both made her feel like she should hold her head up proud and check to make sure her kimono was closed. 

And then she felt him kiss her again, and this time her hands lifted to his head, threading into the softness of his hair and inadvertently pushing the clasp off. Holding back a smile, she tilted her chin up further and felt his hair with her fingers, to find out just how he had it cut. 

It fell loose around his shoulders, and she could feel he had it layered. Nearly every strand of his hair were as long as his bangs, leaving a small amount longer than his shoulders and able to be pulled back into a low ponytail. _Although, _she thought, trying not to grin, _if I actually said that out loud he might decide to cut it all short._

He left shortly thereafter, leaving Sango blushing and lightly touching her lips. Her eyes were wide and wet, and her lips felt almost swollen. She was shaking, just as Miroku had been minutes before. Although he said nothing after that second kiss, she knew what the future had in store. 

She and he were going to be wed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh, love between a rebellious woman and cursed man of the fifteenth century. . .how sweet it is. 

Not nearly as sweet as two half-demons from five centuries apart though, right fellow Inu/Kag lovers? 

Do you remember when I asked about angst? You do all know what that means, right? Heart-tearing, tear-jerking twists lie ahead! 

Again, sorry about the loss of weapons, but as you all should know, I uploaded this and the previous chapter together, so I still have no ideas. And if my mind keeps running at its current speed - well, you'd know, cause there'd be another chapter after this. Is there? I don't know yet. Tell me. Please!

See ya! *Runs off to eat dinner and swirly Hershey's Kisses*


	45. Morning Sickness

"It's time to go back," he stated, getting up. He took Kagome's hand and pulled her up as he walked by, and then they were walking side-by-side back to their specially-built hut. Now that he was thinking on it, he realized that soon he'd have to build a home for them and the pups they'd inevitably have. With how lost they often got in each other's bodies, it was impossible to take precautions. Nonetheless, he'd have to be careful until they finished off Naraku. He wasn't letting Kagome fight a beetle while she was pregnant.

[DL: O.O Uh-oh! He doesn't know about the pups! Can we say, "angst"?]

~*~ Previous night, Sango ~*~

He left shortly thereafter, leaving Sango blushing and lightly touching her lips. Her eyes were wide and wet, and her lips felt almost swollen. She was shaking, just as Miroku had been minutes before. Although he said nothing after that second kiss, she knew what the future had in store. 

She and he were going to be wed.

****

Forty Five

Grinning, Shippo ran to Kagome like they'd been separated for years. He clutched tightly at her waist and laughed, feeling better now than he ever had before. He had a mother, an almost-father, and eight nearly-siblings! They were all fun, even Hyone, the youngest of the group. 

"Mommy!" he said, looking up into her face. She was smiling right back, but Shippo frowned and wrinkled his nose. 

"What's the matter, Shippo?" Kagome asked, lifting him higher and hugging him.

"You smell like Inuyasha again," he stated, as though the sentence sickened him.

Kagome laughed again. "Well, that tends to happen when we're out all night," she told him, putting him back down. 

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He was speaking with Gar, checking to make sure nothing happened while he and Kagome were gone. In a few minutes he and Gar were gone, hunting for food for lunch. They came back with a bag full of fish.

Kagome had been talking to Sango like a teenager spilling secrets when she smelled the fish, and instantly she didn't feel very good. She left the room with Sango trailing behind, asking questions.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Slowly, she placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"I just felt. . .really bad for a minute there." Sighing, Kagome sat down, brushing her hair back from her forehead. "I'm alright, really."

Sango tilted her head. "Well, let's go to Keade's for a checkup, alright?"

"Sango, I'm fine," Kagome insisted. "Look, I'm a regenerative half demon. I can't even get sick. It must just be allergies or something."

"Aller-what?" Sango asked.

"Nevermind, it's a modern word," Kagome explained. She still felt a little sick, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been a moment before.

"Kagome!"

Her ears perked as her head did, and she smiled when she saw Inuyasha enter. "Welcome back, Inuyasha," she greeted him, getting up.

"Lunch is cooking. I got fish with Gar." He glanced over at Sango, missing the sick look Kagome got at the word 'fish'. "Miroku's been smiling more than usual; what happened?"

"Nothing," Sango said, blushing and looking away. 

"Fine, I'll get it out of Miroku," Inuyasha stated, turning in the direction of the door.

"No!" Sango said in a rush. "It's just. . .kind of a secret right now, okay?"

"You don't have to say anything," Kagome assured her, propelling Inuyasha towards the door. She added, mentally, _Sorry Inuyasha, but this is girl stuff. _

Yeah, yeah, whatever, he said in return, leaving.

"So spill," Kagome ordered, turning on Sango.

"Miroku came to room last night. . ." She broke off, hoping that was enough.

"And?" Kagome prodded, taking Sango's arm. "Finish the story."

"He told me he loves me," Sango finished bluntly.

Kagome gasped. "He did?" When Sango nodded she laughed. "It was about time!"

"What?" Sango breathed, her mouth falling open.

"You two have been making lovey eyes to each other for months, but neither of you could seem to get it."

"Well, it was the same for you and Inuyasha!" Sango returned.

"Oh, it was not," Kagome denied.

"Yes, it was. I could see it every time you two looked at each other. You loved him and he loved you since last year," Sango told her firmly.

Kagome hadn't thought of that before. But if she looked at Inuyasha's actions and words carefully for the past year, she _could _see it. Inuyasha asking about what went on between he and Koga had been more than idle wondering or worry - and she'd snapped at him for it. That had been the beginning of his little, almost unconscious notes he'd been leaving for her.

And somehow, she'd had no idea whatsoever.

"No way," she breathed out now. She could think back as well and see herself trying to get the message through to Inuyasha about her loving him, and him being oblivious to her efforts. Now she shook her head. "I guess we weren't quite ready to admit our feelings yet," she admitted.

"It must have been the same for us," Sango replied. "But after all the hard battles lately - and the, the thing with Naraku and Kagura - it just woke us up, you could say."

Kagome grinned. "At least we're all paired now," she said.

Sango laughed. "I suppose so."

"Lunch!" Gar called from the other room. 

"Let's go eat," Sango said, opening the door. The moment she did, the smell of cooked fish came with it, and even that was too much for Kagome.

"Close the door!" she ordered in a hiss. 

Sango turned quickly at the order and slid the door shut, eyes wide as she watched Kagome hold her mouth and half sit, half fall. She rushed over to her and sat down. "Kagome, are you alright?" 

"Shh!" Kagome ordered with a wave of her hand. "The smell's just making me dizzy, that's all," she said. 

"Then why am I being quiet?" Sango hissed back.

"Because if Inuyasha hears you asking me if I'm okay, he's going to assume the worst and make me stay in bed until everything's okay again," Kagome muttered. And then her head shot up, and she struggled to her feet. "So don't say a word to Inuyasha, okay?" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

But Sango heard clearly, and after a moment she nodded. "Okay."

Right on cue, Inuyasha entered again, this time leaving the door open. "Well, c'mon, aren't you guys hungry?" 

Sango gave Kagome a hard look and nodded. "We'll talk later, Kagome," she said and exited.

Kagome put on a false smile and tried not to wobble. Inuyasha was looking at her closely, as though he was trying to find an invisible scar beneath her clothes. "Well, what are we still standing for?" she asked with a light laugh and started for the door. 

Inuyasha caught her. "What were you and Sango talking about?"

"Girl stuff, like I said," Kagome replied evenly. "Really," she added, when she saw he didn't look satisfied.

He went on looking at her for another moment before saying, bluntly, "Did you get sick?"

She shook her head. "Please, Inuyasha, I can't get sick," she said flatly. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes searching her face so intently that she wanted to look away and admit that she was.

But she wasn't doing either. "I'm sure, Inuyasha. There's nothing to worry about." 

She could've sworn his eyes sparked then, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone, leaving her wondering if she was seeing things. Ad then he smiled at her. "Well, then, if you're sure, let's go eat." He stepped to the side and let her through, following her closely until they were outside and sitting next to her.

Shippo took his place on Kagome's lap with his fish, eating it right off the stick. The eight orphans sat in a circle, talking cheerily back and forth, and everyone else seemed to have their own designated places outside the front door.

Kagome tried her best not to gag and to eat the fish - she _liked _fish, but the smell was getting to her, even while cooked. And the entire time, she could feel Inuyasha watching her closely, obviously thinking she was either lying or holding something back and trying to figure it out.

She felt like she was going to blurt out the first thing that came to mind any second now, just to satisfy Inuyasha. 

~*~ Kagura ~*~

She woke quickly, sitting up sharply, and looked around. She was in her room, not the dungeon. And next to her, as always, was Kanna. Only Kanna was sitting up as well. For a moment Kagura couldn't remember anything, even why she felt surprised to be here. 

And then Naraku stepped in and got right to the point. "I've decided to take one of you back into my body," he said. "And I'm having trouble deciding which one of you to get rid of. So I have set up a fight for you two," he said while gesturing the window. 

Kagura got up and looked out, seeing that Naraku had shifted the walls protecting the castle so they became a large circle. And she could see Miasma surrounding it, but not inside. A cold feeling snaked through her like a chilly wind as she got the idea of what he meant.

"You two are going to fight until one of you cannot anymore. The loser returns to my body - unless I change my mind at the last moment."

Her eyes narrowed and she spun, glaring at Naraku, who was smirking and looked actually pleased. 

"I'm sure you won't disappoint me," he said, backing out of the room. With his hand on the door, he went on. "You have an hour to make up a plan of escape, prepare yourself, or possibly decide on taking your own life. Whatever you choose, but you have one hour." He shut the door.

Kagura yelled at the door and swung her eyes on Kanna, the soulless child who steals souls. As always, Kanna hadn't really slept, and now that Naraku had given an order, she stood and waited for the hour to go by. Kagura moved quickly to Kanna and knelt by her, trying to find some life in those eyes.

Kagura and Kanna were sisters, and so Kagura tried to act like it. Over the past year she'd grown fond of Kanna, and didn't want to see her dead any more than she wanted to die. 

Naraku knew what he was doing. This was Kagura's ultimate punishment.

He could easily keep her conscious if her took her back, and on the other hand, taking Kanna back would likely destroy her. She had a choice on her hands, one she didn't like in the least. One the one hand, she was stronger than Kanna - in fact, Kanna had never learned to fight at all. So she could win, and save herself.

On the other hand, she wanted Kanna to live and discover herself. That would mean losing, and becoming part of Naraku again. 

And then Naraku himself was the trump card. He said "Unless I change my mind at the last moment." There was no way of knowing exactly what he was planning, but if Kagura wanted Kanna and herself to escape, she'd have to figure it out.

For a year she helped Naraku and betrayed Naraku, set up his traps and led the prey to them. But in all that time, she hadn't paid much attention to his strategies. 

She had an hour to think of something, something to save them. It seemed impossible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oy. Hate to be in Kagura's shoes. Can anybody guess why fish make Kagome sick? You'll be wrong! I've given nothing - no hints, no nothing - as to what I have in store thus far. Take your guesses all you want. Hell, if you get the right answer, I'll even let you write the final chapter! That's right! So go on, guess away!

Let's hope none of you guess it then, huh? 

(Warning: Thisofferiscompletelyvoidandifyouactuallyguesstherightansweryouwillbecongratulatedandrecievepropercudosbutyouwillnotbeallowedtowritethefinalchapter.)

See ya!


	46. Human For A Night

Kagome tried her best not to gag and to eat the fish - she _liked _fish, but the smell was getting to her, even while cooked. And the entire time, she could feel Inuyasha watching her closely, obviously thinking she was either lying or holding something back and trying to figure it out.

She felt like she was going to blurt out the first thing that came to mind any second now, just to satisfy Inuyasha. 

~*~ Kagura ~*~

For a year she helped Naraku and betrayed Naraku, set up his traps and led the prey to them. But in all that time, she hadn't paid much attention to his strategies. 

She had an hour to think of something, something to save them. It seemed impossible.

****

Forty Six

Kagura paced, at a loss. She had ten minutes left, and still she had nothing - no idea of what to do in order to save herself or Kanna, and definitely no idea how to save _both _of them. But she knew somebody who _would _save them, or at least think of a way to keep them safe. The only problem was _getting _to that person, and with no trail for Naraku to follow.

If she did leave with Kanna, then she had to make sure she wasn't followed and double check her trail. If Naraku followed her and found who she was going to, there'd be no way or preparing for the final battle that weighed over the entire country. One mistake would be all it took to damn Kagome and her friends.

But she had no choice. She was **not **going to let Kanna die, and there was even less chance of her allowing Naraku to absorb her into his body. She was certain at this point: _I'm not going to let Naraku win._

But as great of a chance as there was of having to fight Kanna, there was an equally great chance of her getting killed along the way to Kagome or dying once there. But really, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kanna got there safely, free from Naraku at last.

And she had no time to debate about it. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Kagura lifted Kanna in her arms and ordered her not to make a sound. Then she began through the twists and turns of the castle, hoping to leave a crisscrossing trail that no demon could follow by scent. 

She had one chance to make this work. She knew the consequences if she should fail. She knew what Naraku would do now. She knew, above all, that if she _did _fail, she was going to fight Naraku with her last breath. 

There was no way she was going to make such a victory on his part easy. It wasn't in her nature.

~*~ Kagome, Five o'clock ~*~

Gar had felt it first, being on constant alert and closest to the edge of the forest, and immediately had told Kagome. So now Kagome stood and waited, more or less exasperated now that she could feel it, too. It felt like she was in an old film, showing the same boring rerun way past its expiration date. She could almost hear the audience booing her for being in it.

And now he stepped out, elegant as ever. 

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" she very nearly sighed. 

"I ran into somebody who was looking for you while patrolling my lands," he told her. And then she could see Rin, holding the reins for the demon of his, bringing it out. "We've both met her, but I don't yet know of the child she is holding."

Kagome could feel her face turn in confusion, and stepped forward, unable to get a steady feel from whoever it was he was talking about. The first thing she noticed was Jaken, standing atop the left head of the demon, seemingly watching over the limp form spread across its back.

She gasped as she gathered the facial features, and all at once the feeling she was getting hit her sharply. It was Kagura, passed out but holding tightly to Kanna, who was staring blankly at the sky above. Kagura looked like she'd been mauled, her clothes shredded in certain vital areas and one large bruise on her left cheek. A trail of blood reached her chin from the left corner of her mouth.

Kagome looked sharply at Sesshomaru. "Did you do this to her?" she demanded.

"Of course not," he sneered back. "Why would I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands -"

Angrily, Kagome cut him off, waving her hand at him. She was in no mood to listen to the same old talk of his. "Fine, fine, whatever, I don't care," she said harshly.

"Does Kagome-sama know her?" Rin asked quickly. "Does Kagome-sama know the girl, too?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama knows them," Kagome replied, not even looking at the child. After a moment she turned and looked at Gar. "Go get the others," she told him. 

Gar nodded and turned sharply, ever the soldier. He returned in just a few moments' time with Miroku, Sango, Sana and Inuyasha trailing behind. One look and Inuyasha was drawing Tetsusaiga, but Kagome spoke quickly.

"She's unconscious, hurt, and came looking for me," she told him. "I doubt she risked her life coming here with Kanna just so she could try to assassinate us."

"Assassinate?" Sana asked.

"Murder," Kagome corrected. "Now, we have to get her to Kaede - she'll know what to do."

"That's not a very good plan," Inuyasha told her.

"And what's wrong with it? I can feel her, Inuyasha. She doesn't want to kill anybody. She wants. . ." Kagome's voice trailed off and she looked down at Kagura in surprise. She could feel exactly what Kagura wanted, but she was shocked to feel it in the wind demon's mind. "She wants Kanna to be safe."

There was a moment of stunned silence behind her, but then Sango broke in. "I knew it!" she claimed. "I knew there was more to her than we thought!"

"And how did you know that?" Miroku challenged. They'd been doing that all day long.

"Because she's a woman and I'm a woman -"

"I certainly hope so," Miroku interrupted.

Sango bit back a laugh and went on. "Because we're both women and I could just tell. It's an instinct thing - female instincts are hardly ever wrong."

"Really?" Kagome asked, raising a brow. "And here I thought they were _never _wrong."

This time Sango did laugh. 

Sesshomaru broke in moodily. "Are you going to take her or not? I don't have time for this."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled Kagura off the demon, saying, "Bite me," without really thinking. If she hadn't said with annoyance, he probably would have done it, too.

She heard Inuyasha gasp and stutter out protests, though. And Sango laughed harder.

In a minute Kagome had it all straightened out and Sesshomaru was gone. Kagura was more or less safe with Kaede, and Kanna was sleeping in the nearest room - well, sort of. Was it possible for a young female demon to sleep with her eyes open?

~*~ Naraku ~*~

He figured Kagura would leave, and take Kanna with her. In fact, he was counting on it. Kagura had become more and more defiant over the past year, and he was more than tired of it. But tonight was his human night, and he couldn't have Kagura sniffing around while he was mortal. 

He hadn't known that there were consequences when Onigumo had offered his body to demons to make himself a hanyou. But apparently, there were times when hanyous had to be human. It didn't really bother him in the least. He could easily last through eternity hiding while mortal. What bothered him was Kagura's rebellious nature and hot-headed anger. She was entirely capable of killing him if she got the chance. 

But as long as he had her heart, she wouldn't try. So far she didn't know of his mortal time. But that was because he sent her off whenever it happened, which wasn't often at that. Every six Sundays. 

The biggest problem was how his mortal time affected him. The demons in his body literally fell apart, revealing helpless Onigumo again. The demons couldn't move, and neither could Onigumo. 

As always, a spasm of pain held him still a moment, and he held his side. The sun was setting. It wouldn't be long now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, I know. Try to ignore that part and focus on the idea that I have four chapters uploaded. Or maybe five. Six? Seven? I can't see into the future, but man am I in a mood for intense writing. *Sigh* I know that this took long, but there's a big problem in my life right now.

I named it "Jeremy" after my brother-in-law. He decided that since SpyWare keeps getting downloaded on his computer, that he'd just wipe everything out and not let anybody on the internet ever again. At least not on _his _computer. Which is totally unfair. He's the only one who ever does banking and such on the internet, so the SpyWare is _his _fault and not mine or my brother's.

He keeps blaming _ME _in particular. "It's your fault! You caused it! You're not allowed on the computer again!" The stupid dirty bastard. He shouldn't be part of my family. Nobody even _likes _him, either. At least none of the women. He says evil, perverted stuff all the time and is completely harsh and cruel on Jade, my seven-year-old niece. 

Damn bastard. *Grumbles on and on*

See ya.


	47. Pregnant?

She had one chance to make this work. She knew the consequences if she should fail. She knew what Naraku would do now. She knew, above all, that if she _did _fail, she was going to fight Naraku with her last breath. 

There was no way she was going to make such a victory on his part easy. It wasn't in her nature.

~*~ Kagome, Five o'clock ~*~

In a minute Kagome had it all straightened out and Sesshomaru was gone. Kagura was more or less safe with Kaede, and Kanna was sleeping in the nearest room - well, sort of. Was it possible for a young female demon to sleep with her eyes open?

~*~ Naraku ~*~

The biggest problem was how his mortal time affected him. The demons in his body literally fell apart, revealing helpless Onigumo again. The demons couldn't move, and neither could Onigumo. 

As always, a spasm of pain held him still a moment, and he held his side. The sun was setting. It wouldn't be long now.

****

Forty Seven

For the umpteenth time, Kagome glanced up to find Inuyasha staring at her with the strangest expression. If she had to place it, she'd say that he looked like he found out something that was being kept from him, and trying to prove to _her _that he'd figured it out. Nonetheless, Kagome was oblivious to whatever it was he found out, and she kept shivering under the intensity of his gaze. 

After a total of three hours, she couldn't take it and rounded on him. "What are you staring at?!" she demanded.

Standing outside, a little apart from everybody else, her voice didn't quite reach the ears of the others, who were currently playing rowdily with the orphans. 

Inuyasha's eyes flashed as he gave her the answer. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he demanded.

The words in her mind all went mute at once. Kagome stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm not. . .I couldn't be. . .and how would you know it, anyway?" she blurted, matching him demand for demand.

"I can smell it," Inuyasha returned. "Not that it wasn't obvious, what with your sensitive stomach and oddball emotions," he snapped.

Kagome gave an incredulous laugh, but it died halfway out her throat. She felt light-headed and slow. She struggled with words for a minute, trying to form words but never making it past the first note. Stunned as she was, there seemed to be nothing to say. 

After another short while Inuyasha swore softly, as though to himself, and then brought her into his embrace. Kagome accepted the comfort gratefully, still having trouble believing that she was pregnant - and at sixteen! She leaned against him heavily and closed her eyes, the motion bringing forth two hot tears. 

All she could say was, "Pregnant."

Inuyasha nodded and tightened his arms. With a playful tug at her arm he drew back a little and tilted up her chin. "I guess this means there's no chance Shippo could be lonely, huh?"

Kagome gave a laugh but nodded. And then her thoughts turned, and she narrowed her eyes, steeling the maternal instinct in her that wanted to start cuddling her stomach and picking out baby clothes. "This is bad timing, though," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She raised watery green eyes to Inuyasha's smoldering gold ones. "This makes everything more dangerous," she told him. "We're not done yet."

Inuyasha nodded again and glanced back at their pack, as he'd labeled the remaining blue wolves and humans. "I think it's time to talk to your father," he said, and looked down at her. 

With a shaky nod Kagome set off, speaking briefly to Sango and Miroku as Inuyasha spoke to Gar. They joined up again inside the hut as Kagome gathered her extra kimonos and wrapped them up, deciding to bring them with. Certainly a few of them could fit her mother, right? Ray would be overjoyed to have such beautiful kimonos, things no human could possibly have made, in either times _or_ the distant future. 

~*~ Rare ~*~

Lifting his head, Rare glanced out the living room window to see the remainder of his family coming towards the house. With a grin he stood up, ruffling Souta's hair as he went by him. Meeting Kagome and Inuyasha at the door, the first thing he did was pull Kagome into a tight hug. But the moment he looked at her face, he knew something was wrong - or at least something was bothering her. Deeply. 

As if that wasn't enough, Inuyasha wore much the same expression. He let them both in and watched silently as Kagome lifted herself onto the table and sat there, and Inuyasha leaned against the sink, the two facing each other, but both with bent heads. Kagome looked up at Rare and said, "Where's Mama?"

"Upstairs," rare said, and started there. 

"Wait, Dad," Kagome said, catching his arm. "Give these to Mama," she added while giving him a soft, wrapped gift. "And then we have to talk." Her eyes, the same color as his own, had a look of almost fear, and definite uncertainty and a type of need that only a father could assuage. 

Rare nodded and went upstairs, giving Ray the parcel without waiting to see what it was. He went right back downstairs, but now Kagome and Inuyasha were in the living room, and Kagome - though smiling at everything Souta excitedly told them - had tears threatening in her eyes. 

"Souta," Rare said, catching attention. "I'm afraid I must speak with Kagome. You and Inuyasha may play in your room, if you wish."

"Yeah!" Souta cried, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist. "I can show you my new video game!"

"Souta," Kagome interrupted. "I've got a better idea. Why don't you and Inuyasha go out running?" With eyes on Inuyasha, she added, _You can let him ride on your back. He'd love it. _

Inuyasha nodded and got to his feet, leading Souta outside as he began chattering on about how awesome it would be to get to ride on Inuyasha again and just how far were they going to go, anyway? And for how long? And just how fast could Inuyasha run? How high could he jump? Is the sky _really _the limit?

Rare took a seat next to Kagome and brought his arms around her. "What is it?" 

Her green eyes were practically pleading for him to come up with a solution as she told him about the newest development - no puns intended. 

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, if that's what -"

"That's not it!" Kagome claimed. "Well, part of it is. I'm just sixteen. But this is just getting more and more complicated and I don't know what I can do or -"

"Stop it," Rare told her, catching her hands, which were wildly gesturing. She was going to work herself into a panic. "Everything will be fine. Trust me," he added, when she was going to protest. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before Kagome gathered words once again. 

"I just realized something," she told him. "When you bit me, I heard somebody say, 'I will live on, if only through you'. Did you say that?"

That one caught him off guard. "No, I did not. But you heard it?" When Kagome nodded, he sat back and thought about it. After a few moments he grasped her arm and sat her up straight. "Do not move," he told her, looking over her body with a crucial eye. 

Kagome was just about blushing. This was her father, and he was merely checking her state of health, but she couldn't get over being stared at. Even in the throes of passion with Inuyasha she blushed at being stared at, if only unconsciously. "What are you doing?" she asked, hearing the way her voice shook with nervousness.

"Looking," Rare said, and then his eyes focused on the center of her chest, just beneath her heart. His eyes narrowed and unfocused, and then he lifted a hand like he was going to touch her. 

Kagome, despite her reasoning that this was her _father_ who had only her best interest in mind, jerked backwards and covered her chest with her arms. A second later she was laughing nervously as Rare gazed at her questioningly. "Sorry?" she tried.

"I cannot help you if you do not hold still," he told her.

"Kagome!" Ray called, standing in the doorway. She twirled around, wearing a lovely blue kimono with a pattern of blooming green vines along the hem, grinning. "This is absolutely gorgeous!"

"I thought you'd like it," Kagome said, but otherwise didn't move. 

Neither had Rare, and Ray noticed it. "What's the matter?" she asked, her motherly sense kicking in and telling her this wasn't a happy meeting.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Rare lied. 

Ray propped her fists on her hips. "Every time you say that to me, it means I _do _need to worry about it. Now what's going on?"

Rare glanced at Kagome, searching for words. He looked back at Ray and said, "I believe a demon has taken root in her body."

Kagome nearly fainted at the words, and Ray wavered in the same feeling. "A _what _did _what_?" Ray breathed.

"If Kagome would hold still," Rare said, again turning to Kagome, "I could catch it."

"Catch what?" Grandpa asked, just entering the house. It was a moment before he appeared beside Ray. 

Kagome let out a sob and dropped her head into her hands, trying to fight off a stronger, more vibrant blush. It was embarrassing, knowing that a demon was inside her - possibly threatening. It was more so knowing her father had learned of it, and then told her mother. It was unbearable for her superstitious grandfather to be told of it, and all in her presence. 

Rare stood up and brought Kagome up next to him. "Don't worry," he said to her, barely a breath of sound. He began to go to her room as Ray informed Grandpa of the news, and he heard Kagome mutter something like "I'm not worried" under her breath. 

Once inside her room, he shut the door and sat down on her bed with her. After a moment's thought he brought her legs up onto the bed as well, and focused on her chest again.

Kagome took it as a bad sign when he looked confused and began scanning her over again. "What happened?"

"It moved," Rare said. 

Kagome lifted a hand to her heart, trying to calm it. She didn't notice her other hand coming to rest on her belly, over her womb and the baby inside. Nor did she notice anything else, seeing as how she blacked out. Everything that happened over the past few weeks all came flooding back, and with it, blessed darkness as it all weighed too much. 

If she could have, she would've smiled when she lost consciousness. She needed a break - and lately she wasn't eating well, anyway. She trusted her father to take care of her and let her rest. She trusted Inuyasha to take care of Souta, should anything happen. She trusted Gar and Sango and Miroku and everybody else to watch over the orphans and Shippo. 

But she wasn't so sure she trusted herself.

~*~ Inuyasha ~*~

Although Souta kept talking and laughing, Inuyasha didn't hear any of it. He didn't see where he was going, or if any humans spotted him. He ran and ran, as he used to when he was a boy and thoughts of his mother became too much for him. But this time, he wasn't thinking of his mother. He was thinking of Kagome, his mate, his love - beyond all reasoning, the other half of himself. Her, and the pup she carried. His pup. A life, too small to be weighed, that _they _created together, most likely during the first night they were together, when they told each other of their love.

Souta yelped rather loudly, and Inuyasha snapped himself back into the present, and saw the building they were going to hit. Souta hung on for dear life, as his life may very well depend on Inuyasha. However, it took Inuyasha just an instant to shift and land his feet on the wall, and it was just as easy to rebound off and onto another building. He stopped once landed, and knelt down, giving Souta time to relax himself as well as letting himself calm down and refocus.

Next to him, Souta panted and clutched at his heart, obviously more than a little scared. If he could have gathered words, Inuyasha would have apologized for scaring a few years out of the kid. But his mind was already receding again, wondering at what advice Rare could give Kagome and if Kagome would be alright with it. . .And if they could do whatever it was Rare might suggest. 

With a riot of emotions raging through him, Inuyasha couldn't think anymore. His main emotion was fear, fear for Kagome and the pup and everyone back in his time. Just beneath it, close to overriding it, was the intense love he felt for Kagome and the still-growing love for the pup inside of her. Miniscule emotions were all battling each other beneath the fear and love, so many he couldn't recognize which was which - at least not so early in learning his emotions again, after being so cold for so long. 

At a loss for what to do, what he possibly could do, Inuyasha dropped his head and buried it in his hands. He was shaking, he knew that, but he couldn't stop it now. He didn't notice Souta next to him, wondering what was wrong. His awareness retreated inward, to the point where all he knew was that Kagome was pregnant, he was going to be a father, and Naraku had the power to take that away, if they didn't kill him first. 

Souta was shaking his shoulder, worried and scared, but Inuyasha wasn't moving except to breath. He could only wonder what he was thinking about to make him so sad and blind to the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. Forty-seven. Can you believe it? *Hic* Sorry. Three slices of pizza and four glasses of sprite can do that to you. *Hic* Oy.

As for today's weapon - *Hic* - darn it! Ahem. To - *hic* 

%$ #@ (*% ^& @! % $^*&($)# @^ %)^$ @( & $ #^*!!!!!!! *Gasp gasp HIC pant HIC*

AAAARRRRRGGGGG!!!!!! *Turns macho and dark violet, kinda like the hulk. . .which looks really, really odd on a woman. . .* RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! *Smashes everything in sight*

*Hic hic*

*Passes out*

. . . . . . .*Didn't expect this*


	48. The Evil Authoress Strikes! Cliffhanger ...

Inuyasha nodded again and glanced back at their pack, as he'd labeled the remaining blue wolves and humans. "I think it's time to talk to your father," he said, and looked down at her. 

With a shaky nod Kagome set off, speaking briefly to Sango and Miroku as Inuyasha spoke to Gar. They joined up again inside the hut as Kagome gathered her extra kimonos and wrapped them up, deciding to bring them with. Certainly a few of them could fit her mother, right? Ray would be overjoyed to have such beautiful kimonos, things no human could possibly have made, in either times _or_ the distant future. 

~*~ Rare ~*~

If she could have, she would've smiled when she lost consciousness. She needed a break - and lately she wasn't eating well, anyway. She trusted her father to take care of her and let her rest. She trusted Inuyasha to take care of Souta, should anything happen. She trusted Gar and Sango and Miroku and everybody else to watch over the orphans and Shippo. 

But she wasn't so sure she trusted herself.

~*~ Inuyasha ~*~

At a loss for what to do, what he possibly could do, Inuyasha dropped his head and buried it in his hands. He was shaking, he knew that, but he couldn't stop it now. He didn't notice Souta next to him, wondering what was wrong. His awareness retreated inward, to the point where all he knew was that Kagome was pregnant, he was going to be a father, and Naraku had the power to take that away, if they didn't kill him first. 

Souta was shaking his shoulder, worried and scared, but Inuyasha wasn't moving except to breath. He could only wonder what he was thinking about to make him so sad and blind to the world.

****

Forty Eight

When Inuyasha finally made it back, Souta still quiet with curiosity, it was nearing dusk and Rare was waiting for him. And he was scared.

In the five centuries it took to get here, Rare had learned to trust that Kagome would make the right decisions and Inuyasha would protect her at all costs. And, above all, that they would make it - no matter what. But he hadn't been in this situation before, not even in his wilder youth. He'd never even _heard _of a demon parasite - but perhaps Inuyasha did, and knew how to get rid of it without potentially hurting Kagome.

That part scared him the most. Although Kagome had inherited his regenerative gene, he couldn't be sure that this demon could be removed or killed without hurting her - permanently. His logic backed him up, though, reminding him that he had no evidence that Kagome returned to the well hurt, or at the very least, not permanently so. But he hadn't been able to touch her and see for himself.

Nonetheless, he stood in the kitchen, waiting for Inuyasha to come. Normally the hanyou would come in Kagome's window, but since he was carrying Souta, he had to take a detour to the living room first, where Souta's homework still awaited. Rare was thankful for that distraction.

"Inuyasha," he said now, as Souta was set on the ground. "I'm afraid I need your help." He didn't explain about Kagome or his fears, but when Inuyasha looked up, he could tell that Inuyasha knew what the subject was. Once in Kagome's room, he explained what he found, and his fears.

Inuyasha, though, looked even more scared and helpless than he felt. Rare was wrong, then, and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. It was a bad sign, for Kagome as well as himself and Inuyasha - after all, knowledge was a power hard to come by. And that's what Rare had always believed above all else. The more you knew, the more you could protect your family against. 

"What do we do?" Inuyasha wondered aloud, breaking into Rare's thoughts. "What _can _we do?" he added, more in a whisper.

"We get it out," Rare supplied. "Hopefully without hurting Kagome more than the parasite is. It is also possible that the scent you thought was pregnancy was just the demon."

"No!" Inuyasha denied, swinging burning eyes on Rare. "I know what I smelled, and she is undeniably pregnant."

Rare hesitated a moment and nodded. "We should not tell Ray or Souta about this unless it is necessary," he said, deciding on it.

Inuyasha nodded his agreement. "How do we -" his voice caught, cutting off his words. He swallowed and tried again. "How do we get it out?" His eyes on Kagome, he could only hope and pray that Rare came up with the right answer.

"We _take_ it out. Or, rather, I do." Rare sat down on the bed and motioned for Inuyasha to come closer. Instructing him about his part in this, Rare had him sit behind Kagome and hold her - comfort her. And then, hesitantly, Rare began to undress her - more or less with Inuyasha's aid. 

The hanyou was both growling at Rare for touching her while getting the sashes undone and nuzzling Kagome in hopes of keeping her asleep. Not that either of the men could keep her asleep if she wanted to wake up, but they were doing everything they could to make this as painless as possible, and there was more chance that Kagome wouldn't remember feeling it if she were asleep.

Uncommonly nervous, Rare struggled to control his shaking hands as his eyes sought out the parasite again. The problem was how small the demon was, its size probably fitting into his palm like a newborn kitten. But he noticed, not for the first time, that it was growing, feeding off of Kagome somehow. 

The thought made him just as scared as it did make him angry. He fisted his hands and had Inuyasha turn her over, scanning her back crucially while his anger steadied his hands. He'd have to be deadly accurate to get this thing, thinking that if he missed it would do something to harm Kagome and preserve its own life. If what Kagome said was true, then this demon spoke to her, probably using his biting her as cover for its presence in her body. That suggested intelligence, which was the most hazardous type of foe to defeat. Most likely it kept moving because it _knew_ that it'd been found, and that its life was in danger.

Not seeing it, Rare opted for feeling for it, with more than one warning snarl from Inuyasha. More annoyed than concerned, Rare told him to stop or he'd send him away. As he expected, Inuyasha shut his mouth and ran his fingers through Kagome's hair, hoping and wishing and _needing _that she make it out of this. For her sake as well as the pup's. 

Presently Rare instructed Inuyasha to roll her over again, and resumed trying to feel out the demon as Inuyasha bit back his growls. It was hard to think straight in this situation. On the one hand, Kagome was _his_ and no one else was allowed to touch her. On the other, this was father and her very life could depend on Rare finding this demon that Inuyasha couldn't see.

A thought entered his head that Rare might just be doing this to get to touch her this way, but Inuyasha shoved that away. For one, it wasn't smart, not with Inuyasha present. Two, Rare wasn't that type of man. And three, Rare had a hold of something.

"I've found it," Rare told him, his right hand on Kagome's chest, above the stronger side of her heart. "You little shit," he half whispered, half muttered, not even hearing his own words. He rarely swore - almost never, even in the heat of battle. This scene reminded ironically of the movie _The Matrix_, when a tiny tracking bug had been implanted in Neo's stomach and had to be removed by an electrical shock. Swearing again when it moved, trying to go deeper, he told Inuyasha to hold her tightly, no matter what. And then he struck.

~*~ Kagura ~*~ [DL: Ahh, hate and love. Two sides of the same coin. If you kill me now, you won't get the rest of the story, now will you? Ha ha! *Raspberry*]

She woke with a shock, and sat up straight, her first thought being _Where am I?_ It took a moment to remember all that had happened, and then she looked down at her side, seeing Kanna actually with closed eyes, something that the child only did when she was too tired to keep them open. In the back of her mind, she wondered why Naraku had just _let_ her get away. He was much too smart, far too loving of those intricate plots of his, to not have had one waiting.

And then it occurred to her that this might very well be part of it. He might know she came here, to -

Eyes widening, she looked around more carefully. This isn't where she meant to go! Sesshomaru must have brought her here, thinking undoubtedly that this is where she'd intended to go. She meant to speak with Sesshomaru, to make a fair trade with him. In return for protecting her and Kanna, she would give Sesshomaru any information he asked for and help him in whatever he needed - if anything. Hell, she'd been a maid and messenger for Naraku, so why wouldn't she be able to be one for Sesshomaru? The man didn't hold her heart in the palm of her hand -

A new thought struck her, one she hadn't thought of lately. Naraku still had her heart! One squeeze - no matter where he was - and she'd be in a painful heap wherever she landed! And Naraku, the sneaky bastard, could be anywhere at any time! She had no way of feeling for him. He could be waiting right outside and she wouldn't know it until he came inside of made himself known.

She had to get out of here, and with Kanna. Soon. Quickly. **Now**. 

Getting up, she rearranged her kimono and checked to make sure her fan was still tucked into her obi [DL: Thich sash for kimonos.] and woke Kanna. The child slowly opened black, soulless eyes and sat up, still holding her mirror. Kagura picked her up and pulled a leaf out of her hair. She ran outside without notice, in fact making her own door through the nearest wall, and threw the leaf. It instantly expanded to fit herself and Kanna and she leaped onto it, settling Kanna into her lap as she took to the skies.

Their were shouts from below, and Kagura surveyed the villagers carefully. Naturally, Sesshomaru brought her to Kagome's village. Or rather, it was Kaede's, but Kagome was definitely the most famous of the village. She and Inuyasha, and the Demon Exterminator - the last of them. But no one was stopping her. In fact, they all seemed to be checking the damages done and wondering at why she didn't try to destroy them all.

At another time, it would have been an interesting thought. She might have done it. But now, she had other things that had to be taken care of.

Turning back in front of her, she ordered the winds to stop and hold her, seeing that flaming cat in front of her, fangs and hiss all for show, and three people on her back. She recognized Sango and the cursed Miroku, but not the man standing in front of them, with shoulder-length blue hair and nice, long furry tail. He had to be one of Kagome's pack. Kagura was a little surprised any of them survived, really. The flames Naraku had sent as a finale should have finished them all off, considering they were still having trouble with the miasma. 

"You're in my way," she told them.

"And where are you going?" the unknown demon said. 

"West Lands, since you just _have_ to know." She added a sneer for good measure and lifted the winds more, to go around them. The fire cat leapt up again, to stop her. She hissed at them. "I don't have time for this! The skies are dangerous enough without dawdling in them! Now move!"

That sparked Sango's interest. "How are the skies dangerous?" she asked.

"Have you forgotten about Naraku's insects? They are everywhere at once! Do you _want_ to draw him out?!" she snapped. 

Before Sango could snap back, Miroku spoke up. "Why are you going to the West Lands?"

"That is between myself and Lord Sesshomaru," Kagura said evasively. In her lap, Kanna shifted and turned her head to the right. 

"He nears," she said. 

The humans and demons across from Kagura looked to their left, and Kagura took the chance. She called the strongest winds she had and went around the fire cat, now more than ever needing to make it to wherever Sesshomaru was. Time was against her, and so was everything else. 

~*~ Kikyo ~*~

She stared down at her shaking hands, looking at them like they belonged to somebody else. The skin was starting to peel and dry up, becoming dirt again. Everything was going wrong for her. The entire thing started when she tried to take care of that damnable bandit, Onigumo. Now everything was headed to her unavoidable destruction and the ultimate battle between Inuyasha and Naraku. 

But she hadn't been expecting this. It was getting harder and harder to hold onto the souls she took, and now she needed more and more of them to keep herself together. But so many factors proved to be a part in all of this. It all pointed at Kagome and Inuyasha, but in so many ways. Kikyo's demise had begun when Kagome became the hanyou she is today. That bite changed her in more ways than one, more than just physical. It attracted Inuyasha, as well it should have. 

But then the two of them had begun to get closer, more comfortable with each other, more self-reliant while also more trusting of each other. Naturally, desire and passion had started as a result, and now the two of them were together, _mated_, the strongest bond any demon could have to one another. 

Kagome's powers had grown drastically, to the point where she surpassed Kikyo's. It was hard to admit that her reincarnation, at a mere sixteen years and no longer a virgin, could have such strong powers. And now Kagome as well had the jewel, ready to be completed. 

The jewel. . .

Kikyo lifted her head, no longer seeing her hands but instead a mental picture. In her mind she saw three lone shards, each a shade of pink and each already been found. If she could get those and employ them, then she could certainly make her body last longer! Her powers might be fed as well, and if that was so. . .

"I could defeat Kagome and take back my soul!" she finished aloud, growing strength in her voice. The shards were easy enough to attain; she could see the demons that held them now. An oversized boar who spoke and stood on two legs. A mindless spider looking constantly for food for its young. And a simple finch, larger than herself, and with a powerful and destructive voice. Easy enough to attain.

The hard part would be controlling all three shards. She could control one, perhaps two, but three might overthrow her mind and make her destroy as all the demons had. But she could feel others as well. In Naraku's castle, she got the feel of a shard he was using, reanimating a young boy who had died. And there was a wolf out there who had two shards as well, one in each of his legs. 

If she took all of them, she'd have six. Kagome was unpredictable, she reminded herself. During the fight, she could simply employ the shards one at a time until she defeated Kagome. It was an idea, at least, but she'd need time to devise an actual plan. If this were to work, she couldn't be distracted by Inuyasha's presence, and most likely he would come to the aid of his _mate_. 

__

Mate.

Kikyo sneered at the word. Bound by a bite and the scar, the bite symbolizing the union to each other and the scar a telltale sign to any other demon who wanted them. Like the human vows and ring. The only real difference was that humans could get a divorce, should something go wrong. She'd heard tales of demon mates when one died and the other did as well, because of how strong the bond was. With humans, should you be widowed, you have the opportunity to remarry. 

__

Mates. . .

At one time, she wanted that of Inuyasha. She thought of it, of actually feeling him bite her and claim her. And at the time, she was still young, and while the thought excited her, it had disgusted her as well, demon half be damned. That alone had given her the idea to have him use the jewel for good, to rid it of the earth forever. To make him human and become hers in marriage. 

It was a lovely idea, and more than once she thought of it and smiled, or stayed awake late at night thinking of how perfect he would look, of how perfect her wedding would be. She didn't mind the rumor that once married, a priestess loses her power. She would purify the jewel as best she could before then and give it to him, and then the wedding. . .The beautiful wedding, with little girls with flowers in their hair and raining down from the sky. . .

__

Wishful thinking, she snapped at herself. _Nothing that good ever happens. Either you find your perfect match within your own species or you don't find your perfect match. That is why Inuyasha's father died so soon after taking a human mate._

Nonetheless, at one time she had hoped, even prayed, that things could work out for them. She'd even been tempted more than once to think of what he would look like as a human, what his children would look like, how strong they would grow up. 

But now wasn't the time to think of this. After all, the author was starting to make this chapter too long. It's time for Kikyo to quit thinking and go to sleep. . .Lullaby, and good night. . .Go to sleep evil priestess. . .Close your eyes, so good night. . .And there's some words I don't know. . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha, a new way to end chapters! I know, I know. "How could you just leave Kagome like that?! You evil, damnable bitch!" Well, here's my response. . .

"I like being evil. It's fun when people get all red-faced and start spitting when they talk cause they're so mad. And I don't mind the 'bitch' bit, either. It stands for a lot of things. Like 'Beautiful, intelligent, talented, caring and honest' and 'Babe in total control of herself'. You like? I have more."

But now I'd like you to welcome **Twisted Angel -** at least I think so. I got a request from somebody on fanfic to be mentioned at the bottom - or. . .eh heh. . .bad things would happen. To me. But I have to go to my sister's for the internet and I forgot to take home my notes so. . .well, sorry. But I DO remember my newest weapon! *Snicker* You guys are getting really, _really_ creative with your weapons, you know. So here's the one I actually remember! (I know, it's a miracle.)

Remote-Controlled Hamsters! *Pulls out remote* Well, let's see here. . .Eat. Sleep. Bite. Poop. Dance. Mutilate. . .nifty. =^_^= Scratch. Run. Wiggle. Wiggle? Eh. Nuzzle. Do Cute Stuff. Hide. Cuddle. . .awww. Betray?! Now THIS I gotta see! *Pushes button* Attack, my pretties!! Uh-oh. . .I think I just figured out what "Betray" meant. . . Yipe!! *Runs away, followed by an army of hamsters that betrayed me cause I hit the button before I read the manual*

Geez! This stuff never ends! See ya!


	49. Um 49

"I've found it," Rare told him, his right hand on Kagome's chest, above the stronger side of her heart. "You little shit," he half whispered, half muttered, not even hearing his own words. He rarely swore - almost never, even in the heat of battle. This scene reminded ironically of the movie _The Matrix_, when a tiny tracking bug had been implanted in Neo's stomach and had to be removed by an electrical shock. Swearing again when it moved, trying to go deeper, he told Inuyasha to hold her tightly, no matter what. And then he struck.

~*~ Kagura ~*~ 

"He nears," she said. 

The humans and demons across from Kagura looked to their left, and Kagura took the chance. She called the strongest winds she had and went around the fire cat, now more than ever needing to make it to wherever Sesshomaru was. Time was against her, and so was everything else. 

~*~ Kikyo ~*~

Nonetheless, at one time she had hoped, even prayed, that things could work out for them. She'd even been tempted more than once to think of what he would look like as a human, what his children would look like, how strong they would grow up. 

But now wasn't the time to think of this.

****

Forty Nine - _Can you believe it?!!!_

"Wait!" Inuyasha snapped, at the last moment. Rare stopped, but didn't take his eyes off the parasite.

"What?!" Rare snapped back. "Now isn't the time to hesitate!"

"Kagome can get it out herself," Inuyasha told him.

Now Rare did look up, sharply. "You're sure?"

Inuyasha nodded quickly. "Yeah. She can do all sorts of stuff now. All she'd have to do is concentrate."

Rare waited another moment before nodding. He sat back and stared hard at the parasite, which was wiggling again. He couldn't imagine what that felt like, and in truth he didn't want to. But most likely Kagome _couldn't_ feel it, seeing as how it's been there, inside of her, for so long. 

Another moment passed by before Rare stood up. "Don't try to wake her," Rare advised him, and then turned and left. 

Once gone, Inuyasha sighed and hugged Kagome to him. It was true that he believed Kagome could get rid of the parasite herself, but the main reason why he stopped Rare was because he didn't think he could hold her down while she was being hurt. More likely, he'd attack Rare for getting that damn demon. The sight of Kagome's blood made him protective of her, sometimes insanely so. It stayed that way, even as the taste of her blood had a completely different reaction on his body. 

Shaking his to rid the thoughts, he leaned back and - while trying not to wake Kagome - slid out from under her and laid her back, and then covered her up. Once done he stared down at his hands, surprised to find them shaking. This was the only situation he'd been in with Kagome in which he was helpless. When she fought Naraku, he couldn't even find her, and as such, couldn't get near to her.

Now, there was nothing he could do. And if Rare was right - if the smell around her was the parasite and not a pup - then. . .then. . .

He didn't want to think of that. The idea of being mated to Kagome was enough to overwhelm him at times, being so used to being the 'worthless half-breed'. And in truth, he'd begun to think that way, because he believed that everyone else did, too. He remembered the exact day when he realized how close he and Kagome had grown, and what he thought, too.

__

"She must not think I'm a worthless half-breed." And then he'd smiled, happy for the first time since. . .since. . .well, since he thought that he and Kikyo would end up married.

Kikyo. He hadn't even thought about her in weeks! He had no idea where she was - like he ever did, anyway - he didn't know how she fairing, what she was doing. . .Truth be told, this was the longest he'd gone without thinking about her since he met her. And it was because of Kagome.

The craziness of everything that had happened to her had driven Kikyo out of his thoughts. And in fact, he knew he was happier that way. Usually whenever he thought of Kikyo, he thought of his promise to her, and how he knew she would take him back to hell because he owed it to her. But now. . . .

He glanced down at Kagome, sleeping and unaware of the world around her, the danger in her own body. _Now, _he thought, _I have rights to Kagome. Mates can't be separated, no matter what. Kikyo couldn't take me to hell, not without Kagome. . ._

The thought that struck him next made him grow pale. What if that's what Kikyo wanted, to take Inuyasha to hell with her and make Kagome pay by dragging her with, too? But Inuyasha couldn't let that happen - Kagome deserved Heaven every day of her life! 

He was torn now, as much in body as in thought. He couldn't break his promises, most of all to Kikyo. But he couldn't leave Kagome now that they were mated. The only way he could see himself getting out of this is if Kagome and Kikyo come to an agreement about what to do with him. _What to do with me?_ he repeated mentally. That didn't sound too good, like the women would each give him the least they had to offer. And in the past, if they had done so, he would have accepted as what a worthless half-breed deserved.

But that wasn't so. Didn't he just say that Kagome deserved heaven? She was a hanyou like himself, born of a male demon and a female human. So then, what did he deserve? He certainly didn't deserve Kagome, someone so caring and loving and completely selfless. She really was, to put it simply, too good for him. To good for everyone, really. He could only see her in heaven and mated to a god to get everything she deserved. 

And wasn't she a goddess, really? For someone so strong and beautiful, 'goddess' would be the only way to accurately describe her. Perfect. 

The thought struck a nerve in him and, reflexively, he straightened and smiled at her. And she chose him. She said she loved him; she gave him her body; she accepted his request to mate. And when he thought she was pregnant - which she still might be, he reminded himself - she accepted that and even smiled at the thought. 

He couldn't help but laugh at the thought. She was sixteen and had complained about it, about being so young and already being intimate with a man, and though the idea of being pregnant must scare her to no end, she smiled about it nonetheless. She already told him that it's considered unacceptable and even a sin to be with someone before marriage and to be married you had to be eighteen - or with your parents' permission, and signature, it seemed. So naturally being sixteen and _pregnant_ and unmarried, the poor girl must think of herself as a whore.

But being mated was the equivalent of being 'married'. Nonetheless, Inuyasha could feel that Kagome was going to again voice her concern and say that they must be married by her time's rules. He could practically feel it, the way she'd plead with eyes and words that they just _had_ to or - or she'd never sleep with him again.

He blanched at the idea alone. There was no _way_ that he could _ever_ let her hold that as her trump card. 

~*~ Ray ~*~

"So everything is alright now?" she asked, hopefully.

Rare nodded. "Inuyasha believes that Kagome can purge herself of the demon using her miko [DL: Priestess. ] powers. I believe she can, as well."

"But I've never seen Kagome use her powers," Ray argued. "How can _I_ believe that she can when I don't have proof that she can?"

"Faith," Rare told her. "Have faith that Inuyasha and myself know her well enough to know that she can do this, and with hardly a strain - if any." Moving closer to her on their bed, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, letting his head rest on hers. "Would it make you fell better if you were there to see it, or if she would show you a few tricks?"

"Tricks?!" Ray repeated, and jerked herself back. "Her life is depending on her being able to use some weird sort of _power_ to get that thing out, and you call it _'tricks'_?!"

Rare went pale listening to her. "Please, Ray," he started, trying to calm her. "I did not mean for it to sound that way. Kagome is very talented with her powers, and I promise you, she has plenty to spare. I have seen her purge the evil from Shikon shards with hardly a touch and walk directly through barriers that none can go through."

Ray had been slowly calming as he spoke, and now she dropped her head, fighting off tears. "I know, you say she's so strong, but. . ." She lifted her head, tears starting slow trails down her cheeks. "But despite everything, I look at her and I still see my little girl!" she finished quickly, and promptly threw herself back into Rare's arms. In between sobs, she continued, "I don't. . .don't care if - if she's half demon or not! She's still my. . .my baby, and. . .and she's just too sensitive. . ."

Understanding her trouble, and empathizing with it, Rare hugged Ray to him tightly. "I know, my dearest. She is still our baby, demon half or no. It is hard to watch her grow up, to watch her walk away from us as she learns to take care of herself. But she will _always_ be our little girl, no matter what, Ray. She will always need us, and that is why we must always be there. She will always come back to us. _Always_, Ray," he finished, slowly stroking his mate's hair. After a moment, he smiled.

"Ray?" he asked, leaning back slightly. 

Ray sniffed and looked up, but did not let go. 

"Would you consider growing out your hair?"

Ray drew back enough to stare at him. "Grow it out?" she repeated. "Why?"

"Because I wish to see you as I used to. Of course, like it is you look very distinguished, and the perfect mother, but I always fancied you better when it was long enough to be braided," he teased. 

Ray narrowed her eyes and stood, the distraction working perfectly. "I believe it is long enough to be _braided_ as it is, oh thoughtful and loving _mate_," she spoke harshly. 

Rare grinned at her playfully and stood up. "Why thank you, oh cunning and beautiful _mate_," he returned. "But the request remains. If you wish, I would gladly brush it of tangles and keep it braided so it would undoubtedly grow long," he offered.

Ray shook her head. "It would take two years, at least, for it to get as long as it was before."

"I have the time," Rare told her, grinning. "And so do you," he reminded her. 

Ray gave a little blush and glanced to her left, letting her head drop. Just the thought of living to become as old as Rare made her remember _why_ that would happen, what had caused it. And every time, it would make her blush. And every time, she would remember too late what Rare thought of her blushing, and would fall into his arms again, completely helpless to his charm - or whatever it was about him that made her so weak.

As she looked up again, Rare was grinning, the natural response he got whenever she blushed. She knew what he was thinking, without even using that 'mind link' or whatever it was that connected them. 

~*~ Sango ~*~

She sat on the porch [DL: Or Japanese word for it.] of their special little hut, watching the children play even as her mind drifted. Miroku wasn't far away, keeping an eye out and feeling for any dark auras. Presently she looked over at him, and then glanced away, starting to blush.

__

It was just two kisses, she told herself. _That's it. It's not like you let him be a pervert all night. He hasn't even said a word about it! Just two kisses. . .you can handle this. . .just two innocent little kisses. . ._

Hoping her mental pep-talk worked, she cleared her throat. "Um. . .Miroku?" she asked, getting his attention. She stood up and took a few steps closer, a little unnerved by the fact that he was just looking at her. "Do you think it was the right idea, letting Kagura go?"

"I am sure Sesshomaru can handle her," he offered. "And Kagome _did_ say that Kagura were simply concerned for the safety of herself and Kanna."

"That doesn't make it the right decision," she tried to argue. "We could've stopped her."

"Perhaps," Miroku returned, seemingly indifferent.

Struggling to keep the conversation going, Sango changed subjects. "Well, what about Kagome? Do you really think she's pregnant?"

"It could be. Inuyasha seemed certain." Glancing over his shoulder, Miroku counted the children before returning his gaze to Sango. "Of course, there is the chance that he might be imagining it."

"Why would Inuyasha do that? It's not very smart, not now. Dangerous, even."

"Perhaps that is why. He wishes to give Kagome a reason to stay away from the fight, the best way to protect her. Or he might want a child so badly that he's letting himself believe that she is, and hoping she will believe it as well."

Trying to not bite her lip, Sango offered a question. "Would you do that?" she asked. "Would you let yourself believe a woman is pregnant, just because you want it?" Although dreading his answer, Sango was very glad that she brought it up. It gave her a reason to maneuver the conversation to their relationship, wherever it was.

"I hope not," Miroku answered, quietly. 

For a moment the two of them didn't move or speak, and then Sango looked away. 

"Sango. . ."

Afraid to look, she glanced at him through the corner of her eye, only to feel his hand on her cheek, turning her face towards his. Trying to fight a blush, she struggled with her tongue to speak. "Miroku. . ." It was as far as she could get on her own, but she wanted to say _something_ else.

Somewhat hesitantly, Miroku leaned towards her, adjusted his grip on her cheek to lift her chin. It was small kiss, hardly more than just a brush, but that was all he could trust himself with. "I believe you had other things to talk about," he said. 

Sango nodded, but once again, she couldn't say anything. 

Seeing her problem, Miroku looked up at the sky. It was dusk, the perfect time to walk a bit, perhaps even a romantic setting. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked. 

Refusing to lose the battle with her tongue, Sango struggled out a "Yes" and then they were walking, side by side, equally quiet as they gathered their thoughts. The sun was nearly out of sight when Sango blurted out, "Do you have any plans?"

Miroku paused to look at her. "Concerning what, exactly?" Truthfully, he had a lot of plans, about a lot of things.

Once again Sango struggled for the right words. "Us," she finally got out.

"Not entirely," he offered her. "I have hopes, mainly."

Shaking, hardly believing she dared, Sango went on. "What hopes?"

Miroku took a step closer to her before speaking again. "To live," he said. "To see you every day, as it has been. To have a child or two." At those words Sango smiled, and Miroku went on, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "A little girl who looks just like you. I would love to nurture such a child," he told her seriously.

Still shaking, Sango leaned forward and gratefully relaxed in Miroku's arms. However did Miroku make it so long without getting married? He was great with words, no matter what he was saying. On the off chance that this was a ruse to get her to bare his child, Sango didn't care. She would gladly do it if he would continue to hold her like this, and to talk to her like he did.

"I love you, Sango," he finished, and in his arms, Sango shivered at the words.

Looking up at him with wet eyes, she smiled. "I think I love you more, Miroku."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fluff, since I haven't had much recently. Happy with the turn-outs? I hope you are. Some insight into Inuyasha, some love for Ray and Rare, some lovely fluff for Miroku and Sango. *Sigh*

Well, I've come up with the perfect threat!! This came straight from my head this time! *Jerks back curtain, readers cringe*

Ta-da!! I threaten you with Naraku!! *Chained up and gagged like Juromaru. . .whatever his name was* Ha ha ha ha ha!!!! *Grabs chains and takes for a nice little walk*

Naraku: I do not find this funny!!

*Jerks chain* Well, I do!! *Jerks choke-collar, Naraku gags* Now THIS is what I call dominatrix!! Oh, my pretty. . .*Plays with his hair* 

Naraku: *Glaring* I will kill you for this.

Not in my world, bub!!! *Slobbers all over his cheek, Naraku cringes and tries to get away* Where d'you think YOU'RE going, my pet?! *Jerks him back and starts braiding his hair* Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!! Bwa ha ha, HA ha ha ha ha haaa!!!!!

Naraku: Ku ku ku ku ku!!!! *Blushes* See what you made me do? AH!!! Since when do I blush, or speak like this?!!!

Since I made you!! *Slobbery kisses* Ohh. . . So HOT. . . . *Returns curtain, Naraku screams for his life and sanity*

Mmm. . .smooth skin. . .See ya. . .


	50. Baby Talk

But being mated was the equivalent of being 'married'. Nonetheless, Inuyasha could feel that Kagome was going to again voice her concern and say that they must be married by her time's rules. He could practically feel it, the way she'd plead with eyes and words that they just _had_ to or - or she'd never sleep with him again.

He blanched at the idea alone. There was no _way_ that he could _ever_ let her hold that as her trump card. 

~*~ Ray ~*~

As she looked up again, Rare was grinning, the natural response he got whenever she blushed. She knew what he was thinking, without even using that 'mind link' or whatever it was that connected them. 

~*~ Sango ~*~

However did Miroku make it so long without getting married? He was great with words, no matter what he was saying. On the off chance that this was a ruse to get her to bare his child, Sango didn't care. She would gladly do it if he would continue to hold her like this, and to talk to her like he did.

"I love you, Sango," he finished, and in his arms, Sango shivered at the words.

Looking up at him with wet eyes, she smiled. "I think I love you more, Miroku."

****

FIFTY. FIFTY. FIF-TY. *Passes out*

Slowly, dreading a possible headache, Kagome opened her eyes and sat up, holding the sheets to her chest automatically. She sighed heavily, letting everything come back to her. Although she still doubted it, she remembered Inuyasha tell her she was pregnant. And then . . .then they came back home, and Kagome talked to Rare. But then what? She couldn't remember, which was disconcerting considering she was naked in her bed now. 

Brows drawn together, she struggled to remember why she was in bed. She said something about. . .about some words in her head from. . .from. . .From when?! But Rare didn't say it, he said. And then he looked her over and she blushed, right? That's right! Ray came downstairs wearing a kimono, and then grandpa came in, and Rare and herself went upstairs to her room! But. . .but _why_?

Kagome let out a frustrated snarl and threw the sheets back and got up, searching for some sort of clothes. In fact, she got so wrapped up in her thoughts she wandered in circles, staring at the floor for some time before she realized she was doing it. She stopped and looked around, and then growled in that same frustrated way. Hands clenched, she glared at the floor, and then cursed and promptly jerked open a dresser drawer and grabbed some random shirt. 

She came downstairs wearing a red shirt that adorned a chibi picture of a cat that read, "You don't look bad. Just not as good as me" and a pair of tight blue jeans, probably courtesy of her mother and the fact that they didn't have to pay rent. Still barefoot and pissed, she came into the kitchen wearing a scowl and found everyone at the table, but not eating - and they were already looking at her.

She waited a full ten seconds before speaking. "Well?" she asked, waiting for someone to speak.

"Neat shirt," Souta said. "That cat's got a big head, though."

"For cuteness purposes," Kagome informed him distractedly. "Dad?" she added, hoping he'd get it.

Thank the gods, Rare stood up. She started up to her room only when Inuyasha got up as well, more or less coerced by Rare and Kagome's eyes that he ought to come, too. Once in her room, Kagome tapped her foot impatiently without consciously realizing it, and waited for someone to speak. Naturally, Rare started.

"Ah, Kagome, I am sorry that I didn't get rid of the demon," he began, "but Inuyasha did say you could get it yourself. I -"

"Demon?" Kagome repeated. Knowing her father was no liar, she tried to explain. "I don't remember anything about a demon."

Both Inuyasha and Rare seemed to straighten and glance at each other. Inuyasha wet his lips. "Kagome. . .how much do you remember of yesterday?"

"Just show me," Rare added, stepping a bit closer. He lifted two fingers to press against her left temple, and shut his eyes.

Kagome did as well, but kept her hands fisted together against her thighs. Scenes rushed through her head of yesterday, since the moment she got home. And then her eyes were open and Rare looked worried.

"She remembers nothing of the demon," he told Inuyasha without looking. "She remembers your. . .ah. . .inclination that she might very well be pregnant, coming here, speaking to me, and coming to her room. Nothing after or in between."

"She _is_ pregnant," Inuyasha told Rare fiercely. "I know my nose. I'd never mistake the smell."

Rare bit back any further comments and took Kagome's hand. He lifted her hand until her palm was flat against his temple, and sorted through his memories, filling in the gaps in Kagome's mind - though from a different point of view, and she was still missing her own thoughts on the subject - unless he had heard them.

Kagome gasped when he let her hand fall, wondering idly why she couldn't remember such important events. . .But - but the demon couldn't have such powers as to delete or change her memories. . .and surely she should have felt it move just beneath her skin. . . 

Fingers curling into claws, Kagome's breath came sharper, and she shut her eyes, letting loose waves of miko power to locate this damn parasite that was screwing with her.

While she did so, Rare thought it best to leave, and excused himself. Inuyasha stayed but remained feeling useless of what he could possibly do in such a situation. Eventually he just steered Kagome to her bed to sit and crouched in fornt of her, watching intently for any signs that he might be needed. 

And then Kagome did something amazing. She plunged her right hand into her left side, up to her knuckles. Before Inuyasha could react in any sort of way, her hand came back out holding something small, white and wriggling. It was no longer than the width of her hand, and as thick as her thumb. It had at least a dozen legs, all scrambling to get away, and two long antennae - which were longer than its body - and six more situated around the two long ones. And it had two, beady black eyes, curved into an evil glare. 

The wound on Kagome's side at first didn't close as it would have normally, but after a moment it began connected the skin together. Even as Kagome's fingers remained bloody, the little white demon stayed white, blood and liquid itself rolling off its slick body.

Kagome growled at the thing, more in annoyance than anger, and squeezed sharply. The demon squealed and oozed green blood, and didn't move again. Kagome's neon green power flowed around her hand, and when she opened her hand, the power engulfed the demon and dissolved it completely. Not a wisp was left of the thing, and good riddance. Looking more intently at her hand, Kagome's heart beat strongly three times, and her fingers curved reflexively each time. As it did, the blood on her fingers absorbed into her skin, something that she hadn't done before. 

Done with that, Kagome let out a heavy breath and slumped forward, and then leaned back onto her bed. "Why didn't I feel it?" she moaned, the question aimed at the gods.

"Did you analyze it?" Inuyasha asked, taking a seat next to her.

Kagome nodded, eyes closed. "It was amazingly intelligent, and if Dad hadn't found it, it could have taken over my body. It almost had. And it was about to lay eggs."

"It. . .then. . .but. . ." Inuyasha couldn't think straight, or word sentences coherently. 

Knowing what he meant, Kagome smiled. "I don't know if that's the scent you smelled, thinking that it was me being pregnant. I don't know if it was the demon itself. But I know one thing you didn't take into account." 

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sat up, smiling as gently as possible for him. "I wasn't in heat when we were together. I can't be pregnant."

"You have to be!" Inuyasha returned sharply.

Kagome stared at him. It was almost like. . .like he _needed_ for her to be pregnant. Who's child didn't matter, or how impossible it was, even if it was immaculate conception. 

"I know my nose," he went on, repeating his earlier comment. "I'd never mistake that smell."

"Inuyasha. . .that smell isn't there anymore," Kagome tried, hoping that if she talking calmly he'd become more. . .well. . .calm.

"That doesn't matter," Inuyasha told her. "It's been just two days. No wonder I mistook the smell at first. The smell isn't there _yet_," he reasoned, "but it will be."

"Inuyasha, be reasonable," Kagome told him and stood up. She conveyed her feelings to him, letting him feel that she was alright with this and that it didn't matter that she wasn't pregnant yet. "I wasn't in heat, it's too soon to know for sure anyway, it wasn't that many times, and -"

"Don't you remember what your father said?" Inuyasha returned, standing up. "Your mom quoted him. 'Demon seed tends to not give up easily' or whatever. It -"

"Dies after a single day," Kagome interrupted. "So what if it doesn't give up? You know what would happen if I got pregnant now?" she said in a slightly more hysterical tone. "It could very well kill me. I know you don't know how the female body works, so I'll try to explain this as best I can.

"This," she said, making a quick sketch, "is the female sex organ, the vagina. These are the ovaries, where the eggs are. They have to travel down the tubes and into the center here. If I got pregnant now, then I'd get pregnant _here_, in the fallopian tube. A baby developing there would break the tube, the baby wouldn't get nourished, and I would lose the baby - maybe even die."

Inuyasha looked horrified. "How. . .How could being pregnant be so dangerous?"

"One in five women in your time lost their baby during birth," Kagome told him. "Most of them died, too. Human bodies are made with narrow hips so we can walk upright, and the baby's head - the brain - is a lot bigger than other animal's. Weight-wise, human women have the largest babies of any known species with the narrowest hips. It's common for a woman to not be able to give birth. Now we can cut the woman and take the baby out ourselves, if she can't give birth. But in your time, it's a very dangerous thing."

'Horrified' was much too mild to describe Inuyasha's expression. He looked like the information was going to make him faint. 

"And what's worse, Inuyasha," Kagome went on, more quietly and slowly, "is that age and size makes the most difference. At my age, and my height, birthing would be extremely difficult. I would probably need a C-cut myself. Do you understand now, Inuyasha? Why I'm trying so hard to convince you that I'm not pregnant?"

"If - If you were pregnant now, in that phil-ope-ee-an tube thingy, how would know? Would you just have to wait and - see?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

Kagome shook her head. "Probably, my first sign would be irregular bleeding. The baby develops quickly for five days before it sheds the egg's coating and tries to get into the vaginal tissue. It stays there for a while before it comes back out, a week, I think. At three weeks it weighs an ounce."

"And you'd know if it tried to - um. . .get into the, uh. . ."

"Vaginal tissue," Kagome repeated. "And most likely, my body would see the egg as a threat - an outside intruder - and kill it."

"It does that?!" Inuyasha suddenly asked, sharply.

Kagome nodded. "After the baby eats through the egg's coating, it has to produce a type of chemical to make my body accept it as part of me. If it doesn't, then white blood cells come and kill it - dissolve it, sort of."

"And then what?" 

Kagome smiled. She caught Inuyasha's interest - and about baby's development. He looked fascinated. "Well," Kagome said, sitting back down on her bed, "then the baby has to bury into the tissue and stay there, where it can be protected against everything. I don't remember how long it takes, but I think a week passes and then it comes back out, looking like a blob of flesh. But really, the skin hasn't developed yet."

Inuyasha nodded, taking it in as he sat down. "And then what?"

Kagome gave a laugh. "Next it begins developing two major body parts - the body and the head. After three weeks - I should show you a picture, because it's really an odd-looking little thing. Short, too; an inch long if I remember correctly. Right now it'd be trying to develop a heart and organs, the brain and heart getting top priority. After that it focuses on limbs, but it doesn't have bone structure - just cartilage. The stuff that makes your nose and ears. Like flimsy bone.

"Want to know something interesting? Two tiny round organs and two sets of tubes." Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's confused expression. "Both sets of tubes are connected to the round organs, and later, when the sex of the baby is developed, the organs move to the correct space and one set of tubes goes away. It could become ovaries and the fallopian tubes, or testicles and. . ." Kagome thought about it. "I don't know what the tubes are called for men, sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's better that way."

Kagome laughed. "Maybe so.

"At three months the baby looks like an actual baby, but can't move - and for the better. It doesn't have bones yet, but three months is when they start developing, if my memory serves me correctly. See how much I learn in school?

"Once the tiny bones inside of the ear are developed, the baby can hear. Lots of people experiment with different songs and sounds, seeing what the baby likes. Lots of fathers talk to the baby, and the mother - well, she's at the baby's complete disposal," Kagome laughed. "What the baby wants, baby gets. Usually the mother just gets a craving and sends the father out for what she wants, even if she doesn't like it. Other times the mom has to smell foods first to determine what the baby wants.

"The whole thing is really fascinating," Kagome concluded. "I could have Mama rent a movie for you, one on baby's development. Although they might show first-hand of how a woman gives birth at the very end," Kagome warned, turning Inuyasha perked face into a shocked one.

"And the women let them just. . .watch?" he asked.

"Naturally," Kagome replied. "Throughout time women have been having difficult births, and as such, she loves having company when the baby comes. Usually it's just family; Mama, Papa, the husband, sisters even, and grandparents. It's comforting to be surrounded by people who cheer you on and try to help in every way possible."

Inuyasha thought about it. "Rent a movie," he repeated. "You're going to have to explain that to me, but it sounds good."

Kagome laughed at him. "Sure thing. Start asking."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry sorry sorry!! I got carried away in this chapter. Hope I didn't gross anybody out. I didn't mean to. As you may have noticed, I shied away from terms such as. . .ahh. . .male. . .genitalia stuff. . .erp. *Sweat drop* Moving on. . .

Why did no one ever think of THIS? *Lifts up a machete - a long jungle sword with a ridged edge*

Beware! I cut you up so bad you. . .you. . .You wish I not cut you up so bad!! *Waves around machete warningly*

*Readers finally get the hint and review* 

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Waves around machete more - and um. . .does something very stupid. . .*

Darn this Katana wound!! *Has cut open the stitches, gets rushed to the hospital* Stupid. . .*bleep* *bleep* *bleep*ing *bleep* er. . .

*Doctors all blush*

Oh, do your job!

See ya! Damn machete. . .


	51. Crisis

Inuyasha thought about it. "Rent a movie," he repeated. "You're going to have to explain that to me, but it sounds good."

Kagome laughed at him. "Sure thing. Start asking."

****

I know something you don't know! Fifty was the first chapter I've had in a long time that didn't scene shift! How's that? Happy now, people? Should I do it again? Well, HA! Cause you don't have a say in it! And really, be reasonable. Kikyo's not a bad person, much as Kagome-lovers hate her. Let's just say that my plans for the undead miko don't involve decapitation or mutilization. . .

Fifty One

Kagome had to smile at Inuyasha's face. After watching a movie about childbirth and showing a lot of clips from inside the womb, and eventually the birth, Inuyasha looked more scarred than anything else. Poor guy would probably have nightmares.

Her theory proved true later that night, as they settled into bed. Usually he would snuggle and try to tempt her into another bought of 'mating' as he always called it, but this time he dropped his hand to her stomach and left it there, unmoving.

"What's with you?" she asked, leaning back slightly to see him over her shoulder.

". . .I've got a lot on my mind," he tried. At her look, he went on. "It's hard to think that I've seen the inside of that vaa-gee-nuh that I can only feel."

Kagome grinned and shook her head. "It wasn't mine."

"I hope not," he grumbled. "Not like I've seen _yours_. . .wouldn't know the difference. . .pups. . ."

Kagome raised a brow at his mumbling. "Should I ask what you're trying to get at?" she asked.

He shook his head and then sighed, arms pulling her closer. It was officially the end of the conversation when he closed his eyes. Kagome simply rolled her eyes and nestled herself into her pillow again. Tomorrow they were going back, to his time. To see everyone and break the news that most likely she _wasn't_ pregnant, but that the possibility still remained until a few weeks yet.

Well . . .After they shopped for a "decent kimono" as Inuyasha had stated. He didn't like how much her robe showed, and had demanded that she get something that covered her more. Giving in, she'd agreed, and tomorrow he was coming _with_ her to get something more 'presentable'. So says the male of the mates.

Next Morning

Shopping is _hell_. Like burning in an eternal inferno, skin melting off and organs bursting under the heat. Eyes drying up and then lighting on fire, bones scorching under the heat, blood dissolving. So this is what they mean when they say "burn in hell".

Go shopping with a woman and you'll start feeling it.

Take her mother along and you could swear it's on your tail.

Be an arrogant tag-along, and you'll spend that eternity in hell.

Growling, Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Kagome's arm, halting her. "Aren't you done yet?" he snapped.

"Relax, Inu-chan," Kagome said back, coming up close to make him blush and look directly at her. "We're buying you things, aren't we?"

"No," he replied, trying not to sound like he was breaking.

"But that's because you said you didn't want anything," Ray included, and eyed another clothing shop with a critical gaze.

"We're perfectly willing," Kagome went on. "Dad has plenty of money to be on one shopping spree with an aggravated hanyou, his hanyou princess, and the understanding human mother who stands by with support," she said, smiling at her mother on the last part.

Inuyasha was probably complaining mostly because of his clothes. Declaring that he couldn't possibly be seen out in his fire rat haori, Ray had begun digging through clothes with Rare and Kagome had dressed him. She had to say, though, that he looked extremely - _extremely_ - sexy in the chosen ensemble.

A red muscle shirt, as was his color, and dark blue jeans that hugged to him. Going a step further had made Kagome choose army boots for him and fingerless gloves, and lastly, she had waved her fingers and hid his ears, claws and fangs. In a word, he was irresistible. Girls in every direction stopped to glance once and then twice, and a lot of them stared and drooled.

It made Kagome feel all the luckier to be with such a man. She, herself, had picked a smooth black shirt that she tucked into a matching black skirt, and knee-high stylish boots, courtesy of her mother knowing her style for what it was. Wanting to match, though, Kagome had tipped it off with fingerless gloves as well, but hers matched her boots and reached her elbows. In fact, she'd added a dark red sash and tied it on her left hip. All in all, she was more American than Japanese, and the boys were loving it.

The right glares from Inuyasha, though, made them all look away and eager to be elsewhere.

Ray took her usual turn away from those types of clothes, though. She wore a blue dress this time, tight to her torso but loose from the hips down. She had what could be described as lace-up heels, not very high, but adding enough of a sunny look to the mother-like dress she'd chosen.

Inuyasha muttered something and looked away from her gaze.

"I take it that's submission?" she asked, sweetly.

He gave her a one-eyed glare from his turned-away position, and then growled when she tugged on his hand. But before they could enter the store, Kagome saw signs of imminent meltdown.

"Kagome!" three voices called in one, and then three girls were rushing towards her.

Kagome plastered on a grin and waved at them. _Whatever I say, just play along,_ she said to Inuyasha as the girls reached her. Already knowing the play, Ray turned a smile to the three girls and the four of them said their hello's before turning on Kagome.

"We were so worried, we thought you'd been sent away to America!" one of them said as a second eyed Inuyasha.

The third one grasped Kagome's hands and sighed. "We're so happy you're still here! We haven't talked to you in so long, Kagome!"

Without flaw, the smile kept up. "I know, I was scared about being sent to America, too. But when -"

"Kagome!" the first girl cut off. "What did you do to your hair?!" she asked, running her fingers through her blue hair.

"Oh, this," Kagome said, and bowed her head so the girls could feel it for a while. "It's a side-effect."

"Side effect?" the second asked, suspicious. "It looks like you dyed it."

Kagome nodded and sighed. "That's what everybody said. But really, it happened due to permanent discoloring. See, my lips and nails are black, and my eyes are green. Like I said, it's permanent." She let them look her over before going on. "The treatment's working out well, though; in another year or so I'll be back to normal."

Apparently having enough, Inuyasha let out a small, almost inaudible growl and placed his left hand strongly at Kagome's side, bringing her back against him.

"Who's this?" number two asked.

"Oh, this is Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Inuyasha, this is Ami, Eri and Yumi," she said. [DL: Okay, so I don't remember their names. I know there's a Yumi and Eri, though. . .In one of the animes I watch. . . O.o Bear with me here.]

"Where'd you find him?" Eri asked, number three. "He looks. . .kinda odd."

"Yeah, I know," Kagome replied. "I met him at the same hospital I've been going to. Turns out he has it, too. Only he was on his last treatment, and now he's all better. But be careful - another permanent side-effect makes us stronger than we used to be. I know it sounds all good, but there's a lot of downsides until I'm better."

"What is this disease called, anyway?" Yumi asked, number two and very suspicious.

"Semichloroposymosis," Kagome supplied.

"Say it again," Yumi went on, still suspicious.

"Semichloroposymosis," Kagome repeated. "Semi-chloro-posymo-sis. Half color hanyou syndrome."

"I've never heard of that," Ami said. "It must be really bad."

Kagome nodded and sighed again. "The word 'hanyou' means a lot of different things. To keep the name short they adopted it."

"What exactly does it do?" Eri asked. "I mean, how do you know if you have it?"

"Sensitivity, mainly," Kagome replied without a misput eyelash. "At first you get really dizzy, and the sun's too bright and every sound is too loud. You can even smell all sorts of things you couldn't before. And then you start feeling weak, but are so strong you break nearly everything without trying to. Later, you start changing colors. Hair, eyes, and nails are the main things that change color, but there's also lips, like me, skin color, eyebrows. . .and some of them have off discolored shapes on their bodies, like tattoos. See?" She lifted her bangs and the girls gasped.

"That's amazing!" Yumi said, touching her forehead. "How'd you get this?"

"I just told you," Kagome laughed.

Ami's mind was obviously off to the side, because she suddenly wasn't paying attention. After a few moments she looked up and met Kagome's eyes directly. "Kagome. . .Does Hojo know about Inuyasha?"

Everything faltered. The first one to break the silence was Inuyasha, saying, "Hojo?" in a deep and somewhat angry voice.

"Hojo," Kagome repeated. "Actually. . .I haven't spoken to him yet. Why?"

"He didn't make it to school when we learned you were pulled out, Kagome!" Ami said with sudden urgency. "I called and his mom said he'd been crying!"

"Hojo - _Hojo_ was crying?" Kagome repeated, shocked.

Inuyasha huffed. "Damn good thing. He knows he can't have you - about time he realized it."

"Be nice, Inuyasha," Kagome warned with a glance at him.

"He's been looking sick at school," Yumi continued.

"His mom said he hasn't been sleeping well," Eri went on.

"And for the past few days he hasn't been at school, either," Ami finished. "You know, Kagome. . .He really fell for you. He really loves you."

Kagome, at a loss, couldn't speak. She always knew Hojo liked her, and of course wanted to date her, but love? Well. . .He certainly was dense enough to fall in love when Kagome did everything she could to turn him down.

__

The Gods must hate me, she thought, catching a very particular form rounding the corner. "Uh, guys. . .Could we continue this later?" she asked, in a sudden panic to get into the store and hide in the very back.

The girls caught her rush and interpreted it the wrong way. "Are you feeling okay?" Ami asked.

"Are you sure the treatment's working?" Yumi went on.

"Are you -" Eri began just to be cut off.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. He waved at the girls until they backed up, remembering about the 'super strength' they inherited through their 'disease'. But he was just slightly late.

Hojo himself appeared, head down and feet dragging, trailed by his mother who was apparently trying to get him away from the home and have some fun. When she spotted Kagome, she yelped and called her name, and Hojo's head shot up as Kagome's friends began calling him over.

His entire demeanor lifted as Inuyasha's darkened. "Kagome!" he said, coming over quickly and - much to the displeasure of Inuyasha - embraced her as soon as she was within arm's reach.

Kagome had no idea what to do, but luckily, Ray's mind moved a bit faster. "Hojo, you look awful!" she crooned, going over to him and drawing one arm off Kagome to look at his face. "All these dark circles and pale skin - have you been sleeping?" she asked in a very maternal way.

Kagome stepped back as Hojo's mother - Maki - began talking quickly to Ray. On top of that, Inuyasha was growling and the other three girls were concerning over Hojo as well. Kagome herself began pushing back Inuyasha, aiming for the store to stand in the relative peace it offered. It only lasted a few seconds before they all turned, looking for Kagome.

With a shy smile and a wave, Kagome took another step back, and instinctively Inuyasha pulled her against him and glared at the rest of the group. "Stay back if you know what's good for you," he warned darkly. While this was aimed pointedly at Hojo, everyone but Ray took the hint and stayed a few feet back.

"That's Inuyasha," Eri was saying to Hojo and Maki. "He has - had - the same disease as Kagome does, only he's cured now."

"It changes their natural colorings," Yumi said. "See, Kagome's got green eyes now, and blue hair, and black nails and lips - all permanent."

"And Inuyasha's colors make him pretty hot," Ami breathed, the sound unheard by all except Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What's it called?" Hojo asked, not pointedly at anyone.

"Semischomo. . .Sedi. . ." Eri tried.

"No, it's semi chromo - um," Yumi corrected.

"Demi," Ami tried. "Demichromosone - no, that's not it."

"Semichloroposymosis," Kagome supplied.

"Is it fatal?" Hojo asked, concern obvious in his eyes.

"Not when treated," Kagome replied evenly. "I still need another year of treatment, though. Before I get cured, I mean."

Something sparked in those eyes, something Kagome picked up as relief.

Inuyasha didn't miss it, though. "What, you think she's lying?" he asked, brutally.

"He does not," Kagome hissed at him. "He's never doubted me before."

"That's good to know, Kagome," Hojo said, finally beginning to smile. "So, I take it this Inuyasha is your boyfriend?"

"We're - engaged now," Kagome replied. It was close enough, anyway.

"You should see the wedding catalogs I've gotten!" Ray told them, clasping her hands over her heart. "All those gorgeous dresses - would you like to see them, Maki?" she asked the other mother.

Maki grinned. "I love all weddings, so naturally. Have you decided on bride's mates and the best man?"

"Not yet - we're not quite at that stage yet," Ray replied smoothly.

"You've got to invite me over for it," Maki said and bowed. "Well, see now, Hojo?" she asked her son. "I told you getting out would help! Never doubt your mother."

Hojo smiled at his mother and nodded. "I never did. I just wasn't expecting this."

"None of us were," Kagome laughed.

"So he's leaving now?" Inuyasha asked, brutal as ever. "I'm not inviting you to the wedding."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped and elbowed him. With a mutual glare from each of the lovers, Kagome turned away and stepped forward, taking Hojo's hand. "You're invited, Hojo. Whenever we plan a date, that is," she added with a laugh.

"I'd be honored to be there," Hojo replied and bowed to her.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a smile and a bow of her own.

"We're invited too, right?!" all three girls said in one, urgent faces blazing.

"Naturally, guys," Kagome said to them, retrieving her hand from Hojo's before he got thrown across the mall. "But we've got a lot of shopping to do," she told them regretfully, stepping back. "I'll call you - all of you," she told them.

"Bye and thanks!" the girls called as they left, waving.

Maki and Hojo left waving as well.

"You handled yourself excellently," Ray told her daughter, practically glowing. "And I'm being serious - you two _are_ going to have a wedding, right?"

Kagome sighed, putting on a pained look. "Now that we've invited five people - we have to have it, and soon."

Inuyasha's face showed shock. "You mean you were fine with things before?" he asked, incredulously.

"Hell, no," Kagome replied without thinking. "One way or another, I planned us being married. This is just a bit sooner than I was thinking."

"_Hell_ no?" Ray repeated, one brow raised as she folded her arms.

"Sorry?" Kagome said, wincing at the look.

"Better," Ray told her, looping an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "But you watch your mouth from now on. And you're not exempt from this rule either, Inuyasha - heritage and life be damned. You watch your tongue around me."

"Yes, Ray," Inuyasha muttering, bowing his head.

"What was that?" Ray asked, throwing a smile over her shoulder. Turning as well, Kagome smiled at him.

"Yes, mom," he corrected himself.

"Much better," Ray replied smoothly as ever. "Now, Kagome, we have to find a very nice top that'll be alright with getting torn up until this Hime woman can replicate it, correct?"

"Exactly," Kagome smiled at her mother. Her mind was still laughing at how easily her mother had 'trained' Inuyasha. It must be understandably difficult for him. But if Ray had her way, he'd be calling her 'Mama' as Kagome did.

Hands in pockets, Inuyasha followed them with the scowl he'd been wearing before they stopped. _Stupid mall,_ he thought, being careful not to mentally curse around Ray. _I should burn the fu - stupid thing down._ Sighing, he followed them to the back and eyed each top. He never should have insisted in coming with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA HA!!!! I can't BELIEVE you guys!! All these wonderful suggestions, and no one ever thought of a SUBMARINE?!!! Dives under water and prepares torpedoes BEWARE, ALL THAT REFUSE TO REVIEW!!!! YOU SHALL BE -

Red light flashes repeatedly

If that's what I think it is. . . Changes direction of scope Oh, boy. . .Trailed by the US Coast Guard Ohhhhh, boy. . .Ohhhh, man. . .Ohhhhhh, HELL. . . .

Torpedoes shot at me, submarine goes BOOM

Has floated to the surface and gets scooped up by a boat and handcuffed I was just trying to get reviews!!! Is that a crime?!!!!

Guard: In thirty six states, yes. Reads off Miranda rights

Crying DAMN YOU PEOPLE!!!!

Sniff See y'all. . .


	52. Hidden Demon

"Exactly," Kagome smiled at her mother. Her mind was still laughing at how easily her mother had 'trained' Inuyasha. It must be understandably difficult for him. But if Ray had her way, he'd be calling her 'Mama' as Kagome did.

Hands in pockets, Inuyasha followed them with the scowl he'd been wearing before they stopped. _Stupid mall,_ he thought, being careful not to mentally curse around Ray. _I should burn the fu - stupid thing down._ Sighing, he followed them to the back and eyed each top. He never should have insisted in coming with.

****

Fifty Two **- such an amazing number.**

With a last hug, Kagome finished saying her goodbyes to Souta and Ray, and gave Rare and Grandpa each a kiss as well. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes but eventually gave in, giving Ray a hug and messing with Souta's hair. Kagome's left hand held her pack still over her shoulder, although now it was considerably smaller than before, and her right arm pinned a small parcel at her side. The new kimono top Inuyasha had been so adamant at her getting.

It actually was quite nice. A small blue thing, not reaching her waist, with a trim of a darker blue. Both Kagome and Inuyasha trusted that Hime could copy it into a traditional wrap-style kimono that the time was used to. Forget buttons and ties - that was all European stuff. Along with glass windows. [DL: Glass was invented at 1,000 bc in Egypt. So there.]

"Sayonara, Mama, Dad, Ji-chan, Souta!" she called, giving them a wave as Inuyasha led the way to the well. He looked pretty peeved, actually, although Kagome couldn't tell if it was because they leaving or because they hadn't left before now. She knew very well he'd grown attached to her family, but as well, he'd grown attached to her - ah - _bed_.

They were at the well doors when a scent hit her nose that she remembered from not a day ago. Inuyasha must have caught it too, for they both snapped they heads left at the same time. And there, not twenty feet away, stood Hojo, hands in pockets and apparently waiting for acknowledgement.

Suddenly aware of dog ears and her tail, Kagome had no idea what to say or do. Inuyasha, though, had no problem finding his tongue.

"Oi, what do you want?" he snapped, folding his arms.

Kagome glanced at each of them and saw what could only be a mutual understanding between them. First they sized each other up, and then Inuyasha accepted Hojo's presence and Hojo in turn showed nothing that could translated into him being here for Kagome.

__

At least not to ask me on a date, she thought, watching him. For some reason he didn't look all that surprised.

"Kagome," he began, seemingly unsure of what to say, "I'd like to speak to you if that's all right."

"Naturally," Kagome replied, for lack of anything better to say. She was about to turn when Hojo spoke up again.

"Not with your family watching," he said, quickly. "It's. . .More like something to show."

Something hit her.

Not literally, but suddenly her mind picked up something that could only be translated as a puzzle piece. But the picture it went to had changed somehow, and the piece didn't fit anymore. And now the last piece had to be changed before everything could fit together. As confusing as that was, it was the only way she could think of explaining it.

"Sure," she replied slowly, and gestured the wellhouse. "Will this work?" she asked.

Hojo and stepped forward, but Inuyasha didn't seem to like that idea.

"Oi, you're not going anywhere with her, got it?" he snapped at Hojo.

"You can come too," Hojo replied evenly, apparently ready for that comment. But it didn't sound like something Hojo would say. "I figured you'd want to."

An odd type of silence drifted over the three of them and Kagome didn't speak again until they were in the wellhouse and the doors were shut. Inuyasha kept a strong pose beside Kagome, arms folded and refusing to move. Hojo leaned against the lip of the well, and Kagome was leaning against the railing to the steps.

"You don't look surprised," she said, voicing her earlier thought.

"Just a little," Hojo replied in turn. "Look, Kagome. . ." He fumbled with words before blurting out, "I've been acting around you."

"Acting?" Kagome replied, somewhat shocked. So Hojo wasn't a ditz who couldn't take a clue?

"And what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Hojo's been - well, you know how I lied all this time about being sick? Well, he's been nice about it and often bought me things that would have helped - if I'd been sick, that is."

Hojo nodded. "Yes, that was part of it. You see, Kagome, my mother Maki isn't my mother. She adopted me when my real mother died."

"What happened to your father then?" Kagome asked, and then bit her tongue. It wasn't the right question to ask.

"I never met him," Hojo replied, seemingly unaffected by the question. "The first time I met you, I sort of. . .felt something about you. It took me a month to realize what it was."

While he was speaking, Kagome had been slowly standing straighter, away from the railing, and now stood straight. "What are you getting at?" she asked. The air around them seemed to have gotten thicker somehow.

"Get to the point!" Inuyasha snapped, left hand gripping Tetsusaiga tightly.

"Alright," Hojo said, and stood up away from the well. He glanced down at it before looking up again, meeting Kagome's eyes.

She gasped. "Hojo, what -"

Hojo gave a small laugh. "Take a guess."

"You're a demon?!" she exclaimed.

Hojo nodded.

Kagome could feel it now. His demon powers. . .But she couldn't recognize it until she saw him. His eyes had turned a bright blue, his ears adorned the typical point, and he had facial markings like any royal demon. A gold diamond was on his forehead, and a thin red triangle was on either cheek, pointing towards his nose. If that weren't enough, she could see a strand of hair behind his left ear that came over his shoulder, wrapped in black ribbon and reaching just on level with his armpit.

"But - you - how - when -" was all Kagome could get out.

Inuyasha was a bit more coherent. "Full blooded, eh?" he asked, and laughed. "Smells like you have more political powers than anything."

Hojo laughed back. "I guess you could say that."

"But if you're full-blooded, then how did your mother -" Kagome began, and Hojo cut her off.

"Attacked. Maki was her best friend, but Maki isn't a demon. She's little more than a miko. She - well, I was with her, you see. That day. What she did was put a sort of spell around me, so that no one could tell what I was, but I was in complete control at all times. Do you understand?"

Kagome actually smirked at this. "You're talking to the Mistress of the Blue Pack."

Hojo did a doubletake. "You're royal?" he asked, somewhat stunned.

Kagome nodded and lifted her bangs to show her star. "So is my father."

"And so are you," Inuyasha told Hojo. "But you don't smell like you have too much power. Just political stuff."

Hojo gave a laugh and nodded. "I suppose you could call it that."

A thought struck Kagome. "So where's your father in all this?" Once said she gasped and covered her mouth, realizing what a personal question it was.

"I never knew him," Hojo said evenly, seemingly unaffected. He looked at the well again and changed the subject. "So what's the power Maki says she feels in this well?"

Kagome stepped forward and looked down it. "It's a time-shift. It takes us five hundred years to the past, to the Feudal Era. That's where Inuyasha and my father come from. Well - about my father - that's a long story."

Hojo glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "I would guess so."

Kagome's hand lifted to her necklace, the one with the jewel, still with five slender holes, waiting to be filled. She stepped back again. "Do you feel anything from this?"

Hojo looked up at the jewel. "It feels like. . .power. But it's not good. What is it?"

"The Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of the Four Souls," Inuyasha told him as Kagome spoke up.

"It's not good _yet_," she told Hojo.

At Hojo's questioning look, Inuyasha spoke fast, boasting about his mate. "She's not just the Mistress of the Blue Pack, she's also a half demon and a miko," he told Hojo matter-of-factly.

Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare as Hojo worked it out.

"So, she's a hanyou miko Mistress?" Hojo asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied. "And Inuyasha wasn't supposed to say anything." _You're paying for this one, _she told Inuyasha.

While Inuyasha was rendered both physically and mentally mute by this, his expression could be translated into, _"What'd I do this time?!"_

Hojo glanced between the two, eyebrows drawn together, and Kagome shifted her focus back to him.

"My pack has telepathic and regenerative powers," she told him.

"And Inuyasha does, too?" Hojo asked, obviously trying to work it out.

"Well, no, not until we - he - I - ah. . ." Kagome tried, unable to word it.

"Oh," Hojo said after a moment. "Well, I should have guessed. With the way he held you in the mall. . ."

"I _am_ still here, ya know!" Inuyasha snapped. "Aren't we goin yet?" he went on, grabbing Kagome's arm and jerking her towards the well.

"Sit!" Kagome snapped back, jerking her arm out of his grasp. She waited until Inuyasha was facedown before planting her fists on her hips and berating him. "That was extremely rude, Inuyasha! You don't just try to leave with the host while the host has other guests! Learn your manners!"

"You and your mother!" Inuyasha snapped from the dirt, lifting his chin and glaring at her. "What's with you two and tryin' to make me civilized?!"

Patient for the time being, Kagome smiled. "You _are_ civilized," she told him. "Just not in groups."

"Um, should I go for this?" Hojo asked, gesturing the door.

"Don't be silly," Kagome replied, standing up straight and facing Hojo. "Inuyasha's always like this. It's normal." Shifting the subject, she glanced at the well. "I take it you came here not entirely for the sole purpose of showing yourself?"

At her words, Hojo gave a cute little confused shake of his head but agreed. "No, not entirely. I also wanted to know. . .well. . ."

"If I met other demons," Kagome finished.

"Well, yes," Hojo replied, and looked away in something like mild shame.

Kagome stepped up to the well and looked down it. "They're not all nice. Most of them we've met so far - really, all but Inuyasha himself and Shippo and Kirara - they've all been massive amounts of anger and muscle. Very few were actually intelligent." She looked up at Hojo. "If you want to go there, you have to know how to fight. And well."

Hojo glanced at Inuyasha, who was just getting up. "It's a risk worth taking just to go there," he decided.

"But you have to know how to fight," Kagome insisted.

"I'm not watching over any more weaklings!" Inuyasha declared. "I ain't fighting any demons for anybody else!"

Hojo looked down at his left hand, and lifted it. Staring at his palm, he seemed to be thinking. "If I do have any - uh - powers like you two do, then I've never had to use them," he began, and flexed his fingers. "I guess I'll find out."

Kagome grabbed his left wrist and lifted her right foot onto the lip of the well. Inuyasha got up and stood on it. "You ready to go? I don't know if the well will accept you, but with me, you should be able to go."

Hojo gave the well a worried glance and studied its depth. "I'm not so sure what to do. . ." he tried.

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha will go first. You'll see it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, breathed out a swear, and dropped down.

Hojo watched with wide eyes the entire time, looking for all the world like he saw his very first magic trick when Inuyasha faded out and into the dirt. "How did he -"

"It's the well," Kagome told him. "Come on." She stood up on the well and Hojo in turned followed the movement. She couldn't help but smile at his expression. "Inuyasha's not going to wait long. Ready?"

"No," Hojo replied truthfully. But he nodded. "There's not much choice, is there?"

"Of course there is," Kagome told him with a sympathetic tone. "There's always -"

Her voice broke off as she spotted something. "Stay here a minute," she told Hojo distractedly and hopped down, making sure she didn't drift through time. At eye level on the northern wall was a message she never noticed before. Her face turned ghastly white as she kept staring at it. "Oh my god," she breathed. She looked up sharply. "Hojo, if you're coming, come now! I don't have time to spare!"

Shocked expression to match, Hojo gave a start. Not asking questions, though, he glanced at the wellhouse door and then leaped down. The time shift accepted both of them, and Kagome believed it was because Hojo was going to play a part in this.

But like she said, she didn't have time.

She met Inuyasha at the edge of the forest, and he was eying it all suspiciously. She'd helped up Hojo, and now she stared, watching the Spirit Gatherers swirl around one certain area, apparently pointing out the whereabouts of the undead priestess. But that wasn't all.

Kagome's pack and all their friends were just inside the edge of the forest, all looking somewhat scared. As if that wasn't enough, a few others were there to top it all off. Sesshomaru, Kagura and Kanna. And Kagome could feel Koga speeding their way, probably with his pack in tow.

It looked like Naraku was tired of waiting.

Well

__

"It's started. Get here. We need you. Now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told you all it was nearing the end. And yes, Hojo is a demon now and Sesshomaru let Kagura and Kanna stay with him. I'm planning on bringing a few 'old friends' into this last battle, a few characters most people forgot about. Not counting those I haven't been introduced to in the Adult Swim episodes. TT I had no idea there were new episodes on Saturdays. No cable here. My grandma and sister do, but not me.

Sadness.

Now, let's see. . .Hmm. . .What to use. . .I received a. . .sword, was it? Scythe? Either way, it has four jewels for the four elements. I also got a sword I believe that sucks energy out of people and another that. . .what was it. . .makes them all my slaves, I think. And stinky cheese. And a bottomless bag of weapons.

I **_swear_** this time I'll make a list, alright?!!!! --------- Lie.

/

Lie. Lie.

Did I make my point?

Hmm. . .Bazooka. Desert Eagle. Automatic. Uzi. Bow and arrow. Sparky the Lightning Rod. Flamethrower. Lint. Soap and Hohos. Umm. . .Big-Brother Blow Up. Mind Control. Hamsters. A bomb. Jet. Tank. Submarine. Cloud's Sword. Katana. Nuke. Machete. Naraku - who is scarred for life. Giggles, pets him Ahem. Crying. Checking each individual chapter Geez, fifty two. . . Um, Hulk. Machine Gun. Oh, I used the flamethrower twice. . .huh. Grenades. Guns with little "Bang" flags. . .

That's it.

So. . .Hmm. . . .Umm. . .Okey dokey! Digs through bad of weapons There's. . .I think. . .Grunt GET OUT HERE!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!! Falls inside

__

HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!! WHOEVER GAVE ME THIS HAD BETTER GET ME BACK OUT!!!! I CAN'T WRITE IN HERE!!!! Still falling

An hour later

Dude. . .This is getting sad. . .and boring. . .and OLD. Where'd you go? . .Sigh Although it does feel really nice, the rushing wind and all that. Like flying. Betcha this is how Inuyasha and Kagome feel when they jump. Sigh

BUT I STILL NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!!!!

. . . . Meanies.


	53. The Final Battle Part I

She met Inuyasha at the edge of the forest, and he was eying it all suspiciously. She'd helped up Hojo, and now she stared, watching the Spirit Gatherers swirl around one certain area, apparently pointing out the whereabouts of the undead priestess. But that wasn't all.

Kagome's pack and all their friends were just inside the edge of the forest, all looking somewhat scared. As if that wasn't enough, a few others were there to top it all off. Sesshomaru, Kagura and Kanna. And Kagome could feel Koga speeding their way, probably with his pack in tow.

It looked like Naraku was tired of waiting.

Well

"It's started. Get here. We need you. Now."

Fifty Three

Previous day, Sesshomaru

There was Rin, chattering on again. Jaken, as usual, was glancing between Sesshomaru and Rin, confused as ever to why he let the child stay with him. And as usual, Sesshomaru hardly spared either a passing glance.

Just now they were outside one of his smaller castles, letting Rin run about and - hopefully - wear herself out. Energetic she may be, but when drained, she slept like a rock and it was better for everyone that way. She'd made a wreath of flowers and adorned them, and offered Sesshomaru a bouquet of a dozen types she'd picked. While Sesshomaru always accepted them, he always did so with an annoyed air, sometimes rolling his eyes at her efforts.

The flower thing just made no sense to him. Silly humans. What strange creatures.

His head snapped up when a familiar scent hit his nose, one he'd never forget. He looked up calmly as ever and awaited the arrival of Naraku.

But it wasn't Naraku. It was that little incarnate of his, the wind sorceress Kagura, as she called herself. Aboard a giant feather along with a small demon child and drifting further down. Once landed she returned the feather to her hair and placed a hand at the child's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru," she said, "Lord of the West Lands."

He stepped forward. "You have a foolish nerve to come directly to my castle, sorceress," he told her.

"Not quite," she replied. She glanced down at Kanna, took a deep breath and looked up again, sharply. "I need to request your aid," she said, bluntly.

While such a request caught him off-guard, Sesshomaru simply nodded. "And why would you need such a thing?"

"Naraku had made plans to kill either myself or my sister. I left and I know he will give chase."

"And you always led him to me, I presume."

Kagura hadn't though of that. "If you'd had left me where you found me the first time I tried -"

"You were an intruder of my lands," he cut her off, brutally.

"Were," Kagura quoted.

"And you are still. I should kill you now for coming twice," he told her, knuckles cracking as he flexed his fingers. He hadn't had a good fight since Kagome mated his whelp of a half-brother.

Kagura's face was pained at the words and she looked down at Kanna. Hardly able to believe she was going to do so, she dropped to her knees and bowed, forehead on her hands. "Please," she tried. "I do not think anyone else could possibly hold him off in a battle."

"You fear losing that child," he observed, stepping forward. "And what would you do, provided I protect you and your sister?"

"I know he'll attack Kagome and Inuyasha," Kagura offered. "And I know how he works. You would undoubtedly go to help Kagome in the fight, and I would go as well." She looked up. "I can help you in the final battle."

"Doubtful," Sesshomaru returned evenly. He didn't bother to list the reasons why, but simply turned and gestured Rin and Jaken into the castle with him.

"Stop!" Kagura said suddenly, sharply. Her voice was as panicked as her face when Sesshomaru turned halfway to see her.

"You try to order me?" he asked, incredulously as he could manage while remaining controlled.

Caught for the moment, Kagura looked at Kanna, realizing how much of a mistake she'd made with that one word. She doubted she could beg any better than she'd done; Naraku created her with too much pride. She swung smoldering eyes on Sesshomaru after a moment and stood to her full height.

"Yes," she replied at last. "I did try to order you. And as you can see, it worked."

Those golden eyes narrowed at her. "And now your presume to think I, a Lord, would take your orders? You are treading shaky ground, sorceress. Rin, go inside and do not come out until I say."

Rin twirled and said a quick, "Okay!" before doing as she was told. Jaken took his place at the doors, guarding them as Sesshomaru always told him to do in such situations.

Kagura didn't move. She stared straight back into Sesshomaru's eyes. When he created his lightning whip and thurst it at her, she didn't move when it snapped directly next to her. She knew very well what Sesshomaru was doing - testing. It was something she'd expected from him. After all, Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands didn't just take in anybody. He had standards, honor and a strong reputation to uphold. So strong, in fact, that the news he'd taken in a human child hadn't hurt his reputation a bit.

Kagure gestured Kanna to step back as she herself stepped forward and awaited what Sesshomaru would do next. He contemplated which action to take for a moment before drawing Toujikin. With a single swipe blades of pure power flew past her, and without the aid of her wind, either. She never once broke the contact of their eyes.

It continued. Until Sesshomaru himself was satisfied that she could, indeed, be useful to him in some way. Somewhere along the line he'd told her to use her wind, and adorned a shredded cheek from it. Other than that, he wasn't hurt at all, although Kagura was in slightly worse shape. Nothing to worry about, really - just a few bruises and cuts.

At last Sesshomaru halted and then nodded. "You and your sister may stay. However, when the last battle strikes, I will not help you should you need it. Or your sister."

Kagura nodded, calming her breath. "I knew you would say that. All I need is your protection until then. Afterwards I don't expect you to help either one of us."

"Good."

It was the end of the conversation, and soon servants - demon and human alike - were showing Kagura and Kanna to their room.

Kikyo

She could feel Naraku, his anger and danger. She knew he would attack soon, very soon, and before that, she needed to make amends with Inuyasha and Kagome. Summoning her Spirit Gatherers, she let them take her to the skies. Inuyasha's Forest was far from the East Lands, and first she made a stop at the Eastern Valley to inform them of the upcoming battle. The princess of the little pack was quite vocal about it.

"Is Sesshomaru going to fight?" she asked, both excited and terrified.

Kikyo nodded at the girl. "Undoubtedly. Naraku has three main enemies: Inuyasha, myself, and Kagome with a multitude of others, Sesshomaru among them. As well, Sesshomaru is bound to Kagome to heed her call if she were to be in need of aid. Of course, it works both ways. A lot of demons would likely come out for this fight, if they know about it soon enough. And I, myself, must be going. Beware, all of you," she told the pack as the Gatherers lifted her to the skies again.

It was quite a while before she touched ground again, nearly the middle of the night. She slept by the God Tree and moved further inland the next morning, hiding herself well. She knew that old well was powerful; Kagome and Inuyasha often visited it. Only recently did she understand why, and how much power the well actually concealed.

As she waited, she began feeling the souls within her, and several got out and drifted away before a Gatherer caught it. She was getting weaker, and the two shards she'd collected weren't helping much. She wasn't using them, either. She'd just begun thinking that maybe she _should_ use them until Inuyasha showed up when a very certain demon showed up, coming for the two shards she had in her possession. It was the Finch she located days ago, the one wit the third missing shard.

It was almost too easy to get the shard from the bird and kill it. It didn't take up much time, and now she was at a loss for what to do with herself.

Really, when were they going to show up? Her patience was running thin.

Village

Sango sighed, leaning back against a wall and watching the orphans as they were all doing. It was making the villagers nervous to see so many demons nearby and apparently, not leaving. But as long as Kaede wasn't worried, they kept themselves from lynching the children and adults alike. Sango herself was fairly certain they were planning something, and that soon she and Miroku would be outcast from here as well.

Not like it would matter. They would simply marry somewhere else and build a home with Inuyasha and Kagome in another place.

Sango blushed and withheld a giggle at her own thoughts. _We will simply marry elsewhere_, she thought again. _With Inuyasha and Kagome, we would build our own village. And there we would have our children and raise the orphans, and our children would raise their own. It would be a grand village._

Truthfully it would. She could imagine it all. . .The huts - no, houses - the scenery, the smiling faces and happy greetings. . .

But while she was daydreaming about her own village, the demons nearby were getting uncomfortable. Yoshi, being the eldest, recognized it for what it was sooner than anyone else, and quickly told Gar and Kure. Sana was told last and gathered the orphans, including Shippou - who was antsy as always at his adoptive mother being gone - and ushered them into the hut they were all using.

That movement raised eyebrows and - in a rush - Sango and Miroku were told what was happening.

"Malice," Yoshi told them. "Rising from everywhere seemingly at once, pointed at us."

"Naraku," Sango finished.

"This is it, then," Miroku said, knowing it. "This is his final move."

"We have to alert Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango realized suddenly, growing frightened at the thought. "I don't think we could defeat Naraku without one - or both - of them."

Miroku nodded, already thinking of a solution. He looked up at Gar. "Go with me to the well."

"Why?" Gar asked, but the two of them were already moving.

With something of an amused smirk, Miroku said, "I need the aid of your claws."

Confused, Gar simply followed, and stopped at the well when Miroku did. "And now what?"

"We need to write a message to Kagome," Miroku told him. "She would feel it when we need her, if we do the right thing."

"What are you getting at?" Gar asked.

Miroku looked at him full-on. "Go inside the well. Near the bottom, carve in a message that we need Kagome and Inuyasha here - _now_. Kagome will feel it; I'm sure of it. Go."

Gar nodded and leaped down, and began carving out the message. While doing so, Sango appeared with Kirara, trailed by Sana and Kure and in her armor already.

When Gar came back up, it was beside Inuyasha.

"You received the message already?" Miroku asked the hanyou.

"No, we were planning on coming," Inuyasha told him. "Kagome is right behind me, with Hojo."

"Who?"

"Kagome spoke of him," Sango put in. "He was very nice to her."

"Not entirely," Inuyasha corrected. "He's a demon, but he's been hiding nearly his entire life."

"Much like Kagome," Miroku deduced.

"More or less. Hojo was in control of himself his entire life." Inuyasha turned his gaze to the forest and caught the Spirit Gatherers circling the area a short way in front of him. Before he could even think of something to say at that, he caught a few scents from several people. Shortly after Sesshomaru came into view - with Kagura and Kanna, nonetheless.

He heard Kagome climb out of the well behind him and heard Hojo as well. And he heard Kagome's heart skip a beat and her feelings start to spiral. If he would have had time, he would have done his best to comfort her, but there just wasn't any time left.

And Hojo seemed to get it, too, because he didn't ask any questions, and no one did anything more than glance at him and deem him an ally.

Inuyasha snorted, hoping to lighten the mood even slightly. "About time he came out of hiding," he said. "I'd bet that he's not gonna win against all of us, too."

"Koga's coming," Kagome spoke up. "I can feel most of his pack. . .And so many others. . .And shards. I can feel the shards. I think Kikyo's got them."

Everyone seemed to stiffen at that - everyone that knew of Kikyo and her relationship to Inuyasha, that is.

"Then I guess I have to see her," Inuyasha said after a long pause.

"I'm coming," Kagome decided, and Inuyasha didn't try to thwart her. Instead, the two of them followed Kikyo's scent and the path the Gatherers were making until they saw her, Kikyo, leaning heavily against a tree and. . .it looked like her skin was peeling.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, half to be sure it was her and half to gain her attention.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo returned, the word sighed heavily on a pant. "And Kagome," she continued, eyes barely flicking to her. She lifted her hand and three shards glowed. "Put these in the jewel," she said, more of a request at this point than an order.

Kagome eyed Kikyo carefully, wary of her after what happened last time they met, before deeming it okay and taking the shards. She put them in the jewel and creased her brows at the last two holes. But Koga had two, and Kohaku had one. . .It didn't add up right.

"You look horrible," Inuyasha broke in, blunt as ever. "What's been happening to you?"

"I've been losing my power," Kikyo explained, allowing herself to sit. "Little by little. The souls have been freeing themselves lately. Originally my plan was to use the shards to gain back my power and kill Kagome to regain my soul, but it wouldn't have made any difference. Now I have one thing left to do."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked sharply at Inuyasha, who hadn't yet looked away from Kikyo. She couldn't thinking what Kagome thought she meant. . .Kikyo couldn't have come back to give Kagome three shards and then take Inuyasha to hell!

Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines. But Kikyo stunned them both.

"I free you of your promise," she told Inuyasha. "You and Kagome can live together and have as many children as you like. But I ask one thing in return."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, although he already had an idea of what she meant.

"Kill Naraku for me. For everyone and everything he's ever done. Do this and I will require nothing of either of you, ever."

"Kikyo. . ." Kagome began, but couldn't seem to finish. There seemed to be no words to say.

Inuyasha looked away sharply for a moment, obviously thinking things through. He looked up again just as sharply, but Kikyo cut him off.

"Just kill Naraku," she told them. "I'll meet him again in hell to punish him myself."

"Do try," another voice said.

They all knew instantly who it was, and the two hanyous wondered briefly why they hadn't smelled him approach, or heard him or felt him in any sort of way.

Kikyo yelped, and two sets of eyes drew to her immediately. Straight through the center of her chest was a tentacle, like those on Naraku's puppets - only this one was oozing.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed and slashed quickly at the appendage. He was reaching for Kikyo when she shoved at him.

"Get out of here, both of you!" she snapped. Her body was glowing, tapping into the last of her powers for one last attack. "Go! Go now!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were reluctant to leave her, but did so when she shouted again and they heard Naraku's laughter. They might not be able to do anything for Kikyo at the moment, but Kikyo was doing her best to help them. They were just rejoining their group - who were apparently getting to know Hojo - when that light shone brighter, followed immediately by an explosion and a yell, both which shook the forest.

"**Die _now!!_**"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La dee dum. Like the ending? I did. Hence the reason why I wrote it. Oh, I just remembered something! Something from a while ago - a review at media miner. I can't remember all of it, but one part jumped out at me. . .

From Mr. I Don't Remember His Name:

". . .Overall it leaves a lasting impression of 'For Joe Schmoe, by Joe Schmoe."

In that case, I have a rebuttal (that took my god-knows-how-many chapters to get around to. Damn, I get carried away easily. Damn distractions. . .)

Dear Joe Schmoe,

First off, thanks for the review in the first place. Second, I agree. I began this (as does nearly every author) as one of those "for me, by me" things. But trust me, by chapter seven it made a big u-turn. If it weren't for all my reviewers (of which you are one, bud) I would have let it die slowly and painfully. Really, I've learned the significance of writing solely for the enjoyment of others, not excluding the fact that I enjoy much of the same types of fanfics myself. I certainly never expected this to be such a hit, so you could say that I began this with myself in mind.

Also, if I am indeed a Joe Schmoe, then for this fic to be such a hit, it looks to me like most of the ff.net and mm.org population are Joe Schmoes themselves. Including YOU for reading it as far as you did. Oh yeah, that bring me to another point.

Mediaminer readers and reviewers: Have any of you noticed the lack of chapter numbers when you review? They don't show up at all, so really, I have no idea when you reviewed. Especially for those of you who review an early chapter and point out something THERE, leaving me wondering what the hell you're talking about. So I have a solution.

In the part of the review where it says "subject", you write down the chapter number. I.e. . .

Subject: 53.

Get it?

Good.

. . . .

Ya sure you go it?

. . . .

Uh-huh. . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

HEY!!! You don't have to be so MEAN!!

. . . . . . . .

Glare You guys are SERIOUSLY mean. Evil, even. Mean, mean, meanie-pants people.

But you still review, so. . .=. .= Me happy!! YAYNESS!!!

Got a present for ya.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Dance, Kirby, dance!!!

Hee hee. Wanna see a black eye?

-#

Or how about a knocked-out face?

#

Like? We all know these. . .

YY O.o O.O xx .

Maybe even. . .

(Hair falling over right eye)

And. . .

; (Sweat drop) ' (Second version sweat drop)

Hmm. . .

O- (Twitch)

Guess that's it. . .

See ya!!


	54. The Final Battle Part II

At last Sesshomaru halted and then nodded. "You and your sister may stay. However, when the last battle strikes, I will not help you should you need it. Or your sister."

Kagura nodded, calming her breath. "I knew you would say that. All I need is your protection until then. Afterwards I don't expect you to help either one of us."

"Good."

It was the end of the conversation, and soon servants - demon and human alike - were showing Kagura and Kanna to their room.

****

_Kikyo_

It was almost too easy to get the shard from the bird and kill it. It didn't take up much time, and now she was at a loss for what to do with herself.

Really, when were they going to show up? Her patience was running thin.

****

_Village_

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were reluctant to leave her, but did so when she shouted again and they heard Naraku's laughter. They might not be able to do anything for Kikyo at the moment, but Kikyo was doing her best to help them. They were just rejoining their group - who were apparently getting to know Hojo - when that light shone brighter, followed immediately by an explosion and a yell, both which shook the forest.

"**Die _now!!_**"

****

Yes. I know very well how much you hate me. But my death will simply have to wait.

Fifty Four

Everyone stared openly at the are where Kikyo was moments before, not devoid of trees in at least a twenty foot radius. [DL: Radius is from the center to the edge in a circle.] They all wondered what happened to her and Naraku, but they didn't have to wait long. That laughing voice was back, chorused by several more in the same pitch.

Naraku, dubbed ever in his baboon pelt, waltzed out from the surrounding forest. Everyone in their group got ready: Sango grabbed her boomerang, Miroku held his prayer beads, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, Kagome materialized her arrows, and the three Blue Pack warriors flexed their claws and prepared for the battle.

Kagome's miko sense spiked and she jerked her head right, catching another Naraku stepping into the clearing. "Puppets," she said, loud and angry.

Everyone glanced that way and saw the second Naraku, and then began looking around for more. There were three of them, now four, six, a dozen, twenty. . .He came with his own army of puppets, and there was no way to know if Naraku himself were here!

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are you actually _here_?" Kagome spat, brutally.

"Decided not to sully your own hands yet again?" Miroku added, glancing between the puppets.

"Coward!" Sango snapped, eyes still pinned to the very first Naraku to appear. "Afraid we're going to win?"

"Afraid to die?" Gar said with barely leashed rage. Although he'd killed Murlo himself, he still held blame for Naraku and swore revenge on him.

"Afraid of hell?" Kagome continued.

More laughter came from the army of puppets. Then each one began speaking, picking up a single word after a different one, either as a show of power or just to toy with them. "Of - course - not. We - sent - Kikyo - there - did - we - not? And - yes - I - am - here. Can - you - guess - which - one?"

"I don't have to!" both Kagome and Inuyasha said in one. It officially began the fight, Inuyasha leaping forward to slice the first Naraku in half as Kagome aimed her arrow at another one, and that one dissolved under her power. Sango cut two straight down the middle with one throw and Miroku broke two with one strong strike of his staff. The Blue Pack used claws and limbs and did just as much damage on their first run. Kirara herself tore one apart. Kagura waved her fan and three went down; Sesshomaru drew Toujikin and three more were incinerated.

Hojo backed up against the well and watched with wide eyes, trying not to get sick at the show.

Koga showed up just as soon as Kagome noticed Hojo and leapt right into the mix, knowing who to attack and who to help. Kagome called out to Gar with her mind, _Watch Hojo. Don't let anything get him._

Mistress, Gar returned, shredding through tentacles and killing a puppet one his way to guard Hojo.

The fight raged on, leaving everyone with cuts, bruises and fractures by the time they had the true Naraku alone. He stood calmly, relaxed, baboon pelt long discarded and beneath it he wore the simplest of armors, a sign that he intended to fight all along. And he was smiling faintly.

Everyone was out of breath and panting or gasping to breath, save for Hojo - who was still huddled near the well and in shock - and Sesshomaru, who must be winded as well but refused to show it.

Kagome's arms were still up, aiming three arrows at Naraku and waiting for him to make a move. Inuyasha was letting Tetsusaiga rest on the ground as his strength returned. Sango was knelt near Kagome, one eye closed and an open cut on her forehead. Miroku was leaning heavily against a tree, a gash on his left arm and a large bruise on his right. Clothes were torn and armor broken for everyone.

Koga and Kagome's pack got the least amount of injuries, simply for how fast they were. But Naraku himself was just as fast as Koga, and as such managed to dodge or deflect most of the attacks sent his way. That's why Kagome was aiming with three arrows, waiting for him to move. Chances are only one of them would hit, and she'd need to keep her focus on him for that one to do any damage.

"Strong as you are, fast as you are, powerful as you are, and none of you have harmed me," Naraku said with a little smile.

"Ha!" Inuyasha snapped back. "We weren't fighting _you_ - we were fighting your lackeys. But now that they're gone, so are you." He lifted Tetsusaiga and slashed, the Wind Scar rushing towards Naraku.

Naraku leapt out of the way and Kagome released her arrows. One split the skin at his arm, a second hitting only dirt and created a crater, the third whizzing past his head to lodge in the tree behind and burning a hole in it. Sesshomaru as well was in action, Toujikin sending streams of power along the ground and nearing catching Naraku.

They all seemed to act with a single mind. First Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would attack in one, and then as they prepared another assault, Kagura, Miroku and Sango would send a second wave towards Naraku. Koga, his pack and Kagome's warriors were mainly in charge of killing anything that attacked in the middle and filling gaps between assaults, basically fighting whenever they had an opening.

Kirara had taken over guarding Hojo for the time being, and Hojo himself got in a few punches at long last. So far he didn't seem to be able to do anything else.

The fight continued in such a way, with wave after wave directed at Naraku and hitting trees mainly. By mutual consent Kagome and Inuyasha turned the fight away from the well and managed to knock over several more trees in the process. If this kept up, Kagome would always know what happened to all the trees in Tokyo. She helped destroy them.

After what had to be a solid hour of fighting like this, Naraku leapt back, out of their reach, looking enraged. "Enough of playing!" he shouted. "I'll kill you _now_!" Fated words.

Upon saying he began twitching. Then his eyes shut with difficulty, and his entire body seemed to be stretching upwards, as though some god had grabbed his head and feet and began pulling. His clothes quickly grew too small and split, falling off as his skin darkened to black. His hair drew back into his scalp and muscles bulged. On either hand two fingers retracting into his palms, and the same for his toes. A thin, long tail emerged from his backside.

And he was still growing.

In the end he had to be fifty feet tall, hugely muscled, with two extra arms, a tail that split in half, and half a dozen horns, each with its own twist. It was monstrous.

It looked like everyone's nightmares had grouped together and created something more frightening than all of them put together. Something worse than anyone could imagine. Something with more pointed teeth, even, than any being could fit into its mouth. Something that laughed at you with burning blue eyes and showed a tongue split in three. Something that made you want to cry out for your mother and huddle in her arms until she wished the beast away.

Something that held Kagome's feet firmly to the ground and made her heart race in fear.

The very same something that was doing the same for Sango, Hojo, Sana and several of Koga's pack.

And this something was pure evil. So evil, in fact, it stirred the jewel's darker side, red swirling into it and making the lavender color darken.

Naraku laughed at them all and stretched his arms above his head. His head then tilted back and his laughter grew in volume and malice, believing himself invincible. Kagome stared, unable to look away or flinch at his tone. Her thoughts had stopped completely. Her heart leapt about wildly in her chest; her jaw worked, trying to issue forth a scream; her knees jerked, trying to step back; her mind struggled to find words.

And then Naraku stepped forward, aiming his foot for her, and she finally screamed. "Inuyasha!"

Her arm was grabbed and she was jerked to the side, and found it was Sesshomaru that had moved her. Looking back up she saw Inuyasha leaping, aiming for Naraku, Tetsusaiga turning red and preparing for its ultimate attack -

And Naraku swat him to the side like an unwanted fly, the movement so fast it bellied the usually slow speed that came with such a size.

Sesshomaru leapt up this time, half flying, and slashed Toujikin. Naraku lifted his upper right arm and it took the attack, breaking off completely below the elbow. And then regenerating like any of his puppets. Sesshomaru was already in the motions of striking again, but this time he didn't get the chance. A tentacle branched off from Naraku's chest, wrapped around Sesshomaru, and brought him down into the ground, hard. It lifted again to reveal that Sesshomaru now had a bloody face and what looked to be a broken collar bone, and then slammed him down again.

It let go this time and retracted into Naraku's chest again.

Kagome found her legs, and her voice. Fear forgotten in the face of a life or death battle, she began ordering everyone like a Mistress would. "Kagura, get Sesshomaru out of the way! Gar, find Inuyasha! Koga, get over here!"

Everyone did as they were told. Kagura's winds picked up Sesshomaru and brought him back down, unconscious, near Kagura, who looked him over. Gar sped off to find Inuyasha and check over him, and Koga came forward to stand by Kagome.

He seemed to already know what she was planning. He cupped his hands and Kagome jumped, using his hands as extra propulsion to make her go higher, her powers coming alive in two forms. The first being a barrier around herself so Naraku couldn't grab her like he'd done to Sesshomaru, and the second being her Spirit Slash, being the more powerful of her two Spirit attacks.

"Spirit Slash!" she cried, thrusting her arms out and sending the attacks directly for Naraku's head.

As she expected, he used an arm to catch the attack. Drifting down from her jump she aimed an arrow at his middle and fired, and it ripped straight through his stomach. Blood gushed forth and he hunched, holding the spot until it healed. By then Kagome had ushered everyone back and Gar had returned with a somewhat dazed Inuyasha.

In the brief moment of decision, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and quickly sent a stream of her power into him, healing what it could and waking him up. She had just enough time to turn and face Naraku again when said person swept out two arms and a foot, and everyone went flying. They all got up again as one body and split, surrounding Naraku.

Tentacles appeared from nearly every part of his body and he sent each one after a different person. As a result, three of Koga's pack were lodged in trees, one was knocked out, Sango's boomerang snapped, Kanna hit the well and dented it, and Kagura yelled in pain as her right leg shattered.

Battling those tentacles was just like battles the puppets. In order to kill the puppet, you have to strike its center; its heart. They all tried to do so on Naraku, while fighting off those tentacles and dodging them and his limbs, but none of them made it that high without getting thrown back down. And what was worse, Naraku laughed at them.

It was enough to enrage a Buddhist.

Their fighting plan was torn to pieces. While it was previously a single mind with a dozen bodies, now it was a dozen bodies all trying to get a hit in at the same time. This disorganized effect did wonders - for Naraku. It was getting easier and easier for him to slap one person into another.

After an hour of fighting this beast, they were worse for wear.

Kagome had healed most of wounds, but by now the healing was taking longer and longer, showing her loss of blood and Spiritual Power. Her left forearm was fractured, as was her neck, and her right foot was broken in two places. Other than that she simply had two healing sprains and a torn ligament on her back. All in all, she just needed a few minutes to concentrate on healing herself.

Inuyasha was worse, being slower, but Kagome's blood was still fresh in him so it was easier to take and healed faster. His fire rat haori was nearly shredded into nothing and he'd discarded it only to lose half his white kimono. It showed both his arms and barely hung to him, exposing the large split across his left arm and his broken wrist. He could feel his right thigh was fractures in two, maybe three places, and his body was littered with bruises.

Everyone else adorned much of the same injuries. A few major ones, a few minor ones, and bruises. Everyone, that is, except Naraku.

His body had automatically regenerated everything, and Kagome found to her distress and frustration that her powers couldn't stop him from doing so every time they hurt him. She couldn't use them beyond her own attacks, trying to power-up everyone when they weakened, and erecting a barrier. But after so long, she couldn't do that anymore.

Her Burning Arrows were weak and often missed the huge target that Naraku made. Her Spirit Slash wouldn't work at all, no matter how many times she tried. Her barriers were choppy at best, hardly able to hold back a fly.

In a word, she was drained. Physically, spiritually, mentally, emotionally. They were all feeling the same way, down to the ever unmovable Sesshomaru. Even Hojo, who was just trying to knock them out of the way, was getting tired.

And there Naraku stood, immortal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

. . . .

I've thought it over and decided that during this last battle, I'll make no threats. It would too much of a thought-breaker to make you laugh.

As such, I've also decided not to add any more ending notes until this battle is over, unless I have a new artwork that is finished and (should be) up.

Also, it turns out that my squiggles and stars that I use to separate scenes have been removed on ff.net. I've begun using bold and italics on them as well, but I advise fanfic readers to switch over to media miner. Like I said, the direct link is on my bio. Just click it.

DL-sama


	55. The Final Battle Part III

Her Burning Arrows were weak and often missed the huge target that Naraku made. Her Spirit Slash wouldn't work at all, no matter how many times she tried. Her barriers were choppy at best, hardly able to hold back a fly.

In a word, she was drained. Physically, spiritually, mentally, emotionally. They were all feeling the same way, down to the ever unmovable Sesshomaru. Even Hojo, who was just trying to knock them out of the way, was getting tired.

And there Naraku stood, immortal.

****

Fifty Five

Looking back, I have no idea how I did it. Just that I did. Somehow, I used it. The Jewel. Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. It helped me. So did Midoriko. I could feel her with me, guiding me, empowering me. 'Me' in particular. She didn't help Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru, or Kagura or Miroku or Sango or any of the others that lived to see me call forth the Jewel.

And it was such a rush of raw, endless power. . .

It seemed impossible that I survived its use. Just as much as it seemed impossible to defeat Naraku at long last, it seemed impossible to control all that power and use it for the good of everyone.

Impossible. But it happened. And I'll never forget it.

I hope no one else does, either.

****

_The fight, where it left off last chapter _

It was a stand off, if you could call it that. No one was moving, but all for different reasons.

Inuyasha was catching his breath. Kagome was trying to tap into some extra power, some extra will to fight and win. Sesshomaru was forming a plan in his head. Kagura was knocked out, off to the side. Koga was nursing a broken leg. Sango was too weak to move. Miroku was chanting, trying to empower them all or weaken Naraku somehow. Kirara was flying, Hojo on her back and keeping him a safe distance away. Gar was leaning against Kure and a tree, stamina run dry. Sana and Kure were both nursing wounds as well.

Koga's pack wasn't there anymore. Most had run off, and those that hadn't had died, one by one.

And Naraku was savoring victory. Grinning down at them with at least three dozen teeth all crowded into his mouth, newly sprouted bat wings that did little more than swat at the fighters, tail split into four now.

The harsh truth was, he was right. _"Strong as you are, fast as you are, powerful as you are, and none of you have harmed me," _he had said. And later, while they were gasping for breath and still putting up a weakened defense, _"You cannot defeat me! Me! An immortal! The gods themselves have bowed before me!"_

Perhaps not all true, but the parts that were doomed them.

Kagome would have believed it, if not for the knowledge in her mind. History class clearly stated that no immortal demons or half demons had seized control of the country. It was the only thing that kept her going, kept her fighting. Kept her aiming her arrows and praying that this time he would fall by them.

After all, she promised him a thousand eternities in hell, and she always came through with her promises.

And then the scale tipped in their favor. A few others showed up, some fully energized allies that wanted Naraku to die as much as they did.

Ashira led the group, apparently having gone to get them. Hime was second in line, along with what looked to be the entire able-bodied group of the Gold Pack, and lastly, Jinenji.

Hime attacked first, weaving a web around Naraku and securely catching him. The threads were laced with acid, but it wouldn't hold forever. So Ashira leapt up and slashed at Naraku's face. The huge head simply continued grinning so unnervingly at them all, and then he showed another trick.

Tentacles. They emerged from his forehead, as before they had been from his chest and back, and caught Ashira. They tightened around her to the point where she cried out in pain, wrapped in those tentacles completely, just as Naraku was caught by Hime's web.

Kirara flew down, tired as the others, and bit and tore at the tentacles, only to get herself and Hojo caught in the same way.

It was so hard for Kagome to get up, so hard that she couldn't. Instead all she could do was let someone lift her and set down elsewhere, farther from the fight. Soon she was laying next to all her fallen warriors: Inuyasha, Koga, Gar, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Sango and Miroku, Kanna and Kure and Sana. . .

And the gold pack was taking their place in the fight. She watched, eyes half open and begging her to sleep, as they attacked. All sorts of dogs helped them; wolves, foxes, domesticated dogs and basically lots of assortments that Kagome could swear weren't in Japan in this era.

She noted their abilities fairly quickly. They weren't as fast as her pack, but faster than Koga's. They were stronger than her pack, but weaker than Sesshomaru. They all had fire mixed in with their attacks, which turned out to be the best way to fight Naraku. None of them seemed to have dog or wolf forms, but a few had gold, white, brown or grey skin. Those that did seemed to be the best fighters.

Kagome tried to warn them of what Naraku could do. She tried to tell them that he regenerated, that his tails could split, that he sacrificed over a hundred arms during their fight, only to have each regenerate faster than any of her pack could keep up with. She tried telling them that he had tentacles, and that they could extend from any point on his body. She tried. . .but she couldn't use her voice.

Eventually her eyes closed and her mind drifted away, letting sleep hold her prisoner.

****

_Dreaming_

__

Dad. . .Dad, I need you. . .Mama. . .

__

"Kagome!"

Eyes opening, Kagome looked around. "Daddy!" she cried, running to him.

"What in the world is happening?" he asked, sharply, catching her.

Kagome hugged him as hard as she could. "Naraku attacked," she began, sobbing. "We've been fighting him and I can't - I can't fight anymore. I want to sleep and dream and just _go home_. . ." She sniffed, pausing only to let more tears fall. "Daddy, Daddy. . ." She'd never felt so young before.

Rare was panicking just as much as Kagome was crying. "Kagome, listen to me. You have to wake up. Get up. Now."

"I don't - want to. . .I can't. . .Don't make me!" she cried, clinging to him tighter.

"Now, Kagome!" he urged, pushing her back and looking in her eyes. "This is dangerous, sleeping. You have to get up. I don't want to lose you!"

"Daddy, _no_," she went on, tears still falling thickly. "I don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want to! Don't make me!"

"They need you!" Rare returned sharply, nearly shouting in his haste. "What do you think is going to happen to everyone if you stay here, sleeping?! They'll die, Kagome! Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, _everyone_!!" He shook her. "Get up!! Get up, now! You're the key, now get up!"

"Daddy!" Kagome screamed, grabbing at him. The dream was fading, her father disappearing and loosing structure. "Daddy, no!! No!! _Don't leave me_!!"

****

_Reality_

With a gasp and a jerk, Kagome was sitting up, tears falling freely. "Daddy!!" she screamed, a heartbroken sound. Hardly anybody noticed, being too busy just trying to fight Naraku.

But there were a pair of arms around her. She cried harshly, dropping her face into her hands. She didn't look up when she heard Sango scream. She didn't twitch a muscle when she heard Hime and Koga cry out in the same moment. She didn't acknowledge her senses picking out the wind, or the screams, or the scent of blood and fire and ash and smoke. She didn't look up to see where she was. She didn't glance at who was holding her, to see who it was. She didn't hear the words whispered to her, trying to calm and comfort her. She didn't feel with her miko sense who was still alive, who was still fighting, who had died.

She cried.

For her past, for not knowing who and what she really was for so long. For Inuyasha, and everything he had to go through in his life. For all her friends' pains and sufferings. For the father she never knew until it was too late to be taught. For her own fears and pains. For the horrible things Naraku had done to so many people. For Kikyo, dying in hate, resurrecting in hate, dying a second time in hate. For Kaede, losing her sister so young. For the baby Inuyasha wanted so badly that had turned out to be a parasite. For everything the jewel had done to people's lives. For Midoriko, who had forged the jewel with her own heart and ripped it from her own chest. Even for the demons that had died in that moment, trying to kill Midoriko and in turn getting trapped in the Jewel along with her. For the Gods and Devils. For lost souls and damned souls.

For everyone and everything that had ever been hurt or wronged, be it good, evil or both.

"Kagome!" someone gasped, sharply.

She heard that. Kagome looked up briefly as saw that it was Hojo that had come to her and tried to comfort her. And inappropriately, he was looking at her chest.

But his face was shocked.

Looking down, the first thing she noticed was a light. Like sometime had turned on a high-powered flashlight and was shining it directly into her face. But then the light dimmed, and she saw what was glowing. Her father's fang.

The light on the fang went away, and suddenly, so sharply it nearly hurt, all of her powers returned. Her wounds all healed, her strength and stamina replenished. . .

She stood up, staring at the fang. She looked up with a tear-streaked, puffy, red face, and saw all the damage that the fight brought.

Everything looked like it'd been knocked down, thrown off to the side, broken, upturned, or lit on fire. Everyone was fighting, mangled, panting, weak and hardly moving. Naraku's skin had been burned over, keeping him from regenerating, as well as making him wince at every swipe, kick and sweep.

Presently, Hime was grabbed and - Kagome winced at the sight - ripped in half with a bloodcurdling shriek. Her human upper body landed heavily on the dirt, a dozen feet from her spider half.

More tears fell from Kagome's eyes. . .

Inuyasha yelped as he was thrown back, hitting the ground harshly and skidding nearly twenty feet. He didn't get up again.

She gave a sob. . .

Miroku hit a tree and his hands flew up to his neck, which was nearly pouring blood.

Her hands lifted to her mouth. . .

Ashira was thrown directly to the ground, hitting hard and thrown back up at impact, yelling, blood flying from her open mouth.

Her eyes began blurring. . .

Kirara roared, caught between Naraku's teeth.

She started shaking. . . . .

Gar gurgled on his blood, wobbling forward and holding his stomach, which adorned a hold the size of his skull and was nearly gushing.

Her tears fell thicker. . . . . .

Sango was thrown into Koga and both hit a tree, snapping it in half and getting trapped under the full weight.

Words crowded her throat, screams, trying to claw their way out. . . . . . . . .

Jinenji was thrown directly up into the air and swatted when he came back down, going over the horizon of trees and out of Kagome's sight.

Murmurs began escaping her mouth, forming words. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sesshomaru was rapidly clawed at and fell, blood falling from every part of his body, his armor gone and royal clothes shredded almost to nothing.

She screamed.

All of Kagome's pain came rushing out in one great scream for justice, for relief. Her entire being was behind it, drawing everyone's attention and making Hojo step back. Tears continued to fall. The sky darkened, covering in clouds. A circle of energy began around her feet and spread, white in the center of the ring and blue at the top and bottom parts. The grass glowed under the light and her eyes shut.

Wind began blowing, lifting Kagome's hair and swirling it around her shoulders. The violet strip around her forehead whipped off. Her left hand clawed, right hand clenched, mouth opened impossibly and body tensed. Her star glowed brightly and a sphere of light began at the center, blue around the outer edge and pearly white in the center.

The Jewel lifted and broke off from her neck. . .

Her tears glistened, nearly glowing themselves. Three thin black stripes streaked their way across her cheeks. Her ears wavered, shifted, then dropped, changing form to become humanlike with a thin point on each. Her tears dripped from her chin down to her feet, each drop creating the ripple of white/blue light shiver and grow larger.

The Jewel glowed with pure power, lavender fading to become white. . .

Kagome's scream ended and she gasped. Her eyes opened and she stared in front of her briefly. Then she inhaled deeply, let out another scream and shut her eyes.

Missing shards tore from their masters and to the jewel, two tiny ones forming a ticker shard. . .

This scream was much shorter. At the end her star glowed brighter still, the ball of light expanding under her power, fully unleashed. And then it sparked, throwing Kagome's head back and lifting her feet off the ground. She was floating.

The Jewel came to her chest and floated just above her. The pure white power got brighter and expended greatly, covering Kagome's body with that ethereal light. All at once her clothes dissolved, that light becoming her only guard from views.

Naraku took a step back. . .

That light spread out, causing everyone to flinch, look away or shade their eyes. It retracted again and became solid, wrapping around Kagome, layer after layer. It faded slowly, excruciatingly so, and set her on her feet again. The Jewel drew closer to her chest and drifting inside, melding with her heart and imparting her with its strength, beauty and power.

It faded completely, revealing a new Kagome, one no one recognized. This was, in fact, not Kagome. With the face, the clothes, the coloring - it couldn't be.

But it was.

Her hair had lengthened, becoming roughly the length of Midoriko's. The star on her forehead was still white, only now it was bigger and lower. Three stripes still adorned each cheek. A tiny blue diamond was at the corner of either eye. Her black lips had turned violet, shining in both ruby and white, and thicker than they had been. Her bangs looked as though they'd been clipped, leveled. Her forelocks had been cut as well, leveled at her chin. Her ears remained pointed, although not quite so much as normal demons.

And that was just for her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picture: Kagome's transformation. Swirling hair, tears, screaming mouth, blue/white power at her feet, glowing star. (Should be) already uploaded at deviant art. Check my bio for the link if you haven't already.

DL-sama


	56. The Final Battle Ends

It faded completely, revealing a new Kagome, one no one recognized. This was, in fact, not Kagome. With the face, the clothes, the coloring - it couldn't be.

But it was.

Her hair had lengthened, becoming roughly the length of Midoriko's. The star on her forehead was still white, only now it was bigger and lower. Three stripes still adorned each cheek. A tiny blue diamond was at the corner of either eye. Her black lips had turned violet, shining in both ruby and white, and thicker than they had been. Her bangs looked as though they'd been clipped, leveled. Her forelocks had been cut as well, leveled at her chin. Her ears remained pointed, although not quite so much as normal demons.

And that was just for her head.

****

Fifty Six

Her clothes were in so many layers that it was nearly impossible to describe. The topmost was armor, as any warrior would have. Further down seemed to be padding for that armor. Beneath those were a seemingly royal demon kimono, pants not included. And beneath that still, the first visible layer: priestess robes. Not like Kikyo's kimono, white top and red bottom. This was white top and blue bottom, and both shined like well-polished leather. And sitting atop it all was her father's fang.

She opened her eyes finally, looking up at Naraku, meeting his gaze directly.

Her eyes didn't seem to be there. Where earlier they were green irises and black pupils, now they were pure blue, such a light shade that it seemed as though it was white at first glance, and even second.

"Onigumo," she said, as though acknowledging her opponent. But she turned from him, and reached for Hojo, the closest person to her.

Very gently, with fingernails that had turned the same shade as her eyes, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

If not for the next reaction, Inuyasha might have gotten up to separate them and possibly slice Hojo in half.

Hojo began glowing.

Not in the same bright, purely white way the Jewel had shone. Not the blue, white in the center way Kagome's star had shone. Not in the yellow-green, neon way Kagome's power shone in her attacks. In a very light, fairy-like way that made his skin brighter and shine only an inch away from his body.

Kagome drew back after just a few seconds' time, and the shine lasted until she made it to Inuyasha, still laying in the skid, still unable to move. She knelt by his head and leaned down, catching his face in her hands as she did to Hojo and kissed him, just as sweetly, as impersonally. And just as Hojo had done, Inuyasha's skin glowed.

When Kagome drew back and made her way to Miroku, Inuyasha stared straight up at the still-cloudy sky. He could feel his entire body healing, bones connecting again and repairing, skin smoothing over, blood replenishing. Bruises faded and his three lost teeth regrew.

By the time he got up, Miroku was just standing, holding his arm painfully and slowly removing his hand, staring oddly at his arm.

Kagome kissed each of them as she made it to them, and the closer she got to Naraku, the more he backed up. She kissed all her allies, all of the gold pack, every dead demon and Hime and Kirara. She went so far as to seek out Jinenji and bring him back. They all got back up and stared at her, as she took her place again at where she had started, near Hojo. Everyone was standing, staring at her. Stunned by her grace, awed by her power, shocked by her beauty. No one could look away.

Until she spoke.

"Are you prepared, Onigumo?" she asked, eyes on the giant hanyou. Everyone in turn looked over at Naraku.

Naraku's jaw moved as he struggled to form words, at last narrowing his eyes and strengthening his resolve. "I am not Onigumo!" he shouted, the forest around shaking with the force of his yell. "I am ready - ready to kill you!"

"Then let it be so," Kagome returned, voice as calm as her expression and pose. Her eyes drifted shut and her head tilted back, each move equally slow. His arms lifted and spread to the side, her back arched slightly. And two wings extended from her back, built by power, the same light blue shade that now covered her form. Those wings were solid, despite their transparent sight, as though they were made of glass or a jewel.

Her head tilted down again and her eyes opened, focusing on Naraku - if you could call it that. Those wings flapped and she lifted from the ground, showing that she was barefoot. It was almost a vision of a goddess, and everyone present wondered if they were dreaming.

And then Kagome lifted her right hand and grasped a long, transparent katana. That light green shade of Kagome's power flowed around its blade, making it quite a sight to see. If anyone were to wonder if Kagome was pure, powerful, or beautiful, this would prove all three.

The fight that followed was like something out of a dream itself. Kagome, purely powerful and good, versus Naraku, formerly Onigumo, pure hate and evil. Every time Kagome got within feet of him, his skin would begin burning, either from fire or her purifying power, or both. Whenever she slashed him with that power-built summoned katana, he would scream in pain.

And no matter how he would retaliate, how many times he or his tentacles would reach for her, he couldn't touch her. Partly because she was fast, partly because she knew what he would do, but mostly because of her own powers burning him. Her wings alone scorched him, her hair, her clothes. The katana was simply doing the most damage.

And then something new happened. Something that proved that Kikyo had finally let go, had died. Her spirit returned to Kagome. The rush caused winds to blow strongly, and the katana in Kagome's hand changed. That green glow became a green fire, and the blue blade became white, blending in with the green. It became one large flame, completely under Kagome's control.

Naraku screamed again, in pure, unbridled rage and hatred.

Kagome floated in the air, staring at him.

No one moved on the ground, staring up at them, eyes darting back and forth between the ultimate evil and ultimate good.

And then Kagome rushed forward, swinging her katana before her. Naraku screamed again and stepped back, arms swinging in hopes of knocking her out of the way. And then the katana, fire blazing brighter, dove into his chest - his heart. It cut through him easily, as simply as one would slash the air.

Naraku's eyes, bright blue during the fight, faded to coal black, and his mouth closed slowly. His knees buckled and wavered, and then he simply fell back, hitting the ground hard enough to cause an earthquake, and everyone braced themselves at the impact. Kagome still floated, blade relaxed now, and soon it disappeared. Her feet touched the ground and she stayed there, watching, as Naraku's body shrunk back to his human form.

His skin was still black in most places, burnt. His eyes were only slightly open, blood soaking the ground beneath him and pouring over his chest. His arms were spread out, hair fanned beneath and around him. Kagome stepped up to his head and stood there a moment.

"Have you said your goodbyes to this world yet?" she asked, voice impassive.

No one expected Naraku to answer, which is why they all stood by in shock when he did so.

"I have," he got out, weakly.

"And have you asked redemption?"

"Nay," he replied, and his eyes flicked over to her.

"Why not?"

"Even if I were to ask, it would be pointless. I would never receive 'redemption'."

"Ask," Kagome urged, although her voice was still impassive, unemotional.

"Never," Naraku said back, voice gaining strength.

"You've done many wrongs," Kagome told him, kneeling. "This is your only chance to make it right, Onigumo."

"Onigumo has died," Naraku returned, voice angry. "And you will be too, could I move any longer."

"Ask."

Naraku's eyes flashed in rage. "See you in hell," he snarled.

At that point, so many things happened at once that they must be told separately. First, Inuyasha started forward, worried. Second, Kagome straightened, about to stand. Third, Naraku's chest lifted as though yanked upwards, and a tentacle stretched up faster than Kagome could have dodged. It tore through her left shoulder, and Kagome jerked herself back, eyes going wide and mouth falling open.

And then the part that scared everyone: Kagome's form faded. Her clothes let go of her body, her hair shorted and her ears changed shape and position. Her tail returned and her stripes faded, her glow dissipating. Her eyes returned, green as ever and wide in fear and shock. Her lips turned black again. The jewel reappeared from out of her chest on its necklace. Her usual 'Battle Uniform' came back, solid as though it'd never left. As she stumbled back, claws returning to black, the tentacle fell limp and slipped out of her shoulder as easily as it entered.

And Kagome fell back, mimicking Naraku's fall down to the heavy impact. Her head turned and looked at the wound - the hole - in her shoulder just as Inuyasha skid to a stop next to her. It was _oozing_. Kagome could feel it as well as see it, the green goo - no, not goo. It was acid. And Kagome was half demon, unable to heal it.

"Inuyasha," she said, looking up at him.

He reached over to touch it.

"Don't!" she said, sharply. "It's acid, Inuyasha."

The look on his face when she said that was so hard to describe that she quit trying. Painfully, wincing, she sat up. Her eyes picked out the hole again and she tried to heal it through her power, but that strong power Midoriko had imparted on her was gone already. Her own powers weren't made for healing - she'd already said that, too.

"Can't you heal it?" Inuyasha asked, not hearing her thoughts but knowing what she was trying.

Kagome looked up at him with sad eyes and didn't say anything.

Everyone stopped moving, had they been so earlier. They were in little groups: the Gold Pack all close together, the Brown Pack doing the same, Gar and Kure and Sana on Kagome's left, Sesshomaru and Kagura near each other and off to the side with Kanna, Miroku and Sango beside Kirara not far from where Inuyasha had stood, Hojo closest to Kirara but still by himself, Jinenji on Naraku's left.

Kagome was right. It was acid. They could all see it, see her wound getting larger by the second, dissolving her blood before it could leak out.

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome began. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Inuyasha returned sharply and pulled her tightly against him. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

She leaned against him, closing her eyes. "I wish I could have had your pups," she told him.

It was a painful thing to say, and just as painful to hear.

Inuyasha lowered his head and pulled her closer. "Don't say that."

"But it's true," she whispered.

"Kagome," Sango said, and then trailed off.

"There has to be something," Miroku finished for her.

"Mistress," Gar said, stepping closer. "That fight. . .You were beautiful," he told her, unsure of what to say.

Kure was thinking along the same lines: comfort her. "Graceful."

Kagome lifted her head and sniffed, then looked over at Kagura. "Here," she said, opening her left hand - which was still limp on the ground. A small jewel was there, the size of the Shikon no Tama. "It's your heart."

All eyes turned to Kagura, who took a stunned step back. She hadn't asked anything of Kagome, or gave anything to her, and yet Kagome took her heart from Naraku and was handing it to her.

"Take it," Kagome urged, and then coughed.

It was all she needed. Kagura came forward and took her heart from Kagome's hand, but remained kneeling, looking at her.

Kagura had murdered many people. A dozen times she'd been ordered to kill or trap Kagome and Inuyasha and their friends. Even since she was borne from Naraku she'd cared only for herself and Kanna, and no others. She'd thought it amusing when she killed part of Koga's pack and brought them back long enough to cover Inuyasha in their blood. She'd nearly laughed when the two fought. Against Naraku's order she brought the scent of Toujikin to Sesshomaru. A dozen other times she'd laughed outright, watching them all fight.

Each one worthy of her death. Yet Kagome had killed Naraku, Sesshomaru agreed to watch her and her sister, and Kagome had given her her heart. It brought up emotions Kagura didn't want to analyze.

So instead she stood up and stepped back, bringing her heart to her chest and letting it get absorbed back to where it belonged.

The wound was getting bigger still, now the size of a softball, nearly taking up the room needed to connect her arm and shoulder. She couldn't move her arm anymore. Nonetheless, her fingers were clenching reflexively, as her nerves were eaten through, one by one.

"I didn't want to die yet," she confessed, two hot tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Neither did I," Inuyasha whispered, sounding close to tears himself.

"Gods, I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," she whispered, voice nearly croaking.

That seemed to snap him. He looked up sharply at Gar and snarled at him. "Isn't there anything you can do?!"

"I wish there was," Gar replied, stepping back under the gaze he was receiving. "But. . ."

"We weren't made to heal acid," Kure finished.

"But Kagome's the daughter of the Master," Inuyasha argued. "Doesn't that make her special?!"

"It would, normally," Gar agreed.

"But Mistress Kagome is half demon," Sana went on, looking the most torn up at her dying.

Inuyasha turned his heated look on Sesshomaru. "What about you?! Tensaiga can -"

"Bring the dead back," Sesshomaru cut him off. "It does not heal. It does not cure acid."

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, eyes as frustrated and angry as panicked and frightened. But Miroku looked away, his left hand scratching his right. "Isn't there anything anyone can do?!" he yelled, looking from one person to another. But everyone looked away when his eyes met theirs. Eventually he looked down at Kagome again, and in one blink - for the first time since his mother died - two tears slipped from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. "But the Jewel could. . .we. . .t-the demons. . .It. . ." was all he could manage, unable to link two thoughts together. "You can't die!" he finally snapped, and jerked Kagome against him again.

Eyes lowered, bodies tensed, tears slipped out. Throats clenched and shoulders hunched. Heads turned away, eyes shut, lips moved in an attempt to say something. But there was nothing to say, nothing to do, nothing to think. No one could do anything but stay quiet and unmoving, some crying, some experiencing foreign emotions and fumbling with them.

And then Hojo's head snapped up and he drew attention to himself. "Could Kagome's father heal her if he were here?"

All heads turned to him, but he was looking at Gar, apparently understanding that he was Kagome's second in command.

"If he were here," Gar agreed.

"If," Kure stressed. "If only."

"But he _is_ here," Hojo argued, getting odd looks. "Isn't that his fang around her neck?" All eyes turned to Kagome's necklace. "It healed her earlier, didn't it?"

Inuyasha drew back and stared hard at the fang.

"It did," Kagome breathed. "It glowed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. One new pictures. First: Kagome with Midoriko's spirit. Wings and katana included. Thank you.

2. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU?! WELL, GUESS WHAT??!!!! THE FIGHT'S OVER!!! KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!!!!

I THREATEN YOU TO REVIEW!!!! Voice lowers Not that you won't anyway, to give your two cents on the fight, but - voice gets louder I THREATEN YOU ANYWAY, BECAUSE IT'S WHAT I DO!!! MY TRADEMARK!!!!

SO I TAKE THIS JEWELED SWORD THAT I MENTIONED IN CHAPTERS PAST AND - um. . .I forgot what it does. Fiddles with it, swinging and such I'll figure it out soon enough. . .Swing swing, slash, thrust drop Oops. Picks it up Hmmmm. . . .

Chapter ends and reviewers give their 'two cents' as I continue fiddling

See ya!! =. .=


	57. The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

"But he _is_ here," Hojo argued, getting odd looks. "Isn't that his fang around her neck?" All eyes turned to Kagome's necklace. "It healed her earlier, didn't it?"

Inuyasha drew back and stared hard at the fang.

"It did," Kagome breathed. "It glowed."

Fifty Seven

"We could use it, couldn't we?!" Inuyasha gasped, excited. "It could heal you!"

"Could," Kagome argued, trying to keep him from getting his hopes up. "We don't know."

He looked at her. "Rare would do anything to help you, right?!"

"Well, naturally, he _is_ my father, but -"

"That's why he gave you the fang!" Inuyasha went on, now elated. He gestured wildly with his fists. "To help you now, when you need it!" Inuyasha grabbed the fang and slipped his nail over the hair, breaking it.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't get too excited about this," Kagome continued, wishing that this would work so he wouldn't get crushed. "If it doesn't work -"

"It will!" he claimed, and promptly pressed the fang against the hole in her shoulder, rubbing it against the acid.

Kagome gasped and hunched, her right hand grasping Inuyasha's. "Geez, relax!" she snapped. "That hurts!"

"Better to be in pain than dead," Inuyasha reasoned, but obediently relaxed his pressure. Moving much more gently, he continued to run the fang along her wound, his left arm going around her waist to hold her against him. Kagome whimpered in pain, eyes squeezed shut and at times she gave a sob at the pain.

But at last, everyone saw what they were hoping for. The wound was getting smaller with each second, and at an increased rate. Soon Inuyasha simply dropped the fang and watched, wide-eyed, as the hole began closing. Within twenty seconds of dropping the fang, it had closed completely, and Kagome gasped and panted as it was finally over.

She let herself fall back onto the ground, eyes closed. "I hope that never happens again," she whined.

A few laughs were heard at the remark, and a few as the tension released. Sighs were heard, and soon the Gold Pack departed and Hime returned to her weaving. Inuyasha had leaned down and simply laid there, lying on Kagome, his mouth where her mortal wound had been.

Only a few moments passed before Sesshomaru turned to leave. He paused to glance over his shoulder at Kagura. "Are you and your sister coming?"

Kagura looked sharply at him, half in surprise at the question and half at the sudden break in silence. "Yes," she said, and reached for Kanna.

"Wait, Kagura," Kagome said, tilting back her head. She motioned to get up and glared at Inuyasha when she couldn't. "Let me up."

"Not anytime soon," Inuyasha replied, sounding tired.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Now, Inuyasha," she warned.

Sango gave a laugh, watching Inuyasha refuse to move and Kagome warn him. Things were getting back to normal quickly. _And_, she thought, sneaking a glance at Miroku - who was inspecting his right hand in awe - _soon enough, we will be, too. Despite all the changes that will and have come with Naraku's death._

Kagome finally shoved Inuyasha off and got up, heading over to Kagura and kneeling before Kanna. "I have a gift for Kanna," she explained to Kagura. "I believe. . .I believe she had a soul all along, just trapped. And I'd like to bring it out."

Kagura gasped at Kagome's suggestion. "You would really. . .do that? After everything I've done to you? And Kanna?"

Kagome nodded, smiling. "You helped us, for whatever reason. I'm not saying I entirely trust you, but it's worth a chance." She turned her eyes to Kanna, who looked back as soullessly as ever. "Kanna, I need you to close your eyes."

"Close your eyes, Kanna," Kagura ordered, and the child did as she was told.

Kagome placed her hand on Kanna's chest and shut her own eyes. Her power came out, focused on Kanna entirely. Soon she found what she was searching for - it was a small flicker of life, a soul buried deeply in the child and locked away, likely what Naraku wanted. It was hard, after all, to control a child who had thinking for themselves.

And she brought the soul out, breaking through the barriers and locks placed to keep her soul in check. It was a long shot, thinking that she indeed had a soul and that it was locked away. Longer still to think that she could bring it out without problem, which is why she kept her power open for changes in the child. The slightest twitch could mean that something was built into her, like a self-destruct mechanism in case her soul ever tried to get out and take control.

Slowly, Kagome's eyes opened, and she watched as Kanna gasped, eyes flying open. Her mouth opened in shock and soon a shine came to her eyes. She blinked at Kagome, tilted her head, and then began looking around at everything. Kagura gasped when Kanna looked up at her and recognized her.

"Kagura," Kanna said. "Sister."

"Yes," Kagura replied, breathless. She more or less crumbled to her knees and pulled Kanna against her tightly, turning shining eyes on Kagome. "You did all this - my heart, Kanna's soul, Naraku's defeat. . .And I've never done anything for you."

"You have," Kagome said, standing up. "You had faith in this fight. You believed that we could win. You admitted that you needed help and that we could help you. It takes a lot of courage, and courage is always rewarded."

"But you -" Kagura began, and cut herself off. She looked down at Kanna, still shocked. "Kanna," she breathed, and hugged her sister.

It reminded Sango of Kohaku. So she spoke up, hoping Kagome could do something. "Kagome, what of Kohaku?"

"He should be okay," Kagome replied looking over at her friend.

"But the jewel is complete," Sango said, sudden urgency in her eyes. "That means that -"

"His shard is gone," Kagome gasped, looking as shocked as Sango felt. "We have to find him."

Everyone seemed to kick into drive at that. They all began moving, for whatever reason. Sesshomaru left, deeming this development as 'Nothing of his concern' and Kagura and Kanna followed after him. Jinenji stayed and helped Kagome, as did Hojo, and both men asked about this boy. Kagome explained as they went along, Koga at last deciding that Kagome could handle this and returning to his cave with his pack - minus Ashira.

Ashira followed, but seemingly for a different reason than finding Kohaku. No one really puzzled about it, simply doing what they were ordered. Kagome ordered Kure and Sana to return to the village and spread the news that Naraku had been defeated and they had to tie up some 'loose ends' before returning themselves.

Kagome and Inuyasha led the group by sniffing, following Naraku's scent and trying to find a trail. Kagome caught it first, but because of the fight and Naraku's incarnations, they had to work together to follow it. It took more than two hours of running to find the dreaded castle that had begun so many horrible deeds. It turned out that it wasn't quite so far into the Eastern Lands, more on the boarder of the East and North.

Thinking about it, Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru didn't - no, why he and Inuyasha _both_ didn't follow Miroku and Sango's scents back to the castle, but pushed the thoughts out of her head. Naraku's castle was entirely in his own control, and an attack there would have certainly left them all dead. It was better to have let him come out and destroy half of Inuyasha's forest than to attack him at his own castle, harboring its own traps, and to have died there, so he could do whatever he wished with their bodies or captured them beforehand to torture them.

And Naraku had _kissed_ her. She still wasn't quite over that yet.

Upon finding the castle and inspecting it, they made short work of the guards and most of the walls and doors in their search. Some windows were even made of glass, proving Miroku's words that Naraku had claimed to like glass the best. It was Kagome who found Kohaku, after stopping sharply, head snapping in the direction of where she felt him. She tore her way straight through to where he was, running into Miroku along the way and calling out to Inuyasha with her mind.

Kohaku was lying limply on the ground, eyes partially opened but lifeless. Kagome couldn't hear or sense a heartbeat and breathing, couldn't see his chest rise and fall as a breathing child would. She knelt by him and placed her hand on his chest, feeling for that nonexistent pulse.

She looked up to see Miroku looking at him, and his gaze mimicked hers. They both knew he wasn't alive anymore. And neither of them wanted to admit it.

Presently Sango came rushing into the room and stopped, panting, eyes searching for her brother. She picked out his form and shouted "Kohaku!" as she came forward and knelt by him, hands grasping his shoulders. "Kohaku, get up!" she said, and shook him. "Kohaku!"

Kagome backed up and looked to the doorway as Inuyasha came into view. His eyes only touched hers and didn't waver. She didn't have to tell him, verbally or mentally; he knew what they found. It was obvious in her gaze, in Sango's pleads and sobs, in the scent of death in the room and the presence of just four heartbeats.

Sango looked up sharply at Kagome, apparently coming to a decision. "Sesshomaru," she said, the name shuddered out through her sobs.

Kagome glanced silently at Inuyasha, who nodded and came forward to pick up the boy. Now all Kagome had to do was get Sesshomaru to help.

_Rare_

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He hadn't been able to relax since Kagome's dream, calling him to her in her need and telling him of the fight. He could only hope that after so many hours that the fight had been won, but until Kagome returned - despite his witnessing her return from the fight in the Feudal Era - he simply could not relax. Not for the first time, Kagome was in serious danger, and he was scared senseless at the though that she might die.

He didn't tell Ray what was happening, although he knew she could feel his fear. He kept certain details from his mind, knowing that Ray had learned how to get past his barriers by now. She really was a quick learner, and her daughter took after that quality to the tee. He could only hope that she or Inuyasha would understand everything he did and manage to defeat Naraku.

Practically telling them in so many words that they would live wasn't the smartest move of his life. In fact, it could possibly be the dumbest. It would give them confidence, all right, but it would also make them _over_ confident and that alone had been the downfall of many enemies. He had to hope, though, that they were smarter than that.

He could put it as a high note that he still remembered them coming back from the fight. That was promising.

He also had to pray that his memory didn't change. He wouldn't know it if it did. Not now, so many years into the future. So he sat there, uneasy, and hoped.

_Clearing _

Things had settled down. They all figured out what to do and did it. After returning to the clearing Sango had left with Kirara, and Miroku carrying Kohaku. They went to see Sesshomaru, and with a note from Kagome 'asking' him to revive Kohaku. 'Asking' being sarcastic because of their bond - neither could deny the other help when asked. It rather sucked, really. Should he ever ask, Kagome was officially at Sesshomaru's disposal. All because of their fathers.

Sometimes honor was hell.

Now Kagome and Inuyasha stood, alone, staring down at Naraku's bones. His entire flesh had dissolved, giving in to Onigumo's death fifty years ago. And Onigumo _did_ die when he offered himself to those demons. It was much like what happened with Kikyo: they both died and were rebuilt, and now that they were dead again, there were little remains left over.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to see him in the same thinking, looking over at the gap in the trees where Kikyo had sacrificed herself to give Inuyasha a head start. Kagome came closer to him, leaning into his back. "I know what you want to do," she said, softly. "Go ahead."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her. "Are you sure?"

"She deserves it," Kagome reasoned, and kissed his shoulder. "Bring her back to Kaede."

Inuyasha turned and wrapped his arms around her, eyes closing. "How long has it been since I last told you I love you?"

Kagome smiled. "Not since last night."

"I love you," he whispered, the words barely breathed.

Kagome held on tighter. "I know. I love you." She lifted her chin. "My vicious warrior."

Inuyasha grinned. "And handsome; don't forget that."

"You are _so_ full of yourself," Kagome said, stepping back.

Inuyasha jerked her back into his embrace. "Last night, you were full of me, too."

A furious blush crept over her face. "Great timing," she chided. She leaned back. "But we both have something to do. Go take care of Kikyo."

With a laugh he turned, but stopped at the tree line, less than ten feet from her. "Want to be full of me tonight?" he asked, seductively.

"Inuyasha!" she snapped. Picking up a rock, she threw it at him, but it snapped in half on his forehead, and he didn't flinch.

"Is that a no?"

"Git!" Kagome said, and tossed another rock. Inuyasha left laughing, and Kagome paused to wonder why she said an American word. "Bad vibes," she muttered at last, and then chided herself for leaving behind her educated vocabulary. Smirking and shaking her head, she turned back to Naraku's bones.

She knelt down and spread her fingers, hands above the mass of white pristine. Slowly her fingers covered in green power, and slower still, it encompassed the bones and purified the evil from them.

"Onigumo," she said aloud, "was not an evil person. He was misled and led a troubled life. In the end he let his lust overcome his senses and gave in. The demons continued to corrupt him. But now, he has his rest. May your soul find peace, away from the demons that corrupted you so." She closed her eyes and repeated the prayer in her mind, turning it into a prayer and hoped the gods could hear. At last she clapped her hands and looked down at them again.

"You'll be buried, as everyone should be. Goodbye, Onigumo." She stood up and her power lifted the bones, still covering them. They held the form of a man, not a single bone out of place, and they trailed behind her as she scouted out a place to bury them.

_Kaede_

She was briefed by Gar and Kure of what had happened during the fight, as Sana checked on the pups and informed Yoshi. As the story came to a close is when she heard her name called by a very familiar voice.

"Oi! Kaede! Come out here!"

She sighed and got up, and Gar helped her as Kagome instructed him to do. After all, Kaede was more than sixty. She sighed down the stout steps to the ground in front of her hut and met Inuyasha's gaze. "What is it ye want?" she asked.

"I have what's left of Kikyo," he explained, motioning the pack he carried. It was one of those small ones Kagome had recently begun to bring with her through the well. What were they called? . .

"Sister Kikyo?" Kaede gasped. "She has died?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Oh, that's right - just Kagome and I know. She sacrificed herself in hopes of weakening Naraku before the battle. Where. . .where do you want her?"

"This way," Kaede said, leading the way to Kikyo's shrine. With proper prayers she and Inuyasha buried Kikyo again and declared that she could be prayed to again. (DL: Not that it'd do much good with her reincarnated in Kagome, eh? Unless you take into account that in that time Kikyo's soul is still bodiless. . .How confusing. Damn Ms. Person that created a 500 year gap. Sheesh.)

All in all, everything seemed to be going alright.

_Sesshomaru_

"You are back," he said, noticing Kirara landing nearby and Sango and Miroku getting off her.

"I have a note from Kagome," Sango said, meeting his eyes directly. She never would have tried it - for a number of reasons - if Kagome weren't an ally to him by youkai (DL: Demon.) standards. She walked up to him and handed him the note and waited as he read it.

When he lifted his eyes to her again, she felt a near uncontrollable need to bow and thank him, even though he hadn't done anything yet. Those eyes really were stunning. They _demanded_ respect from everyone. She wondered how Kagome had ever managed to meet his gaze and not feel it.

But Kagome was a Mistress. As high, if not higher, than a Lord. He had land; she had a pack. He defended his lands with his own claws; she had an army. 'Had' being the key word.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kohaku - still in Miroku's arms - and looked him over without moving. "This is the one she wishes me to revive?"

"Yes," Sango said, coming to stand beside him. "He's my little brother. He's been through too much to die."

"But he has," Sesshomaru returned, glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

"That's why we're here," Miroku replied.

"You can bring him back," Sango added. "You and Tensaiga. Please -"

"As Mistress Kagome's ally, and as that alone, I will do as she asked," Sesshomaru said, coldly. "Your family ties mean nothing."

That's because you never treated Inuyasha like a brother, Sango thought, but kept her mouth closed. She stepped back as Sesshomaru did, and Miroku put Kohaku on the ground.

Sesshomaru then drew Tensaiga and held it steadily, eyes only on Kohaku. After a few moments his eyes widened oddly and he slashed, and then Kohaku inhaled and stirred. Sesshomaru turned his back to the happenings, sheathing Tensaiga. "Take him and leave. Mistress Kagome may be my ally, but you are not. Next time remind her that she should include in her note for me to spare you."

It was a cold, harsh blow, but Sango hardly noticed. She knelt by Kohaku and waited for him to look up. His eyes were too wide, his skin too pale, his body trembling too much. Sango brought him close to her and lifted him, tears making their way down her cheeks. She'd never really wanted anything other than her family, and now that so many were gone, she was going to hold on to everybody she could.

"We should go," Miroku whispered, next to her ear. "He doesn't know this place."

Sango sniffed and nodded, heading for Kirara. The ride back to Kaede's was silence if not for her tears and Kohaku's whimpers. It was so sad to think that he had been through so much and would only blame himself, when none of it was. She hoped that some day she could prove that to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TADA!!! Fifty seven!!!!

And nearing the end. And guess what? I have a lot of plans in this head 'o mine. So far it's a smut-fest near the end. Inu/Kag for one chapter, Mir/San the next, Rare/Ray. . .Am I missing anybody?

**_Thinks it over_** Nope. Well, not counting all the 'unknown' pairings. Ha!

Later though - well. . .Heh. Just wait till I get around to kids!! Anime world beware - there is no stopping me! Mwa ha ha!!!

Speaking of. . .**_Creates kids for Mir/San and Rare/Ray, draws pictures, creates personalities, designs clothes, chooses attributes, etc._** FUN!!!!

Note: When I am not writing or reading, I am drawing. Know this. Lots of other stuff fills my time, like imagining and Spider Solitaire - that game is addictive!!! - radio music. Music in and of itself. Watching anime music videos. Calling my one friend YY Boy, that was sad. . .

Note: I know there's some missing artwork at my gallery that's supposed to be there, but not to worry!! With this CD **_Flashes it_** that my daddy sent me with my computer stuff on it, I can upload the pics I said I would upload!! Go check it out!! Go on!!

See ya!!


	58. Going Home Again

Sango looked up sharply at Kagome, apparently coming to a decision. "Sesshomaru," she said, the name shuddered out between her sobs.

Kagome glanced silently at Inuyasha, who nodded and came forward to pick up the boy. Now all Kagome had to do was get Sesshomaru to help.

_**Rare**_

He also had to pray that his memory didn't change. He wouldn't know if it did. Now now, after so many years into the future. So he sat there, uneasy, and hoped.

**_Clearing_**

"You'll be buried, as everyone should be. Goodbye, Onigumo." She stood up and her power lifted the bones, still covering them. They held the form of a man, not a single bone out of place, and they trailed behind her as she scouted out a place to bury them.

**_Kaede _**

"This way," Kaede said, leading the way to Kikyo's shrine. With proper prayers she and Inuyasha buried Kikyo again and declared that she could be prayed to again.

All in all, everything seemed to be going alright.

_**Sesshomaru **_

Sango sniffed and nodded, heading for Kirara. The ride back to Kaede's was silence if not for her tears and Kohaku's whimpers. It was so sad to think that he had been through so much and would only blame himself, when none of it was. She hoped that some day she could prove that to him.

**Fifty Eight. Geez, last chapter was 46 kb. Normally they're between 35 and 40. Nifty, eh? And kbs are measured by words, not length.**

_**Fifty Eight**_

Everyone regrouped in their hut. They all sat down in the largest room and filled each other in, the pups resting and relaxed. The entire air above them seemed to have lightened greatly. And Gar had gone with Inuyasha to spread the word that Naraku had died, and who killed him. Mistress Kagome, the Miko hanyou of the Blue Pack. Inuyasha, the hanyou second heir to the West Lands. The Gold, Blue and Brown wolf packs. Hime, the Spider-Demon Weaver. Kagura the Wind Sorceress and her younger sister, Kanna, made of void. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Miroku the Cursed Monk (and conveniently nobody bothered to mention that his wind tunnel was gone now) and Sango the Demon Exterminator. Kirara the Fire-Cat demon. Even Hojo was included: Hojo the unknown demon.

The title fit him, seeing as how no one - not even he himself - knew his demon heritage.

They were all here now, excepting those that had returned home. Jinenji sat outside the door, too big to fit the small doorway. He seemed to be waiting to be told to leave. When asked why he came, he replied that he felt something and ran into Ashira along the way. When he expressed concern for kagome, Ashira brought him along. He looked a little shocked, though, at her appearance. Which was understandable.

In the end everyone relaxed completely and parted ways after a long stretch of good-bye's. Afterwards Kagome checked on her pups to make sure they would sleep theough the night, not seeing the look she got from Inuyasha but feeling his gaze anyway. And then she went to check on Hojo, who was standing outside, looking around at everyone.

"Stunning, isn't it?" she asked, and he jumped.

"Oh, Kagome," he said. Then he faltered. "Should. . .I call you 'Mistress'?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "No. No, only my pack call me that. Well, and Sesshomaru, but he's all for titles."

"Your pack," Hojo mouthed and turned away.

Kagome laughed again and stood beside him. "Yes, it's all a bit complicated, isn't it? This isn't even my time and I inherited a pack."

"How many peo - demons were in your pack?" Hojo asked, although somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh, geez," Kagome sighed, tilting her head back. She stared up at the cloud above her head and tried to count in her head. "You know, I wasn't with them long enough to really know them," she said absently, looking over at him again. "At an offhand guess, I'd have to say that there were about three hundred before."

That sparked Hojo's interest. "Three hundred? Before? What happened?"

"My uncle started a civil war," Kagome replied with an exasperated air. "Something about my being half demon making me unworthy and a weak leader and all that. Most of the pack were on his side, but the best warriors were loyal to me."

"Did you. . .have to fight them?"

"No, I wasn't there. I took - well, it's a long story," Kagome cut herself off. "It's all very complicated."

"You should write a book," Hojo observed.

Kagome laughed. "No, there's too much. It'd end up being an incredibly long series."

"Oh. Well, write a series."

Kagome laughed. Wetting her lips, she turned to face Hojo and took a step back. "So spill," she said, nearly ordering him.

Confused expression in place, it was obvious he wasn't going to give in too easily. "Spill?" he repeated.

"Both you and Ahira came with us when we went to Naraku's castle," she began, "but neither of you made it there. Do I need to draw it out?"

"Ah," Hojo said, his face reddening. "W-well. . .She said something about. . .It was just. . .We weren't really. . ." His voice trailed off and he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

Kagome crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes and straightened her back. Taking up the full pose of the Mistress, she conjured up her power to draw out a wind to blow against her back, giving her more of a dramatic air. Oh yes, she had this 'Leader' stuff down. "Start talking now and you save yourself the trouble of getting it beat out of you later."

Hojo looked shocked and quickly - albeit clumsily - took a step back. "You wouldn't!"

"The old Kagome wouldn't have bothered," she replied, only half agreeing. "But the new improved Kagome -"

"Wouldn't hesitate to claw, hit, kick or burn your ass," Inuyasha finished for her. He'd heard the basic direction of the conversation and came to stand behind Hojo, helping to block any possible escape routes. Partially because he was nearly always on Kagome's side (when she arguing with someone _other_ than him), but mainly to see Hojo squirm.

Hojo jumped at Inuyasha's voice. His head whipped back and forth between Kagome to Inuyasha and back again, the wind still giving Kagome a dramatic pose. He swallowed. "Alright, look!" he snapped. "We didn't really do anything! She said you could handle yourselves and I believed her, and she wanted to talk to me! That's it; we talked, I swear! I'm no pervert!"

"All men are perverts," Kagome replied, unfolding her arms. Still behind Hojo, Inuyasha chuckled and set a pair of devilish eyes on her. Kagome, however, ignored that. "And believe me, you couldn't have done anything, anyway. I've seen Ashira in action. If you tried one thing on her, you wouldn't be here now. So I believe you."

There was that shocked face again. "You can't be serious!"

"You don't know Ashira like I do," Kagome went on, starting a trek back to the hut with both men. "Even if you'd have simply asked her outright to - I don't know - bear your child or something, she'd have shredded you."

"But -" Hojo tried and broke off.

Inuyasha chuckled again and sat down on the porch, pulling Kagome into his lap as though they'd down it a thousand times before. (DL: Which they very well might have, mha ha ha!) "You're trying to say," Inuyasha said, looking up at Hojo, "that women - at least from this time - don't act like that?"

Mutely, Hojo nodded and sat down as well, a well-hidden look of jealousy in his eyes at Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship.

"Ashira's much different," Kagome explained. "She believes that there's someone out there for her, but he's either not looking or after someone else. She's been saving herself for him, which could very well result in her dying without ever finding a mate. Not only that, but she's fiercely protective of herself. I'd hate to see what would happen to the man who gropes her."

Inuyasha smirked. "He'd be dead, tenderized, shredded and boiled meat."

Kagome gave a laugh. "Nice visualization," she commented, rolling her eyes.

Hojo swallowed at the thought and leaned back. "Damn good thing I'm a decent man, isn't it?"

Kagome, who was leaning comfortably into Inuyasha with her head down, looked over at Hojo without lifting her chin. "What's that? I've never heard you swear before, Hojo. Is your art of acting that perfected?" she teased.

Hojo's jaw tensed as he looked away. "Well, i can safely say that I wish I didn't have to perfect acting."

Kagome's gaze softened considerably and she inhaled deeply, empathizing with his wish. Only she had to be as careful with the thought as possible; the jewel was still around her neck. Eventually she shook her head and straightened up, more or less shaking herself out of her languorous pose. "Do you have a set time of when you want to go home, Hojo?"

Hojo glanced up sharply. "Well - how does the time work?"

"You mean, on either side of the well?" Kagome asked. Hojo nodded and she continued. "It's completely parallel. Every second that passes here passes there, and vice versa. If I spent a day here, a day would pass there, and so on."

Hojo looked like he was about to panic. "Then I've really been gone for - for three hours?!" he asked sharply.

"Check your watch, Hojo," Kagome replied, standing. "It's been four and half." Absently she slapped at Inuyasha's hand, which had lifted, trailing his claws along her thigh.

Hojo stood up sharply and swore somewhat harshly. "Then I have to get back," he said, urgency in his voice, eye pleading.

"Did you have plans?" Kagome asked, somewhat at a loss but already leading the way back to the well, Inuyasha left unhappy but staying put.

"Yes and no," Hojo replied, his pace picking up even as he walked as fast as he could without running. "I told mother I would get back to her as soon as I finished talking with you. She's got to be worried sick!"

Kagome couldn't help but smirk. "Worried that her adoptive son, who is a full-blooded demon, might be in trouble because he'd been gone for four hours with a hanyou miko mistress?" she teased, still amazed that she wasn't panting by now at this pace.

"Go ahead and laugh, but she always fears for me," he half-snapped, half-panted. "Plus she doesn't know exactly what you are."

"Every mother does," Kagome replied. "Even surrogate ones," she added, thinking of Shippo. With the eight orphans of her pack he wasn't lonely anymore, but he still preferred staying with Kagome over being with anyone else. She loved it when he snuggled into her shoulder or stomach. It made her feel warm and calm all at once.

"I imagine they would," Hojo got out, pausing to catch his breath.

They siad nothing else as they finished their trek and leapt into the well. When they appeared on the other side, it was to another surprise. Ray, Rare and Maki were in the wellhouse, and all three grinned when Kagome leapt out again, holding Hojo since he couldn't control the strength of his jumps yet.

"What's this?" Maki asked, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Getting comfortable with Hojo," Rare answered.

"Inuyasha wouldn't like this one bit," Ray went on, even as Kagome and turned scarlet and let go of one another.

"Mo-om!" they both whined.

The three adults laughed.

"Well, Kagome," Rare said, "it seems you were victorious. I see the Jewel."

Kagome's blush, which had let up, came flooding back and she touched the Jewel, missing the feel of her father's fang around her neck. It was tucked into her belt now, on her right side. She drew it out. "Inuyasha had to cut the hair. It -" she choked and swallowed. "It saved my life."

Ray gasped, but Rare was still smiling. He closed Kagome's hand on the fang and hugged her. "I knew it would," he whispered to her. "I'll fashion a new band for it, if you wish."

Kagome nodded and blinked back tears. She snuggled into his shoulder and smiled. In the back of her mind she could hear Hojo talking quickly to Maki, the two of them sending and recieving messages faster than she could have believed. Another set of arms went around her and she manuevered one arm to encircle her mother's waist.

This felt wonderful.

After a few moment she drew back and wiped her eyes. "Where's Souta?"

"Still at school, Kagome," Ray laughed. "It's wendesday, or have you forgotten?"

Kagome blushed again. "I forgot, I guess. It's been a while since I had to go to school so I. . .I forgot to count the days."

"Are you going to come in or return to Inuyasha?" Rare asked.

"I need to go back to Inuyasha," Kagome replied, leaning back onto the lip of the well. "He knows I only came back to let Hojo through the well. I have to get back before he comes for me."

"Too late," Inuyasha's voice called fromt he bottom of the well.

Kagome nearly fell in. "Inuyasha!" she snapped, turning around and grabbing the well with both hands. "Ten minutes! Just ten minutes!"

Inuyasha soared up in front of her and landed beside her, folding his arms. "Ten minutes too long."

Kagome scowled at him and heard her parents laugh. She glanced at them to see them smiling at one another, sharing thoughts most likely. _Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to me?_ Inuyasha's voice came in her mind. She glared back at him but didn't reply. Glancing around once more she noticed Hojo and Maki were gone.

_Well it's not like they could be expected to stay around,_ she thought, _while we're all having intimate moments and arguing._ It was funny how often those two found themselves next to one another. Intimate one second, angry the next. Heh.

"You comin' back or do I have to drag you back?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome's glare intensified. "_I _am **staying here** until _you_ learn some **patience!**" she snapped. Folding her arms to mimic his pose, she dug her heels in.

Inuyasha cringed and she saw his eyes change. He looked dejected and turned his face away. "I can be patient. I just don't like being without you." He snuck a glance at her from under his bangs. "Is that so bad?"

She softened instantly. "No," she sighed. "I'm horrible, aren't I?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "A matched set."

She giggled. "I guess so. We did kind of make a pact."

"Who do you mean?"

"We both decided to drive each other nuts."

Both laughed at that comment, Kagome hearing her parents laugh along with them. It was a nice day.

"But we really should stay here a bit," Kagome went on, sobering. "Souta's going to get home soon and we can him the story."

"Oh no you're not!" Ray said. "You're not telling Souta anything that might give him nightmares!"

"Mama," Kagome whined.

"Kagome, I must agree," Rare said. "Would you like your child speaking to her younger sibling about her battles in another timeline?"

"Well, no, but I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon."

Inuyasha laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 58. Yayness. Sorry about the cruddy ending but really, I couldn't think of anything much better.

For those of you who don't understand: There are fifty-eight chapters. Two of these chapters are lemons, not allowed on , so those two are not included. Chapter 58 is chapter 56 on Got it?

I say thankies to all my reviewers thus far. You all waited so patiently while I was pacing every day for this CD to get here. Oh yeah, daddy sent me a CD with the info from my computer to me. It clashes with this computer's programs so I had some fixing up to do. It was confusing.

I want to personally thank Inufreak831 for the wonderful review. It lifted my spirits considering I was having kind of a bad day. Rest assured, all of you, that I will indeed finsih this fic. While I have begun another fic of Inuyasha that I've been focusing on quite a bit lately, I will NOT forego my responsibilities on this fic. If I did, I'd be skinned alive and strung up by my toes. **_Sweat_** Plus I have run over some ideas in my head for a sequel and thought of TWO endings for this fic. I will put up both endings, the second beginning as "AE chapter 1" for 'Alternate Ending'. I hope you all like both of them.

See ya!


	59. Lemon Number Three Censored

"But we really should stay here a bit," Kagome went on, sobering. "Souta's going to get home soon and we can him the story."

"Oh no you're not!" Ray said. "You're not telling Souta anything that might give him nightmares!"

"Mama," Kagome whined.

"Kagome, I must agree," Rare said. "Would you like your child speaking to her younger sibling about her battles in another timeline?"

"Well, no, but I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon."

Inuyasha laughed.

_**Fifty Nine The Last Lemon So Beware But Don't Worry FanFic The Center's Cut Out.**_

Back in her room, Kagome sighed and snuggled further into one her kimonos. It was warm and soft, while cool to the touch and silky. However Hime made these, she didn't much care, but she just _loved_ them. This one was sunshine yellow all throughout, with cranes around the neck and sleeves, and flower petals along the hem. All the patterns were of different colors, and it made them that much better. It was gorgeous. It didn't shine like the others, but who really cares when it feels this good?

Inuyasha strode in sometime later and she smiled at him, getting a lustful grin in return. She rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess what you're here for," she said, and glanced out the window. Yep, there was Mama and Dad, just leaving. Because she was focused on the window and not Inuyasha, she yelped when he pounced on her and immediately began giggling.

He ran his hands up and down her sides and sniffed her hair. "Ah," he sighed. "My Kagome."

"My Inuyasha," she returned, smiling widely. With a wicked glint in her eyes she grabbed his wrists and flipped over, putting herself on top while simultaniously making them fall onto the floor. She had done both purposely.

Inuyasha's grin mimicked hers and he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. His mouth covered hers in a smoldering kiss before he licked her lips and began trailing the kisses downward. His hands found the shoulders of her kimono and brushed them aside, showing a nice amount of clevage while also leaving her covered but looking sexy. She already figured out that he liked that.

She licked an ear and caught the other between her teeth, tugging at it. Inuyasha's response was a long moan and a shudder.

"You drive me wild, woman," he said, huskily.

"Why, my Inuyasha, I thought you _were_ wild," she said, pouting. "And all this time you've been tame and acting? What a letdown."

He growled and then smirked, looking devilish with his bangs covering his eyes like that. "So I need to prove to you how wild I am? I can do that."

"Without breaking a sweat, I'm sure."

He chuckled and it started a fluttering in her stomach. "Oh no, my Kagome. No I plan on sweating myself into a prune, and you too." He looked up then and licked under her jaw, a warm and wet swath that made her gasp, shiver, and cling to him. Oh that felt nice.

She moaned. His head moved downward and he buried his face in her chest, taking a deep breath before licking her breasts and sucking at random places on them. _Oh kami-sama_. . ._What did I get myself into?_

_Who cares? _she answered herself. _He always pleases you first and you know it._

_Shut up; I want to enjoy this,_ she snapped back.

But the thought that he always pleased her first disturbed her and she thought again about their time in the forest. Then she had thought about pleasing him, returning all the favors he'd done her. Now she had her chance and enough guts to do it. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back just as he was beginning to push her kimono shoulders down further.

He looked up sharply. "What do you think you're doing, you can't stop now!" he said, even as she drew back from his lap.

"I'm not stopping," she said back. Hardly believing she dared, she grabbed his sash and tugged it off quickly.

_Woman!!_ his voice snapped in her head. "What're you -"

_Shut up and enjoy it,_ she told him.

_**SORRY FANFIC BUT THEY DON'T ALLOW LEMONS SO I HAD TO CUT OUT THE GOOD PART. GO TO MY BIO AND CLICK ON THE MEDIAMINER LINK TO GO TO MEDIAMINER AND READ THE WHOLE MIDDLE AND ENTIRE POINT TO THIS CHAPTER. IF NOT, THAT'S OKAY CAUSE I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE LEMONS AND FOR OTHERS IT'S AGAINST YOUR RELIGION. I HOPE THIS IS SATISFACTORY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE LIKE THAT.**_

She rolled onto her side and clutched her knees to her chest, panting. She didn't know if she could take another tryst like that. Her bed was near soaked with their sweat and the room smelled of sex. She'd need to air it out or her mother would flip. You didn't need a hanyou or youkai nose to pick up the scent of sex when it was this thick.

She almost blushed. _Thick._ Smiling, she rolled over and stretched out next to Inuyasha, who was still panting.

"Did you. . .enjoy. . .your punishment?" he panted, an arm curling around her back.

"A bit too much, I think," she replied. "I'm not sure I'm be able to walk for a while."

He chuckled. "That's fine. I'll just. . .carry you around. It's. . .not a problem."

"That's because you're not the one whose mobility depends on how her lover acts."

"Heh. I did good then, huh?"

She laughed and snuggled into his shoulder. "I like to think so."

He chuckled again.

"You realize, of course, that the window's going to be left open for the rest of the day."

He stilled. "Why?"

"Because I'm sure that if Mama smells this room she's going to go off the deep end."

"What's that mean?"

"It's a metaphor for she going's to burst with anger and-or shock. Understand now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll open the window as soon as the feeling comes back to my legs."

"Heh, weak woman as always," Inuyasha teased and got up to open the window.

"Watch it," she warned him.

"What?"

"I know you're proud that you're so great but I don't like the idea of another woman seeing how great my man is," she told him with a wicked smile.

He laughed while also blushing. He opened the window and got back in bed with her, this time crawling on top of her. "Great, huh?"

"Did I swell your pride?"

"Enormously."

She laughed. "Oh no, I'm doomed," she said with fake fear.

"Damn straight, woman," he agreed and kissed her. "Beware of my ego."

She giggled. "I'll be sure to demean you more often and 's' you every opportunity I get."

"Promise?"

She laughed again. "Until the day I die. What would you promise me?"

"I promise to keep you happy and sated and immobile."

"Kami-sama save me," she faked.

He chuckled. "Even he can't save you now. My Kagome."

"My Inuyasha."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third and final Inu/Kag lemon. I know I didn't warn you about it but then the idea just struck me and I had to run with it. And yes, this is the last one. I don't plan on putting any in the sequel but we'll see about that. I had one friend of mine in tears when he learned that I've begun another fic that is going to be lemon-less. Yes, he cried. Check my bio for the link to it. It's there. It's called DarkWorld. Ooooooooo. . . .

Till then!

**_Whips out frozen yogurt and chucks them at readers_** Beware the frozen Yogurt Queen, for she is I!!! **_Chucking_** MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!! REVIEW AND YOU SHALL BE SPARED!!! OTHERWISE YOU GET 'CREAMED'!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!!!!!

See ya! ;)


	60. To Live In Eden

She giggled. "I'll be sure to demean you more often and 's' you every opportunity I get."

"Promise?"

She laughed again. "Until the day I die. What would you promise me?"

"I promise to keep you happy and sated and immobile."

"Kami-sama save me," she faked.

He chuckled. "Even he can't save you now. My Kagome."

"My Inuyasha."

**Sixty _Holy_ _crud we made it this far_. **

Now that Naraku was defeated, everything seemed to be moving much faster. It seemed only a day went by and everyone Kagome knew was paired. She didn't know how they came to be paired as they were but at the moment it didn't matter.

Kouga had surprised Kagome with a visit, telling her - rather gallantly - that he accepted her choice to be with Inuyasha and that after watching him in battle he admits that Inuyasha truly could take care of her, better than he himself could. He stayed only that long and then left and it was then that Kagome realized Ashira had come with him and was looking and sniffing for something.

Kagome asked her what she was looking for and Ashira replied that she was hoping to find Hojo again. Kagome saw the potential in this and quickly set up a "date" between the two and got Hojo there just five minutes after the promised time - thanks to a lustful mate who protested loudly to her having other plans.

Then word reached them that Sesshomaru had at last decided upon a mate and Kagome's jaw dropped when it was said that he mated with a Wind Demon. She went directly to his Lands and howled with Inuyasha at her side until he showed up, and he confirmed her suspicions that Kagura was now his mate. However, he refused to divulge the information about how _that_ had happened. He did tell her, however, that it was half Kagura's decision and he hadn't pressured her as Kagome had feared. It seemed the two of them found a common ground. . .somewhere. . .and had grown towards one another on that ground. . .wherever it was. Kagome's only guess was that Kagura wouldn't back down and they both took care of a little girl who seemed to be the same age. Sesshomaru also informed her that Rin and Kanna were getting along wonderfully, to which Kagome smiled and thanked him - for everything. Inuyasha snorted and told her that Sesshomaru hadn't done "one fucking thing that deserves a thanks" - which explains the Inuyasha-shaped crater in Sesshomaru's Lands.

Kagome knew that Yaeko wouldn't be too thrilled about Sesshomaru's new mate and wished to speak to her about it, but the day before she would have left to do so Kouga showed up again - with Yaeko in tow. As it turned out he and Yaeko both figured out that they weren't going to get who they wanted and were looking in other directions when they found each other and - after a few days of comparing their tribes, arguing and battling for Alpha - they decided to mate. (DL: I know, I know. "Where's Ayame?" Well I don't know her so I can't include her. Plus I already drew their kids. So nyah.) Kagome wished them both good fortune and waved them off. Inuyasha, surprisingly, hadn't said one bad word about the couple and as such he got many "treats" later that night. He was learning fast that when he kept his mouth shut and said what Kagome wanted to hear, he got goodies.

About time he figured it out.

Miroku formally proposed to Sango, in the view of all Kaede's village, and both Kagome and Sango had cried when Sango agreed. Miroku then surprised them all by grabbing her hips and lifting her up, looking up at her with a grin, and declaring that no matter what she was perfect and beautiful and he swore that he would never stop loving her. Sango at that point became a blubbering, blushing lump of flesh and cried throughout the rest of the day, and Kagome cried with her.

Rin and Kanna were brought by to see them by the newly-mates (DL: Made that up myself. XD) and it seemed to lift Kohaku's spirits. Kanna turned quite bubbly now that she had recovered her soul and disposed of her fan and Kagome watched, fascinated, as the two girls worked right past Kohaku's tortured mind and brought out his true spirit. He was laughing by the end of the day and that made Sango cry again and Miroku held her while she did so, keeping a wonderful grip on his lecherous ways. Shippo joined in their games sometime around noon and then Kagome's eight orphans had declared that they should all play together. Kohaku, being the oldest, picked out the games, became the self-appointed referee, separated the children when they fought, and soon they were all looking up to him and Kagome realized that they were seeing him as their Alpha. He took to the leadership flawlessly and for several days thereafter Kagome swore his smile didn't let up once, even as he slept.

Rare took Ray to a surprise party on her birthday a few weeks later which Kagome had helped set up. Kagome brought everyone she could get there, including the impassive Lord - although he said quite a bit when she got him started, asking questions and making comments. The entire group consisted of herself, Inuyasha, Souta, Grandpa, her parents, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, the orphans (who were extremely difficult to get through because they were scared witless when she jumped), Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin, and Kanna. As soon as the sun began setting Rare got down on one knee and offered Ray a ring with a rather large eye-shaped diamond in the center on a gold ring and several yellow and green smaller gems placed around it. Kagome thought they were emeralds and topazes until Rare told her they were colored diamonds. Ray accepted and then declared that hadn't needed the ring - she would have accepted twine that she wrapped around her finger and have been just as happy.

The party was broken up when Souta's father, Nazimo, showed up. Kagome had just enough time to hide their features before he took them all in and then a lawyer showed up behind him. He explained that he was here because after a decade he decided that Ray really was nuts and his children weren't safe with her and had come to claim full custody. After a brief moment in which both he and Rare sized each other up Rare read the documents passed to him and pointed out all the holes, and with amazing efficiency he turned around everything that was written and made Nazimo's lawyer stutter. Kagome zeroed in on some whirring sound and found a tape recorder in Nazimo's pocket and tossed it to Inuyasha with an order to smash it. Kazimo got scared at that point but looked beyond them to where all the children were, most of them standing on the picnic table with Kohaku in front, holding Kanna close in one arm and trying to hide Souta with the other. Nazimo asked which one was Souta and Ray yelled at him that she sent him pictures. Nazimo left not long after that, once Sesshomaru had started his own tirade of how a father should act and that you didn't deserve to raise a child if you couldn't recognize him. It left Kagome believing that Sesshomaru was a natural father and she pitied any person who would disrespect or insult any of his future children.

Ray went into full-blown sobs after he left and that officially ended the fun part of the party. She apologized several times for the way Nazimo had acted and hugged Souta and Kagome close. After a while she explained she had loved Nazimo greatly and truly regretted all the problems they had run into, to which Rare had replied that Nazimo's heart was true but fleeting and he would have left on his own in time. He then comforted her by saying that demons were much different and he would never; _never_ leave her or her children. Soon every woman present was crying with his declarations of love and that got Ray laughing again. They disbanded and after a night in Kagome's time she began the - rather exhausting - work of getting them all back to their time, considering she couldn't take more than two people with her at a time. She learned the hard way not to grab a bunch of people and just jump. The first time none of them passed through and they ended up a jumbled heap of arms and legs that had them all wrapped around each other. It took them nearly half an hour to get untangled and another half hour before they decided on the better way to go through.

Kagome made her wish very simply, that one day when they've all died they'd meet again on the other side and be happy, in Eden. Such a pure and loving wish not only freed Midoriko's spirit but it also laid the demon's to rest and blessed them all. Midoriko said a few words and left while declaring that a new age was upon them and to embrace it willingly. Kagome had the urge to spread her arms and sigh when Midoriko said this but resisted, mentally laughing at the idea. Kagome then swore that she saw power in her mind's eye, connecting them all, and nearly flipped when the full meaning of what she wished hit her. All of them would live as long as everyone else! Considering Sesshomaru was included in this wish (although more like the fine print) she guessed that he would live longest so however how he lived, they'd all live. As long as he was alive, they would all continue to live. Not that Kagome expected to die anytime soon, but it was still a shock.

The next day she learned that the well wouldn't work anymore which solidified her thoughts that the well would only work for as long as they had business to settle and that business was the Sacred Jewel all along. Naraku had been a side quest in their journey. It hadn't been vital to kill him, not to history.

Kagome mourned that she wouldn't be able to see her family for the better part of five centuries but contented herself with the knowledge that she would be alive then and that she still had Rare's spirit in this time to speak to. She finally figured out why Rare had so easily fallen into his fatherly role with her - she had been more or less training him for it. She warned him about her bad side and when to leave her be, and the ways to defuse her anger when she got out of hand, and educated both him and Sesshomaru on the upcoming events in Japan's history. She had three history books with her and let Sesshomaru borrow them often, and she knew he was committing every detail he could to memory in case the books were destroyed somehow.

Miroku and Sango had their wedding after a full month had passed. They waited so long because Miroku swore he wouldn't marry her until he had a home to take her to and the construction had begun. Kagome was told to "stay the fuck out of the way while we work" and so she coached from the sidelines when they needed it, helped them understand the usage of space in her time, and what was considered a regular-sized house in her time. Sango was forbidden from seeing the house in progress and Kagome often left the work behind to talk to her friend, whom she had begun seeing as an older sister and who was beginning to look at her the same way. It was actually shocking that Kagome grew up so fast in such a short amount of time and while still being so young, and Shippo had teased her about it, saying that it was because she mated Inuyasha and Inuyasha was so immature that she'd have to be the mature one.

Inuyasha wasn't present when he said this and so he was spared a few lumps.

The day after the wedding Kagome and Inuyasha were invited to their home to see how everything had turned out and Kagome heard herself praising their home even as she was shocked. She inspected the outside of the home as well and her jaw dropped when the dots connected it her mind.

Long ago she remembered hearing her grandfather speak to her as they strolled around their shrine and he told her that a very strong base was under their current house, but it had been destroyed somehow centuries ago and the new shrine was built over it by their ancestors. As Kagome now thought of it and looked at all the telling signs she could find nearby she discerned that Miroku and Sango's home _here_ was where the old base was _there_ and she felt a strong jerk of emotions at the realization. Miroku and Sango's home had become the basis for the Higurashi Shrine sometime in the past - future - and she was only one who knew it!!

She kept her mouth shut about it, though, and watched with a brilliant smile as Sango became pregnant for the first time and gave birth to a perfect little boy whom Miroku named "Masume". During the time she was pregnant Inuyasha finally kicked into action and went into high gear, building a house himself with no help whatsoever and not allowing Kagome to see it. And then he actually proposed and Kagome had squealed in delight that he'd go so far to make her happy when she knew he saw human marriages as more or less pointless.

Their marriage went off without a hitch and he picked her up and carried her into their house at the end. And it was a house. Like Miroku he decided that a simple hut was simply not enough and made her a palace. Or that's how she saw it. He proved his smarts by figuring out a way to make it two story like her home back in the twentieth century and she found that he tried his best to make it as alike as possible. He slept like a rock that night, _very_ satisfied and with a silly smile. Kagome found herself loving him all the more for all of his efforts and she found herself wishing that anything and everything he wished for would come true, no matter the cost, just because he was so loving and caring.

Time passed and she heard news that Kagura had given birth to triplets, two boys and a girl in that order: Taisho, Sano and Sakuya. She was about to see the children when she was surprised by Sesshomaru coming to _them_, his entire family with him. He'd begun calling Rin and Kanna sisters and he accepted them calling him "Papa" even though he never called either of them his daughter. Rin and Kanna found the new babies fascinating but preferred playing to watching them lay there and cry when they were hungry and as such played while everyone else got to see the newborns. Kagome cooed over them for several minutes before stepping back and smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had been frowning, looking at them, and Kagome began understanding what he felt. He wanted pups, he really did, but after over a year, Kagome being halfway through her seventeenth year, she still hadn't gotten pregnant and she knew it was scaring him. She didn't understand it either and hoped that hanyous' weren't sterile, as so many half-breeds were. Instead of dwelling on these thoughts she coached her orphans who were growing like weeds in the correct way to tackle Shippo, who had already grown taller than two of them, more than doubling his size in the past year-and-a-half. Rin and Kanna got reacquainted with Kohaku and the three of them spent most of their time together until Sesshomaru looked over his pups and decided it was time to go back. The girls whined and protested and in the end they were allowed to stay for a full week, which was beneficial on all sides.

Kagome took this occurrence as Sesshomaru working on his business tactics which he'd need in the upcoming centuries, which she advised he do. He saw the children's' sides and his own, looked them over, and decided that the best route was to let them stay for a period of time and declared that one week was the best suitable amount on all sides. The girls heartily agreed.

Not long into the following year Kagome heard that Yaeko had given birth to sextuplets and she had nearly fainted at the news. Sextuplets?! The children had been split into three boys and three girls, the firstborn boy and girl named after their parents: Kouga, Teri, Yaeko, Sosuke, Anika and Fa, the last two being girls. (DL: I'll spell this out in case you're slow to catch on. Boy, boy, girl, boy, girl, girl. Got that?) Kagome paid them a visit and saw all of them, aww-ing at how cute they were. They all had their father's eyes and their mother's blonde hair and fur. The boys' tails were thin and long like their father's while the girls' were fluffed and not quite so long, like their mother's. Kagome got a distinct impression from each child and swore that Sosuke would grow up with Sesshomaru's disposition, Anika was very stubborn and strong, Fa would undoubtedly become a bit of a drama queen-slash-fashion figure, that Kouga and Yaeko would likely never leave each other's side and were born leaders, and that Teri was a born troublemaker but good-hearted like the rest of them.

Kagome got a shock not a month after her eighteenth birthday when she found herself retching in the mornings but fine by afternoon and realized it was pregnancy. She thought over how it had happened only _now_ and found that her powers had played a part. Her own fear at getting pregnant and rejected had spurred her powers into action and kept her from getting pregnant while letting everything in her body go along as it should. It didn't have a single thread attatched to Inuyasha so she sighed a breath of relied that she didn't unconsciously do anything to him. When she broke the news she swore the world rejoiced all at once, so excited was the reaction she received. She herself could hardly believe it herself but within the next two months she began showing and was shocked at it until her father reminded her she was a half-demon, half-wolf to be exact, and their pregnancies were very short.

It was just into six months when her baby decided he'd had enough time and she went into labor. Inuyasha had absolutely _flipped_, practically barricading their house as he went to get Kaede and Sango. He got back in record time and went to work on keeping her relaxed, mainly by rubbing her womb, nuzzling her and talking calmly. She had no idea how he could sound so calm when his mind was spinning as it was but in truth she didn't care. His methods, at the moment, didn't matter as long as he held onto some semblance of control for her.

As it turned out she didn't have just one child, but two, and they were tiny, smaller than human babies which is why everyone thought she had just one. The firstborn was a boy with a blue tail, blue hair and ears, and huge gold eyes. He looked up at Inuyasha when he was handed to his father and tilted his head, making some sort of whining sound. The second born was a little girl that was just the boy's opposite. Her hair was white with two tiny dog ears and a white tail, and she blinked slowly at Inuyasha with her mother's green eyes. And then she sneezed and Inuyasha laughed in an odd, I'm-giddy-and-hysterical kind of way. It was love at first sight.

Later that night Kagome brought up the fact that they needed names and Inuyasha had blushed, which in turn spurred a conversation about why the fathers named the sons and the mothers named the daughters, leaving Kagome very confused until he got to the point. He said he wanted to name the girl because he'd thought of the perfect name for her and Kagome smiled at him and told him it was fine, as long as she could name their son. It was an odd sort of agreement and the next morning Kagome greeted Sango with their names: Ken and Tsuya, their firstborns and betas.

Life became bliss. Kagome knew she had wished for them all to reunite in Eden, but she became sure that they had built their Eden here, right where they were. She missed her family and she yearned to see her home again but she couldn't regret anything. She realized that in the past she had regretted, she had wished things hadn't happened the way they had, that she had never been pulled through the well or met Inuyasha because it caused her so much pain, anxiety and stress, but she still valued each day.

Each night Inuyasha surprised her with his passion and hunger, and each morning he humbled her with the mass amount of love he was capable of. Each day seemed more perfect than the last, and while she always returned home in the evening tired from a full day of letting the pups take out their energy on her, he always found a way to help her relax and work up her passion. She noted that he never pressured her, never begged, and never pushed. If she didn't want to do anything he instantly quit asking and made no more motions of the sort that night.

She also noted that he loved being a father and animatedly told stories to his pups often. In the next two months Kagome would find him gone somewhere with their pups, telling them one of his adventures as though they could understand. She found him in their living room with the pups snuggled in his haori as he acted out his battle with Yura of the Demon Hair; sitting on the floor with them in his lap and on their backs so they could see him wave his hands around as he told them of the Thunder Brothers; in their bedroom with them on the bed and him on all fours as he acted out Juromaru's attack on Miroku and how he saved the day yet again. It was endearing and Kagome would often stay in the doorway of whichever room as he told his stories, sometimes clapping when he finished.

Tsuya loved Inuyashe very much. Kagome knew this because Tsuya always reached for her father, always made a whine Kagome knew meant "father" in dog language, always watched what he was doing and seemed to listen to his tales. Ken, on the other hand, was contented lying in his mother's arms and liked to be there most of all.

Sesshomaru came with his brood to see their pups and he and Inuyasha exchanged few words with a few insults lining them before he left again, but he hadn't said a single bad word about the pups and had, in fact, told Kagome that the pups smelled nice and "seem to be growing well on you milk". Rin and Kanna got their way and were allowed to stay another week and again they went straight for Kohaku. While Kohaku was maturing nicely he still played with the orphans and it was a rare sight to see him sitting or walking somewhere without a pup following him or attached to him somehow. It seemed to do wonders for his mind, because the boy never seemed to frown or get a lost look in his eyes anymore.

Life truly was bliss. They made it this way through their own hard work and love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This isn't the end of ending number 1, not yet. Nearly, though. I'm predicting one or two more chapters before I get into the Alternate Ending.

Well let's see. . . One reviewer suggested doing a magic, death-defying trick as a weapon. O.o Okay so let's think . . .how would I do that. . . ? Hey I know!! **_::Grabs random reader::_** Congratulations, you're my guinea pig. **_::Puts her in a straight jacket and handcuffs, hangs her upside down and lowers her into a tub of water::_** Review and I'll let you out!!! Unless you know how this is done in which case you'll free yourself!!! Hey wait a sec. . . **_::Looks closer::_** OMG Esme!!! **_::Lifts her out::_** Oops OMG I'm so sorry I thought it was a random selection!!!! # I hate it when I do that. . .

**_::Dries her off and lets her go with a brownie::_** Yeah, um. . .That way's the exit. . .yeah there. . . .Sorry again!! Bye bye!! Don't forget to write!! # Yes, I'm stupid. Hence all the backfires. Who knew a magic trick could backfire like THAT, anyway?!! Well whatever in any case.

See ya!! And don't forget to write!!


	61. Through The Ages

Tsuya loved Inuyasha very much. Kagome knew this becaue Tsuya always reached for her father, always made a whine Kagome knew meant "father" in dog language, always watched what he was doing and seemed to listen to his tales. Ken, on the other hand, was contented lying in his mother's arms and liked to be there most of all.

Sesshomaru came with his brood to see their pups and he and Inuyasha exchanged few words with a few insults lining them before he left again, but he hadn't said a single bad word about the pups and had, in fact, told Kagome that the pups smelled nice and "seem to be growing well on you milk". Rin and Kanna got their way and were allowed to stay another week and again they went straight for Kohaku. While Kohaku was maturing nicely he still played with the orphans and it was a rare sight to see him sitting or walking somewhere without a pup following him or attatched to him somehow. It seemed to do wonders for his mind, because the boy never seemed to frown or get a lost look in his eyes anymore.

Life truly was bliss. They made it this way through their own hard work and love.

Sixty One_ This takes place in the future so try to keep up._

The years passed swiftly and with little problems. Kagome's home flourished with life and love and she brought more and more pups into the world while her friends brought more and more of their own pups into life. When Ken and Tsuya were three Sango gave birth to a daughter they named Kaeri who had black hair and brown eyes. A year later Kagome birthed triplets, all girls with an amazing array of coloring. Their names were Izayoi, the eldest and named after Inuyasha's mother, Izumi, the second-born, and Iyana, the third and youngest.

Izayoi had white bangs and forelocks, with blue dog ears, tail and hair, and golden eyes. Izumi had white hair, dog ears and tail with blue bangs and forelocks, and green eyes. Iyana was a mix of the two, with entirely blue hair, ears and tail with white streaks throughout. Her right eye was yellow and her left was green. The three girls all adored one another and Ken and Tsuya adored them. Ken was already growing into his beta position and took to protecting his sisters flawlessly and fiercely.

Another three years passed before anything monumental happened, and then it was Kohaku admitting that he had strong feelings for Kanna, which was a rather huge shock, and not long after the two of them were acting like lovesick teenagers, even as Kohaku was now nineteen and Kanna was roughly the physical age of seventeen. Sesshomaru surprised them all when he didn't refuse Kohaku as her suitor and within months the two were bound by both youkai and human terms. Kagome and Miroku both blessed the couple.

It wasn't hardly a year later when Shippo and Rin were stumbled upon - and the two were kissing. Both were scolded by their adoptive parents for not telling them what they felt and then the two of them were married and mated, at sixteen (Shippo) and nineteen (Rin). ((DL: No problem here. They're all going to live forever, remember? Well. . .sorta.)) A few months later Sango had her third pup, a girl she named Rei with violet eyes and black hair. Another month Dashi and Viki had their first litter, Kisho and Gina, a boy and girl. They both had the standard green eyes, blue hair and tail of their Pack.

((DL: Recap. Masume, Taisho, Sano and Sakuya: ten years old. Kouga, Teri, Yaeko, Sosuke, Anika and Fa: nine years old. Ken and Tsuya: eight years old. Kaeri: five. Izayoi, Izumi and Iyana: four. Dashi and Viki, in case you've forgotten, are two of the eight orphans of the Blue Pack. Okay here's hoping you've been keeping up cause I'm moving on. . .))

Another year passed and Kanna had triplets: Toyo, Yei and Nozomi. Kohaku had named Toyo after his father and Yei after his mother - with Kanna's consent. Kanna, having no true parents, had had no qualms about their namesakes. Their choice of names had Sango in tears and she and Kohaku had held each other for a long moment afterwards.

The year after this Rin had triplets as well, all girls. All had green eyes and strikingly red hair with golden fox ears, tipped in black. They also each sported a furry tail that was more round than long and each had strong lungs and loved to excersize them. Kagome spoke wolf and dog to her own pups but had no idea how to speak fox so she didn't even try to analyze what it was she was hearing.

It was twelve more years before any other births took place. Kagome had a set of twin boys, both looking entirely human if not for their black tails. Both had brown eyes and black hair, and human-shape ears. Neither had fangs or claws and Kagome shrugged it off as "the luck of the draw". It confused Inuyasha.

Also that year Tsuya had quadruplets, all girls: Naomi, Shina, Yumi and Takara. Naomi and Takara had their mother's white hair and tail, and Shina and Yumi had blonde hair and tails. All four sported green eyes that were blue-edged. They were beautiful and their namesakes fit. ((DL: All four are some version or another of beauty or treasure. I looked it up. XD)) Seeing her eldest daughter have pups made Kagome cry and Inuyasha had held Tsuya and her pups for a long time.

The final striking moment that year had been Taisho, Sesshomaru's oldest, taking Fa, Kouga's youngest, as his mate. Kagome heard the arguments: "She is well-taught, well-protected, and would have beautiful, strong pups". While those were true, Kagome saw the looks he gave Fa and knew it was love that he chose her for and blessed their mating - since they didn't get 'married' as humans did.

The very next year Fa had her first litter, Yuri, Taro and Kane: a girl, a boy and a second girl. ((DL: Here's a neat fact. Taro means "first-born male". Taisho just named his first son his _first son_. XD Wrap your heads around **that**. And Yuri means "lily". So there. XP)) Taro had the standard white hair of the males of their bloodline, but blue eyes went with it. Yuri and Kane both had yellow eyes and blonde hair streaked in white. None of them had tails.

Upon seeing the pups Sesshomaru clapped Taisho on the shoulder and told him, and I quote, "You breed well." Kagome absolutely cracked up when she heard that and swore to be around for the births of any more of his grandchildren. Two years later Anika and Kei become mated, and the following year Anika gave birth to twins, Haru and Ai, a boy and girl. They both had Anika's blue eyes and Kei's darker blue hair and tail.

((DL: Another recap. Masume, Taisho, Sano, Sakuya: twenty eight. Kouga, Teri, Yaeko, Sosuke, Anika, Fa: twenty seven. Ken, Tsuya: twenty six. Kaeri: twenty three. Izayoi, Izumi, Iyana: twenty two. Rei, Kisho, Gina: eighteen. Toyo, Yei, Nozomi: seventeen. Ryoko, Kyoko, Nyoko: sixteen. David, Alex, Naomi, Shina, Yumi, Takara: three. Hope I'm not losing you. Kei is another of the Blue Pack orphans. Kagome is forty five at this point. Yes, that's right. Forty five. Thirty years have passed since she fell into the well, twenty nine since it was sealed. Inuyasha has been without ramen for twenty nine years. The horror. XD))

Four years later Kaede died and they all said their goodbyes and buried her. The following years would find Kagome at Kaede's grave often, asking for advice and recieving it only when she was in a deep trance. Kaede continued to teach her through the years and every year on Kaede's bithday Kagome returned with a fresh batch of Sakura Blossoms for her. Every year on the date she died Kagome would freshen the soil and renew any bricks that needed it. She became the self-chosen caregiver of Kaede's Shrine, which had been placed just outside of the Higurashi Shrine in Kagome's time. She remembered seeing the old bricks and wondering why it was taken care of so well.

Six years later Kagura gave birth to twin girls, Kaika and Yumiko. Both had silver hair and striking red eyes, and a furry tail for each. Kagome commented on how beautiful they were and Sesshomaru nearly doubled in size with how he puffed out his chest. It made Kagome laugh because he acted just how Inuyasha did when told how lovely his pups were.

Four years passed by and then Teri, Kouga's second son, mated Nare, another of Kagome's Pack's orphans. The following year Kaeri took a husband from the village named Jiro. Miroku sized him up, tested his skills in both battle and wits, and practically trained him until he deemed him worthy of his daughter. Sango wasn't much better to the man. Kagome pitied him for being so stupid.

The entire village by this time knew of their inhabitants and they all knew that they were immortal. As it turned out this immortality were further, intwining with their children, which became obvious as Masume, the eldest human born into their odd little pack, seemed physically stuck at twenty two. He hadn't aged a day afterwards and it struck Kagome because that was Miroku's age when the wish was made.

It was four more years before Kaeri gave birth, to a girl she named Chiyo. She had her grandfather's violet eyes and standard black hair, and Kagome noticed that Miroku was doing his best to keep from crying at the sight of the newborn - his granddaughter. Sango cried for hours and vowed to be there for whatever Kaeri or Chiyo needed. Jiro had been struggling with his tears that day, too, and Inuyasha had stood up tall and made each of their pups promise to watch Chiyo whenever needed or asked.

He got many, many _"treats"_ that night and woke up with a very big grin.

Three years later Nare had her first pup, a girl named Mine. She had blonde hair and tail with green eyes and giggled when she saw her father for the first time. Both Kougas were present at the birth and Kouga Sr. formally introduced his granddaughter to his entire pack and had them all vow to never, _ever_ do anything to disgrace Mine or dishonor her, or the retribution would be their deaths.

Kagome was fast becoming a kind of midwife for all of her friends. When they were close to their due date they called her or were taken to her, and she helped them along with their births. She made sure the demon and hanyou pups were given directly to their mothers to imprint on her scent, and allowed the couples time alone before admitting visitors. Even then she allowed only the amount she felt was decent and safe, and soon Inuyasha began calling her "Midwife Mistress", to which he got Sat eleven times.

Even the villagers knew about her and swore by her, and it was fast that news spread and their village grew and grew. Kagome was often sought after for advice, births and medicines. Inuyasha was sought after as a builder and things to that extent, mostly men asking for his help in finding a strong tree or fresh trail. Sango was asked to help train the children of the village in fighting, as well as Kohaku. Miroku was sought out to help those hoping to become monks or quiet their minds, and he was often found helping young men and women relax and control their breathing.

All of their children had their own unique skills and near all were asked for help from time to time. Kagome on more than one occasion was asked to seek out Sesshomaru, since he and his family had become regular visitors to the village. While the villagers still feared and revered him, they also looked up to him and knew he did not lie. When they asked a question and he answered, they knew they had the truth as plain as it could come and never disagreed. It built a strong companionship between he and the village.

Kagome knew from the beginning that no matter how sadistic Sesshomaru may act, he had his father's heart and that was what kept him just. He was a strong Lord who did his best to be fair and continued to do so more feverently once his first litter was born. Kagura, while still a bit on the bad side, was learning fast and people began looking to her for wisdom and aid when Sesshomaru was not available.

It was ten years later that Kagome gave birth to quadruplets, all girls. Kara, Maru, Hitomi and Aya. All four had seperate qualities and none had a tail. Kara had blue hair that shone in white with black eyes. She always smiled and loved pink. Maru had black hair that shone white and green eyes, and was heading directly down the road to being a priestess, even as she dressed in clothes matching those of Inuyasha's. Hitomi was the gentlest of the four with violet eyes and white hair. She wore long white kimonos and often had a bow in her hair. Aya was the tough one of the litter, with black hair that shone blue and shocking yellow eyes, brighter than Inuyasha's were. She was always looking for a good fight and Kagome knew she would never need to be protected, but that she would always get in too far and have to be caught by her ankles. She proved this multiple times by the time she turned twelve. They all had dog ears color coordinated with their hair color.

Twenty two years went by and Yaeko gave birth again, to three girls and a boy: Akina, Ren, Kohana and Kanaye. All four had yellow eyes and black hair and fur, and the tails of their same-sexed parent. Kagome got a distinct impression from Kanaye that he would be the best warrior their pack had seen and was waiting to be proved right.

As Kagome continued playing Midwife, Inuyasha became very good at calling how many babies a woman was to have, and of which sexes. He correctly guessed them over ninety percent of the time and Kagome wondered how he learned to see the signs she kept missing. He seemed to be getting it from which complaints the woman had, how far along she was, and from a few good touches to her womb. It was both amazing and a bit dumfounding. Women began coming to him to be told what babies they were to have and he was often paid for correct guesses.

One woman in particular had gotten to Kagome. She wasn't from their village but told them she was to give birth to a half-demon, a hanyou. When asked she said she didn't know exactly what type of demon the father was, because she'd never asked. She told them she was five months along and Inuyasha went to work, measuring her size with his eyes and hands and asking her about any and all discomforts. In the end he told her that she was going to give birth to twins, a boy and girl, the boy first, and that the father was a fish type demon. He even told her that the 'eggs' might be born with fins or flippers, possibly gills, and likely green eyes.

The woman had twins, a boy and girl in that order, and both had green hair, webbed fingers and toes, and full black eyes. The woman began praising him and calling him a god or god-sent spirit with a visionary eye, and the rumors that followed spread like wildfire. While Kagome and Inuyasha worked hard to put them to rest, it proved only that he truly did exist and soon more women were coming to their village.

In no time their village was a third human, a third demon, and a third hanyou. The hanyous served as a bridge between the humans and demons and in no time they were all working side by side in everyday chores. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and their families quietly moved to the background. They, their families, the orphans and their families and even Kouga's pack all fell between the cracks and that was how it should be. They continued to build their families and their lives and Kagome still returned twice a year to refresh Kaede's grave, but by then hardly anybody recognized her as the Mistress Miko Kagome.

Kagome had two more sets of triplets, the first of which was three boys, Tajiro, Tai and Tsure. All had their father's silver hair and their mother's green eyes. Taijiro kept his hair long but held back and wore a green version of Inuyasha's Fire Rat outfit. He was the obvious leader and often thought up mischievious schemes. Tai had his hair no longer than halfway down his back and wore the standard Fire Rat but in blue-green and often messed up Taijiro's plans. Tsure had incredibly short hair if not for his forelocks and could talk and sweeten his way out of a bad sunburn. He melted Kagome and got on Inuyasha's good side whenever their plans failed, and all of the other kids came to him for pointers when they messed up.

The next set of triplets was two girls and a boy: Aiko, Yuriko and Yukio. They were conceived on a New Moon and none sported any of the telltale signs of a hanyou. All three had their mother's black hair shone blue and blue eyes to match. Yuriko was born with a slight problem in her left elbow and Kagome kept it wrapped. Despite looking exactly like a human, the three were strong, smart and fast and often sported funny quotes that they wrote on their kimonos. Aiko's favorite at ten was, "BOYS?" and beneath it, "They're Nice". Yuriko's favorite was, "Who, ME?" and Yukio's was, "If I throw a stick, will you go away?" which Kagome had suggested at Inuyasha's expense.

Yaeko had a final litter of five. Ronin, a boy; Michi, a girl; Sachiko, a girl; Sorano, a girl; and Tomo, a boy. The three girls had black hair and blue eyes, and the two boys had blonde hair and golden eyes. She swore no more children after that and Kouga readily agreed.

Kagura had another set of three, two girls and a boy, and then warned Sesshomaru that she would have no more for quite some time. Theirs names were Mika, Usagi and Mamoru. Mika had black hair, and Usagi and Mamoru had silver, and all three had golden eyes and fluffy tails. Their names struck Kagome because it reminded her of Sailor Moon, but Kagura assured her that the names were meant to be earthly names. They were, apparently, trying to use themed names for their pups.

The Orphans all found mates and had children, and Kagome's pups had pups, and Sango's children and grandchildren had children while Kouga's pack bred uncontrollably and the village grew humungous. Everything began spreading like wildfire so fast that Kagome discussed and decided that they would move South and begin repairing her Pack's old niche for living. With so many pups and grandpups it took almost no time and for several hours they all stood by and marveled.

As expected Rare's spirit had come along and Kagome was beginning to see parts of him already - when he wasn't hiding, that is. He kept himself hidden away and Kagome kept her power streaming into him to help his recovery go along.

Sesshomaru came by that same day and seemed pleased that her "Pack" was closer now. Shippo, who had gone along with Rin and stayed with Sesshomaru most of the time, looked overjoyed and hugged the life out of her while chanting and sending sparks off with his illusions.

While this was going on Sesshomaru was looking around the area and finally broke up the reunion, saying that this place was not safe for them to live yet and they should stay at his castle until he made certain that demons would not attack. Kagome highly doubted that those were his only reasons, seeing as how they were near a hundred in numbers by now - his family and Kouga's Pack included - and all of them were near impossible to even sneak up on anymore, but she warned Inuyasha not to say anything and agreed to coming along to his castle for a short time.

That "short time" quickly turned into several decades and over twenty births had taken place before Sesshomaru said haughtily that they were growing too numerous and should be moved to a bigger castle. Inuyasha told him to shove it and, like a true Alpha, had everyone start packing up so they could live where they wanted to. Many of the young pups whined about leaving and got their way, being allowed to stay for a few weeks more.

Nobody truly wanted to leave but both Kagome and Inuyasha agreed that the castle was just too small. They left and spread out to check out the area and found that nothing had tried to inhabit the land in all the time they were gone in the West Lands. They moved in comfortably and checked in on the growing village they had left often. Kagome counted the numbers each time she checked and found that they were growing at an increasing rate, for once math becoming understandable for her. She worked it out and found that it was easier than she thought to get the answer.

Time was moving even faster now, although Inuyasha still complained about not having any ramen and listed off how many flavors there were and how many he was going to eat as soon as they came out. From Kagome's place she continued to guide her father and Sesshomaru in the years ahead and her own children as well. She warned them all that soon they would have to begin picking out last names and everyone thought over it carefully. While most of her pups decided to use whatever name she and Inuyasha chose, some of them chose their own and the same was with the rest of the families.

Kagome could swear that only days passed and then they were avoiding major steps in history and wars. She waited patiently and eagerly for the twentieth century to return and began counting the years with growing excitement until she could see her mother and brother again. By then everyone she knew had an empire unto themselves and her family had grown too large to fully remember. Tsuya became the self-appointed family historian and wrote down each new addition. Kara became something of a fashion coordinator, Aiko was a top-notch chef, Aya judged and trained bodyguards, Maru was a full-time priestess, Izayoi planned parties, Iyana was a doctor with four degrees, Izumi was a psychologist and Yuriko worked in physo-therapy. Together all the women could plan anything flawlessly and got to work putting together a welcoming party for Kagome, back at the Higurashi Shrine.

Kagome was getting so impatient that Inuyasha had to literally hold her down at times. Not that he minded much, but it was a hassle when all she did was pace and mutter to herself about what she was going to say first.

"Mom, meet my seventeen pups and forty-eight grandpups" was quickly put on the list of "_Way_ later". She was continually going through her closet even she decided, undecided, redecided, changed and decided on her outfit nearly fifty times by then. Inuyasha was fast getting dizzy by all her pacing and making love to her was only tiring him out, instead of her. To put it plainly, he was out of ideas.

Izayoi was sent with a cloaking spell to the Higurashi Shrine the following day after Kagome's last trip down the well and informed them that they - "they" being her entire esteemed family - would like to book the Higurashi Shrine for a party and Kagome got word instantly that Ray had agreed. Rare, knowing the plan, kept everything running smoothly and when the day arrived near a month later, Kagome could hardly sit still. She had no idea how she was going to hug her mother without crushing her spine and as such Maru came with her, keeping her calm.

Maru had that affect. Just being around her made you calm.

All of Kagome's sons had been called, and her grandsons and their sons, and all were available for her big reunion. Well, it was a reunion for her, but not for her mother. Kagome called Sango personally and talked for hours on end, nervous as a jitterbug, and Sango promised to have everyone she was related to away from the Shrine that day.

Inuyasha and Maru were the only two coming with her on the initial meeting, and all of her children were going to come along an hour later. They all had cell phones with speed-dial and enchanted jewelry of some sort of another that transferred emotions. They were actually pretty neat. Whenever someone felt fear their cell phone would be ringing with Inuyasha at the other end, and if it rang three times, he was on his way over, Tetsusaiga in hand. Kagome always knew he was somewhat overprotective of her, but he was doubly so when it came to his pups, especially his daughters. More than once over the years a pushy man would find himself held up by his throat when he tried to touch Inuyasha's daughter, and the same had been said for Sesshomaru and Kouga, and nearly every other male in their family.

They grew very close over the centuries and by now no one touched any woman without permission from each man, making suitors slim to find and slimmer to agree to the terms. Kagome's great-great-granddaughter Miyoko was being attacked by a man and not a minute later Inuyasha was there, along with her father, three of her brothers, five male cousins and Sesshomaru, plus a few others that Kagome didn't recognize. It was quite a sight to be seen.

Ken was going ahead of them to make a few introductions and then they were going to arrive at the Shrine. Kagome had a lot to say and no idea where to start, even though she'd been working on the speech for nearly a century.

She only hoped her mother wouldn't have a heart attack. So what if there were over three hundred of them now? They'd had five centuries to breed! Kagome was truly surprised that there weren't a thousand by now. With the rate of increase moving as it was. . .Oh darn. Math was still a problem and now it gave her a headache. She groaned and leaned back, staring up at the roof of the car.

I'm almost home, Mama. I hope you like the surprises. There's about 350 of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I've got bad news. I'm moving. Again. I don't know anything at this point. We have next to nothing, not even anything electronical. Not even a digital clock. But we're moving. That is, my mother and I. I don't know exactly when, but it's got to be soon.**__**

Well, let's see. . .I nearly drowned Esme last chapter, so.. . .Yeah I'll. . .just. . .leave you alone.

Oh yes, the next chapter is a TimeLine. I know I probably lost a lot of you this chapter with all the time changes and whatnot. So the TimeLine will be there so you can keep up. It has years but not dates, so sorry, no birthdays for you. It shows when characters got together, when the women had their first pregnancies, and the Births have their own column cause yeah, there's a lot. Just wait until I get into a family tree. No seriously. I can do it with MicroSoft Excell. It's fun.

And once again I've gotten off the point. What was my point? . . . You don't know? . . . . . . . . . .Yeah well, that makes two of us. . . . Huh? . . . . . . . . . .Oh yeah. Well, the dot-dot-dot thing is fun. . . . Well that was uncalled for. Just because I'm a little different. . . . . . . . . . .Okay you're getting shot. **_::Shoots::_** Anybody else want to talk back?

Reviewer: **_::falls::_** Beware the. . .authoress. . .ma. ..gic. . . . **_::coughs up blood and dies::_**

See? Even he warned you and he's Johnny Tight-Lips. He never speaks! I had to talk him out of sewing him mouth shut!! Of course now he's DEAD so there's really no point in stopping him now. . .but then he's dead, so he can't really do that stuff anymore. . .Well anyway.

See ya!!


	62. TimeLine, Kids Included

**Transformations Timeline**

---

Note: This list changes as ideas come to me, so it's a bit different from the previous chapter.

---

Major Events:

1464 - Kagome's blood is released, Naraku is defeated, Kikyo dies, the well is sealed, the Shikon no Tama is used, everyone becomes connected

1497 - Kaede dies.

1617 - Kagome's "Pack" move in with Sesshomaru

1658 - Kagome's "Pack" moves out again

1697 - Tsuya becomes the Family Historian

1746 - Kagome suggests getting last names

1761 - Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Rare become major figures in Youkai Society

1782 - They all lose track of how big their family is

1825 - Kagome graduates college

1859 - Inuyasha graduates college

1860-1984 - Everyone graduates from at least one college and settle on a single profession

1996 - Kagome plans a party

--

Pairings:

1465 - Sango and Miroku marry; Sango gets pregnant, 20; Kagura gets pregnant, 21; Yaeko gets pregnant, 16 (All firsts)

1466 - Kagome gets pregnant, 18 (First)

1473 - Dashi becomes romantically involved with Viki

1474 - Kohaku becomes romantically involved with Kanna

1475 - Shippo becomes romantically involved with Rin; Viki gets pregnant, 18 (First)

1476 - Kanna gets pregnant, 17; Rin gets pregnant, 19 (All firsts)

1484 - Kouga Jr becomes romantically involved with Tsuya

1485 - Taisho becomes romantically involved with Fa

1489 - Tsuya gets pregnant, 22 (First)

1490 - Fa gets pregnant, 24 (First)

1492 - Anika becomes romantically involved with Kei

1507 - Nare becomes romantically involved with Teri

1508 - Kaeri marries Jiro

1512 - Kaeri gets pregnant, 42

1515 - Nare gets pregnant, 57

---

Births:

1453 - Dashi is born (Boy)

1457 - Viki is born (Girl)

1458 - Nare, Miso are born (Girl, boy)

1460 - Kyone is born (Girl)

1461 - Kei, Reina are born (Boy, girl)

1462 - Hyone is born (Girl)

1465 - Masume, Taisho, Sano, Sakuya (Sango, Kagura, Kagura, Kagura) (Boy, boy, boy, girl)

1466 - Kouga, Teri, Yaeko, Sosuke, Anika, Fa (Yaeko) (Boy, boy, girl, boy, girl, girl)

1467 - Ken, Tsuya (Kagome) (Boy, girl)

1470 - Kaeri (Sango) (Girl)

1471 - Izayoi, Izumi, Iyana (Kagome) (Girl, girl, girl)

1475 - Rei, Kisho, Gina (Sango, Viki, Viki) (Girl, boy, girl)

1476 - Toyo, Yei, Nozomi (Kanna) (Boy, girl, girl)

1477 - Ryoko, Kyoko, Nyoko (Rin) (Girl, girl, girl)

1489 - David, Alex, Naomi, Shina, Yumi, Takara (Kagome, Kagome, Tsuya, Tsuya, Tsuya, Tsuya) (Boy, boy, girl, girl, girl, girl)

1490 - Yuri, Taro, Kane (Fa) (Girl, boy, girl)

1493 - Haru, Ai (Anika) (Boy, girl)

1503 - Kaika, Yumiko (Kagura) (Girl, girl)

1512 - Chiyo (Kaeri) (Girl)

1515 - Mine (Nare) (Girl)

1525 - Kara, Maru, Aya, Hitomi (Kagome) (Girls)

1547 - Akina, Ren, Kohana, Kanaye (Yaeko) (Girl, girl, girl, boy)

1562 - Tajiro, Tai, Tsure, (Kagome) (Boys)

1587 - Ronin, Michi, Sachiko, Sorano, Tomo (Yaeko) (Boy, girl, girl, girl, boy)

1594 - Mika, Usagi, Mamoru (Kagura) (Girl, girl, boy)

1599 - Mashiro, Toshiro (Rin) (Boys)

1603 - Aiko, Yuriko, Yukio (Kagome) (Girl, girl, boy)

---

Count:

Male Births: 23

Female Births: 41

Pups: 54

Grandpups: 10

Total: 64 (So far. . .)

---

Kid List (Females):

Kagome: Ken, Tsuya, Izayoi, Izumi, Iyana, David, Alex, Kara, Maru, Hitomi, Aya, Taijiro, Tai, Tsure, Aiko, Yuriko, Yukio (17) **Mate**: Inuyasha

Sango: Masume, Kaeri, Rei (3) **Husband**: Miroku

Yaeko Sr: Kouga, Teri, Yaeko, Sosuke, Anika, Fa, Akina, Ren, Kohana, Kanaye, Ronin, Michi, Sachiko, Sorano, Tomo (15) **Mate**: Kouga Sr

Kagura: Taisho, Sano, Sakuya, Kaika, Yumiko, Mika, Usagi, Mamoru (8) **Mate**: Sesshomaru

Rin: Ryoko, Kyoko, Nyoko, Mashiro, Toshiro (5) **Husband**: Shippo

Kanna: Toyo, Yei, Nozomi (3) **Husband**: Kohaku

Tsuya: Naomi, Shina, Yumi, Takara (4) **Mate**: Kouga Jr.

Izayoi: Unmated

Izumi: Unmated

Iyana: Taro, Kano, Dai, Hoshi, Kei (5) **Mate**: Sen

Kara: Unmated

Maru: Unmated

Hitomi: Koto, Mina, Ichiro, Suki, Gin, Tomeo, Akiko, Reizo, Tadao (9) **Mate**: Toru

Aya: Unmated

Aiko: Shoda, Kenjiro, Kaya, Michie, Rinji, Teijo, Taura, Taya (8) **Mate**: Mashiro

Yuriko: Unmated

Kaeri: Chiyo (1) **Husband**: Jiro

Rei: Unmarried

Yaeko Jr: Unmated

Anika: Haru, Ai (2) **Mate**: Kei (Not Iyana's son)

Fa: Yuri, Tano, Kane (3) **Mate**: Taisho

Akina: Unmated

Ren: Suzu, Naoko, Cho, Yasuo, Nori, Kaemon (6) **Mate**: Ken (Not Kagome's son)

Kohana: Yume, Akeno, Benjiro, Miya, Nami (5) **Mate**: Toshiro (Not Rin's son)

Michi: Nirika, Hiei, Yachiko, Nasure, Musure (5) **Mate**: Toshiro

Sachiko: Akira, Danno, Saniiro, Mazo (4) **Mate**: Mamoru

Sorano: None (0) **Mate**: Kioshi

Sakuya: Kentaro, Sachio, Yoshi, Ichiro (4) **Mate**: Goro

Kaika: Unmated

Yumiko: Unmated

Mika: Unmated

Usagi: Montaro, Maeko, Eri, Shino (4) **Mate**: Tomo

Ryoko: Unmated

Kyoko: Unmated

Nyoko: Unmated

Yei: Satu, Suki (2) **Mate**: Alex

Nozomi: Tami, Hisa, Marise (3) **Mate**: Chiko

Count: 116 (First and second generations only)

---

Kid List (Males):

Ken: Unmated

David: Unmated

Alex: Mated to Yei, Kohaku's daughter

Taijiro: Kisho, Masakazu, Yumako, Midori, Ringo, Seiichi, Yogi, Mai (8) **Mate**: Yuma

Tai: Unmated

Tsure: Dating

Yukio: None (0) **Mate**: Kichi

Masume: Miyoko, Sakura, Touya, Kiei, Eriko (5) **Wife**: Eri

Kouga Jr: Mated to Tsuya, Inuyasha's daughter

Teri: Mated to Nare, Blue Pack orphan

Sosuke: Hanaye, Kiori, Dairiko, Raneya, Itara, Ginsei, Karirei, Totsuya (8) **Mate**: Hira

Kanaye: Sora, Itsukazu, Matan, Kin, Rino (5) **Mate**: Sakura (Not Masume's daughter)

Ronin: None (0) **Mate**: Yumeko

Tomo: Mated to Usagi, Sesshomaru's daughter

Taisho: Mated to Fa, Kouga Sr's daughter

Sano: Unmated

Mamoru: Mated to Sachiko, Kouga Sr's daughter

Mashiro: Mated to Aiko, Inuyasha's daughter

Toshiro: Mated to Michi, Kouga Sr's daughter

Toyo: Iva, Ren, Soichi, Mine, Umeko, Kane, Ami (7) **Mate**: Rini

Count: 33

Total:149

---

In retrospect I've decided to leave the kids at grandkids. No greats in this list, or possibly ever. It's better for my sanity. (What's left of it, anyway. . .) If anybody out there is good at drawing chibis. . . I need help. Seriously. Chibis no easy for me to draw. X( I need lessons for them. Bad. Little help, please? Anybody?? Helllllo??? **_::Sighs pathetically::_**

See ya next real chapter.


	63. The Best Surprises Are Your Own

She only hoped her mother wouldn't have a heart attack. So what if there were over three hundred of them now? They'd had five centuries to breed! Kagome was truly surprised that there weren't a thousand by now. With the rate of increase moving as it was. . .Oh darn. Math was still a problem and now it gave her a headache. She groaned and leaned back, staring up at the roof of the car.

__

I'm almost home, Mama. I hope you like the surprises. There's about 350 of them.

****

Sixty Two

Kagome came up the Shrine steps running and stood at the top for several moments, get used to the smell again. It wasn't until Inuyasha and Maru made it to her that she noticed certain scents were missing. Scents that she was waiting over five centuries to smell again.

"Where's Mama, and Souta, and Grandpa?" she asked no one. She went into the house with her mate and daughter trailing behind. She sniffed around the kitchen and figured that they'd been gone for a few hours, judging by the thinness of the scents. She found a note on the fridge.

__

"Kagome - Go upstairs to your room. Don't ask questions. Rare"

She blinked. Where was Mama? She glanced over her shoulder and did a double-take. Inuyasha and Maru weren't there anymore! How had she missed their leaving? Somethng was very odd here. She went upstairs.

Inside her room she found another note on her bed:

__

"Good, now turn around."

She turned and gasped. "Mama!" she cried.

There Ray stood, in her doorway. Kagome ran to her and hugged her tight, careful of her hanyou strength. "Mama! Mama, I missed you!" _And what happened to my long speech?_ she wondered.

Ray hugged her back. "I know, Kagome. Your father told me how you missed me. Well. . .him and a few others."

Kagome lifted her head, confused. "What's going on, Mama? How did you hide your scent?" Just to be sure she leaned forward and sniffed, smiling at her mother's scent, strong now.

"I'm not sure," Ray laughed. "Some sort of willpower of your father's or something to that extent. Come, I want to show you something." She took Kagome's hand and led her downstairs again.

"What is it, Mama?"

"You'll see."

They didn't stop in the kitchen, or outside. Ray led her directly to the car and had Kagome sit in the passenger seat. Kagome was confused and anxious but kept her mouth shut and tried to recognize where they were going. They stopped after quite a while and Kagome only slightly recalled this place. It was like a larger version of the Higurashi Shrine, but without the "shrine" part. It was a humungous building. Who lived here? Her own home wasn't this size! (DL: She and Inuyasha have a huge house, okay?)

"Come inside with me," Ray told her, leading the way.

Just what was happening here?

Kagome followed her. Inside there were no open windows, no lights, but Kagome could see fairly well. And the place was empty. There wasn't a single piece of furniture anywhere. "Mama. . ?"

The lights flicked on and suddenly the place was filled - with people! Kagome gasped and covered her mouth.

"Welcome home!" they all said in unison.

It was her family! She recognized people she hadn't seen since their births and others she swore had left Japan for good! Although she couldn't remember all their names, she remembered their faces and who was related to who and how. She began listing names as she recieved hugs, and soon she was laughing and cheering like the rest of them.

"Kagome! Mama! Kaa-san! Okaa! Mistress! Aunt Kagome!" they all called. She was crying within minutes.

"Okay who planned this?!" she called over the multitude of voices. Two hands raised in the air and she laughed again. "Inuyasha! Papa! This was cruel!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Inuyasha teased.

The crowd laughed and began milling outside. Several of the sons went about setting up tables and chairs and not a minute later a caterer arrived and served. They all chatted happily over their meal and into desert. Once dinner was done a musician appeared and played a few songs, then called in several more and they became a band. They played all sorts of music and almost everybody danced, right down to Sesshomaru and Kagura and their pups.

Kagome danced with everyone who asked, although Inuyasha protested when Kouga Sr. asked her. Afterwards she sat and talked to her mother for a long time, and Souta pouted for a while. He wasn't too happy that he was an uncle seveteen times and still younger than all of them. All of his nephews teased him near endlessly about it, but promised to give him a few token gifts of their careers.

Ken promised him any vehicle of his choosing when he became old enough. David and Alex pulled together and gave him a money certificate good anywhere, worth nearly ten thousand yen. Taijiro gave him an oversized leather jacket. Tai gave him a book of pranks - which Mama quickly confiscated. Tsure taught him a few tricks for getting off the hook when you got in trouble. Yukio gave him a thumbs-up and a wink, and handed him a wrapped package with an order not to open it until he got him.

Kagome, knowing Yukio's tendecy to give gifts that weren't quite "gifts", sniffed the box and felt inside it with her mind. What she found made her smile. It was a puppy. The box was large, too, so the puppy had plenty of air.

Her sons weren't the only ones who gave Souta gifts. Her grandsons, in-laws, their cousins and nephews, husbands - just about everybody who was related one way or another to Kagome, Inuyasha, or one of their pups. Souta had a big grin and a stack of stuff by the time she sun set. Many of her children also entertained Souta with stories, some made-up and some real, of their times in Feudal Japan. Well, the ones that were there, anyway.

Kagome cornered her _loving _mate and _thoughtful_ father after a while. They had a lot to answer for.

"Which one of you two had this bright idea?" she asked, faking a sweet voice. Somewhere behind her she heard someone say, "Uh-oh, Papa's in trouble" and several others "Oooooo".

They both looked guilty and glanced at each other. Rare spoke. "I did. I thought you would like the surprise."

She sighed. "Papa. . ."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't tell me we did all this for nothing! Do you know how hard it was to get everybody here?! I forgot half of them the first time I placed calls!"

She laughed. "Oh, Inuyasha. . ." She smiled at him. _I'm not mad, so you can relax._ "Who else was in on this?" she asked, turning to face the crowd.

Everybody looked away and many of them rubbed the back of their necks. Izayoi came forward and hugged her.

"Mama, did you like it?" she asked. "Were you surprised? Did I do a good job?"

Kagome hugged her. "Yes, Izayoi. You planned all this?"

She nodded. "Not all, but I set them up here - did you know Grandpa lives here?! It's one of his homes, you see? See the symbol?"

She meant, of course, a certain marking that was on the homes of youkai's and hanyou's. Kagome looked up and saw it, somewhat hidden, above the door on the roof. "I didn't see it when I came up," she said.

Izayoi laughed. "And I got to see Grandma for the first time! She's pretty, don't you think, Mama?"

Kagome grinned and looked at Ray. "Yeah. Have you talked to her yet?"

Izayoi shook her head, sending her hair swishing from side to side.

"Well go talk to her!" Kagome urged.

Izayoi was gone, hurrying off before she'd let go of her. She laughed.

"She has your energy," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Hey! She does not!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"There they go," someone in the crowd said.

"I'll take bets," someone else said.

"Five hundred on Mama," Taijiro said.

"I don't know, Papa looks mad," Iyana said.

"Three hundred on Kagome," someone else said.

"Don't I get any bets?!" Inuyasha snapped.

They all laughed.

"A thousand on Kagome," a smooth voice said, and they all cracked up. Sesshomaru was betting on Kagome!

"See? Even Sesshomaru knows you can't win," Kagome teased.

"One hundred on Inuyasha," Rare said.

"Papa!" Kagome whined.

Inuyasha laughed. "Looks like your dad's the only smart one here."

The crowd laughed again and more bets took place. Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha got into one of their trademark snits.

"Yeah, look how smart you are, you didn't even figure it out!" Inuaysha snapped.

"Oh now I feel stupid! This coming from _you_, who always rushes into battle without thinking -"

"That was centuries ago!"

"One excuse after another."

"Hey! Wench, watch it!"

"Go bite yourself!"

"When you could do it for me?"

"You're walking home you ass!"

"You don't have a car here!"

She snatched his keys out of his pocket faster than he could see. "I do now!"

The crowd "Ooooooo"d again. People began switching their bets around, mostly to Kagome.

"Traitorous pups!" Inuyasha snapped at them. He whirled on Kagome again. "You don't even know how to drive a stick!"

"I drive yours pretty damn well!"

The crowd broke into laughter.

"Oh is that what you call it?!"

"Okay now you're sleeping outside!"

"Make me!"

"Watch me!"

"Bitch!"

"Half!"

A lot of people were laughing too hard to stand up anymore. Sesshomaru's mouth was twitching in an effort to keep from smiling. Ray made a bet that Inuyasha would win.

"Mama!" Kagome whined. "My own parents are against me!"

"What are you bitching about?!" Inuyasha yelled. "All of our pups are against _me!_"

"That's cause we know better!" Yuriko yelled.

The crowd laughed again.

"Okay so far Inuyasha's walking home and sleeping outside," someone said.

"Hey!!"

"And not getting in my bed for a at least a week," Kagome added.

Inuyasha paled. "Funny you should say that, considering you can't resist me!"

"I think that's the other way around," Kagome pointed out. More laughter followed the statement.

"She's got you there," Kagura said.

"Inuyasha's one weakness," someone else put in.

"Kagome," several voices chorused. They all laughed.

"And who jumped on who last night?" Inuyasha challenged. A few people whistled, and several "Ooooooo"d again.

"Which time?" Kagome snapped back.

"I think this has gone far enough," Ray said, stepping between the two. "Souta is here, along with many other children his age."

"Like that's ever stopped them before," someone said.

"No kidding," someone else agreed.

More laughter.

"Someone's coming!" Shippo's voice called. "A helicoptor!"

"Uh-oh," someone said.

"Here we go again."

"Sesshomaru looks pissed."

"Always stay out of Uncle's way."

"Get the talismans up!"

"Where's Maru?!"

"Someone call that guy!"

Everywhere was a blur of motion and those not putting up talismans or something of the sort were rushing inside. Kagome told Ray and Souta to go there. At the end only she, Inuyasha, Rare, Sesshomaru, Kagura and Shippo were still out. Kagome covered up their disinctive youkai traits and waited for the helicoptor to land. Reporters got out and immediately were snapping pictures.

The six of them got to work. Rare and Sesshomaru handled the driver while Kagura guarded the door, and Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo stopped the photographers. Within minutes they were gone again, with heavy lawsuits watching over them, not quite reality yet but a definite warning. They regrouped and went back inside.

It put an end to the front yard activities. They dismissed the band and caterers, checked the time, and set up things out in the backyard. People began saying goodbyes within another hour and soon only Kagome's immediate family were left, Sesshomaru's included. They all talked long into the night, well after Souta nodded off. Kagome and Inuyasha were invited to stay at the Higurashi Shrine and went back with them, while everyone else said their final good-byes and went their seperate ways.

"My, Kagome," Ray said on the way back, "How many of them are related to you?"

"A little more than half, and the rest are related to Inuyasha," Kagome replied. "I mean, through Sesshomaru."

"And that boy, with red hair?"

"Which one?" Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh dear. You called him Shippo, right?"

"Oh Shippo. He's not related to any of us. Do you remember me talking about him before, Mama? I used to bring him crayons."

"Oh yes, I remember now," Ray nodded. "There's so many. . .how do you remember them all?"

"Lists," Kagome laughed.

"Lots of lists," Inuyasha added.

Souta was put into bed as soon as he got home and they let out the puppy to play. Kagome watched the puppy for a long time, sitting in Inuyasha's lap and smiling contentedly. It was a Chow, incredibly furry with a short snout, curled tail and huge mane. Its ears with pointed straight up and were small, but also amazingly soft. They were bred to be guard dogs for the Chinese, so they barked a lot but rarely bit if raised correctly. For once Yukio had given a gift that would be quite helpful over the years. Not that Souta really needed a guard dog who barked at every unfamiliar sound when he had Kagome watching over him, but it was helpful, alright.

**__**

Next Morning

Kagome woke to the scent of Mama's breakfast and sighed. She wanted to get up, get dressed and go downstairs to eat, but she also wanted to lay here for a while longer. Inuyasha was curled up against her back and both his arms were around her waist. Despite all the power she had, she still only felt safe when Inuyasha was around her and always felt so warm when he held her. Even after all the centuries that they'd been mated, his warmth beside her was still her heaven.

She sighed and snuggled further into his arms. Inuyasha murmured something and his arms tightened around her, pressing his mouth into her shoulder. His mind was still half-asleep.

She rolled over to face him and lifted a hand to brush aside his bangs. Nearly five hundred years and he kept his hair just the same. His brows drew together a bit and then his eyes opened a crack. He blinked sleepily at her. _What time is it?_ he asked her.

She lifted her head and glanced at the clock. _Almost eight._

He mumbled something unintellible but undoubtedly a curse. _Let's go back to sleep._

For once she wanted to agree. _I want to, but I want to see Mama more._

He snorted. _You'll see plenty of her over the next centuries. Go to sleep._

She almost laughed. _When did you become a heavy sleeper?_

One of his eyes opened and half-heartedly glared at her. _When you started tiring me out every night._

I don't recall that happening last night, she retorted.

He snorted again. _Old habits die hard, remember? I've been sleeping well into the day for five centuries, woman. Let's see you break a habit that fast._

She smirked. "Okay." She shoved him out of bed.

As she expected, he was up in another second and firing off his mouth.

"What did you do that for?!"

"You're up now, aren't you?" He blinked and she smiled and got out. "You never said which habit I had to break or whose." She sauntered past him, teasingly running a finger along his chin.

He started blankly at the wall. "You've been taking lessons from Sesshomaru, haven't you?"

"I taught him, remember?"

"Oh yeah." He turned to her and pulled her close. "As long as loopholes are _all_ that you taught him."

She smirked. "You just want me to bend over for you," she teased.

"Course I do," he retorted. "I didn't have any of you last night -"

"Out of respect for my parents," she put in.

He nodded. "And you know how cranky I get when I don't get you."

She grinned. _Behave for my family,_ she told him, stepping back.

__

I don't behave for my own family, woman.

She pinched him. _My family is better than your family._

"Agreed."

She laughed. A moment later she stretched and started picking out clothes, marveling at what she found. Looks like Rare had secretly taken a few of her best things here, sneaking in somehow or another. Not only that, but there were things here for Inuyasha, too. She tossed him a few things and they got dressed.

Downstairs she found herself staring at everything, amazed at how it looked even though her memory hadn't faded a bit. She touched the walls and measured the ceiling, counted the tiles on the floor and sought out a crack in the floor that she had tripped over several times when she was young and human. The little Chow puppy barked at her and nipped at her ankles.

And then she looked at Ray felt a powerful energy coming from her. Kagome's jaw fell and she stared.

Ray noticed her look after a short while. "Kagome, dear, what. . ?"

"Mama - Mama you're -" she could hardly say it. "You're pregnant, Mama!"

Ray gasped, lifting her hands to her mouth. She shot a look at Rare, who was staring at her now, too. Souta was staring at Kagome and Grandpa was looking between everyone. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You all look so shocked," he said, moving to stand next to Kagome. "It was bound to happen," he reasoned. "And Kagome's always found out before anyone else."

Kagome gave him a sharp look. "Gee, prideful much?" she asked.

He grinned. "Only for you."

"And our seventeen pups."

"Yeah them too."

"Forty-eight grandpups," she added.

"Okay okay, I see your point."

"Congratulations, Mama," Kagome said, going over to her.

"Kagome, can you. . .can you tell if it's a girl or boy?" Ray asked. "How old it is. . ?"

"Not at a hundred percent," Kagome confessed. "Inuyasha could, though. He's only called about fifteen wrong in all this time."

"Oh my. . .and those were. . ?"

"Mostly multiple births of five or more," Inuyasha replied.

Ray looked faint. "You can guess the sexes?"

"More than that, Mama," Kagome told her. "He correctly predicted most of their features, how far along they were, what kind of personalities they were likely to have. . . Just about everything down to how tall they'd be."

Ray stared at Inuyasha for a long moment.

"Mama food's burning!" Souta yelled, pointing.

"Oh!" Ray cried, turning around and trying desperately to save breakfast. It turned out to be a futile attempt. Rare suggested they go out for breakfast to celebrate and they all agreed.

It was while they were in their cars, Inuyasha driving and following Rare, that Kagome realized just how perfect her life was. With her mother pregnant with a new baby brother or sister, with her seventeen kids and innumerable relations, her and Inuyasha's business and enough fortune to keep them afloat if the world didn't use paper money anymore, and with her career, she smiled.

Everything really was perfect. She was in her own Garden of Eden.

The End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

::Sighs:: Innit that just perfect, ladies and gents? Well get prepared because like I said, I have an alternate ending as a follow-up to this.

Plus I need to explain something before I get flamed.

YES I read The Lucky Ones. I love that fic, it is my number one favorite, and I would never steal from it. Most of the things that happened the last two chapters were my own ideas. Those that weren't were spurred by something I read in The Lucky Ones. Like their last names; that just made sense. I don't know if I could have thought of it on my own so I give credit to Terri Botta (the author of TLO) for the great idea. Of course since I'm no good with last names I haven't mentioned any for them and I plan on it staying that way.

Another idea was the Jewel being used to keep them connected. In TLO the wish is used to keep just Kagome and Inuyasha connected, but I won't spoil any more of it for you guys that haven't read the fic. My alternation was thus because I didn't want Sango and Miroku to die, or their children, before Kagome and Inuyasha did.

The smart-alecky comments on Aiko, Yuriko and Yukio's shirts were my idea and have been that way since I drew them last year, before I found The Lucky Ones.

Yukio, however, DID come from The Lucky Ones, and I wasn't going to use it at first. After a while, though, it seemed perfect for the last of their kids. Credit to Terri Botta again for finding the name.

Also the barking thing. I had the beginnings of an idea pointing in that direction but thanks to TLO it solidified the thought. This is just another of those things that just makes sense, along with Sesshomaru running a huge corporation. I don't even think that TLO can claim to be the first person who thought of that. It just fits him.

A few other ideas came from TLO as well, but I won't say them for fear of spoiling it for those of you that haven't read it yet. Go Read It. Right _Now_. **_Go_**.

The Lucky Ones really is that great. If you don't like lemons, **go read it anyway**. If you don't like super long chapters, **go read it anyway**. If you don't like original characters, **go read it anyway**. If you don't like Inu/Kag parings, what are you doing here? And **go read it anyway**. It's a grand total of fifty chapters but it has to be twice the size of Trans. The chapters really are that long. The detail is perfect. I read it three times already and I plan on reading it again.

Just follow the link. . 

Or copy and paste it. You know how to do that, right? Good. It'll take you to chapter 1 of TLO. Enjoy, all. There is no better Inu/Kag fic out there, I swear it. Worship the wonderness of it. **_::Bows::_**

She has a lemon side-fic one-shot for it, and a sequel titled The Coyote Child. TLO is done but TCC is just beginning. This is becoming quite a series and I hope many of you are there with me to read it. ;)

**__**

::Sighs:: All done with ending number one. Wow it's been fun to write Trans. Thank you all for reviewing. Many of you had great ideas and little notes that tell me when I screwed up. I catch a lot of those screw ups on my own but it's best if you guys can spot these booboos and point them out. I learned that I accidentally had the same chapter up twice and didn't know it until a reviewer pointed it out. 39 and 40 were nearly the same. Dunno exactly how that happened, but it's fixed now so no big loss.

Note: The Alternate Ending chapters will have a chapter number, so be sure to check and see which chapter I cut in at. It may begin at chapter 60, it may begin at chapter 52, it may begin at 43 or 33 or 29. We'll just have to wait and see.

See ya in the Alternate Ending! ;) Enjoy it! **_::Hands out roses to the reviewers::_**


	64. Trans Note

**ARG I'm stupid. . . _:Revise revise revise:_ I feel stupid. Anybody else feel stupid? Cause I feel stupid. _:Kicks self:_**

This is a note to warn you all of what I'm going to do.

The Alternate Ending is getting so big that I'm going to take it off Trans. and make it its own side-story.

If you happen to like the Alternate Ending, I suggest you put it on your alert list, if you can.

This means that all the reviews I've gotten following chapter 63 are going to be lost.

Sorry about that, but there's little I can do about the reviews, Fanfic Readers.

Mediaminer reviews stay, in case you didn't know.

I'm going to put up the chapters again slowly after it's down. I'm going to do that to give others a chance to read the AE as it goes along. I'll update every other day.

Instead of them finding 13 chapters and having to sit through them all. Yes, the AE is 13 chapters long so far.

This means that regardless of when I finish chapter 77 -- AE 46 -- it's going to have a specific time that it's going up.

This note is staying up for exactly one week, before I mess with the AE. That means the AE is going to be taken down on the 8th. That means the next chapter, 77, will be going up on September 3rd. **(Sorry about it saying 'December' before. . . I got my months all mixed up. . . time doesn't work well with me.)**

For those of you who are mathematically challenged.

The reason why I'm doing this is because I should have from the beginning. 63 chapters are more than enough to finish a story. Most books end at 30 or so.

**_:Sings:_** This is the fic that ne-ver ends. . .

**_:Ahem:_**

Can you imagine? I started this fic somewhere in 2002; that makes it around three years old!

Yeow.

And how many of you are dedicated readers, I wonder? Not enough to get Trans. published; that's for sure. . .

Anyway.

I'm also revising Transformations Dolls in the meantime. Expect that to start showing up with individual chapters soon. Yes, I said individual chapters. It'll take a while, but I'm gonna do it.

It's going to be incredibly difficult for me to stick to a schedule, but I'm gonna try my best. See you on the 8th.

Sayonara, ja ne, arridiverci, au reviour, goodbye, see ya.


	65. Contest

I've decided to make a contest for those of you who are die-hard Trans./CL fans. Here's how it works.

You have three months, until August 1st. You can write or draw anything pertaining to either of the fics, or both. Anything at all that you want, whether it actually took place or is something you made up yourself. Since I've only just decided this, I don't have a particular prize in mind, but I can tell you that there will be prizes for the top five.

Write a side-fic, a one-shot, a drabble, a poem; draw a comic, a scene, a happy grin. You can sumbit as much as you like, as long as you only sumbit each work ONCE. XP

I won't be the only judge, so you have a fair chance of getting something without playing favorites. Like I said, you have three months. E-mail me with the works, or with links to the works, and we'll go from there.

Not interested in prizes? Throw in a work anyway; someone out there may love it to death. I know people who've printed out the things I've written and/or drawn. So yeah. Lots of people out there.

There are ultimately no 'rules'. All ratings accepted. I've got no specific likes or dislikes, and you don't have to be better than everyone else to win -- just have a good enough idea, well played out.

Do you raw stick figures pretty good? Okay, make a silly little comic; if the joke is good enough, you may just win top prize.

Side-note: Detail wins points in all works, so keep that in mind.

DL


End file.
